


Protection: The Sword and the Shield (Book One: The Sword)

by Bishop2420



Series: Protection: The Sword and the Shield [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/F/M, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/M/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 156,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishop2420/pseuds/Bishop2420
Summary: Lily Potter's sacrifice provided the shield but that was only part of the ritual. James Potter's sacrifice provided the sword. A knowledgeable super powered Potter heir enters the wizarding world and will shake it to its foundations. HARRY/HAREM & RON/HAREM & NEVILLE/HAREM





	1. The Freak

**…4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Harry Potter was a freak, he was abnormal and weird. It was a self-realization that would have made his relatives quite happy if not for the confrontation the 7 year old boy had witnessed at the grocers earlier in that day.

His aunt had brought him to the store with her to introduce him to the layout and the manager so that she could send him to pick up what she needed when the occasion arose. As was typical to these lessons, she made sure to temper her insults toward him but not her cruelty.

She told anyone who would listen about her trouble-making nephew and that this new responsibility was to be yet another method to try and tame his unruliness. She would also happily bask in the unearned praise that her “tireless effort” and “patient spirit” afforded her.

At the end of their trip, as they were leaving the store, they passed a young woman who was dressed in a short mini dress with fishnet stockings and six inch heels. Harry would never forget the woman as she was taller than Vernon in her heals. Her long black hair had streaks of purple and gold in it and she was wearing a collar that reminded Harry of the jeweled collars that his Aunt Marge would put on her prized bulldogs.

The mini dress was dark red, bordering on black, and it was tight. Tight was likely an understatement as the fabric clung to her body like it was painted on. The woman’s body was lean and the dress hugged every curve.

Harry remembered thinking that she had the type of shape that he knew his uncle would appreciate, if the magazines he found while cleaning were any indication. The dress was so short that Harry with his short stature caught a glimpse of her royal blue lace panties as she stepped up unto the curb. Her skin was very pale and she wore dark red lipstick that matched her dress.

It was jealousy that caused his aunt to react though it would be a time before Harry would be able to recognize his aunt’s reactions that clearly. “What a freak” his aunt had murmured loud enough for Harry to hear and punctuated her comment by shooting him a look of disdain. The look was the same as the one she had been eyeing the passer by with.

His aunt, no doubt, expected Harry to be as devastated by the comparison as she would have been if she had been compared to such a person but Harry had no pre-set notions of propriety and instead only had a desire to belong and be loved. Up to this point he had thought that he was the only freak he would ever come in contact with as his Aunt and Uncle would only compare him to the freaks that were on TV before quickly turning the channel.

So for Harry, it was a seminal moment. In front of him was a freak like him and she was in public and he finally had a chance to see what one actually looked like. The repercussions of this moment were already ground breaking for the life of Harry Potter but the effects were magnified when the woman turned to look at his Aunt and spoke.

“Did you just call me a freak?” the women said in a tone Harry had never heard someone use against his aunt though he had had heard her use it with other people. To Harry’s continued fascination he watched as the woman continued to speak to his aunt. “Looking at your pathetic normalcy, I should thank you. I am happily a freak if the alternative is to be as boring and forgettable as you.”

With that, the woman looked at his Aunt in the same dismissive way his Aunt looked at him. Then the woman looked down at his shocked face, smiled, gave him a wink and entered the store. With an angry exclamation of “The nerve of that creature” his Aunt ushered him back to the car and drove them home.

His Aunt had taken her frustrations with the “freak at the market” out on the “freak in my home” and locked him in his cupboard almost immediately after they arrived back. In the long run, that had been a mistake. Harry spent the next few hours thinking about his experience that day and had found something.

First he realized that the woman was right. If his Aunt and Uncle were normal, who would want to be normal? The woman did not know all of what his Aunt and Uncle were but in a brief glimpse, had figured out that no one should want to be normal if his relatives were the representation of normal. The second thing he figured out was that he was not alone in the world.

Being a freak did not have to mean he would be alone and unloved. More importantly, he didn’t have to be “normal” to be able to find friends. He only needed to find people like the woman at the market, but hopefully his own age.

For years he wanted to be normal because he thought only normal people existed in the real world and no one would love him if he was a freak. But now he had seen one walking into the market and, other than his Aunt, no one looked at her as if she was out of place, which to Harry meant that they had seen other freaks walking around.

The last realization was a recognition that she had winked at him. To Harry’s young mind, that had meant that she had recognized that he, like her, was a freak and acknowledged his presence with a smile and a wink. He was a freak and for the first time in his life he was OK with that. More than OK. He was happy with it. Harry Potter was a freak.

**…4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England [10 Days Later]**

It had been over a week since their trip to the market and Petunia Dursley did not know what was happening but she didn’t like it. Her freak nephew was still polite and still did as he was told but he had lost that look of longing for acceptance and love that had typically been clear on his face and especially in his overly expressive eyes.

She would never admit it to herself but she had taken a perverse pleasure in seeing the cravings for love that would appear in his eyes every time he completed a task nor would she admit how much she enjoyed the dimming of those eyes every time that open desire for love and acceptance was denied him.

But now his eyes just shown bright through all that she ordered him to do. In fact the little freak seemed to brighten every time she insulted him recently. It angered her. Lily had that same brightness and it mocked her. She would never forget that no matter what insults Petunia threw at her, Lily eyes would sparkle because she knew she had magic and Petunia had nothing.

The notion that her sister’s bastard son could be finding that same happiness even without any knowledge of magic grated on Petunia’s nerves. Especially as her own Dudley seemed to never be fully happy or content no matter how many gifts she gave him or how much love she showered on him. And even though her son had inherited her blue eyes, they remained dim.

Her frustrations came to a head the night she butchered the brat’s hair in preparation for the new school year. Internally, she cackled with glee thinking about how much he would die from shame and embarrassment and finally see himself for the freak he was.

She knew kids would be cruel and she was eager to see the boy brought low by their taunts. He was obviously unhappy with the job she did on his hair and she went to bed content that she had made his life miserable only to wake up and find that his hair had fixed itself.

“Magic!” the thought raged in her mind and her anger spiked. This is why he had been so happy, he had discovered magic. Her anger at a boiling point, she grabbed a cast iron frying pan and hit the boy over his head as hard as she could. It wasn’t till she saw the blood pooling that she came back to herself and realized she might have gone too far.

She watched the blood spreading and as she debated with herself about what to do when the boy died, her kitchen door opened and her neighbor walked in. Acting quickly she feigned panic and screamed for the woman to call the ambulance as she announced the boy had “jumped off the counter”.

**…Emergency Room, St. Catherine** **’s Hospital, Surrey, England**

Harry woke up in the hospital confused about where he was and what was happening. The last thing he remembered was waking up and starting to cook breakfast, then hearing his Aunt’s shriek, then pain. He looked around and saw a woman in a nurse’s outfit standing over him. He followed along as he heard his Aunt explaining about him being an unruly child and climbing on the kitchen table before jumping off and hurting himself.

He was unsurprised by the story as he had heard them before, constructed to explain away his “accidents“. What was surprising was that there was tension in the room. As a matter of survival he had learned to be perceptive about the mood of people in a room and it was clear to him that something unpleasant was building.

He looked at the nurse who was listening to the story and noticed that she didn’t look like she fully believed his aunt. That was another surprise; typically people were always ready to believe his aunt’s lies. Despite the hostility the woman was showing his aunt, the nurse smiled at him warmly. His surprise turned to confusion because that had never happened to him.

He looked her over perceptively and a smile came to his face when he figured out why she was being so receptive to him and hostile to his aunt. She was a freak like him. She was wearing a standard nurse’s uniform but instead of the skin colored stockings of all the other nurses, his nurse was wearing black fishnets. Using his aunt’s mutterings as a gauge, fishnet stockings were classic freak attire. His aunt had said many times that “no self-respecting woman” would ever wear them and that was confirmation enough for young Harry.

Looking at her again more carefully, he saw other telltale signs of her “freakiness”. She was wearing blue lipstick and eyeliner for one. The clearest sign, however, was when she turned towards him and his eyes drifted lower and he saw that the top three buttons of her uniform was unbuttoned and he could see the wide expanse of cleavage that she was showing off.

He felt comforted that he was under the care of someone like himself. He believed that her warm smile was evidence that she recognized that he was a freak like her, just like the woman at the store. But more important to the young boy was what her presence meant for him. She was a freak and a nurse, Harry knew now that he could find a place in this world. 

Over the next hour before he was released he noticed that his freak nurse was much happier than any of the other nurses. She was always smiling and the other normal nurses seemed to all have permanent scowls like his aunt. That was the final validation for Harry. He was happy to be a freak and would from then on try to live like one. Ignorance is truly bliss because in that moment he achieved an inner peace that many people spend their entire lives trying to find. Harry Potter was fully comfortable in his own skin.

Petunia, for her part, was an unhappy woman. It was obvious to her that the slutty nurse did not fully believe her story about what happened to her freak nephew.  The smile on the boy’s face suggested that he recognized he had found an ally and she resolved to talk to Vernon. The damned nurse had not directly accused her of anything but made it perfectly clear that she would not forget the boy and would be making “notations” in his file.

They could not keep treating the boy as they had because it would start to bring attention and the boy looked way to comfortable with the world to keep it secret for much longer. By the next morning she had moved him into Dudley’s second bedroom. His chores, while remaining unfair in comparison to what his cousin was required to do, no longer had the unnecessary hint of danger that was previously part of his daily responsibilities.

For Harry his new situation just made him feel as if the appearance of freaks in his life had forced his Aunt and Uncle to treat him better and led him to the conclusion that even though they couldn’t take him the freaks were making their presence known in order to change his relatives behavior and make his life better.


	2. Discovery

**…Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Harry Potter did not remember his mother. That was not entirely true; he would often dream about a woman screaming “Not Harry” and a flash of green light. But he was not entirely sure that person was his mother though something inside of him wanted to believe that it was. He was presently sitting in his room deep in concentration because he was trying to recapture that fleeting memory in hopes of confirming that it was in fact his mother’s voice.

He was 7 years old and the last year of his life had been wonderful. After moving into his cousin’s second bedroom he had seen a reduction in his chores at home and shortly after that his school life became equally wonderful. The change in school came about 3 months after his trip to the hospital.

He had already fully accepted his freakiness, much to his relative’s dismay. His hair had grown to shoulder length, and would not remain cut if shortened. He had decided to wear it tied back in a ponytail. His aunt and uncle still refused to spend more than the barest requirement for his upkeep but he had found an old leather tool belt in a dumpster and with patience and some research in the library had made it into two gauntlets that he wore tied to each of his forearms.

With the help of that library, he had taught himself to sew and started turning his cousin’s oversize hand-me-downs into his own freaky fashion statements. His favorites were his t-shirts. He cut vertical strips out of the oversized shirts and then sewed them back together into something that fit. The weird breaks in the patterns on the shirts looked odd and was exactly the look he wanted.

His relatives desperately wanted to curtail his behavior but decided instead that his behavior fed into the lies they had told the neighborhood about him and it was better than spending money on him. Most of their anger since his change was because no matter how many people agreed that he looked like a freak and a delinquent, he would only become happier and thank them for realizing he “wasn’t boring”.

The day that his school life turned around started similarly to the previous great change with a meeting with a nurse. Nurse Chambers was new to the school and was taking time to review and update every students file. Harry got called because his file was so sparse. It lacked the typical reports about small cuts and similar incidents one would expect from a small boy. The nurse had asked around and the general belief was that the kid was “freaky” and “unruly”, but too smart to get caught causing trouble.

The irregular file was explained as being due to an expected unwillingness to report himself out of fear that he would get caught in whatever scheme he had hatched. That sounded a little convoluted for a 7 year old so she called him to the office.

**…Nurses Office, Surrey Elementary School**

When Harry arrived he was met by another of his kind. The nurse was dressed in professional pants and a conservative button down blouse but she had three piercings in her right ear and two in her left. She had another in her nose and when she welcomed him into the office he found that she had another in her tongue. He also noticed the end of a tattoo peeking out of her shirtsleeve.

Looking at her chest, Harry was also able to see her nipples through her blouse but to him they seemed oddly shaped. His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself staring longer than was appropriate. He flushed when she said “you’re at little young to be interested in those, aren’t you.” He looked at her with a face that was red from embarrassment but still confused.

Harry was not sure why she explained it to him and though he didn’t know it, neither was the nurse, but she told him that the odd impression was because she had her nipples pierced like her ears, nose and tongue. He was shocked because he never even considered that to be possible but smiled brightly at her. He had a feeling like he had once again found his people.

Since this was the first time he had been able to have a long, uninterrupted conversation with a fellow freak, he had happily told her about his life at the Dursley’s home in an effort to prove that he was a freak like her too. Unbeknownst to Harry he created a minor scandal in Surrey. But that would be later. While in the office, the nurse explained to the boy that while there was nothing wrong with being different, it was considered insulting to call someone a freak.

She admitted that she had friends that would call each other names like that as endearments but that it wasn’t a title to call someone without being friends first because they could take offense. Harry understood that his relatives would want to be insulting but for him the words did not matter because he had found out that whatever he was, there existed people like him, and it was OK for him to be like them.

The Dursley family had a harder time of it. While it was never proven that they had been criminally abusive toward Harry, it was clear that they had not treated him particularly well and the suspicion of the extent of that mistreatment would follow them for years. The evidence was not enough to remove him from their custody but it did remove the blinders from the community and caused everyone to keep a closer eye on the family at number 4 Privet Dr.

Vernon and Petunia were incensed at their tattered reputations but could do little about it. Abandoning their nephew to an orphanage would do no good and they couldn’t afford to move. They couldn’t even take their frustrations out on the child due to the increased scrutiny they were under. The community had focused their guilt at “ignoring the signs” into a movement. The Dursleys only survived because three families were discovered committing worse atrocities against their children than what was happening to Harry.

Harry was unaware of it but word had even reached back to “them” and the two Dursleys had gotten a visit from the “old man”. Petunia later shared with Vernon that he had seemed unconcerned with their behavior and more upset with all the attention it had brought to bear on them. For Harry, in the end, the details were unimportant. He was now eating well, doing well in school, and being supported by a neighborhood of mothers who still felt guilty for falling for Petunia’s lies.

**…Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Maslow’s hierarchy of needs says that Harry Potter was in a world where all of his needs had been met. He was eating well and was healthy, he felt safe in the knowledge that the community protected him as one of their own, he had found friendship and belonging within the “oddball” clique at his school and they had found his oddness and self-acceptance refreshing as well. All that was left for Harry was self-actualization.

Nurse Chambers had actually introduced Maslow’s ideas to Harry as a means to explain to Harry what was wrong with his previous upbringing. And now at 8, he was exploring what it meant for him to be self-actualized. While very smart, Harry Potter did not fully understand the concept except to say that now that everything was going so well for him, the only thing he could think to still need was a connection to his parents.  

That is why Harry was sitting on his bed trying to hold the fleeting memory of his mother’s voice. Harry sat on his bed with his eyes closed desperately trying to grab on to the memory from his dream. He had been working on it for a month and it was finally starting to work. Each night before bed he focused on it and each morning we woke with more of the memory that played itself in his dreams.

It took another week before the dream was complete enough for him to realize that he was remembering his mother’s last moments of life. Before the door had been kicked in, she had said something to him. Hearing his mother’s last words to him became a burning desire for him and he became focused on clearing up that portion of his memory. Then it came to him. It was a spell. His mother’s last words to him was a spell she cast on him.

The fact that spells existed no longer surprised Harry, it was early in his efforts that he discovered that magic was a part of his life, as the first parts of his memory that had opened up was a creepy looking man calling himself Voldemort talking about “ruling the magical world” before casting some sort of spell on him. That realization had been the last puzzle piece for Harry Potter.

That is what made him different. He could never before understand why his Aunt would consider him as different as a woman wearing fishnets and a miniskirt since she was the one who dressed him, but that discovery had been calming for Harry. It had brought understanding to why his Aunt behaved as she did, why he was blamed for unexplained happenings and what the cause of those things had been. He hadn’t realized he had needed to know but felt like he was continuing on the path Nurse Chambers had set him on.

That night Harry dreamed about the entirety of his parents last day on earth. He “met” his father for the first time and experienced what is was like to be showered with a father’s love and pride. His father would talk to him about how strong he was and what a blessing he was to the Potter line and how he could never have hoped for a greater legacy. His mother’s love was equally powerful if more possessive. Lily Potter wanted it known that he was her baby and that nothing would come between her and her love for him.

The Potters talked about how they wanted him to grow up and how they planned to make sure that if nothing else survived the war they were in, their baby boy would. When the hour of the betrayal happened, Harry saw his father stand and send he and his mother away and his mother prepare his nursery for her last stand. At 8 he had seen hero movies and it was oddly comforting to see his parents love for him manifest in their last stand against evil.

Harry Potter woke up in tears. He cried at the unfairness of losing his parents, he cried at the certainty of their love for him. He wept until he had no more tears and no more energy and fell back to sleep. While he slept, the magic inside him came awake.

Occlumency is a tool of organization. The ability to block intrusions has always been a secondary benefit because for a fully organized mind, the presence of another mind stands out like a beacon. Harry’s month long focus on one disjointed memory that he was having re-occurring dreams about, forced his mind and magic to organize itself to find the pieces of the memory. The fact that the required memory was as far back as his 18 month old self forced his mind to organize everything.


	3. The Shield

Blood magic is not truly forbidden. Not even in the highly conservative British wizarding society. Instead it is highly regulated. A mundane equivalent would be nuclear technology. Like nuclear technology, the uses and dangers of blood magic are vast and not fully understood. Because of this, legal practitioners of Blood magic submit themselves to a great deal of governmental regulation and oversite.

James and Lily Potter were magical prodigies and while neither worked in the field of Blood Magics, they both had a remarkable understanding of it in addition to other magics. So when it became clear that their son was a target of the worst Dark wizard in a millennia, they both devoted their intellects toward protecting their most prized achievement.

In the end, what Lily and James Potter did to protect their son was the equivalent of two very brilliant physicists building a thermonuclear bomb in their basement.  To complete the analogy, the complexity of the particular blood magic ritual that the Potter’s created and implemented would be the equivalent of those two physicists building a nuclear bomb in their basement and that bomb having all the yield of Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined with no radioactive fallout. Basically, the two magicals created what was previously thought impossible.

On arrival after the tragedy, Albus Dumbledore, himself considered the greatest and most knowledgeable magic user of the past 2 ages, was able to determine the result but unable to decipher how it was done. The only thing he was sure about was that one of the deathly hallows had been used as part of the ritual. The result was that Harry Potter’s blood was granted a protection that was tied directly into his father’s legacy and his mother’s love.

The great wizard could not figure out how to use the Potter Legacy but was able to find that the home of anyone with Lily’s blood could power near impregnable wards. Acting on this he quickly made arrangements and secreted Harry Potter off to his aunt’s home.

James and Lily did not aim to protect their son’s home, they aimed to protect their son and had Albus Dumbledore left their efforts alone the power of that protection would have ejected the leach that was currently attached to his forehead. Instead Albus Dumbledore had diverted some of the Potter’s efforts toward warding his home leaving just enough power to contain but not eradicate the soul of the most evil and powerful dark lord in centuries.

**…Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Sleeping on his bed in Petunia’s home, Harry Potter began to glow. The foreign soul now stood out in Harry’s mind and magic due to his semi-accidental occlumency and the power of the protection ritual recognized it as the greatest threat to its charge. Before it had been focused on protecting Harry from his relatives which was why his abuse never became as physical as the Dursleys might have wanted.

Now, a combination of Harry’s new life plus the clarity of the magical infection against his organize mind caused the protection to break from Dumbledore’s meddling, collapsing the houses ward, and put the full force of that protective magic to use against the soul fragment.

Harry’s scar burst open while he slept peacefully in a magically induced coma. Part of the original ritual’s magic was designed to use the attacker’s power against it and the soul fragment had much of Voldemort’s power still in it, much more than was needed to destroy it. The ritual was designed to feed any excess power into the Potter legacy. If Harry was in a Potter Property or maybe even in a magical area the excess magic would have gone to a Potter property’s wards or to a house-elf. But living in muggle England meant that Harry himself was the only example of the Potter Legacy anywhere close.

Protective magic cannot destroy what it is meant to protect and so the excess magically activated all of the latent magical abilities that existed within Harry’s DNA, strengthened and increased his magical core, and ripped all the magical knowledge from the dying soul and dumped it into Harry’s mind. With the last bit of excess magic the ritual anchored itself to Harry’s mind and core in addition to his blood.

The collapse of the wards around Privet Drive would have been surprising to anyone familiar with wards. Wards are like a magical shield powered by a magical power transformer and collapsing them would generally result in a magical backlash. That backlash can usually be felt by anyone attuned to magic (even squibs). A very powerful ward, like the one on the Dursley home would even blink into the visual spectrum upon collapsing.

A ward monitor worked by being tied into the ward power and would self-destruct from the excess power backlash of a collapse. The ward monitor in Albus Dumbledore’s office did not self-destruct. It just stopped. The reason this happened is because the ward did not collapse in the classic sense, a better description would be that it just lost power.

Typically the only way to depower a ward that is tied to someone’s blood is to kill the person anchoring the ward. But like blood and bone, magic does not dissipate instantly on the death of an individual, it is a gradual process and so too would the depowering of any ward tied to it. That was why the look of fear and surprise and confusion that appeared on the Hogwarts headmaster’s face when the blood ward on the Dursley residence depowered was one for the ages.

**…Headmaster** **’s Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Moving like a man half his age Albus Dumbledore jumped up and called for his Phoenix, Fawkes, to take him directly to Harry Potter.  What he found was a relief but equally confusing.  A glowing Harry Potter was laying flatly on his back with a serene smile on his face. That serenity seemed in contrast with the wide tear streaks that went down his face. Fortunately, Albus would still have opportunity to solve those mysteries as the boy was obviously still breathing.

After a small sigh of relief, the wizard drew his wand and started the process to try and re-establish the blood wards. Unfortunately the ritual had stabilized and Dumbledore could no longer try and modify it. He had never truly figured out what Lily had done and had no clue that James was a part of the ritual at all. His inability to re-establish the ward lead him to check on Petunia, fearing that she had died or been replaced causing Lily’s blood to no longer reside at the home.

He cast a sleeping spell on the other occupants of the house and checked Petunia, who was sleeping next to Vernon. He checked for all magical means to copy a person’s identity and verified Petunia’s blood as still being Lily’s sister before returning to Harry’s bedroom with a frown. The only thing he could consider was for Harry or Petunia to no longer consider this place their home, but magic was pretty literal when it came to these things and Harry or Petunia would have to establish another home and live in it before that could be true.

Looking around the room it was obvious that the boy lived in this room. His schoolbooks and a few of his toys were scattered about and the boy was dressed for bed and sleeping in said bed. Also he hadn’t noticed before he left the castle but all of the remaining wards on the property were still intact. Only the blood ward had collapsed. Albus put aside his intellectual curiosity and refocused on what he would do now. His plans had recently taken a minor blow because of the intrusion of some local muggles. The boy’s home life was no longer ideal to the man’s plans and he was irritated that the Dursleys had been so bad that people took notice.

More devastating was that the muggles had created the bond that he hoped to create when he gave the boy a place to “escape” to. Magic was a powerful lure though and he would still be responsible for introducing the boy to it. When the time came he would still have Hagrid fetch the boy but would make sure he was in the alley. Being introduced by Hagrid while all the witches and wizards looked at him in awe would cement his position in the boys mind.

It wasn’t as full proof as the “desperate orphan” plan but it should work. Albus was pulled from his thoughts and frowned at the glowing boy. The glowing would be a problem. His frown deepened as none of his detection spells would register against the foreign magic. He sent a mild stunner and was unsurprised to see it die at the outer edge of the glowing shield. He cursed himself for not binding the boy’s magic.

After reflecting Tom’s curse, Albus had arrived at the Potter home with intention of binding the powerful wizard only to find normal power levels and evidence that Lily had performed some sort of ritual. Leaving the boy unbound now seemed to be a mistake as the boy did indeed have some unknown power.  As he wondered what to do, the boy’s glow started to recede until it disappeared. “One problem down”, he thought.

He sent another stunner and watched it die before hitting the boy. He pulled a small knife from his robes and tried to get a sample of blood but the knife would not pierce the child’s skin. “What had happened here?” he thought before looking up at the boy’s forehead and noticing that the scar had both grown and shrunk at the same time. It no longer looked swollen and perpetually irritated and instead was completely healed. But while it seemed completely healed, it had also grown and seemed more stylized.

As if someone had carved a lightning bolt into his head purposefully. It was obviously no longer a cursed scar and Albus wondered if his other suspicion had been purged from the location as well. Many of Albus’ plans seemed to have died this night and he needed to regroup. He figured the situation was stable for now and he had some time to re-adjust. Plans already starting to form in his mind, Albus left and returned to Hogwarts.


	4. Knowledge

Harry potter woke up in odd place. Well odd was an understatement. Looking around he would have thought it was a grand library or museum. Stone floors with dark wood bookshelves and stands with weird statues on them. In the middle of everything was a giant stack of books, figurines and orbs.

All of the books and figures piled up were all black or dark red with a couple in green. “Where am I?” he thought and as soon as the thought entered his mind the giant pile of dark books shook and one book flew from the pile into his hand. He turned the book over and read the cover “mindscapes”.

He looked up from the book and noticed a pattern in the center of the room inlaid into the stone floor. He recognized the pattern as one his mother and father had used in the ritual to protect him. Between the book in his hand and the pattern on the floor and the location, Harry figured he was somehow trapped inside his own head.

He looked at the protection rune and had a stray thought about dragons protecting their horde.  The thought had come from his reading of the hobbit and how much the library he was in looked like the dragon’s lair from the hobbit. Or how he imagined it.  As the thought completed the rune glowed red and a creature started to form out of it. It didn’t take long to recognize the shape of a large dragon, again at least how he imagined dragons would look.

Once formed the dragon was at least 60 feet long with 4 legs and a tail. It stood 20 feet from paw to shoulder. The creature had a head similar to that of a tyrannosaurus rex or similar lizard but with a more tapered snout, on the body of a lion or other large four legged predator and had a long crocodile-like tail. It was covered in large scales from its nose to its tail and on each “paw” was a set of large claws. It moved and Harry realized that it had a set of wings tucked into each side.

 He was curious as to how far the wings spread when the animal raised unto its hind legs with a large roar and spread them wide. They had to be 50 feet from tip to tip. The animal calmed look at him and settled unto its stomach. The circular protection rune was on both of its shoulder blades. All Harry could think was “cool”.

The Dragon looked at him and smoke started to slowly billow from its nose. Figuring nothing in his mind could hurt him he walked up the dragon and rubbed his hands up and down the large snout. “So cool”. He turned and looked at the book still in his hand and sat down leaning his back against the head of his pet mind dragon.

He had prepared to sit there for a while reading the large book but as soon as he opened it, the book vanished and he felt the knowledge settle into his head. “Oh I’m going to like this” he thought to himself a giggled when he saw his thought written in the smoke drifting from the dragon’s nose. Putting his new knowledge of mindscapes to work he turned the room he was in into a study.

The protection rune went from being carved into the stone floor to being embroidered into a plush carpet. One set of book cases circled the room but there appeared six doors that he knew lead to the remainder of the information stored in his mind. The dragon stayed the same holding him up.

The pile of books also remained unchanged. “How to organize this?” went through his mind and he watches as the words were written in the dragon smoke. He was not terribly surprised when 3 books flew from the pile and landed in front of him. He opened the three books and watched them disappear as once again the information settled into his mind.

After that it became a breeze. Books would fly toward him, then open then vanish. The figurines turned out to be muscle memories. While the orbs were just experienced memories. The figurines were mostly related to dueling but also included dancing and how to operate in pure blood circles.

When those showed up the dragon blew a plume of fire and Harry knew (though he couldn’t tell you how) that the muscle memories needed to be put behind a control filter so he could call upon them when needed otherwise they would become instinctual and change how he would normally act or behave.

For some reason the dragon destroyed the figurines about broom flying. He wasn’t sure why the dragon felt he needed to be protected from knowing how to fly a broom but he wasn’t going to complain now. He was surprised that the books and figurines about sex and seduction weren’t also destroyed but he supposed his guardian figured he could use that info at some point.

The memories were also very interesting, at least Gwilym’s reaction to them was. He had named the dragon Gwilym in honor of his mother’s Welsh heritage and its obvious purpose to protect him. Gwilym would breathe fire over each memory until all that was left was a book or a figurine.

The book would describe the memory and the magic used. After reading the first in what would become a pattern of horrific acts he decided that having the knowledge without the memory of doing some of these things was a wise course as far as he was concerned.

He rubbed the dragon’s snout in thanks after absorbing the story behind the man’s first murder. By this point as the knowledge became ingrained within Harry, he had understood that the information had come from the man who had killed his parents.

A Dark Lord that called himself Voldemort. He thought that his parents’ ritual had stolen this information for him until he came upon the book that described Horcruxes. In the first use of his unlocked genius he was able to puzzle together that his scar had become the Horcrux that Voldemort had planned to place in his own wand.

Voldemort’s plan for his wand was terrifying. Voldemort had learned of blood bonding wands which was said to increase one’s affinity with their wand and make it more powerful. He had done the arithmancy and discovered that placing a piece of his soul within his wand and then blood bonding it would make it and him that much more powerful.

It was truly a blessing to the wizarding world that Voldemort had failed that night as he would have been unstoppable with a piece of his own soul and power imbued within his own wand. Voldemort believed it would have been even more so if the soul transference was powered by his prophesized enemy. The wand would become representation of his victory over the prophesy and in magic symbols held power.

He took a moment to call forth all the knowledge of Arithmancy and Runes to further understand the mechanics of Voldemort’s plan. With his new mastery, he was able to truly appreciate the genius of his parents and that happy thought distracted him from dwelling on Voldemort’s plans.

As for his parent’s brilliance, without the rune that was drawn in the middle of his mind scape and the memory of watching his mother and father activate their parts of the ritual even Voldemort would not have been able to decipher what was done. But with those two bits of information, Voldemort’s knowledge and his own unlocked intelligence, he was certain that he could do a light version of what Voldemort had intended.

He could include his future wand as part of his ritual protection. His mother’s love had been the shield and his father’s legacy had been the sword. If he could have his wand tied into the Potter Line and then blessed by his protection… Harry cut of that train of thought as it would take further investigation. 

After completing the sorting of Tom’s (Voldemort’s real name) memories, magic and skill Harry started to apply his knew knowledge of the mind arts to his existing thoughts skills and memories. It was easy to see that he had become an accidental occlumens in his desire to find a memory of his parents. But his mind while being very efficient in sorting the mess to get it out of the way had not done so strategically.

One could organize a mind for defense or for offense. One could also organize it to increase knowledge retention or to make recall faster. The key was to find a balance that suited you. Tom had never been able to create an avatar, which is what Gwilym was, and he doubted anyone could without the power of the protection granted Harry by the loving sacrifice of his mother and father. But what it meant was that he could forgo the need to apply any strategy to offense or defense of his mind and put and organize fully for retention and recall.

Completing his re-organization brought with it the knowledge of Albus Dumbledore’s visit. It was hazy as he was unconscious and his mind had not yet been fully organized but it was clear the man had shot a spell at him. He noticed that the spell deflection correlated with a dip in his magical energy and understood that he was not invincible and like any shield, his could be beaten if the magic devoted to it was overcome.

Finding the connection to his magical core in his mind he understood that most of his magic was being diverted to maintaining this shield. Not having ready access to his magic seemed unwise and he decided that he would maintain a standing shield fueled by 25% of his magic, he intended to devote another 25% to his wand (once he figured out how to imbue it with his father’s contribution the protection ritual).

As the change took hold Gwilym shrank to a fourth of his previous size to about the size of a horse. He saw the evidence of the magical connection to his physical body and recognized it from a ritual Tom had done to achieve the same goal. He reconnected his core to the magical points and fed it 5%. At that level it should make healing any damage faster and give him an extra boost in strength and stamina.

He noticed that a small portion of his magic was feeding various parts of his body, like his mouth, eyes, ears and nose. He figured it had something to do with his senses but did not recognize it as anything Voldemort had accomplished with a ritual. The mouth might be his parseltongue ability but he was unsure. Feeling he had accomplished enough he woke himself up.


	5. Power

**…Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Harry Potter had gone to sleep an average 8 year old boy. While his home life was not ideal by any stretch, his relatives could no longer afford to starve or mistreat him as they had liked.  At his last physical he had weighed 56 lbs and was 4’3” tall. Both measurements within the normal developmental range for a child his age.  The young man who awoke was different.

As Harry Potter came back to the waking world he smiled to himself. He had no doubt that in the coming years, the knowledge and skills he had stolen from the evil calling himself Voldemort would be very helpful, but as he lay in his bed he was awash with the happy memories of his time with his parents. His completed occlumency had given him access to all of his memories.

His earliest one being the moment he looked up into his mother’s eyes in the hospital and recognized the odd figure as his mother. He didn’t identify her as mother in his memory but rather as some weird baby feeling of safe, but he remembered her face looking at him and that made him smile.

He remembered playing with his father and mother and their friends and just allowed himself to bask in the memories of love, warmth and family. He had thought that he had been happy with the friendships he had built in the last year but these confirmations of love that he know had access to filled a hole in himself that he hadn’t known was there.

Feeling energized and ready to face the day he stood from his bed and stumbled. He had a quick feeling of nausea and vertigo before he steadied himself.  Looking down at himself it became clear what the problem was as his body had obviously grown and changed. He walked into the hall bathroom and closed the door before taking a good look at himself. He was definitely a few inches taller and looked like he had filled out some and gained some weight.

He looked like himself but somehow better. As if every imperfection had been erased. The most obvious was that he was seeing himself clearly but had not remembered to put on his glasses. His eyes were the same shade green but still seemed brighter somehow and his ears though still human had a slight taper at the end that reminded him of the elves from what was becoming an important magical resource for him, the book, the Hobbit.

He heard his aunt get out of her bed which surprised him as her bed was through two closed doors and at the opposite end of the house from where he was. As if his brain realized it had access to more information, all of his five senses flared. He could feel the small imperfections in the concrete counter he was leaning on, smell and taste the dirty laundry in the basement, hear his aunt getting dressed and see the brush strokes in the painting hanging in the bathroom.

All the information gave him a headache before his brain reordered itself instinctively and he returned to his normal level of sense input. Gagging at the residual taste and smell of the laundry, he quickly brushed his teeth. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower allowing the warm water to run over him as he closed his eyes and used his occlumency to re-center himself.

While taking a quick shower he tested his senses one by one extending them to test their limitations and his control. It would take some work but he thought that he could get the hang of it. It was pretty cool that he seemed to now be the match of any werewolf or vampire when it came to his senses. That thought died when he felt his face…shift. Opening his eyes he saw that he now had a dog muzzle. Before he could properly panic, his face shifted back to normal. He felt another tingle in his head but could not identify what it was until he was getting out of the shower and noticed in the mirror that his hair was now blue. Realization came from his knew knowledge and he smiled. “I guess I am a metamorphagus too” he said out loud to the empty room.

Now that he was paying attention and trying to catalogue the many changes he could find in himself he noticed that his special awareness was much sharper and that the way he walked had shifted. He felt stealthy and dangerous. After getting dressed in his freak clothes, which still fit him but was definitely tighter he made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast.

**…Master Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Petunia Dursley looked at her sleeping husband and sighed. It didn’t happen often but every so often she would have a moment of self-reflection and cringe at the life that she had built for herself. She was a pariah in her neighborhood as everyone now knew that she had mistreated her nephew and while she was lucky that she had ceased her criminally abusive behavior toward him before the investigation had happened, people still suspected and looked down on her.

Her husband had grown from the big and athletic rugby player she had met at university to a big and fat man that snored and had night sweats. Her son was a carbon copy of her husband without the drive and so had no desire to work his natural large frame into anything remotely athletic.

Not happy with where her thoughts were leading her she did what she always did and turned her unhappiness to anger and directed it at her nephew. She no longer tried to justify her anger by assigning blame for her troubles to the boy but just allowed the anger to burn everything else away.

Her face set in a scowl, she left her bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. The boy would be making breakfast as he supposedly enjoyed it and she didn’t really want to have to do the work. When she entered the kitchen she froze. The boy at the stove was obviously her nephew but he was as different as night and day from the person who had went to his room the previous evening. Her mind struggled to define what was different and then like a flash it came to her.

The boy was gorgeous. The changes were very subtle and most people would just think they had over looked it before as they were more concerned with his wellbeing, but the boy had become, by far, the most handsome 8 year old Petunia Dursley had ever seen. She could see all the best features of Lily and James in the boy.

The first time she had met James her jealousy had overcome her, especially when she learned from his friends that Lily had rejected the hunk for 5 years. She had to jump on the first half-decent looking bloke that paid her any attention and still had to fight another woman for his affections and here her sister had strung along the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

She had tried at that time to make small flirtations at one of James’s equally handsome friends and been soundly rejected. It had been polite but it still burned.  Now their spawn would probably be the same. Beautiful and loved and desired. She couldn’t take the unfairness of it all and she grabbed a knife from the block with the intention of making him less perfect.

Harry had used his new senses to track his aunt from the bedroom to the kitchen door. He had been able to feel the tension rise in the room as her anger grew and was surprised when she drew the knife but was fully prepared for it. As she stuck at his back he danced out of the way with a grace that only added to his aunt’s stormy thoughts as she turned to press her attack. Before she could blink Harry stepped into her guard and plucked the knife from her hand and pressed the tip against her chest. At that point her anger fled her and she was left only with her original feelings of a wasted life. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Feeling no pity for the woman, Harry stepped around her, finished making breakfast and walked out of the house and went to school.


	6. A Pleasant Distraction

**…4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

It had been three years since his life had changed for the better and Harry Potter was now eagerly awaiting his Hogwarts letter. He had quickly discovered that the protection ritual that activated to destroy the Horcrux had also granted him some magical gifts. More likely, was that it gave him access to dormant gifts that was already within him. None of the arithmantic calculations he had done suggested what happened to him would magically create such gifts.

He had become superhuman and he intended to expand his investigation to discover if it would give him the source of his powers. He could run very fast and had clocked himself at a max sustainable speed of 70 mi/hr. He could maintain that speed for almost an hour though it left him very tired and hungry.

He was also very strong. He hadn’t found his upper limit but could lift cars above his head with ease. Lastly he was incredibly flexibly and could put any gymnast to shame. The closest he had found to describe his physical skills was to say he was like Spiderman without the ability to stick to walls.

The best of his skills though he had only learned to appreciate in the last year. He was extremely attractive to the opposite sex. After the change he had noticed that women of all ages started to pay more attention to him. But he had at first just considered it part of the better treatment he was getting in the neighborhood since his relatives had been found out.

By the time he was nine he had figured it to be just some sort of natural charm. But on his 10th birthday he was called into Nurse Chambers’ office and experienced the next great change in his life. The day he discovered his sexual charm and his ability to satisfy women.

**...Flashback**

The visit started as all his other visits with her had started; recording his stats. He was well above average now at 100 lbs. and 5’1” tall. He looked closer to 13 than the 10 he was. After all the measurements were taken she sat him down and talked with him about his schooling and his home life. Harry still considered himself and her freaks even though he knew that his brand of freakiness, magic, did not apply to her.

Despite her first warning to him, he found that she seemed to like it when he called their discussion the “meeting of the freak council”.  The conversation had become typical. All was going very well for him. All his teachers thought he could be skipped a grade but his previous trials had them all agreeing to leave him in his grade level where he could make and keep friends.

His home life was also good. His relatives still hated him but their treatment was more about ignoring his presence than actively trying to harm him. Over the course of the talk it became clear to Harry that Nurse Chambers was flirting with him. He would not have noticed it if not for the lessons he had absorbed from Voldemort. The lessons and memories had just become more useful to him as he entered puberty and he decided he would practice his skills on the beautiful woman in front of him.

\---

On this day she was wearing a knee length gray and black checkered skirt with a dark pair of stockings. Her top was cream and translucent. Under that she was wearing a strapless bodice that only covered her breast and half her stomach. All her piercings could be seen including a before undiscovered gem in her belly button.

She sat on a low stool next to him with her legs crossed and her fingers drawing circles on the back of his hands. He interrupted the story she was sharing about herself at 10 by resting his hand on her exposed knee. She smiled at his forwardness, impressed that he would be brave enough to do something like that. She felt her pussy tingle and her stomach flutter at what was happening.

Harry could smell her pussy as it began to become aroused. He had used his abilities to remotely explore the scent of many women. He had already decided that the smell of wet pussy was something he would always love. Nurse Chambers’ watering pussy was especially delightful to his nose and her arousal encouraged him to move his finger in a circle to match the Nurses on his hand.

Harry recognized when his nurse realized that she was losing control of her “innocent flirting” and it was when his hand started to move back and forth up her leg rubbing against the nylon material. Each oscillation of his hand moved further up her thigh but his eyes did not waver from hers. She accepted the challenge and continued to tell her story as if the boy was not taking greater and greater liberties with her body.

As his hand moved up her leg she uncrossed her leg allowing him easier movement and access further up and under her skirt. He stopped at the top of her thigh-high stockings rubbing his hand back and forth across the border between her soft skin and the nylon. He doubted she expected him to be so comfortable with his movements due to his age but he could tell that she was excited about the unexpected turn.

“I did not know that your belly button was pierced as well Nurse Chambers, what else are you hiding from me?” The woman did not know why his words affected her so much. But in her mind she was almost ready to believe that every tattoo and piercing she had hidden beneath her clothes were there for this boy to discover. She shivered in delight and her body flushed with warmth.

It was clear that she enjoyed modifying her body and Harry smiled as she purred out the locations of the tattoos on her body. Unseen under her skirt where his fingers rubbed small circles on her thigh was a tattooed series of paw prints. She had a small butterfly on her hip. The tiger he knew about on her shoulder.

Then her eyes turned smoky as they looked into his and she said “I also have a tattoo of a pirate chest right above my…” she trailed off but Harry didn’t need her to finish. He was about to speak when her eyes became a little challenging and she said “and if you reach a little higher you should be able to feel my last piercing through my panties. Her legs spread wider in confirmation of the challenge.

None of his stolen memories had ever seen such a piercing nor knew it even existed but Harry did not flinch in surprise. Confidence was the first rule of seduction and anything that reminded the hot woman in front of him about his age and inexperience would only end his exploration. He smiled because he was sure that whatever she had pierced would only aid the knowledge he had about what to do once his fingers arrived at her center.

He extended his hand slowly but not tentatively dancing over pleasure points on her thighs and watched the nurses eyes widen in surprise at the acceptance of her challenge and the pleasure he was giving her on his short journey. Then her face settled into a crooked smile as his hand ran over her damp panties brushing against the piercing in her clit. Her legs opened wider and Harry continued his slow exploration of her pussy through what he believed where satin panties.

 He looked at her and asked her to continue to tell him about herself and through lidded eyes she started to talk. His confidence and smooth calmness turned her on as much as the fingers skillfully dancing over the curves of her wet, hot and fluttering pussy. As she continued to tell her story, as if she didn’t have a 10 year boy fondling her very wet pussy she shifted forward on her stool opening her legs fully, giving the boy with unnaturally magic fingers total access to her.

With her legs spread wide enough for Harry to be able to look down and see the red satin panties that had become soaked under his ministrations, he reached quickly and grabbed one side of them pulled them aside and exposed her bald pussy and pierced clit that was sticking out from her body like a tiny hard cock and just as firm.

She grunted at his aggressive movement and then threw her head back and released a long moan when he sunk two fingers into her soaking hole. She reached up with her hands and placed them on his shoulders and started to rock back and forth on his fingers. Harry knew he had made all the right moves but was still surprised at how wet and turned on the woman was.

Her pussy was releasing a steady stream of clear thick cream and he could see an actual puddle forming on the stool beneath her rocking body. He moved his other hand up and slowly unbuttoned the woman’s blouse. That he could be so controlled and deliberate in his action while having his finger stuffed up her twat turned the woman on even more. He tugged at the bottom of her bodice until her breast popped free with a jiggle that Harry enjoyed slightly more than the pussy that was riding his fingers.

Taking a moment to file away that he was obviously a breast man and loved pierced nipples, he reached up with his free hand and started to massage the woman’s breast. He avoided her hard straining nipples until he had satisfied himself exploring the weight and shape of the large breasts and then rolled his finger over one of her nipples. She froze for a full two seconds before five back to back shudders ran through her body.

Nurse Justine Chambers sat with her legs spread and her body exposed breathing hard as she recovered from the single greatest orgasm of her entire life. At 30 years old she was 20 years older than the stud that had brought her that amazing feelings and each time guilt or doubt tried to creep into her, he would massage her breast or pussy and another aftershock of pleasure would chase it away.

Once she had gained control of her breathing and the aftershocks had subsided along with her doubts she looked up at the face of the smiling boy. His face was not conceited but he had a proud smile knowing that he had done a wonderful job playing her body like an instrument. She had been fingered before and had her breasts played with but she had never been this responsive.

She could not explain what made this different and could only imagine that it was the forbidden and public nature of the encounter that she had responded to. She set her clothing right and stood from the ruined stool and moved to sit next to Harry on the couch he was sitting in. As she tried to gather her thoughts about what to say, she found him crossing into her personal space and kissing her softly on her lips.

He sucked slightly on her bottom lip causing her lips to part and he deepened the kiss but didn’t push his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was sensual but not passionate and was the perfect end to such a wonderful sexual experience. He pulled back and said “Thank You Justine, that was my first experience with a woman and you’ve made my birthday one to remember.” He gave her another light peck on her lips and left the room.

\---

That was the beginning and it took until the end of the class day to realize that his effect on girls and women was another of his powers. The realization came from comparing a typical sexual encounter from Tom’s memories with what had happened to him. Tom, in his youth, had been a master at charm and seduction and had never gotten such a powerful reaction from a woman while doing so little. Reviewing the memory he also noticed small fluctuations in his magic at key points during the encounter that suggested that he was pumping magical pleasure into key spots on the nurse’s body.

**...End Flashback**

His relationship with Justine was ongoing and while he had held himself back from having full intercourse with the woman or allowing her to do anything to him besides kissing. He had at the same time and with Justine’s knowledge explored the normal sexual discovery games with the girls within his peer group as well. It was his desire to develop his own sexuality that had limited his progress with Justine. He believed having sex would have put too much distance between him and the girls his own age and make him more dependent on his stolen memories than his own lessons and experiences.

To that end he had charmed all the girls in his grade and the two above him. He had been most of their first kisses and had been the first penis all but one had seen and touched. The games they played were relatively innocent and he was sure that a whole generation of boyfriends and husbands would owe him a debt for the lessons he had taught. Considering all he had been able to experience he figured the debt was even. He smiled as his perfect memory was able to relive his time with Karli Thompson.

**...Flashback**

Karli Thompson was 12 years old, very pretty and precocious. She had “entered womanhood” as her mother told her one month after turning 12. Her mother had tried to be very clinical about her menstruation and what it meant about her body and her new ability to bear children. It was obvious to the bright child that her mother wanted her to avoid sex, but instead the conversation had only brought clarity to her feelings for a boy at her school named Harry Potter.

He was only 10 but was as tall as most 13 year olds and every time he looked at her it made her insides dance. When her cycle had completed its first appearance and she no longer felt icky she approached Harry with all the sexiness she could produce for someone so young. Unfortunately, she really could not produce much.

Harry’s keen awareness had picked up on Karli’s intention from the beginning and smiled at the thought of escorting another girl through the early stages of her sexual development. He had at this point taught all the girls in his class how to kiss and they would practice with him and each other throughout the school day outside of the watchful eyes of the teachers.

A precious few boys had been included in the rotation but all the girls considered themselves primarily one of Harry’s girls. Past kissing he had taught the girls how to pleasure themselves and encouraged them to also practice that between themselves though no other boys were included in that type of play. They had, of course, fondled him in turn. He was laying the groundwork to introduce them to the use of their mouths in their exploration when the 12 year old Karli entered their domain.

Part of Harry’s lessons was to eradicate jealousy. Harry had found something special about every girl and helped her to cherish it as much as he did. He helped them understand that while they weren’t all special for the same reasons that they were equally valuable in his eyes and that they should not be jealous of each other. 

The seeds of competition and jealousy were deeply ingrained within the culture of raising girls but Harry and his magic had unraveled that. Karli had not yet been brought to Harry’s way of thinking and had tried to use her two more years of development to show up the happy girls that orbited around Harry.

To her surprise none of the girls were intimidated by her small developing chest as she had been by her older brother’s girlfriend. That girls chest was huge to Karli’s eyes and held her brother’s attention to the exclusion of all else. Instead all the girls complemented her on how pretty she was.

Harry had entered into this odd group and swept the young girl of her feet. He was everything she had hoped for and when he just kissed her, her first, it was amazing. She tried to tell him that he was her boyfriend now and he had to get rid of all the other girls but he just kissed her concerns away.

He told her that he would not tolerate jealousy and that he liked her spunk and it wouldn’t be diminished by the presence of the other girls. It had only taken three days to integrate Karli into his circle though she was much more permanent than the other girls. She had switched from trying to chase other girls away to instead organizing them for Harry.

\---

Karli had led the girls across the line from receiving pleasure from him to trying to give pleasure to him. She had told him she wanted to give him a hand job like her brother had gotten but wanted to do it in front of the other girls so he could show them all how to do it right. He had been working with her on how to be sexy and she had used his lessons to devastating effect when she had kissed him in front of the girls and told him that.

She was obviously very nervous but was determined as she undid and lowered his pants. She positioned herself at his side so the other girls could see and started to rub his hardening cock up and down. The giggling had quickly stopped under the erotic tension that permeated the area.

Karli whispered in his ear “I am doing it right, Harry? Tell me and your girls what to do.” She had stressed the “your” in her words conveying that they were all his and the thought appealed to him. He spoke slowly, lacing magic into his words which made his voice pleasurable to hear. “You are doing very good Karli. You can hold me just a little bit tighter but not too tight. It’s even better because your body is pressed against me and I can feel your breasts against me. I love the feel of you breasts Karli. That’s it rub it up and down.”

Harry opened his legs wider and in a move that he had not orchestrated and loved all the more because of it, Karli straddled his leg pressing her panty covered cunt into his thigh under her skirt. “I can feel your quim on my thigh and that feels so good. It’s so warm” Karli had laid her head onto Harry’s shoulder as she continued to stroke him up and down. His precum was dribbling from the head of his cock and lubricating her hand as it traveled up and down his shaft. Whenever he said her name she would feel a flutter of pleasure run from her ear down her neck, over her developing breasts, tickle her stomach and end as an increased warmth between her legs.

The strong muscle of his thigh flexing and relaxing under her center was also heating her up. She had seen her brother’s girlfriend in this position and now understood why the girl looked so happy. She remembered what happened next when she was spying on her brother and decided that she would surprise Harry with the same.

“Do you want me to put your cock in my mouth” Karli whispered into Harry’s ear. The tool jumped in her hands as if to answer her question on its own. Harry had so much power over her body and Karli was ecstatic to see that she could exert some control over his as well. “You like that idea. Don’t you?” she continued “I am going to do it. I am going to kneel down and suck your cock into my mouth. I know I am going to love the taste because I love the smell.” She had used the words that she had heard while eavesdropping and was pleased to see they were just as effective on Harry as they had been on her brother.

But now was the moment. She slipped down off of Harry allowing her small breasts to touch him as much as possible and then took a kneeling position in front of him. Some of the girls gasped as they recognized what she intended to do from their own peeping on various family members. Then she sucked Harry’s cock into her mouth. The taste was amazing and she started to bob her head back and forth and set her tongue to capturing the wonderful flavor.

Harry did not miss the opportunity to teach and started to say what the girl was doing for the benefit of the girls watching and saying what she should be doing for the benefit of all. Harry held back his orgasm for 5 minutes to allow himself time to enjoy his first blowjob but not so long as to cause the new fellatrix to experience cramps in her mouth.

He warned her of his impending release but she was enjoying herself too much to care and following the path of the girlfriend meant taking Harry’s seed into her mouth. Harry came and Karli loved it. It was thick and delicious and there was so much. It was too much to hold in her mouth and even as she swallowed some spilled out and ran down her face. She was happy. She had done what she intended and enjoyed it. She had more than enjoyed it; she had loved it. She came back to herself when she heard Harry growl and it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard.

Harry grabbed the girl kneeling between his parted legs and flipped her over unto her hands and knees. He spread her legs, lifted her skirt over her small ass and pushed his face into her crotch. She had soaked her panties while sucking on him and the smell was intoxicating to Harry. With a little magical help he ripped the panties from the girl and sucked her small clit into his mouth. She screamed. All the girls rushed to her side as she tried to explain the pleasure Harry’s mouth was bringing to her.

All she could manage was a repeated “so good, so good”. One of the braver girls watching Harry ravish Karli’s pussy with his tongue leaned over and licked some of the excess cum that was still on the older girl’s cheek. Her face showed her enjoyment of it and her friend next to her kissed her before she could swallow it all.

The other girls, used to sharing, split the remaining cum so that everyone could have a taste, Unbeknownst to Harry, a generation of men owed him again. Not only had he encouraged all his girls to be bisexual sharers, but the magic in his cum had helped the girls to love the taste of cum, even when not magically enhanced.

After feasting on Karli’s pussy the gathering devolved into somewhat of an orgy. While the episode was far from innocent nothing moved further than oral sex and fingers. By the end Harry’s cock had received some attention from the mouths of all the girls present, although not always to completion. He had returned the favor and his talented tongue had explored all of their little pussies.

They girls had also explored each other’s bodies with mouth, tongue and fingers, much to Harry’s delight. Harry learned that he enjoyed watching two girls play with each other. Introducing them to the 69 position had extended the playtime as all the girls wanted to try it.

\---

They ended up spending the entire two hour lunch and recess period with each other. The girls all left happily whispering between themselves about the new step they had taken in their sexual awakening. Harry’s magic had removed any mess and left the girls looking disheveled but not suspiciously so.

**...End Flashback**

Karli’s addition to his group of friends had been like a doorway to the rest of the girls in the two years above him. She was completely devoted to his happiness and completely fulfilled by her relationship with him. And she wanted all the girls to experience what she had. Girls seemed to have an ingrained ability to be discrete.

He was awaiting his owl and would be leaving the girls of Little Whinging to re-enter the wizarding world and he had prepared for the inevitability of it all. He was proud that he would be leaving behind no hurt feelings or broken hearts.

More boys had been brought into the girls explorations and Harry had taught the girls how to be discerning in their choices of playmates. Boys were tested and violators were publicly ridiculed and ostracized which taught the other boys the price of indiscretion. The boys who survived were taught by the girls and Harry to become better boyfriends and future lovers. In the end while she no longer had any jealousy Karli was the only girl that stayed exclusively his.


	7. The House Opens

**… July 31, 1991**

**… 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

“We await your owl.”

Harry looked at the letter in his hand with glee. He was finally about to return to the wizarding world. He had no idea what the state of the wizarding world was since the night Tom attacked his family. He knew the wizarding world still existed and it had obviously not come to the attention of the muggle world.

The quick reaction of Dumbledore and the wards that he had been able to discover over his house made it clear that it probably would not be wise to rock the boat too much until he had all his pieces in place. Discretion was key and he needed to have a better understanding of the world he was exiled from to make proper plans. The first step in that process would be a trip to Gringotts and the letter in his hand was the “cover” he needed for that trip.

His thoughts turned to his current life. There was a time when the idea of leaving Surrey and never coming back was his greatest wish but he had created some roots and was not sure what to do about them, especially the two biggest roots. Friendships come and go at his age and he could probably reduce his existing friendships to letters and Christmas cards but Nurse Justine Chambers and Karli Thompson had wormed their way into his heart and he was not eager to let them go. He sat in thought for almost thirty minutes before a smile appeared on his face.

**…Nurse Justine Chamber** **’s Apartment, Surrey, England**

Justine Chambers looked at herself in the mirror. “What am I doing?” she thought to herself. There was no excuse for the outfit she was wearing. She was dressed in a parody of the uniform the students at her school had to wear.

The top was so tight that she could not cover her breasts even if she wanted to and it was not long enough to cover her belly button. It barely reached below the bottom of her breasts. She wore no bra and was proud that despite having large F cup breasts, they still easily paced the pencil test without surgical modification.

The skirt she wore didn’t fully cover her ass and she completed the already slutty look with cotton socks that reached up to her thighs and a pair of mary-jane shoes with 5 inch heals on them. She ran her eyes up her legs and saw a hint of her tiny, low-rise bikini cut panties peaking below the hem of her skirt.

He had told her to dress sexy for him. He was coming to her home and she had jumped at the chance to wear this outfit for him. How had she fallen in love with an 11 year old? It was his birthday and this outfit was his present, well part of it.

She had lost count of the number of orgasms he had given her and he had not allowed her to give him one in return.  She understood why he chose to do that but it had also caused her to desire him that much more. He had told her that he had crossed many sexual boundaries with his young girls but was saving his last first for her and tonight was to be the night. She felt her panties moisten at the thought.

The knock on her door made her jump. She opened the door to see the love of her life standing on the other side. He had blown all the size and weight charts out of the water. At 5'4" he was still shorter than her 5'6". He weighed 120 lbs. and had a runners build. It shouldn’t be possible for a boy to be so gorgeous especially at his age but there he was.

She knew her relationship with him would end in disaster and probably prison. Things like this could not stay secret forever and when it came out everyone would see her as the predator she knew she was and him as the victim. She would go happily living the rest of her retched life with nothing but the phantoms of the many orgasms he had given her as comfort.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when he kissed her and pushed her back into her flat. “It is unfair for you to look so delicious and distracting when I want to talk to you” he said. She loved when he said things like that to her. He always made her feel both loved and desired. She stepped into him and kissed him with equal passion.

She upped the ante by trailing kisses from his lips to his neck. He stepped away from her and looked her in the eyes. His eyes matched the desire and passion that she was feeling but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying “Don’t worry I will ravish you tonight but first I want to tell you something.” His words caused her already damp panties to receive another deposit of her juices.

**…Nurse Justine Chamber** **’s Apartment, Surrey, England (45 Minutes Later)**

Harry watched the woman read the letter again. She was truly gorgeous sitting on her barstool. He wondered if she knew she was flashing her panties at him or if she was aware that another button had come undone under the strain of her large breasts. He came back to himself as she looked at him. He had told her everything and now that she knew of his powers, she seemed relieved.

He supposed being a magically mature 11 year old with “sex-god” powers as she called it had eased her guilt at having an affair with him. Now she was pondering his offer. He thought it was a brilliant plan. He would have her assume guardianship of him in the muggle world. He doubted his relatives would have a problem with it. In the magical world he would have the House of Potter adopt her as a concubine.

Other than the obvious connotations, the position was one a muggle could legally hold in a magical House and would also allow her to be his magical guardian as the Family Magic would aid her in protecting him. It was old enough magical law that no one could stand against it. No one had thought to close the loop hole as none of the authors of the rule could ever imagine a family trusting a muggle to be anything more than a sexual plaything for a pureblood heir.

That she would actually be his sexual plaything just made the whole thing more iron clad. She would not have to leave the muggle world but would be protected against their relationship being found out. And if they were found out and the situation became untenable, she could find sanctuary in the wizard world and they would be free to continue their lives together.

Justine’s mind was blown. He had started this night by telling her how much he cared for her. Not only as a lover but as a friend and confidant. Anyone who found out about their relationship especially with the way she was dressed would think that it was just sexual, but it wasn’t. She was not just a lover but something of a big sister figure in his life.

They would talk and she would give him advice and be a sounding board for his concerns and answer his questions and help to repair the minor insecurities still left from the Dursley’s treatment. She knew that she loved Harry as much as he loved her and she had already decided that she would follow him into this rabbit hole. She was even happy with the existence of magic as it explained how she could find herself in love with a preteen.

While not overly surprised by the existence of magic, she was oddly freaked out by the discovery that the boy was apparently part of the magical peerage. She giggled at the thought that she would be a trusted member of a Duchy. As a proper English girl, she had grown up with dreams of being made a princess by some prince and now she was being offered the restricted 18 version.

\---

Harry walked up to Justine and pulled the letter from her hand and placed it on the table. He widened the space between her legs with the movement of his hip and stepped close to her body. He could feel the heat radiating of her pussy as the crotch of her panties rubbed against the front of his pants.

He was always able to take control of her like this and although she loved it she felt it necessary to put up some type of resistance. “You’re very forward for an 11 year old. I should probably spank you for your cheek” Her words carried no heat and even less seriousness.

Harry knew that she liked for him to be forceful. The more he acted like an uncaring brute the more turned on she would be. In this vain he answered her “By this time tomorrow you will be nothing but the first of many whores under my thrall. In fact you’re already one of my whores aren’t you, we will just be making it official”.

He wrapped his hand around her exposed midsection. He knew he had once again said the right thing to her when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and needy and he supposed it was meant to be her answer. He pulled away from her and moved his hand to her center and pressed his finger into her covered cunt. She inhaled sharply. He said “I don’t speak whore, tell me your answer in English”

It must be magic that he could play with her body and mind so effectively. She never knew she was the type of girl that would like to be talked to like this during sex. But she was and his words just increased the pace of her heart and made her hornier. She decided to take some control of her own debasement and step farther ahead than he had pushed her.

She released his neck and trailed her hands to his crotch. “Yes Master” she breathed “I am your whore to be used as you see fit. Will you finally give me the honor of pleasuring you?” A spike of pleasure and joy ran through her body as she felt his cock jump under hands.

Not to be outdone, Harry whispered “Yes, my pleasure is your responsibility tonight, my slave” and then walked over to her couch were he sat. He spread both his arms across back and opened his legs. “This is it” she thought in excitement.

He had fingered her pussy to many orgasms and had even played with her asshole. He had made her cum from just sucking on her pierced nipples and had her lie completely naked in her office while he massaged her into a pile of relaxed goo before tracing a line across the erogenous zones on her body that had her shaking with small aftershocks hours later.

But he had never allowed her to do anything more than kiss him. What was worse was that she had seen his naked body as part of her duties as a nurse but never been allowed to do the things she wanted to do to it.

She had prepared for this day over the last year, she got up from the stool moving with the grace and pace she learned from her stripper aerobics classes. As his eyes followed her deliberate movements she was thankful for the times she spent at actually strip clubs learning from real dancers.

She reached him and turned her body before flipping the back of her skirt up and lowering herself on his lap. She writhed on his body moving to music only she could her and getting thrill from his hot breath on the back of her neck and the stiff erection fighting against containment within his pants.

She ground her ass into his lap. She could feel his hardness pressing through his pants and against her panty clad pussy. A shiver of delight and excitement overtook her as she thrilled that this night had finally come. She could not wait any lobger.

She turned and lowered herself to her knees between his spread legs. She had given blowjobs before but had been determined to reward him with as much pleasure as he had given her. She had read articles and talked to a sex therapist and even had the most vulgar conversation with a strange guy in a bar to refine her skills for what she was about to do. She had become addicted to pornography in preparation for this moment.

She reached into his slacks and realized he wore no underwear. His semi hard cock hardened in her hands as she released it from its prison, rising and expanding straight up from his body. If there was no other evidence, his cock would make her believe in magic because it was ridiculous for it to be on an 11 year old.

It was 6 1/2" long and 5" around. She had been with her share of men in her 31 years of life and it was the biggest cock she had ever handled. She wondered if he had just gotten his adult equipment at a young age or if he would be larger when he grew up. She wasn’t sure which she wanted to be true as she sucked the bulbous head into her mouth and let it slide slowly to the back of her throat.

As the tip of his cock touched, a thrill of pleasure ran through her. She was pleasuring her master. She left the cock to rest in her mouth as she collapsed her cheeks and sucked. She kept her hands busy caressing his pelvis with one hand pulling his pants away from his slightly raised hip with the other.

She released the suction on his cock and allowed it to back track through her mouth till just the tip was left. The motion also lowered his hips back to the couch and in a deft move she had his pants at his ankles, his legs spread wide and his large balls in her hands. She started to move her head back and forth up his shaft while gently massaging his balls and was rewarded with a low moan.

“You will teach Karli to be as good of a cock slut as you are” The vulgar praise and mention of his “official” girlfriend caused her pussy mound to pulse in pleasure. She released his cock from her mouth and licked up the shaft before saying “Yes, master, as you wish master” She sucked on his cock head again before releasing it and saying “Please bless this slaves mouth with your cum” before sucking his cock back into her mouth.

Over the next 10 minutes, Harry made Justine work to get him to cum. He did not know how much she had prepared for this but was very pleased that even after 10 minutes she had not lost any of her enthusiasm. In fact his continued refusal to cum seemed to have turned her on as he heard the squelching sounds of her fingers running in and out her own cunt as she deep throated him again. With his cock buried in her throat she licked his balls. She pulled his cock back out of her mouth before beginning to worship it with her tongue again.

Deciding to finally reward her efforts, he released his control and came in her mouth. She actually orgasmed in time with each pulse of his cum into her mouth. 5 pulses later and her mouth was full of his cum. It took two swallows to empty her mouth and she moved quickly to lick the excess off of his cock. “That was delicious master”.

She was completely lost to her desires. His confession and plan for her had not only helped her rationalize and find peace with her relationship with him. With the doubt and guilt gone her desire to be his fully was able to manifest completely. Despite the many orgasms he had given her, nothing had given her more pleasure than his pulsing cock in her mouth or his thick creamy cum pumping into her mouth.

“We are not done” her master said and pulled her up into his lap. Her skirt had ridden up to her waste and she saw him looking at her soaked and ruined blue satin panties. They were pulled the side exposing her shaved cunt. He grabbed her hips lifted her up a little and said “When you become my slave officially I will mark your pussy with coat of arms of House Potter”.

Her pussy flooded at his words and then he pulled her down on his re-hardened cock burying himself to hilt. She screamed in pleasure and barely hung unto consciousness but she refused to miss any of what was happening to her. It was a close thing but then she got herself together and started riding the magnificent cock that was stretching her cunt so perfectly.

\---

Justine Chambers giggled at her image in the mirror. Harry had definitely kept his promise to ravish her. But she had given as good as she had got. A year of pent up desire to give him the same pleasure he had been giving her had turned her into an animal. She was amazed that Harry had the stamina and energy to keep up with the release of all her frustrations. He had taken her again this morning when they woke up forever cementing in her mind that she was his and his alone.

She sat at her kitchen table and found that her “boyfriend?”; no, her "master", had made breakfast. It was light with lots of fruits and was delicious. “You’ve already ruined me for all other men, being more perfect is overkill now”. She had said with a smile and Harry smiled back her. As she brought her tea to her lips he replied. “You are my concubine and I treat my property well”. He had said it with the same calm smile she had used but the words made her snort into her tea. Her body hummed with a satisfied soreness in acknowledgement of the truth of his words.

After breakfast, Harry explained the rest of his plan. It was insane and ambitious and a little bit evil, but she loved it. He had already approached his relatives about signing over guardianship to her. They knew about the magical world and during the confrontation Harry was able to confirm that his treatment was due to a hatred of magic because of a deep well of jealousy of all it had offered Lily, though Petunia had not admitted that directly.

Using a little bit of the “carrot” Harry had promised that once he got his house in order that he would aid them in moving out of the neighborhood to a place where they could build a new reputation. Vernon had not known of the wealth of the Potters but Petunia did and was able to convince Vernon that Harry’s inheritance was more than enough for him to keep his promise

When Vernon suggested they keep the guardianship to gain access to Harry’s wealth, it was Petunia who informed him that they only had guardianship of him in the “normal” world where Harry was dirt poor.

Despite all involved being agreeable, bureaucracies could not be tamed and many forms had to be signed in triplicate and filed at many agencies. And after all that it would still take half a year to be finalized. Harry would be completing all the leg work before leaving for Hogwarts but did not mind as the size of the effort made it virtually impossible for someone (likely Dumbledore) to undo it.

Setting Justine up in the magical world as a concubine and his magical guardian would not take as long but would still not be completed before the end of summer as the wizarding world had discovered that paperwork had a magic all its own.

With the situation with Justine settled, the conversation turned to Karli. His plan for her was much more sinister. He intended to kidnap her. He planned to use Dumbledore’s manipulations against the man to get what he wanted and still protect his own image.

By leaving him in the muggle world and only giving him one letter, he was operating under the guise that he did not know the statute of secrecy and thus told his closest friend and the adult whom he trusted most. The thought of being separated from his best friend would cause a burst of accidental magic that would bind her to him.

In reality, he would use the original version of the ritual that Tom had modified to create the dark mark. It was an Ottoman ritual and had two forms. One for slaves that couldn’t be trusted and one for slaves that could.

The first version would force compliance and allow the master to punish the slave through the binding. The second version would allow master and slave to share magic and was based on trust and mutual love. Tom had been able to get the power sharing and punishment into one ritual and had tweaked it further so that he could draw power from his followers and not the other way.

Harry knew that Karli wanted to be with him and even though she didn’t understand the full repercussions of being his slave, the magic would still accept her acceptance when the ritual probed her for her choice. He had probed her mind with some legilimency and found her devotion to him pleasing.

Once the “accidental” ritual was completed, the rest of her family would have to be brought into the secret of magic and the House of Potter would pay a penalty for the binding as well as the cost for his new “slave”.  Her family would no doubt be outraged but he would use his charm to calm ruffled feathers and then take his slave with him to Hogwarts. Living in a magic castle would definitely make his Karli happy.

Justine knew she should be more bothered by Harry’s plan to kidnap a 13 year old girl from her family but she couldn’t muster the outrage. Even as Harry explained his intention to allow her regular access to her family and to continue her education, she found she didn’t particularly care. It was honorable for him to do those things but in her mind Harry was her master as well and she had no desire to deny him any of his desires.

Karli came over in the afternoon, her parents thinking she was spending a summer day with friends and Harry explained what was happening. He told her of his letter and his excitement and that he had a plan to bring her to magic school with him.

She would just have to pretend like she was really unhappy he was leaving her when he came to her house at the end of the week to make the plan work. She looked at him and told him that she wouldn’t have to act because the thought that his plan might not work was already terrifying to her. Harry smiled at her and gave her a long soft kiss that always made her feel amazing.

Harry and Justine left for London the next morning to execute the first part of the plan. Justine would pretend to be the parent of a muggleborn and get them to Gringotts were Harry would re-open the House of Potter. It is said that no plan survives first contact with the enemy and Harry learned how true that was when he and Justine entered the Leaky Cauldron.  He had learned to love the scar on his head as it had given his face which was almost feminine in its perfection some much needed grisliness.  It had also looked much cooler since the night the protection ritual had extracted the Hurcrux.

So three steps into the run down pub, the boy who looked like the perfect combination of James and Lily Potter, walking with all the confidence and swagger of a member of royalty, with the most famous scar in all of magical Europe proudly displayed on his head, was instantly recognized and a spontaneous cheer came up from the crowd.

The way he carried himself with a beautiful woman trailing behind him kept people at bay and even though a brave few reached out and touched him as he walked by most just bowed and curtsied at the young heir and hero. Harry was extremely confused but knew enough of politics to not show it so instead approached the barman.

“Excuse me sir, I am re-entering the wizarding world today, can you please open the arch for me.” Harry had so far acted as the perfect “Boy-Who-Lived” and Tom felt a surge of pride that he had been chosen to offer this service. He stood tall and proud and said “Of course sir, right this way”.

He smiled at the looks of jealousy that some of the other patrons were giving him. In the courtyard he drew his wand and tapped a series of bricks and the archway to the alley opened. Harry smiled and thanked the man, who accepted the thanks and ran back to the bar to tell everyone the Boy-Who-Lived had thanked him and even shaken his hand.

Harry turned to Justine who was looking around in wonder and smiled. The sight was indeed amazing and he silently thanked Gwilym for denying him knowledge of what Diagon Alley looked like so as to give him an unbiased first view at the magical world. He felt the beast give a rumbling chuckle in his mind in response to his thought. He grabbed Justine’s hand and made a beeline to the giant white marble building that was Gringotts.

He could not keep the shock off of his face when he saw the goblin guards standing at the front of the bank. They were short, maybe 4' tall, but they looked fierce and very dangerous. They had unnaturally long fingers that seemed to have three joints after the knuckle as opposed to his two. Their arm and legs were thick as if muscled but with none of the definition you would see on a human.

As they passed the guards and entered the bank he noticed that while the guards dressed in armor plating with intricate designs on them, the bankers dressed in tunics that reminded Harry of the Renaissance era. He did notice that every goblin wore a long dagger at their waste.

He dragged Justine to the que and smiled as it was clear that her brain was having trouble keeping up with all the sights and sounds. As was the case for their entire time in Diagon Alley their presence inspired whispers and pointing, though the bank’s atmosphere seem to keep people from trying to approach him. The people in front of him practical fled to other ques and allowed Harry and Justine to walk up to the teller’s high desk.

“Good day, I would like to speak to the account manager for House Potter”. The goblin looked at the young man in front of him who looked like he had been plucked from the imagination of every wizard child that had ever read a Harry Potter book. “Wait in the reception area until you are called” the goblin said pointing to area to side of the bank with some chairs.

Harry thanked the gobbling and strode over to area indicated. He and Justine had barely arrived before a set of double doors opened and a goblin called for them to follow. They were led to an office with a plaque written in a language Harry recognized as gobbledygook but could not read. As he entered the office a goblin rose to greet them and said “Welcome, Lord Potter, what do you require?” Harry smiled, the goblins were famous for gruffness. He replied “I wish to re-open the House of Potter.”


	8. Meanwhile

**…Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself as he awaited Harry’s owl. He had marked Harry’s letter and set the wards to divert the response form directly to him. His spy in the neighborhood had told him that Harry seemed to still be ignorant of magic but that his relatives were no longer involving themselves with the boy past the basics.

As such he doubted they would try to keep his letter from him as the headmaster had originally planned for. Instead the boy would write back and Albus would send Hagrid to pick up the boy and then meet the two of them in Diagon Alley.

In the years since the incident, he had still not been able to figure out the shield that surrounded the boy and was unsure if it would exist outside of Petunia’s home. The protection seemed limited to the boy but that did not make sense as wards were anchored to places not people. For a muggleborn, he had to admit that Lily Potter was brilliant. He knew she didn’t have his power, she didn’t even have James’ power but her genius was unmatched.

He looked out his window once more. He knew the letter had been delivered and opened but was surprised the response had not come. He had verified with Minerva that the boy hadn’t responded by some other means. If the response did not arrive by the weekend, he would send Hagrid to the house anyway.

**…The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole**

The most popular book in all of Wizarding England was an animated 350 page story about the hero Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Since the faithful night in 1981 practically every child had received a copy. The book spent no time rehashing the fact that the boy survived a killing curse defeating a dark lord as that was the origin story everyone knew and opinions on the dark lord was mixed. Instead the story focused on the charmed life of the young hero.

The writer was especially clever in the development of the children’s book. In the story, as the boy hero faced his various adventures alone he would reach moments when the reader would press a rune to “help” the hero advance in the story. The second bit of clever story telling was that the “damsel” was never identified. After conquering the final dragon, the last page just has Harry looking out of the book at the reader happy that they were safe.

Many a young girl dreamed of being the damsel that Harry Potter had quested to save. Many a young man also dreamed about being within the hero’s circle as well, joining him on quests to battle dragons and save princesses. The two sequels were not as popular as the original but that just meant they only sold out the first two publishing runs unlike the three runs the first book sold out.

Ron Weasley was the youngest son of the Weasley family and he was currently running away to join Harry Potter on one of his quests. His determination to find the Boy-Who-Lived was the only thing keeping his angry tears from overwhelming him. His family didn’t love him and definitely didn’t want him. Of that the young man was sure.

His dad had all the sons he could ever want and his mother had the daughter she always dreamed of. He was just the unwanted one. Percy had told him the whole thing. His parents had wanted 4 children, 3 boys and a girl. When the fourth child turned out to be twin boys, they had been overjoyed as magical twins brought with them a blessing for a family.

 His parents had applied that blessing to their next pregnancy hoping the magic would recognize their desire for a girl but instead had gotten him. Percy explained that the reason he and Ginny were so close in age was because they had rushed to get pregnant again in disappointment.

Ron might have dismissed his brother’s words as a cruel joke except that it made too much sense. No one was more precious in the house than little Ginny. He and all his brothers were constantly reminded to watch out for her. Bill acted like a third parent to her, always teaching her things and reading to her. But he was practically ignored.

The twins had almost been kicked out of the family for pranking his sister but when they pranked him all they got was a “leave your brother alone”. His pain didn’t even warrant his name being spoken, he was just “your brother”. Angry tears broke free of his anger and streamed down his face as he crossed the ward line. It was fine, Harry Potter was an orphan too and he would swear fealty to him and together they would go around saving people and being heroes.

He made it almost half a mile before his father found him marching down the road toward town. If it wasn’t for the relief and anger he felt at his son for leaving, he would have found the determined strides adorable. He had packed only food and his toy sword. Arthur sent off a patronus message to his wife to tell her he had found there wayward son and then approached the boy.

“Ronald Weasley, what are you doing out here, you had your mother and I so worried.” His angry shouts were cut off by a young man who was at the end of his rope with his family. He yelled over his father and told him to “Leave me alone! I am just doing what all of you want anyway!”

Arthur Weasley was confused by that declaration but as the boy continued to yell, dread and sorrow settled unto the man. He had failed his son completely. The child that had been the manifestation of his families’ magical blessing felt unwanted and unloved. Ron had devolved into sobs by this point and his father just held him till he could cry no more and had fallen asleep.

Arthur Weasley entered his home carrying his son. He looked around with new eyes seeing for the first time a home that did small things that would seem isolating from his son’s perspective. His spot at the table was the farthest from his parents while Ginny was kept right next to Molly. His room was the farthest up and he was forced to live next to the ghoul.

Ginny’s had been a hard birth and had come premature and that had shifted a lot of attention to the little girl and even though she was very healthy and magically strong, they all still doted on her. Bill was the only one old enough to help with Ginny and had bonded with her. He shook his head, he would have to have a long talk with Percy and the twins and probably Molly too. He put Ron to bed and got him to drink a sleeping draft.

Molly Weasley was relieved to see her husband come home with their youngest son. She had almost had a heart attack when the wards indicated that he had left the property. She figured the angry and pensive look on Arthur’s face was because of his anger with their son for leaving. As she went towards them he had shook his head and carried the sleeping boy up the stairs. She was concerned because Ron’s face was still red and tear streaked.

She looked up as Arthur came back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with a heavy sigh. He had tears in his eyes which really worried Molly. “What happened Arthur? Is Ron OK? Is he hurt? Should we call a healer?” Arthur put his hand over Molly’s to calm her and then explained the confrontation he had with their son.

He ended with “When I was coming back downstairs, I realized that we were so excited about Percy making prefect that we barely payed attention to him getting his Hogwarts letter. It might have been our sixth first Hogwarts letter but it was his first.”

Molly had tears rolling down her cheeks, she had failed her son completely and had no idea what to do to fix it. She couldn’t even be angry at Percy as he probably thought he was telling the truth. “What are we going to do?” she asked her husband. “We are going to send all the kids out tomorrow. We’ll arrange a playdate with Luna and Susan and spend the day talking to Ron. We’ll try to correct his misunderstandings and apologize for paying him so little attention”

They put thought to action the next day and spent the entirety of the following day with Ron. He was unresponsive until after lunch but they spent the whole morning telling him they loved him and that they were not disappointed that magic had used their blessing on him. By the afternoon he started to talk again and when the rest of the family came home for dinner Ron was energetic again.

Arthur called a family meeting and publically apologized for he had treated his son. He chastised Percy for not recognizing the cruelty in the words he said but took responsibility for not setting a better example. He told the twins that there was a very fine line between pranking and bullying and they had crossed it in regard to their brother.

He once again shared the responsibility as by focusing on what they were not allowed to do to Ginny he had inadvertently made Ron seem like an acceptable target. The older boys were at first angry at Ron for getting them in trouble but as their parents explained what Ron was seeing and they found out that he had been willing to run away to get away from them they began to feel guilty.

That night as he fell asleep Ron felt lighter than he had felt in a while. The day with his parents had gone a long way to helping believe that what Percy said wasn’t true. Without the hurt an anger though he was able to think clearer about what his plan had been. He thought that it was still a good plan and he knew Harry Potter was supposed to go to Hogwarts with him. He decided that he would still swear fealty to the Boy-Who-Lived and help him on his adventures. With his course set he fell asleep.

**…Granger Residence, Crawley**

Hermione Granger was bouncing around her house. Her parents had long since stopped trying to calm her down. At the present moment she was running back up the stairs to continue reading one of her new books. Every 5 minutes she would run down the stairs to impart some new bit of information from the new world she had discovered. This had been going on every weekend for almost nine months.

The cause of this insanity was Hermione’s birthday. She was born on Sept 19, missing the deadline for entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However it had been a long standing tradition that a person receive their invitation letter on their 11th birthday.

This meant that Hermione Granger would have knowledge of the wizarding world for almost one full year before getting to attend. The fact that her thirst for knowledge was fanatic meant that the adult Grangers were faced with the sound of feet running back and forth up their stairs.

**...Flashback**

Introductions to the wizarding world for muggleborns typically came from the Ministry Department of Magical Education (DME). In one of the few examples of the magical world doing something logical, the DME had a cadre of muggleborn witches and wizards that would volunteer their time to conduct introductions.

The department would try to match a new muggleborn with a witch or wizard that could relate to them. In most case that just meant having the same gender. As such the weekend after sending out her reply to Hogwarts and muggleborn packet to the ministry a fairly attractive young woman dressed in Jeans and a Beatles T-shirt arrived at the Granger residence. She introduced herself as Mandy Silverton.

After the standard magical introduction that included magical demonstration, in this case transfiguring the lamp into a cat and back, the young woman explained the odd world that young Ms. Granger was due to enter. The ministry had put together a packet of approved information that was to be presented to muggleborns but the cadre of volunteers had gotten together and tweaked it to include the things one needed to know, not just what the ministry wanted them to know.

In short the wizarding world was a magical steampunk version of the middle ages. There was no king or queen as the magic within the borders recognized HRH Queen Elizabeth as the ruling monarch and her family as the rightful line of succession. A magical monarch would only exist if one was muggleborn. The smirk that followed that statement was explained by describing the blood prejudices that existed within Europe.

Mandy explained that every country that had a magical community shared the same prejudices as the non-magical just to a weird extreme. The magical community in America for instance had prejudices based on race. But the list of what races (both magical and not) that was “acceptable” was quite fluid and almost all had taken turns at being masters or slaves. Currently the elites were the magical humans of African and European descent as well as a sect of Vampire like beings that sparkle in the sunlight (“don’t ask, Americans are weird”).

Europe had a blood prejudice but that term was deceptive as it was really more of a question of lineage. Magic itself was slightly sentient and flowed back and forth between the land and the people, as such it is very easy to have your lineage traced back thousands of years without need of research or history books.

A simple ritual will access the magic of the land and tell you all of your magical ancestors as long as the line is unbroken and all the births happened on English soil. “About 25% of muggleborns turn out to be lost squib branches of families” Mandy explained followed shortly by an explanation of what a squib is.

The Grangers were understandably concerned about the dangers of world where their daughter would be on the bottom of the socio-economic ladder. They were politically and socially conscious enough to recognize the difficulties faced by Blacks, Muslims and Jews across Europe and wasn’t sure if they were comfortable volunteering for that treatment.

Mandy had done a few of these types of introductions and could recognize the trepidation on the faces of the adults in the room. She did not regret delivering the hard truth as it was better to be prepared and have all that was needed for an informed decision.

She was proud that even with her method of full disclosure she had never had someone she had introduced rescind their acceptance of placement at Hogwarts. Before moving on to the advantages of her new world she continued with the latest addition to the introductory information.

“A war ended about 10 years ago. It was not so much a war as an insurgency. A group of blood purists gathered under the banner of a particularly bad dark lord. It got so bad that most muggleborns retreated back into the muggle world or migrated to other magical communities. To show how dumb these types of things are, most of the victims were the purebloods that the group was supposedly championing.

It really boiled down to a conflict between elites who hate muggleborns vs elites who supported integration of muggleborns. We won but the cost was high and the victory surprising. Because of that some of the blood purists survived the purge and where able to re-enter society. It’s not a perfect world but it is no worse than the muggle one, just that the bad guys use magic instead of guns and bombs.”

Looking at the faces of the three Grangers she could see that she had successfully made them not want to have anything to do with the magic world. Well the parents, at least. The little girl was looking at her with betrayal in her eyes, blaming her for the opportunity she was about to lose. Mandy smiled to herself and started on the second half of the presentation.

“I want you to know that I do still highly encourage anyone with the chance to enter this world. Magic is as amazing as all of the story books and more so. Dragons and Fairies are real, as are merpeople, centaurs and a whole host of fantastical creatures. There are potions and wands and flying brooms. Your name is Hermione which is from Shakespeare. I think he was a squib because the ‘double, double, toil and trouble’ poem is an actual potion recipe and yes reciting the poem is part of the recipe.”

The Grangers were true Shakespeare fans and that bit of information reignited some excitement. Dan Granger asked quietly “what does the potion do?” Mandy smiled at her ability to draw the family’s interest back to the wizarding world. “It’s a protection potion. Once it’s done you paint it across the jams of all your doors and windows and on the hearth of the chimney and no magical creature can enter your house without permission.

No one uses it though, it is druidic but the romans brought magical runes when they invaded and warding came with it. House wards are more powerful do more and are self-perpetuating if you anchor them right. That potion has to be re-applied every month.”

Mandy smiled at the family and continued “Other than the main reason your daughter should enter our world is because poverty hunger and homelessness does not exist and her ability to succeed cannot be impeded, even by the blood purists or whatever idiots follow them.” She went on ignoring the confused looks she was getting.

“In the muggle world the many form of barter is money. It is the foundation of economic development. If you are not born into money you have to find a way to learn enough to get a job and be paid for your skills. The availability of these opportunities can also be traded and withheld. But in the magic world, while money and wealth definitely exist the true commodity is magical power.

And it is given to everyone in different measure at birth. It would be as if every child was born with between 500,000 and 1,000,000 pounds and no one, but them, could ever have access to it. And if they spent it all then there body would replenish the full amount. Food, water and shelter can all be conjured and the relative skill to do it is equivalent to learning your ABC’s. Bad things can still happen to you and you can be forced to do things that are terrible but once you learn magic and how to control it, you will never be hungry or not have a place to sleep.

During the inquisition actual witches used to submit themselves just to watch the inquisitors fail at torturing them. An impervious charm here and a flame freeze charm there and wammo.” Comprehension came to eyes of the Grangers. Mandy dropped the last shoe “Also there is law called the Statute of Secrecy that makes it a crime to reveal magic to muggles who don’t have a need to know such as the two of you” she said pointing to the two parents “but there is very little stopping you from living in both worlds.

For instance a group of us run a delivery service, we don’t get things places too fast as to be suspicious but with magical travel we have no overhead so it’s all profit. The sky’s the limit if you have the knowledge to work magic, the bravery to try, the determination to work and ambition to succeed.” Mandy always finished with that line. She wanted to paint the houses in a non-biased light without being obvious and she was proud of her method.

The Grangers agreed to have their daughter continue on this adventure. The next step was a trip to Diagon Alley. The family was suitably awed at the sight and after getting a walking tour of the alley, they were taken to Gringott’s muggle relation department where a vault was created for Hermione.

The goblins were quite familiar with modern banking practices and had registered in the muggle world as a small private banking institution with an invite only clientele. What it meant is Hermione’s vault had an account number and a routing number and would get a check book and all the proper banking documentation.

**...End Flashback**

Over the last 9 months they had gotten Hermione tested and discovered that she wasn’t a lost squib line and had bought her many books about the history and culture of the magical world. Hermione would have a year of preparation before entering the magic world. Something that should have been offered to all muggleborns but was never considered.

Hermione had just finished her third reading of the Harry Potter book. She was smart enough to understand that it represented a fictional account of a historical figure but she was still an 11 year old girl and loved the idea of going adventuring. Unlike many girls she didn’t want to be the damsel at the end of the story. Not because she didn’t want to be rescued by a prince but because she thought the hero version of Harry would be saving everyone. She wanted her own prince. One that only saved her.


	9. The Sword

**…Gringotts Bank, London Branch, Diagon Alley, London**

Two wizarding wars in less than 100 years had decimated the house of Potter. In truth it had decimated the peerage of the wizarding world. Of the 50 families that made up titled seats of the Wizengamot, only 25 still had members seated. Another 15 families had heirs too young to be seated and 10 families had been completely lost to war. Of the 15 families with heirs, many, like Harry’s, was down to less than 5 members, total.

The lower house of the Wizengamot or the non-titled seats numbered 50 as well and ironically housed most of the blood purity elite. Blood prejudice was really just a political insurrection by the middle class against the upper class. Unfortunately they had tied their political ambitions to a mad man.

The balance of power had not shifted as they had lost just as much in the war. Only 30 members remained of the non-titled seats, the remaining 20 and their entire families had been wiped out (or would end in Azkaban) in war. Two wars had cost the Magical English nobility 30 family lines.

The House of Potter was a titled line and Harry intended to have it rise from the edge of destruction. At the pinnacle of its existence House Potter had three families as Retainers and two families as Vassals. Charlus Potter had released those families from their obligations during the war with Grindelwald.

Many of the old families had done the same so as to allow for a more flexible fighting force. Retainers and Vassals are honor bound and magic bound to follow and obey their liege which was causing conflicts. After the war, most families were just getting their Houses in order when Voldemort began his rise. Weaker titled houses was the one victory of the blood purists.

Harry Potter intended to lead from the front and start to rebuild the House of Potter. The first step in that was to open the House. He and Justine sat down to what would be a very long day in Gringotts. His account manager, Ironclaw, started the meeting by confirming Harry’s identity with a small ritual. That was followed by filling Harry in on what had been happening in the wizarding world since his exile.

He was happy to know that Tom had been banished but knew that until his Horcruxes were found, he would not be truly defeated. His fame was a surprise, though it did clarify the reception he had received when he entered the Leaky Cauldron and all the looks they were getting. He had wondered if his charm had been magnified or was more potent against magicals.

He started to wonder how he could use his fame to his advantage. The political climate was unchanged since before the war, the blood purist had lost as much as the “light” but had done enough damage to leave magical Britain a relatively hostile environment for first generation witches and wizards but not insurmountable. Harry nodded at the information and then began to explain what he wanted to do.

Harry would first re-open the House of Potter which would reactivate his seat on the Wizengamot. It would also bring all Potter properties out of hibernations and activate the old magics. It seemed, according to Ironclaw, his father and grandfather wished to rebuild the family first, then open the House but Harry did not agree with that. Harry believed an open House would help rebuild the family.

He asked for an accounting of his families former Retainers and Vassals. The House of Weasley had been Retainers and were doing well but were poor. The head of the Weasley Family and his other Retainer, the last surviving member of the House of Prewitt, had married each other and had 7 children, one of which was the same age as Harry. The remaining cousins were scattered across magical Britain, but were all relatively content. The Brown family was doing well the head of the family had one daughter that was Harry’s age.

As for the Vassal Houses, House of McGonagall had no heirs and was down to its last member. House of Vector is in good shape. The Head of House has three brothers. They all have children and grandchildren. The Head’s oldest grandchild teaches Arithmancy at Hogwarts. Harry nodded as the discussion continued. The Vectors were doing well but were unable to build wealth outside of the influence of the House of Potter. They would no doubt want to re-establish the old bonds.

Harry explained his plan to register Justine as a concubine and then use her position to open the House before his majority. Once the House was open, the Vassal Houses could re-establish the oaths and then run the house in proxy for him. Ironclaw was impressed with the young wizards plan. The Potter accounts were very large and Harry’s plan would allow for all of the Potter holdings to be available before he reached his majority.

Investing was a fluid business and while the Potter fortune had not shrunk it had stagnated some in the past 10 years without being able to adjust to the changing markets. The ritual to bind a concubine required sex and Ironclaw was concerned at the young age of the heir but the subtle signals being sent by the quiet woman sitting next to him suggested that the ritual would just be a formality.

Harry described the method he intended to use to seal the ritual. Justine blushed as her master talked about her like she was not there. Ironclaw made a small note on a pad next to him that Harry assumed was connected somewhere for magical communication.

Harry brought the goblin into his confidence about his powers though he left out his mind scape and the details he knew of the protection ritual his parents had executed. Ironclaw was familiar with the Potter Family History and suggested some of the attributes as being present throughout the Potter family tree.

The goblin recalled that the Potters had some giant in the family history. One of his many great grandmothers was herself the product of a giant and witch mating. Justine snorted as she thought she knew now where his large penis come from. Ironclaw suggested that he perform a magic potential ritual along with the others he intended to do.

So first he would bind Justine as a concubine. That would allow him to perform the ritual to open the House of Potter, which would intern allow Ironclaw to contact the families about re-swearing the old oaths. He would then do the magical potential test to possibly discover the source of his powers.

Harry made inquiries about his father’s generation and learned that it was the one most damaged by the war with Voldemort. The meeting came to a screeching halt when he heard that Sirius Black and not Peter Pettigrew was believed to be his family’s betrayer. He had his own memories plus those of Voldemort to contradict that belief.

The House of Black Family account manager, Sharpknife, was called and it was discovered that his grandfather had placed Sirius under House protection and never lifted it. It didn’t mean much now but with the House of Potter opening they could force the Wizengamot to investigate. After Sharpknife left, Harry asked Ironclaw to add Remus Lupin to the list of people to be contacted for the planned meeting the next day.

Ironclaw announced that the ritual room was available and that the fee would be drawn from his trust vault as he did not have access to the full Potter holdings yet. Harry thanked the goblin before he followed another goblin, who did not introduce himself to a room and stood back to allow Harry to enter.

“The ritual directions are in the small room though there. You have the room till you are done. Good luck human” The goblin indicated the small room to the side, nodded and then left. Harry walked into the room and reviewed the documents and items required to complete the rituals. They were all rather simple and the last didn’t actually require a ritual room to complete, it was just convenient. Harry looked over the equipment and smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

“Are you OK” Harry asked the older woman. Justine looked into Harry’s green eyes and relaxed with a smile. “Sitting in there listening to you conduct business and talk about me like I wasn’t there turned me on so much. I was practicing walking behind you like a proper slave and I think I just spiraled into a weird place.” She looked at his concerned face and continued “don’t worry I won’t lose myself to this, I know that you want me for me and that means being able to be a good advisor to you and not just a place to stick your very impressive tool.”

Her playful tone did more to reassure Harry than her words did and so he picked up some items and led her into the main room. He explained to her that the main purpose of a ritual room like the one they were in was to isolate them from all outside magic. The runes she saw were matched with runes on the other side of the room that blocked out ambient magic that could negatively affect a ritual.

The concubine one would be better in the room but it wasn’t strictly necessary. The House opening ritual needed the room as only people with family magic could be inside. The last ritual didn’t need it at all. He just had to put some of his blood on the parchment that was in the small room. As he talked she was getting excited about what was coming.

It was obvious that sex would be involved and the fact that she would experience sex and magic excited her. As if reading her mind she heard Harry’s voice “Are you ready?” Getting into the spirit of things she replied in the sexiest voice she could muster and purred “Yes, master”. She did a mental happy dance when she saw him shiver.

He walked up to her and kissed her then he said “You are very important to me and will be with me for the rest of my life.” He hugged her and then smiled as he started to undress her. In preparation for this event she had dressed sensibly. She was wearing a thin maxi skirt with no panties and a tight cotton shirt with no bra.

She had gotten many appreciative looks while in muggle London and if not for the fact that she was trailing what they found out was the most famous person in the magical world, she was sure she would have been appreciated by the magic users too. She knew Harry enjoyed having others check her out knowing that she belonged to him.

She felt her skirt pool at her ankles and raised her arms as the boy lifted her shirt over her head. Standing naked in front of him she felt exposed, especially as he was fully dressed and she relished the feeling. He frowned and told her “The ritual has a healing quality to it and will erase all your tattoos and close all your piercings. It will optimize your body as well.”

She smiled at him and answered “All of these are part of my old life. I love them but I love you more. I hope you replace them with symbols of your ownership of me.” She did another mental happy dance as she saw how much her active submission to him turned him on. He guided her to the floor in the middle of the room and laid her flat on her back next to a bowl he had placed there.

The floor was surprisingly warm and comfortable. He poured a black liquid into the bowl before cutting his finger with a silver knife and allowed his blood to drip into the bowl. He then started to chant in a language she didn’t know. She actually felt the charge growing in the air. It was warm and comforting and felt like family.

It was a feeling she hadn’t had since before her mother died. The feeling of family settled like a blanket around her and then she felt aroused. It started as a tingle in her center of her chest and just kept growing till she felt like her body was pulsing with arousal and lust.

She saw him smile as he slowly sank his finger into her body and drew out some of her moisture before allowing it to drip into the bowl which began to glow a soft gold color. He moved the bowl next to her hip and dipped a quill into the fluid. A similar glow to that of the bowl started to creep up the quill until it the whole quill flashed and turned gold.

Harry straddled her legs and hovered it over a spot on her pelvis above and to the right of her opening. He looked at her and in a breathy voice that told her that he too felt the feelings of arousal, lust and probably family, he said “Justine Chambers do you enter into service of the House of Potter?” She replied “yes” He drew a circle on her skin that sent a jolt of that family feeling through her. “Justine Chambers do you offer your body fully and completely into service of the House of Potter?” She replied “yes” He drew a circle inside the other circle and she felt a surge of pleasure run through her. “Justine Chambers do you enter into the House of Potter with full knowledge of your duties and of your own free will?” A last “yes” and he drew a line connecting the outer circle to the inner one. The feeling was amazing it was like a small sun of pleasure and love blossomed in her stomach and spread its warmth throughout her body.

\---

She felt Harry’s body, now as naked as she was, come into contact with hers and she instantly opened her legs to give him access. He kissed her and slipped his hard cock into her body with one move. The pleasure was as amazing as usual but it was the closeness that caused her to start crying.

He started to move inside of her and kiss her tears away. He didn’t say anything and she couldn’t get herself to speak either. There love making became more fevered until she felt him complete inside her. As she felt his cum enter her body she had the most comforting orgasm as well.

He pulled out of her and turned her over. He grabbed her waste and pulled her up to her knees. She felt his still hard cock press against the lips of her pussy and just before he rammed himself into her body, her arousal spiked so high she forgot who she was for a second and only wanted to be fucked.

It was only as she felt his cock giving her what she needed that she came back to herself. He squeezed her ass as he rammed himself back and forth into her pussy. Her voice came back to her as she started to encourage his fucking her. “Oh God Harry, your cock feels so good. Fuck me harder…harder….claim my pussy as yours forever” She heard Harry’s grunting and rhythmic slap as their bodies came together over and over.

Harry was being overcome with the pleasure of the feeling. Her pussy was tight and it gripped and released him. Her body was putting out a steady stream of heat and fluid. He pulled her up till her back bent back so he could continue fucking her and have access to her breasts. The piercings were gone and he missed them but he grabbed her nipples anyway and pinched them. She screamed and her pussy clenched tight to his cock.

The feeling was amazing. He released her and she fell back down to her hands. He pulled out of her pussy and pushed into her ass. She screamed again and a fountain of liquid sprayed out of her pussy. Harry did not change his pace and just kept sawing back and forth into her body. Her hands gave out and her head and shoulders fell to the magically softened floor of the chamber.

Her ass was still sticking in the air impaled on Harry’s cock spearing into her. Her body started to shake and a keening wale came from her mouth. Harry loved the feeling of her tight ass. He had known that taking all her wholes was part of this ritual and had not used her ass the previous night to allow this to be their first time.

Justine was lost in a fog of pleasure. She had never allowed a man in her ass before and unknown to both her and Harry the added element of a virginal orifice would make their connection more complete. The feeling of Harry’s cock in her ass made her wonder if she had missed out on something wonderful but she shook that thought away, even if she had liked anal sex, Harry’s use of her body would still have been miles ahead of anything else.

Another vibration ran through her body and her pussy sprayed the floor with another coating of her fluids then she felt Harry’s cock stop buried in her and start to pulse. “Oh god” she whined. She could actually feel his cum coat her anal wall. It was if her anal passage had grown more nerve endings. She was not all together wrong as the magic was remaking her into a perfect tool for sexual release, for her and her partner.

She finally could not manage the pleasure any longer and passed out. She came back to herself laying on his chest. Without a word she moved done and took his semi hard cock into her mouth. She was not trying to make him cum or trying to get him hard, she was just seeking and giving comfort by softly sucking on her master’s cock.

Harry felt the ritual complete when she took him into her mouth. It was a wonderful feeling. Her sucking was not needy or passionate. It was just soft sucking that made him feel relaxed. They would have to do this often.

\---

As the magic of the ritual dissipated, Harry reached into his magic and felt the connection to her. The concubine bond was not one that was popular in the European magical communities but it was used. It was typically used by men in political marriages as a way to legitimize their mistresses and children within the family. The way Harry was planning to use it was fully valid but was the result of not closing loopholes caused by allowing the practice.

After they had redressed, the two held each other to bask in the new feelings of their bond. The bond had an empathic component and Harry loved the feelings of love joy and wonder that was coming from Justine. She would not be able to do magic but she could now feel the small bit of Harry’s magic that had been given to her and it was wonderful.

It felt like having him with her all the time and pulsed with his love and affection for her. He led back into the side room to prepare for the second ritual. After gathering the material he told her that the ritual involved reconnecting to his family legacy and could involve some pain. He warned her that much magic would be flying about and no matter what until the magic of the ritual dissipated, she must not enter the room. She was worried but knew it had to be done. She kissed him deeply and sat down and closed her eyes to bask in his presence around her.

The ritual steps for opening the house was simple but the magic was wild. Harry unrolled the large piece of blank canvas the goblins had provided. It was 10’ long by 7’ wide and was made of silk. He cut his palm, placed it on the end of the canvas facing him and said “Aperta Meum Familia”. 

Surprisingly the seal from his parents’ ritual appeared in the middle of the silk canvas as a family tree started to be written in gold thread all across it. Harry could feel the magic surging back and forth like waves crashing against him but it did not feel violent or uncomfortable.

Out of the seal another dragon like the one in his mind grew. He felt the pull on his magic as a portion equal to what was devoted to his shield was directed toward the magical construct. Where the dragon in his mind felt like a male this one felt female even though they were twins in every other way. He named her Swanhild in honor of his paternal family’s Saxon roots.

The dragon nodded at him then turned into a ball of energy and jumped at his right hand. He felt a burning sensation that settled quickly and when he looked down he saw a tattoo of Swanhild on his forearm, with its head on the back of his hand and tail wrapping around his bicep. “Cool” he thought. The seal disappeared and all that was left was his family tapestry.

He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape where he saw both dragons lounging together. Seeing them together he could see the differences between them. Gwilym was bulkier and seem to have larger scales. Swanhild had smaller scales but they seemed thicker.

She also had a smaller frame and watching her move around his mind, she moved more like a serpent where Gwilym had a more lumbering gate. He rubbed the noses of the two and open his eyes to the real world as he felt the magic of the ritual dissipate.

Harry entered the small room where Justine was and she was standing looking down still naked and still very gorgeous. He noticed she was examining a small crest on her groin. “It’s the Potter Crest” he said surprising her. She moved into his arms and kissed him. “I figured but I was looking at it because it’s where I feel or connection originates. It hums and I am not sure if the feeling of perpetual horniness is because of the bond or the location. He reached down and scratched it gentle and she purred.

Her eyes snapped open and she said “It’s probably both.” She looked at him with smoky eyes and said “we will talk about your ability to make me purr against my will later” He smiled at her and walked over to the last parchment, stuck a pin in his finger and let three drops of blood drip on it. It glowed for a second and then writing appeared. After the writing stopped he looked at it raised an eye brow and handed it to her saying. I have one more slave to collect, let’s go.


	10. The Hero and the Slave

**…Gringotts Bank, London Branch, Diagon Alley, London, England (Front Steps)**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Harry James Potter

Title(s): Scion of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter

Duke of Crestvale

                Earl of Winterfall

                Baron of Glintshire

Rupert’s Scale: 63

RS Percentile:    ***

Blood:   60% Human

                15% Giant

                10% Centaur

                10% Merman

                5% Veela

Traits:    Animorphmagus

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justine looked at the parchment in her hands. It was relatively self-explanatory. Apparently, her Harry was indeed a Lord. And apparently along with his physical measurements being of the charts, his magic was of the charts as well.

She assumed that the Rupert’s Scale was a measurement of his magic and 63 was way above where he should be. The pleasant soreness she was feeling and his obvious physical and psychological maturity had already suggested he wasn’t fully human. She was not bothered at all, she was already committed to the boy and all that meant.

 “What’s an Animorphmagus?” She asked from behind his right shoulder where she typically walked when following him. She was also curious if his titles were only magical or if the duchy and earldom was valid in the muggle world as well.

Harry turned to answer her spoken question when they heard an explosion and people started to scream. From the steps of Gringotts they had a perfect view of the mayhem that had been unleashed. Four wizards in black cloaks with their hoods up were chasing a young blonde girl down the alley.

No one noticed this as the two men in the rare of the chasers were shooting random blasting curses as the group made their way toward him. It was a smart tactic. In the mayhem caused by the seemingly random attack nobody would notice that there was a specific target.

Daphne Greengrass was very scared. As she felt another spell barely miss her she conceded that ignorance might truly be bliss. Knowing why she was being chased and what would likely happen to her if she was caught and portkeyed away did not help her focus on getting away and making it to the safety of Gringotts.

The Greengrass family was a hereditary titled dark family with a seat on the Wizengamot. In clear proof that dark did not mean evil, her family had not sided with You-Know-Who during the last war. They did not fight with the light either and got the reputation of being neutral.

They were not truly neutral, they just thought that in a civilized world normal citizens should not have to take up arms. That is why they had an Auror force and why the Greengrass seat could always be counted on to vote in favor of increasing the homeland defense budget.

Daphne’s troubles began with a meeting. She had eavesdropped on the meeting between her father and Lucius Malfoy. The man had a non-hereditary seat on the Wizengamot and was talking to her father as if they were equals. She had been enraged when the man practically admitted to having had her grandfather killed.

He had the audacity to act as if he had done her father a favor. He wanted to negotiate a marriage contract between her and his son. He believed his son would be the next Lord Black and with a marriage to another titled noble, he was sure he could gain a title for the House of Malfoy and move them into the higher echelon of wizarding society. She was proud of her father’s flat refusal and nearly cheered when Malfoy was practically kicked out of their home.

As Daphne continued to try to avoid being captured she knew that this was Malfoy’s hand at work. No doubt she would be either kidnapped for ransom to force her father into that contract or worse she would be raped and murdered as a warning in hopes that her sister, little Astoria, would be given up to avoid the same fate.

She was tiring from having to zig zag up the alley to avoid spell fire and while she could see the steps of Gringotts she was sure she would not make it. Then in her panic, she had a hallucination. She saw Harry Potter running toward her. She figured that meant she had been hit with a spell.

Probably a confundus or something similar. The hallucination ran right past her and she stupidly turned to watch his movements. Later she would admit that it was stupid to not continue her escape but she would never regret what she was able to witness.

Harry Potter moved with the grace of a jungle cat. His movements were fast and efficient. He ran up to the first hooded man and stepped into his guard grabbing the man’s right wrist with his own right hand. He spun into the man’s chest and under the hand with the wand in it ending with his back pressed to the man’s front and the man’s elbow over his shoulder. Harry made a quick twist to turn the man’s arm palm up and then pulled down with all his strength. The man screamed and dropped his wand as his elbow fully separated and his tendons and muscles tore.

Harry ducked under the screaming man’s armpit snatching the falling wand out of midair and snapping it. He moved to the second man who was just behind the first and jabbed the broken end of the wand into the second man’s eyes. Man number two dropped his wand to grab at his face and Harry snatched that wand out of the air.

Feeling a usable connection to the second captured wand, he used it and snapped of two quick stunners dropping the two screaming men into unconsciousness and then raised a blue shield in time to absorb a yellow spell from man number three. He dropped the shield transfigured his new wand into a six inch throwing knife and threw it into the man’s neck. Man number three dropped as the knife passed through his neck and severed his spinal column. The bloodied knife blade could be seen sticking straight up from the back of the down man’s head.

Man number four had his back to the event keeping the rest of the alley occupied. Harry walked up behind him and plucked his wand out of his hand and stunned him. The entire fight ended in under 30 seconds. Harry moved back to the blonde girl who was starting to hyperventilate and was going into fear induced shock.

He drew her into a hug and started rubbing her back telling her she would be OK. Her breathing calmed and then she burst into sobs. He led her over to an undamaged store front and sat her down so she could get herself together. That is when the 6 Aurors arrived on the scene.

Diagon Alley was in pandemonium. Whispers had been going all day because of the return of Harry Potter. The young Lord’s presence had disappointed no one as he walked down the alley. Carrying himself with all the grace of a proper Lord Potter. He had entered Gringotts and not been seen for hours. By the time of the incident three times as many people were in the alley in hopes of seeing the returning hero.

Those who had seen him in the morning had already re-told the story many times and by lunchtime the story sounded more like Caesar returning from battle in ancient Rome, white horses and trumpeters included, and less like an 11 year old going to a bank.

To those who witnessed him save them from the attack in the alley, the earlier story started to seem humble and understated. Many started to wonder if the obviously fictional tales of the boy hero were actually biographical. What was absolutely true was that the Alley was in spontaneous celebration much like what had happened 10 years ago at the end of the war.

After making a statement to the Aurors and delivering Daphne to her relieved and thankful father (after he gave the young girl a kiss on her hand) Harry went and collected Justine who looked at him in shock and not a little bit of arousal and left the alley through one of the smaller side entrances.

That was the chaotic scene that _Headmaster Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Count of Boltangate, Baron of Smalltree and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Phoenix, Order_ _of Merlin (first_ _class), Headmaster of Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_ arrived into with all his splendor and glory and was promptly ignored.

Finding a small café in muggle London. Justine and Harry sat down and gathered their bearings. “What the hell was that?” she said to start the conversation. Harry smirked at her and said “I’m awesome?” She looked at him for a long moment and exhaled letting all the tension of the day go and giggled.

“There is no question about that, Lord Potter.” Harry laughed and said “Well, it seems to me that I am very famous, very rich and very powerful. As far as I am concerned that means that I should live up to it and be a proper hero. I am not going to lie, the fact that there is a world of knights and dragons and damsels in distress appeals to me.”

She smiled at him and said “How many damsels am I going to have to share you with? His cheeky reply of “more than too few and less than too many” caused her to laugh again. Turning the tables on him she said “I haven’t munched on a girl since university, will you share them with me too” She gave herself a mental high-five when he choked on his tea. Harry stood and said “let’s go collect my slave and, if you’re nice, I’ll let you practice on her.”

When they arrived at Justine’s car an owl was waiting for them. Harry took the letter that was tied to the leg and watched it fly away. He sat in the passenger seat as Justine dove off to head back to Surrey.

_Lord Harry Potter,_

_I must first congratulate you on your victory in battle today. It has been many years since I have seen a warrior mage in action and I thank you for the opportunity. One of the guards commented that your skill was acceptable, which is high praise to receive from a Gringotts Bank guard._

_The rituals you completed were successful and the House of Potter is now open with your concubine as you primary advisor and guardian. We sent out the letters as requested and have received replies from all of them except for Remus Lupin. All the others have agreed to meet with you tomorrow at 1 pm._

_With the house now open we have already began an audit of your accounts and will have an investment strategy prepared for your review and your guardian_ _’s approval when you arrive. As discussed, investment opportunities in the muggle economy will be included._

_May Every Swing Find You Gold_

_Ironclaw_

_Account Manager_

_Gringotts London_

Harry read the letter to Justine and they talked about their plans. “Accidentally” enslaving Karli would no doubt cause some problems though Justine indicated that the Thompson clan was very liberal and would probably fall for Harry’s charm with ease.

Harry smiled a redirected the conversation a little. “The fight in the alley made me realize that I have to do more to protect you and Karli, when the time comes. My house has enough clout to keep you politically protected but as muggles you will not be able to magically protect yourself.”

Justine frowned and acknowledged the truth of that. “You wouldn’t have brought it up if you didn’t already have a solution” she replied and they smiled at each other as there connection warmed in shared admiration.

“I am going to give you charms” he stated “They will offer you magical protection against all the subtle magical attacks like legilimency, love potions and the like” She smiled at him and said “So you are going to give me a charm bracelet, that is much more appropriate for your age than sticking your big…” he laughed and interrupted her.

“No, no, it could be, but it won’t be a bracelet. You had to give up all your piercings and tattoos when you became my concubine, I figured I’d get you some magical replacements.” She shivered excitedly at his words. Then in a shy and hesitant voice which surprised Harry she said softly “Will you do it, I don’t want anyone else touching my body but you?” He smiled at her and took her hand “Of course dear.”

It was 5:30 when they arrived at the Thompsons. Karli had arranged the dinner invite under the guise that he would explain the magic stuff that their daughter had been yammering about. By the end of the night Harry intended to have a sex slave and concubine. A concubine, while virtually enslaved, was actually more similar to a wife.

The wizarding world was not really sexist, they considered power the true determining factor. Most wizarding lines were patriarchal because generally men had more raw magical power and women had more subtle control. There were some matriarchal lines like the Bones and the McGonagalls. Those families past down though the eldest daughter.

In either case a concubine was the method to create a branch or cadet line of a family. The new line would be legitimate but not able to inherit any titles unless the main line was confirmed lost by magic for at least two generations. The line would usually have its own name that showed relation.

He was trying to decide between De Potter and Potterson for Justine’s new name. He was leaning toward De Potter as Justine sounded French to him and Justine De Potter had a sexy ring to it. Potterson sounded like a Viking but was truer to Harry’s family history.

They rang the bell and was greeted by his future slave. At 13 Karli Thompson was already gorgeous. She was 5’2” tall and weighed about 112 lbs. Her body already had well defined curves, just in miniature. She was a B cup maybe even C, but they looked large on her gymnast frame. She had a small bubble but that she had already learned to tease “her Harry” with.

She was still very precocious, she just had focused all her attentions on Harry. Her parents didn’t know how sexual her and Harry were but had noticed that since their friendship she wasn’t doing inappropriate things to her male teachers anymore and for that they were pleased. She had almost been expelled when she did a split across one teachers desk “accidentally” flashing the man her panties. 

They sat down and had a lovely dinner. Justine, acting like the adult she was, told the Thompson parents that she had finally gotten her life in order enough to take on Harry’s guardianship. Her and Harry were congratulated on the positive news and she hinted at the exclusive boarding school he would be attending and her intention to move closer to the school so she can be close to Harry.

“We are trying to be a family and I think it’s important that I actively show him that I don’t want to lose him and I didn’t want him to think, even subconsciously, that I was abandoning him at this school but the opportunity is too great for him to pass up.” That is when Karli started crying. Even though he planned to take her with him Karli was scared she would lose him and did not have to act in the slightest.

Justine explained the truth of the magic world to the parents and told them of the Statute of Secrecy while Harry tried to “comfort” the girl. Justine told the Thompson parents that they could tell them because Harry had already told Karli before he knew he couldn’t. They had sent him the standard invite instead of the muggleborn one because he was part of an old family and not expected to be raised in the muggle world without knowing about the magic one.

As they spoke Karli was becoming more and more distraught. Her parents did not like the thought of Harry leaving as they could only imagine that a heartbroken Karli wouldn’t last a term before being expelled. She bolted from the table and Harry bolted after her. They met at the archway that led to the sitting room and he pulled her into a tearful hug. She kissed him on the lips and Harry initiated the slave bond. He pushed some of his magic out and flared his aura and in the bright light he and Karli pretended to faint.

Karli “awoke” first to find her parents leaning over her but Harry stayed “unconscious”. Karli started to cry again saying she was sorry and that she didn’t mean to hurt him, she just thought if she kissed him he wouldn’t leave her. Harry had to admit the girl was good. Justine did her concerned parent act and called the healer that Gringotts had arranged for them.

The healer arrived and discovered the slave bond. The healer was not in on it but was chosen especially because they would have no experience with bonds like this and would allow enough time to go by to make the bond permanent and irreversible. They were put into Karli’s room under the recommendation of the healer because they could not be separated till the bond settled.

When the door closed, Harry opened his eyes and put his finger to his lips. Karli nodded and Harry walked to her door and carved some weird symbols into the frame. He put his hand on it and it glowed. He did the same to each of the four walls, the floor, the ceiling and two windows of her room.

Without a wand Harry could really only do minor wandless spells though they were more powerful than he expected. He would have to test himself. Using Tom as a standard might be hindering him. What he could do was draw and power runes. He told Karli that he had sealed and silenced her room and also had put up a muggle repelling ward that would cause her parents to not want to check on them. Karli smiled and pulled her dress off her shoulders and pulled it down to her waste.

\---

At 13 Karli knew she was a slut. In truth she was probably a nymphomaniac. That is obviously a rather bold statement from a girl that was a virgin.  But she knew that if not for the boy standing in front of her she would have already fucked most of the boys in the school and more than a few of the teachers. She knew for a fact that Mr. Jensen was about to fuck her but then Ms. Krall had walked by and forced him to act all offended.

Harry had come into her life and gave her needs and desires a focus. He had taught her how to suck his cock and how to eat pussy. He teased her with his fingers in her ass and her pussy and tied her down while all the other girls licked her over her naked body.

He had left her tied and exposed at the side of the school were they hung out once and she had almost been found three times. When he came and got her at the end of the day her clit and nipples were rock hard with arousal. He only had to blow on her nipple and she had cum; hard.

That was the day she knew she was right about herself. That she was slut. But she also realized that she was not a slut for everyone, she was Harry’s slut. She would do anything he wanted whether it was stay a virgin for an extra year or go fuck the entire soccer team. As she stood topless bathing in Harry’s eyes looking at her, she reaffirmed that she was his and she didn’t care what he made her do.

It was also why she was happy to submit to a magic slave bond. If other girls wanted a prince to show up on a white horse to save them from the dragon that tied them to a wall. She wanted the dragon to make sure the knots were tight and ravage her body. Harry was her dragon and she was happy to submit to him.

After her realization of what she was it had not taken her long to find porn and from there find the subgenre of bondage, masochism and sexual slavery.  Until he had revealed his plan to her she had not been able to find the courage to tell him of her desires but as she looked into the eyes of her master she tried to communicate how happy she was to be his.

Harry had thought to make this girl a concubine at some point. Enslaving her was just a means to keeping her with him now, but as he looked at her it was clear that she was happy with slavery. He would watch her and adjust to any changing she might do as she grew up but for now he would give her what she wanted.

He walked up to her and stuck his hand under her dress and smiled as he found no panties. She spread her legs and looked down in submission. He stuck his fingers into her cavity and then pinched her nipple hard with his other hand. Her pussy clamped down tight unto his invading digits and she let out deep growl.  “You like that, my slut” he said to her and she nodded her head without looking up at him.

He pushed her dress down to her ankles and pushed her so she stepped backwards out of it. He kept his fingers buried in her body and she thrilled inside at the rough treatment. He violently pulled his finger out her snatch and spun her body around and pressed her against one of the walls of her bedroom. She felt his clothed body pressed against hers and was excited by his domination of her and her own vulnerability.

He whispered harshly in her ear as he slapped her ass hard “What if I don’t think your slut pussy is worthy of me”. In the moment, she panicked, she could not be rejected by him. “No master please, I will do anything to make my pussy worthy” He pulled her hips away from the wall so her ass stuck out with her legs spread but left her breasts pressed flat against it. He put one hand in the middle of her back and slapped her ass again with other. “Tell me little whore, what lengths you are willing to go, what humiliations you are willing to suffer”

All her fantasies came to front of her mind and she started talking. “Master, my body is yours to do with as you wish. As you desire you can fuck my pussy or my ass or my mouth” lost in her own fantasies her hips started rock already riding the cock that wasn’t yet there. He placed his palm over her pussy mound and stuck the tip of one finger into her opening. It was soaking wet and smolderingly hot.

“Yes Master, it is yours to do with as you please. Keep it for yourself or give it away to friends, enemies or strangers. If you tell me I will go and suck my father’s cock right now or stick my whole hand in my mother’s pussy till she screams. I will. I will seduce women for you and stand in the corner while you fuck them and suck your cum from their pussy or ass when you’re done.” A sheen of sweat covered her body now but she didn’t change the pace of her gyrating hips.

“You can call me to the middle of London naked and sell my mouth to tourists. I cannot think of a humiliation I am willing to do because nothing you ask me to do will every embarrass me.” He released her back but she didn’t moved from pressing herself into the wall. He used his free hand to release his cock from his pants and in swift move he replaced his finger with his cock and sank to the hilt.

Karli cried in relief and joy when he accepted her pussy. Her fantasies blended with her reality and as she felt his cock spear into her, she saw herself in the middle of their school yard being watched by everyone. She saw Ms. Krall in her mind’s eye pointing and calling her a slut and she felt pride at the title.

She saw Mr. Jensen ask if he could have a turn and Harry saying that her ass and pussy was his but her mouth was for anybody. She felt a sting as Harry smacked her ass again and was so lost she didn’t know if it was real or more of her fantasy.

She came back the real world when she felt two fingers force their way into her asshole. Her body shook in her first orgasm and his fingers pulled out of her ass and slapped it hard. “Did I give you permission to come” The fact that he expected her to need permission to cum made her shudder with another climax as she cried “I am so sorry master, I can’t help it.” He slapped her hard again and sank his two fingers back in her asshole.

“It is OK, my slut, you will learn. I may have to sew your pussy closed but you will learn.” Being pierced was one of her persistent desires as she had seen Nurse Chambers’ nipple rings when she spied on them and the thought that he might actually sew her pussy closed caused another orgasm in her. He pulled her from the wall and pushed her on her bed.

He stepped in between her spread legs and without a thought she sucked his cock into her mouth. He spread his legs and she slobbered all over his shaft while massaging his balls. He didn’t know if he preferred sloppy blowjobs or not but he loved having his cocked sucked. He pulled away from her and she was a wreck. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her lips were swollen from sucking his dick. He pushed her unto her back, climbed on top her and sunk his cock back into her body.

He grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart until she was in a full split and then while holding her there, he started slamming the entire length of his cock into her; pulling out till just the tip remained and slamming into her again, slowly increasing his speed and power until he was sure if he went much harder he would actually hurt her.

While this was happening her eyes had lost focus as she slipped into her pleasure space. She was not dreaming of being somewhere else she was just lost in this moment. She had found her place and it was being a container for Harry to dump his cum into. As if her thought had called it into being, Harry started to cum in her body, as was usual, his load was unnaturally large.

He saw her arms reach for his face and he moved closer so she could hold the sides of his face in her hands. Her face no longer had that wild look. Nor was it filled with need and passion. It was just love. She spoke softly “Harry, I love you. But I am not normal, I need and want you to use me but I will always be yours.”

Then she gave him a kiss it was filled with love and acceptance. They settled in the bed with her naked body pressed into his still mostly clothed one. He felt the magic of the slave bondage spell complete and then they fell asleep. Harry woke and got her cleaned up and the room aired out before dispelling the charms.

\---

The next 12 hours was exhausting and trying for the Thompsons. Forcing them to deal with this situation at night when they were tired was part of the plan. By the next morning Karli had found the Potter Crest tattooed on her right hip close to her but cheek. Unlike the one on Justine that was in full color, Karli’s was completely black and the two griffins that stood in rampant on either side would move and shift positions slightly.

Two exhausted parents traveled with Karli, Justine and Harry to Gringotts the next morning. In the meeting room Ironclaw explained that Harry was a very wealthy heir of noble birth. At his majority he would be seated as a member in the magical equivalent of the House of Lords and that while he held no hereditary seat in the muggle body he was still a recognized noble there as well.

Ironclaw clarified what the healer had told them and Harry promised that while their daughter was magically enslaved to him he would not deny them access to her or forsake her education but that she would have to come to Hogwarts with him as the bond demanded it.

It was a long two hour conversation filled with angry shouts and crying, more promises from both Harry and Justine. The whole thing repeated again when Ironclaw said that Harry had to pay for the daughter and for bonding the girl without her parents’ permission. In the end the Thompsons were paid 35 million pounds for their daughter and for Harry’s crime.

The Thompsons intended to move close to Hogwarts as Justine planned to but were told they couldn’t as the town was magical and Justine could only do so as the parent of magical. Even though they were bonded Karli was still not magical. Karli was sent home with her parents to pack her stuff and spend time with them and Harry and Justine had lunch and talked about what Harry wanted to accomplish in the 1 o’clock meeting. Ironclaw had informed them that they had found Remus and he would be present as well, meaning everyone he wished to see would be in attendance.


	11. The Winds of Change

**… August 1, 1991 (the day of the ritual)**

**… Office of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall looked at the letter in front of her. She blinked in surprise and read it again. Young Mr. Potter had successfully re-opened the House of Potter. She was not sure how he accomplished that before his majority but was even more curious about his reasons.

According to the personal note portion of the letter she received from Gringotts, after learning of his family’s history, he disagreed with both James’ (and Charlus before him) decision to rebuild the family first. He had taken the opening of his house a step further and decided to see if any of the “old families” where willing to re-swear  their oaths. His reason was that as a minor he needed trusted advisors to guide the House until his majority and prepare him for his duties when the time came.

Minerva had to admit that she could see the logic of his actions and she felt a small bit of shame that she had given up on her family so completely. There was a time where Clan McGonagall represented the Scottish wing of the Potter circle of influence.

While her family had been a Vassal house they were rarely treated that way and rather treated as an allied house. She decided that she would re-swear the oaths if for no other reason than so that the death of Clan McGonagall would not come before once more serving House Potter and making it stronger. Then the seed of a thought blossomed in her mind.

She had been in love once and thought she might have a family but the first war robbed her of her siblings and their children and Voldemort robbed her of her love. At 56, she could still bear children. As a magical she would be a viable parent well into her 90’s. Dorea was 60 when she had James after all. The idea that her family might have purpose again re-ignited her wish for a daughter as her family was a matriarchal one.

She looked over at the mirror, she had definitely let herself go.  The loss of Dougal had taken her desire for children and she had let herself slip into what she now recognized as a slight depression, focusing only on her work. Things would have to change. She composed her response to the letter and sent it off with an owl.

**… Vector Manor, Wales**

Osirus Vector smiled as looked at the letter in front of him. He had made the same recommendation to re-open the House to Charlus Potter but the man’s pride had stopped him. He hadn’t felt House Potter was strong enough to be deserving of the re-established oaths.

House Vector like Clan McGonagall had done well as a Vassal of House Potter. Most treated them as an allied House as that was how the Potter Heads had treated them. They had been luckier than Clan McGonagall in surviving the wars. They had survived much more intact a stable, but swearing the oaths would once again give them access to the Potter Family Magic and that would be very welcome.

He sent a reply to the Goblins as well as prepared a statement for the House to inform every one of his intention to re-swear the oaths and have the House of Vector become a Vassal of the House of Potter once more. Most of the old families were operational though none had re-sworn minor noble Houses. In the muggle world a Vassal house gained land and privileges by swearing the oath but in the magical world such things were easy to come by with the use of magic.

Becoming a Vassal in the magical world gained the minor House access to the Family Magic of the House to which they had foresworn. The Potters, The Longbottoms, the Notts and the Blacks were the undisputed top of that tree. The Prima Potentia Magicae. Osirus’ loyalty had him believing the Potters were the best of that group.

Vassal Houses did not have access to all the family magic or the House Grimoire but they had access to the magic of the House specialty. The Potters started out as magical masons and their family magic was all about runecraft and warding. All the old rune stones were still around the Vector properties and re-swearing would secure his family one again under the famous Potter ward scheme. The Longbottoms magic was farming, the Notts was in raising animals and the Blacks were in rituals. Other families had similar specialties but those four were considered the strongest.

He recalled that he had a granddaughter working as a professor at Hogwarts. He pulled out another parchment and wrote her a letter. In it he told her that he intended to re-swear the oaths to the House of Potter on behalf of the House of Vector and that he intended to offer her as one of the re-emerged Lord’s advisors as she was knowledgeable and closer in age to the young man.

He also instructed her to approach the Head of Clan McGonagall and tell her that the House of Vector would stand with her as our future Lord rebuilds. Their House was the most able right now and they would work to protect them all until young Potter could stand and lead them.

**…The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole**

Arthur Weasley looked at the letter in his hand. It explained so much. The wards around his house had activated earlier and the only thing that could have done that was the opening of the House of Potter. His family lived on Potter lands and had been sworn Retainers to the Potters whose Castle was about 2 miles from them. The wards he felt was actually the Potter lands coming back alive.

Before the House of Potter was closed, his family, the Browns and the Prewitts had not had to pay rent. When the house was closed they and the Prewitts stayed and payed rent to be close if the house was ever re-opened. The Browns moved away to find somewhere cheaper. The Burrow was actually the combined property when he and Molly had married.

While Charlus Potter was away in the fight with Grindelwald, Abraxas Malfoy had attempted to grab some of the Potter properties. They chose land where they believed one of the ward stones were buried. The Malfoys believed that even if they couldn’t hold the land forever, they could hold it long enough to unearth the ward stone and steal some of the Potter warding secrets.

Arthur and Molly’s fathers though no longer sworn to the House of Potter had not lost their loyalty and fought the Malfoys off before they could establish enough of presence to create the necessary legal boondoggle and the attempt made everyone aware of the loophole and it was quickly closed.

In anger Abraxas was able to have the Weasleys and Prewitts charged with interfering with an unresolved business dealing between two noble houses. It was a pathetic case but with most of the honorable members of the Wizengamot fighting, the Weasley’s and Prewitt’s were forced to turn over their small fortunes to the Malfoys. Charlus had tried to get it overturned when he returned but was rebuffed and prevented from paying the loss back as that would “pervert justice.” Charlus instead allowed the Prewitts and Weasleys to stay on their land in perpetuity rent free.

Arthur called his family for another meeting. They had become stronger in the wake of Ron’s attempt to run away. The twins still pranked him but it was now playful and they were teaching him how to prank them back. Percy had learned some self-control after he witnessed the damage his words could do and even Ginny was happier as she was treated less like a china doll and more like a person.

Arthur shared the letter with his family before writing a replying stating that he would be there. All the kids helped write announcements to the various cousins and family members to inform them of Arthur’s decision to re-swear allegiance to the House of Potter.

It would be a boon in all their lives especially as Arthur would be keeping the duty to the House of Potter himself. They did this for both the Weasley’s and Prewitts as Charlie was the Prewitt family heir after the death of Molly’s brothers and Arthur was the acting head till Charlie reached majority.

Arthur turned to Ron and said “Son you are Harry’s age and I will be offering you in service to him. While we will all act as friends and advisors, you will be the closest to him and have the duty to protect him. Can you do that for me?” Ron was beyond Happy. His dream was being made real. He would be Harry Potter’s friend and help him on his adventures. “Yes, sir, Ron replied seriously”.

Arthur looked at him piercingly for a long moment and then nodded his head “Good, for the rest of the summer I and your older brothers will start teaching what you need to know. I am trusting you to take this seriously Ronald, I want you to be a friend and confidant to him but you must learn your lessons because there may come a moment when only your knowledge and bravery may save him.” Ron gave another serious nod.

Ginny did not know how to feel. On the one hand Harry Potter was going to be part of their lives. But he would be Ron’s friend and all her older brothers would get to advise and train him. What could she do? He would just think she was a baby.

Molly seemed to sense her concern and said, “don’t worry Ginny, you are young but we will make a potions mistress and healer out of you and you will be able to aid him as well. For now, we’ll start teaching you to cook. It will help later and maybe you could make him some cookies.” Ginny smiled.

Arthur looked over at his family, lingering on his happy and content youngest son. The first lesson of magic was that there were rarely any coincidences. The fact the future Potter Lord would offer them such a boon shortly after they reconciled with the son they conceived under the power of blessing was not lost on him and when he met his wife eyes, she could see it as well. Offering Ron in service was not only because of their close age, it was a message to magic that they understood and accepted the blessing that their son truly was.

**…Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was smiling at the letter in front of him. It was Harry Potter’s acceptance of a place at the school. He had already sent Hagrid to fetch the boy and he was running through the details of his plan to try and account for every eventuality as to make the proper impression.

Since Harry was muggle raised, Albus had changed into clothes that was more in keeping with the muggle interpretation of wizards. The robes he chose were a deep purple with gold five pointed stars decorated all up and down its length. It had a matching cone shaped hat similar to one that muggles might expect to see on Father Christmas.

He had a six foot walking cane that twisted around itself and had a crystal in the top. It was not a magical focus in anyway but to Harry’s eyes it would seem mystical. His half-moon spectacles with patented eye twinkle and well-practiced grandfatherly voice would complete the picture.

He wanted to arrive early but not too early as he wanted the people in the ally to be seeing him for the first time as Harry saw him for the first time. He only had a limited ability in wandless magic but he would summon some items and perhaps do a minor transfiguration to awe the boy. Typically when he showed himself publically he would receive his due respect from admirers and that would only add to his stature in Harry’s eyes.

He considered taking him to Gringotts himself but the goblins were not in awe of him at all and he couldn’t risk having their attitudes influence the boy. He had to make sure that he didn’t act as if he was afraid of taking him, just that he was too busy. Having Hagrid around would be beneficial because the man was never not in awe of him.

He looked over to Fawkes hopefully, but the creature seemed to convey “Not a chance in hell” with her warble and he cursed his inability to fully control the bird. Fawkes was bonded to the school but after 50 years and two wars most people figured Fawkes was his and ever since the bird found out he was giving that impression purposely, had refused to give him anything but the most mandatory aid. It was too bad; walking down Diagon Alley with a Phoenix would have definitely left and impression.

He lit his fireplace and flued to his home in Hogsmeade to get from under the Hogwarts wards. Arriving by flu did not present a dignified enough image and so he would aparate to Diagon Alley. He felt a charm on his wrist vibrate and new that Hagrid had reached the house and with a trip on the Night bus Harry should be arriving in 10 minutes. That would be enough to prime the Alley with his appearance. He would aparate close to Gringotts and walk toward the Leaky Cauldron probably meeting Harry close to the Quiditch supply store. Nodding to himself he disapperated.

For a few seconds after re-appearing in the Alley Albus Dumbledore believed that a crowd of people had seen him appear and started a spontaneous celebration. For him it was a marvelous few seconds. Pride and joy swelled inside of him and he floated on that moment till someone pushed by him as if he wasn’t there. He looked around and noticed everyone’s celebratory attention was looking toward a group of Aurors and his joy crashed.

Annoyed at his own foolishness he stomped over to the group to find out what was happening. He noticed Jacob Greengrass holding his crying daughter and figured if he could help the man, it might get him some influence with the family. One of the Aurors was Kingsley Shacklebolt so he approached him and said “Kingsley, how are you today? What seems to be the trouble?”

Appearing unconcerned in the midst of a tornado was another of Dumbledore’s patented moves. Kingsley looked up and saw the Professor. He was a half-blood so he recognized the “Muggle Merlin” look but figured Albus just liked it and didn’t assign it any ulterior motives. “Its amazing Professor, these men...” Kingsley pointed at the bloodied group of men being processed “…tried to kidnap Lord Greengrass’ daughter and Harry Potter showed up and used a mix of muggle fighting and magic to beat them down”.

Kingsley held up four vials all containing a smoky white material and said, “We collected copies of the memories from three witnesses and Lord Potter and we are going to go back and review them now. Director Bones already sent a patronus message to bring them directly to her. You should come to the ministry and see them for yourself. According to the witnesses it should be quite entertaining” Kingsley moved off to complete his work and missed the frown on Dumbledore’s face.

When he came back to himself, he was alone. Well relatively, Jacob and his daughter had left and so had the Aurors with the prisoners but the Alley was still celebrating with some people trying to demonstrate what harry had apparently done.

“He had missed him” and “where was Hagrid?” were the two thoughts fighting for supremacy in his mind. He had to see what had happened. He apparated to the ministry and it wasn’t till he reached Amelia Bones office that he realized Kingsley had called Harry, “Lord Potter”. As the door opened to let him in all he could think was “oh shit”. The boy already new more than he wanted him to know but how much was that.

**…Office of the Director, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia Bones’ office was crowded. There was a pensieve in the middle of the room and with the recent addition of the Chief Warlock, she had the head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, Magdalene Edgecombe and her assistant, Mafalda Hopkirk, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Delores Umbridge, and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. There were also too Aurors present as Amelia refused to be in a room with Delores without witnesses.

She was the only person not talking other than the silent Aurors and she looked up as Albus approached her. “Amelia, always a pleasure, I would have expected Kingsley to be here already as he left the Alley before me.” Amelia looked at him and frowned “Why were you going to a crime scene Albus?” Albus raised his hands in surrender “Nothing like that, dear, I just happened to be in the Alley and saw the commotion.

I was too late for the main event and Kingsley suggested I come here.” Amelia’s frown deepened at being called “dear” but moved on “The rumors are running rampant about what happened but I will not have procedure shirked just to appease curiosity. I told them to complete their report and then deliver it to me.” Albus nodded though he noticed Delores’ scowl when Amelia said curiosity.

Kingsley delivered the report with the copies of the memory and left quickly. There were too many people who could screw up his life, in one place, for his comfort. As he left the office, he smiled to himself. He had watched the memories and it was amazing. He would love to be a fly on the wall for the explosion that was bound to happen in Madam Bones’ office.

Amelia took control of the situation. She scanned the report and held up a vial. This one has the clearest and most complete look at the entire event and, of course, Lord Potter’s give the most detail. When the title rolled of her lips all the people in the room looked at her. They then all turned to Dumbledore and Fudge said “I thought you said he couldn’t take the Lord’s ring until he was at least 15”.

Albus nodded “That is true Cornelius, not without approval from his magical guardian, which is me, so I am quite interested in how he circumvented that.” Amelia’s frown deepened and she filed away that bit of information. Moving on she poured the first vial into the pensieve. Everyone except the silent Aurors stuck a finger in and Amelia activated the memory.

45 seconds later they existed the pensieve all with looks of shock and horror. The two Aurors looked at each other in confusion. They had been on duty all day so all they knew was that Harry Potter had helped thwart a kidnap attempt. “What could he have done in less than a minute?” was the simultaneous thought from the two guards.

Rufus came back to himself first “I wonder if he wants to be an Auror?” he said and Amelia who had also recovered looked at him and nodded. At that moment Fudge started sputtering and Delores shrieked “He should be arrested”. Fudge nodded; Lucius had already contacted him before this meeting and suggested that he would be very appreciative if this misunderstanding could be cleared up.

Albus spoke next “That was not Harry Potter” Albus was calm as he was sure there was some misunderstanding. Sure the boy looked like James but he had to be at least 14 or 15, that was no 11 year old. Fudged sighed in relief at Dumbledore’s statement. Getting Lucius what he wanted would be much easier, if the kid was a nobody.

His relief was short lived when Amelia said “I’m sorry Albus, I made sure to look at the ring, it’s the real deal and you know that cannot be worn by an imposter. That was definitely him.” Fudge replied “It doesn’t matter, he is underage and he cast magic. I also have it on good authority that those men where just trying to return the young girl to her parents after she ran away.” Amelia pinned Edgecombe and Hopkirk with her eyes and said in a cold voice “ladies?”

If this had been done behind closed doors they could have, maybe been able to help the minister. They could get the process to the point where the Director could not stop it and it would be easier to pay political favors than deal with the Wizengamot, but with her standing right there and having witnessing the inciting incident herself…

Mafalda Hopkirk took the bullet for her boss “We’re sorry Minister but the law is quite clear. He did not use any magic until a spell was shot at him and after that it was a reasonable belief that the last man would be dangerous to him” Before the minister or his undersecretary could say anything Amelia said “Thank You ladies, I believe the rest of the discussion is outside of your expertise and departmental responsibility”. Taking their que and the opportunity Amelia had handed them, they fled the office.

Delores turned sharply toward Madam Bones with fury in her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but was once again beaten to the punch. “As for the four men, Gregory Goyle Sr. is dead as is Walden McNair. Goyle Sr. was the man hit by the knife, it severed his brain stem completely and McNair was the man stabbed in the eye. The wand pieces were struck through his eye with enough force to pierce his brain.

Vincent Crabbe Sr. is the man who had his elbow shattered. Normally he would be OK with some skelligrow but apparently his magic is unstable and they have to wait for that to normalize. They fear too much time will have passed at that point and he will lose the arm. The last man is concerning for multiple reasons. It was Fenrir Greyback.”

The whole room who had already had shocked faces, completely paled at that revelation. Amelia continued with the report she was holding. “I want to know why the Ministry of Magic’s executioner was in the company of the only person on the kill on site list and chasing a little girl instead of doing his job and I want to know how an 11 year old wizard dropped a werewolf 3 days before the full moon with a stunner from an unmatched wand.”

Cornelius put his hand on Delores’ shoulder causing her to swallow what she was about to say. The Minister was not as stupid as many people believed; he was just corrupt. He had pure blood leanings but even then he was more interested in money. He was a commoner, holding no nobility. He was a true Slytherin and had a multigenerational plan to elevate his family. He would allow himself to be bought and raise the wealth of the family. His daughter was a slut and was currently blackmailing 3 of the minor house Lords.

All of this effort was meant to finance his grandson who would use the money and information his aunt and grandfather had gathered to get the family name ennobled. This cockup was too risky even for the amount Lucius would undoubtedly be willing to pay for it. The entire Alley had witnessed the event and the boy was seen as the second coming of Merlin and had claimed his Lord’s ring.

Also while he was the boss of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he had a feeling he was currently looking into the face of the Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones and the victim was the daughter of the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass.

“Madam Bones, I am sure that you and your staff do not need the Minister’s office telling you how to do your job. Thank for allowing us to satisfy our curiosity, Come Delores.” He then turned and left the office with Delores trailing after him.

Amelia handed the file to Rufus and said “You know what to do” He took the file with a grunt and left the office. Amelia took a deep breath moved around her desk and sat down before looking into the face of Albus Dumbledore. “Are you here as the headmaster, the Chief Warlock or the Supreme Mugwump”

Albus did not like Amelia Bones. Like the goblins and many of the Ancient and Noble Families, she was not in awe of him nor impressed with him. Her statement was one that they all constantly used with him letting him know that his influence with them went no further than the titles he held.

His actions during the war with Grindelwald should have earned him a hereditary seat but they all knew of his relationship with Gellert and denied it to him. He told himself it was because he was gay but even he, in a rare honest moment, would admit it was likely because he had helped author Grindelwald’s strategy to take over the wizarding world. They all acknowledged that it was an academic pursuit only but they still denied him elevation.

“As the Chief Warlock, I am a Justice of the Court…” He winced as she looked at him. He knew it was a stupid thing to say. The Judicial system was very robust. It was true that the Wizengamot was the Supreme Court and Final Court of Appeal and as Chief Warlock he held the title Justice of the Court when in judicial session, but it was a mistake to suggest he would be involved so far down the procedural ladder.

He thought that maybe as the headmaster he would have standing to discuss his future student and then he realized that he had earlier told them that he was the boy’s magical guardian. Looking in her face he saw that she was aware of her omission, which meant that she was challenging his assertion.

This is why he hated them. With anyone else he would tell them it was for the greater good and they would give him what he wanted but saying “greater good” to an old family might sooner find you in a blood feud than not, as it was Gellert’s rallying cry. He sighed and realized that Cornelius had seen the writing on the wall earlier than he had.

He decided he needed more information and thanked Amelia for allowing him to join in and left. The three remaining people looked at each other and one of the Auror guards said “wow”. That got everyone laughing. She waved her hands and the two men left and closed her office door.


	12. The Ballad of Neville Longbottom

**… Quality Quiditch Supply, Diagon Alley, London**

Vasant Patil was a merchant emigrant to the British Magical world. His family’s fortune was made in the manufacture of magical carpets. He was the second son of his father’s third wife so while his life would be comfortable applying his family magic toward the endeavor, the work did not appeal to his personal ambition. He had three wives and 7 children but it was his last wife whom he loved the most. She was actually the same age as his eldest son but that made no difference to him. They married and he was blessed with twin daughters.

This blessing is what encouraged him to pursue his ambition. Other than his newborns, all his children were grown and his wives were satisfied with the life that the extended Patil Dynasty offered them. His relationship with his first two wives more resembled the one he had with his sisters than what one would imagine a wife would be.

He was not bothered as they had given him strong sons and he had given them a prosperous life. So he took his third wife and their two daughters and moved to England. His family were “purebloods” as the English magicals called it so he was not a victim of any discrimination as such but he was a new business in a world that had an established culture. He was not much surprised that after 3 years of a bustling business, the English outlawed the sale and import of magic carpets.

The wealthy had all bought multiples from him and so were comfortable banning further sale but didn’t want to deny themselves the convenience. Expecting this turn of events from his early dealings acquiring a business license, he had actually brought the defective carpets from his family to resale to the English.

For the following 4 years after the ban, he did good business in the maintenance market. Unfortunately he had overplayed his hand and by the end of 7 years, while he had amassed a good amount of gold, the bottom fell out of the magic carpet industry. For the clients he held in regard he made sure to go and make a final repair that would bring the carpets up to the standard of his family name.

He was no fool however and had invested heavily in the broom industry. The thing about trends is that when they eventually wither their ends up being a surge in what is considered tried and true. While broom riding had only been for sports like racing and Quiditch, the death of the flying carpet made for a rush on flying brooms.

He had approached the Nimbus Company about an exclusive contract for their touring brooms and they had gladly sold it to him as at the time no one cared about that market. But by the time his daughters had reached ten he was a well-respected business man that owned Quality Quiditch Supply in Diagon Alley. His touring broom business was still the larger segment of his business but that was only done by owl order.

Over the years Vasant had learned much about the English Magical culture. It made sense to him as the Indian Magical culture was very similarly, still living in age that was more compatible with magic. He could live quite easily in the modern muggle world but had no desire to.

The modern world did not need magic, it had used technology to fill the gap and magic while interesting did not really fit in a world of automobiles, cellphones and airplanes. For magical Europe the ideal age seemed to be the early renaissance. They had grown culturally from that point of course but that was the cultural core.

As such English society was very feudal in nature but instead of land being the symbol of power and wealth, it was magical power and knowledge. Unfortunately, he was completely locked out from that. His family had not been in contact with English Magic for long enough to amass much power and the knowledge of his family was banned. He was allowed, of course, to be a distributor but none of the enchanting families that ran broom companies would ever share secrets with him. Not with each other and definitely not with a foreigner.

That brought him to the Weasleys. Their oldest son was on the Quiditch team at Hogwarts and the family was obsessed. Every journey into the Alley would include at least a half hour of the children drooling over his high-end racing and Quiditch broom models.

As was the case with fathers of all cultures, magical and otherwise, he struck up a friendship with Arthur Weasley over a shared fondness for their children. On one occasion, Arthur told him the story of why the Weasley family was the mortal enemy of the Malfoys.

The story was interesting and he respected the show of loyalty but it got him to thinking. If the oaths were still in effect House Weasley would be under the protection of and have access to the Potter Magic.

Doing some research he discovered that it was common practice for Noble houses to marry into the families of Retainers and Vassal Houses. The rules were pretty strict. Basically a noble could only marry someone of equal station within a degree but they could take concubines from anywhere and a concubine was part of the family that would start a cadet branch. So if he could become a Retainer of one of the Noble families, his daughters could then become concubines of a son of that family and they and he would be ensconced within the family magic.

He thought of what he would have to offer such a family. His hope was that his daughters would become concubines of the Lord but that did not offer anything to the family and was still a benefit for him. He had raised his daughters in a mix of English and Indian magical culture. They spoke 4 languages and played the piano and knew all the proper pureblood customs.

On top of that they were well versed in giving sexual pleasure and were gaining mastery of the martial arts. He supposed they could fill the traditional role as guards but that might offend English sensibilities. He could offer his business acumen and help increase the wealth of a House. He wasn’t sure if it was enough but it would make a respectable offer.

That was where his thinking ran into a wall. All the Hereditary Titled nobles had released all there Vassals and Retainers from their oaths. Most of the non-Hereditary titled nobles had done the same with only some keeping Retainers and looking at the list, he would not commit his family to any of them. He smiled as it read like the list of people whose magic carpets don’t work.

Vasant went back to the list of titled nobles and was struck with an inspiration. As he perused the list his mind which had been operating like a Slytherin to this point got struck with a bit of Gryffindor daring and he focused on four names. The elite of the elite, the Prima Potentia Magicae.

Only one of them was an option and when he looked up what their magic was famous for, he smiled to himself. “You can’t make brooms without wood” he whispered to himself as he looked at the book in front of him. Deciding that fortune favored the bold he composed a formal letter requesting a meeting with the Dowager Longbottom.

**… Longbottom Manor, Durham, England**

Augusta Longbottom watched her grandson as he sat by a window in Longbottom Hall. She felt like a total and complete failure. Next to the boy was an open letter and a wand. When he had gotten his acceptance letter to Hogwarts she thought that he would be ecstatic; but he wasn’t. He had smiled and hugged her but the smile had not reached his eyes.

In an effort to get him more excited she had given him his father’s wand and while it did not spark with the brilliance she remembered when young Frank had held it, it did respond to him. He had smiled happily but the smile still did not reach his eyes.

Now as she looked at him staring out the window of his room not noticing her standing in the doorway, she wondered what type of person she was, that the child she raised, alone, could be so unhappy, that the knowledge that magic accepted them, did nothing for them. Was all of Frank’s happiness only due to her late husband’s influence?  That thought made her miss Eric. She left Neville and went back to her room.

She knew that she had not given him enough room to grow up. But after she lost Eric and then the attack on Frank and Alice, she just was so afraid to let him go. She had then swung the opposite way, thinking that she was failing to make him into a good man and became distant, not wanting to have him hiding in her skirts his whole life.

After some time to mourn her lost family she had found some equilibrium but now she feared it was too late. His magic had been late in developing and he barely showed any accidental magic. She remembered when her brother had picked him up and scared him. He had flown out the window and then dropped three stories before bouncing down to the tree line.

They had joked that Algie did it on purpose because he was sure the boy had magic to save him. She returned from her straying thoughts and looked down at her mail. She sighed as she looked at the letter. Someone had a proposal for House Longbottom. Neville was all that was left of House Longbottom, but she had a duty to protect what was left for Neville.

She had investigated Vasant Patil. By all accounts he was a good man. He had a sharp mind for business and despite less than subtle efforts to chase him out of England he had made a small fortune for himself. She sighed again, House Longbottom could use some of that.

Neville’s future was secure but they were the poorest of the Prima Potentia families and the fortune had stagnated. At this rate the Malfoys would surpass them in a generation. She called Neville and told him of the meeting. She made him sit in all the meetings as part of his lessons in taking over the family.

Vasant was excited when he arrived at Longbottom Hall. His wife had made passionate love to him the night before and stroked his ego with equal skill this morning. Her support had a magic to it and Vasant felt ready to make his case.

\---

**...Flashback**

As he sank his cock into his wife body he thought how lucky he had been to find her. He had met her while seeking out a wife for his son. She had been unsuited for his son but the two of them had hit it off. He had fucked her the first night they had known each other and now he was enjoying her body to the fullest.

She undulated the inside walls of her pussy and he struggled to not empty into her body right then. When he got himself back under control he looked up into her eyes and she was smiling at him “I almost got you that time” she laughed. If that was the game she wanted to play he was perfectly willing.

He bent her legs back and switched from the slow languid pace he had been using to pounding forcefully into her body. They both knew she had purposely manipulated him into his actions but he loved the way she treated him and enjoyed the fruits of her manipulations.

For her part, she enjoyed all types of sex with her husband from slow love making to the most rough of sexual play. But tonight she was preparing him for a business venture as much as she was making love to him and needed him to dominate her and force her to submit. His conquest would feed his confidence the next day.

With her course decided she took a moment to enjoy his warm cock sliding wonderfully into her wet pussy. She would have much preferred continuing on this course but she was serious about her duty and equally serious about her belief that he must first dominate her before he would be ready to face his new challenge in business.

She looked to the crack in the door where she knew her daughters were watching. They were likely playing with their own little cunts as the watched their father fuck their mother. The lesson they were about to receive would be invaluable and the next day’s lesson about sexual domination would be aided by the example they were about to witness.

Her body stiffened and she bucked hard against him and began to try to escape him. She fought against his taking of her trying push him off her body. He bit down on her nipple hard causing her to scream in the combination of pleasure and pain. She forgot to keep fighting and in her distraction, he flipped her over to her knees and re-sheathed his cock in her pussy from behind.

He started plunging into her body as she came back to herself. “You animal, get off me, I will not be used like a common whore” she screamed while trying to push his hips away with one of her hands while holding herself up with the other.

He grabbed her long hair and pulled and used his other hand to slap her ass hard. He increased the pace of his cock slamming her body. His actions cut off her voice as he felt her orgasm on his shaft. “I will use you as I see fit, you are my whore and your pussy is mine to do as I like.”

His words drew another orgasm out of her. She had been so focused on what was needed she forgot how much her body responded to her husband being forceful. She had wasted much energy fighting and the orgasms had been violent and he felt her body stop resisting him. When she said “As you say, sir” and undulated her pussy wall again, he came.

“Why” he asked as they lay together in a sweaty heap. “Have no doubt husband that when I fight you, I do so with everything I have. You win me every time because you earn it. I fight you because I know you will win because my husband is a conqueror and not one to be conquered.

**...End Flashback**

\---

A well-dressed house elf met him in the entrance parlor and led him to a sitting room. The dowager Longbottom was dressed well as was the young heir. He nodded at the both of them and took the seat he was offered. They executed the ritual of tea, biscuits and small talk with aplomb before Augusta started on the business. “Mr. Patil, I hope you don’t mind that I have asked young Neville to listen in on this meeting. I find it is important that he becomes familiar with the duties he will one day be required to uphold.”

Mr. Patil nodded at the woman and gave a respectful nod to the young boy and said. “No madam, I do not mind, even if we do not reach an accord I am happy to have my presence be educational for a young man. The young are our future and we all have a responsibility in guiding their journeys to adulthood. And please call me Vas” Augusta liked this man and replied “You may call me Augusta”

“Thank you Augusta” Vas began “I am here to ask you to open the House of Longbottom and accept my oath as the English Head of the Patil family as Retainers to your esteemed House”. Direct was Vas’ plan of attack. Of the many things that Augusta had heard over the years this had been the most unorthodox.

She was about to reject the man when she noticed Neville had sat up and was paying attention to discussion. She liked to see the life in him and decided that even though she would still deny the man she would allow him his full presentation. “That is an odd request.” She said and nodded for him to continue.

Vas was a keen business man and new he had nearly lost her with the straight forward approach so he adapted to the remaining opportunity and went with the long winded version. “If I may set the stage a bit” he said and Augusta nodded.

“The 50 titled families of magical England all have the oldest and strongest connections with England’s magic. The titles came from service in defense of the realm or something similar which only strengthened the magic of those families. However the four Prima Potentia Magicae families are the original of these so titled and the only ones gifted by magic and not by vote or politics.”

He paused to verify he was not being to over eager in his presentation. “Now all Houses have developed some family magics. The Patil Dynasty, as you know are enchanters and we have a familial magical affinity towards making carpets. More prominent families will have multiple affinities or more powerful single affinities. If those affinities can benefit other Houses, those Houses might offer to become Vassals to gain access to the benefit in exchange for loyalty or tithe or something similar.” Augusta nodded and Vas continued smiling at the obviously interested boy sitting behind his grandmother.

“So we move forward in history and two major wars in Europe cause most families who had them to release their Vassals and Retainers. And now we have no one benefitting from anything. Before I tell you what I would want and what I can offer from my request, let me speak in more general about the institution but more specifically, your House.” He looked Augusta in the eye as the conversation would become more personal and may end his proposal. She recognized this as well and nodded stiffly.

“Houses like yours have a history of being very honorable and at the same time very generous.” He started carefully “As such for many generations, even before the last that carried the oaths, you asked very little of your Vassals or your Retainers. Mostly the families were sources of playmates and love interests. There was some financial dealings. Sharing in profits and rental agreements but an impartial observer would say the protected Houses got more out of the arrangement from a material perspective than they gave.”

Augusta thought that was an accurate analysis. The truth was that having Vassals and Retainers had become a status symbol so the benefit for the Master house was not material. Vas continued “But, and here is the thing, now that your house is in the greatest need and danger is when the foresworn houses would be most helpful. They could help with finances and help you train young Mr. Longbottom. Not to embarrass the young man but they would provide trusted options for his wife and any concubines he might take on to rebuild the House faster.”

Augusta leaned back in thought. The man made good points. Her recent doubts about herself and whether she should have found more help to raise Neville still echoing in her mind. “You have given me much to think on. The House of Longbottom has three historical Vassal Houses and no Retainers. I see where they might be helpful. I am not sure they would want to re-swear the oaths but our families have always been good to one another and they would probably aid us if we ask” Vas smiled and nodded before saying “If you would allow me some more of your time I can explain that and how it ties to my proposal.” She nodded as he had already made it an interesting day and she was now curious as to the direction.

Vas took a breath as this was the part that would make or break him. She may ignore him completely or worse take his advice and leave the Patil family out. “First your family’s fortune is currently stagnating. I know this not because I have been made aware of any secrets but simple because I know you had the family closed in the wake of the crime against your son and his wife. It is a very typical move when a family has suffered losses such as yours has. The reasoning being that the family is not able to manage its duties and so steps back from them till it has repaired itself. It’s believed to be the honorable thing and the Longbottoms are nothing if not honorable. But here is where your Vassals can repay their duty to your family as well acting as advisors and proxies to maintain the family as it repairs itself. The reason to do it that way, is that the world is a dynamic place. My own business is a great example of this. Imagine if your family was an investor in my magic carpet business. I would have been willing to have your investments move as mine had to avoid the losses incurred by the Ministry laws but with your House closed all finances and the like are closed as well. The same holds true for land purchases and political maneuvers.”

He could see he words made sense to her and so he came back to his original proposal. “I am a businessman and a very good one, if I may be so bold. But my family is not positioned to move much further without allying ourselves to one of the noble families. Otherwise we would have to wait a thousand years and at least 10 generations to achieve enough magical connection with England to increase our status. In return for that chance I am offering the business acumen of my house. I also offer my two daughters as bodyguards for your grandson”

Agusta’s curiosity caused her to say “I was not aware your family was a matriarchal one.” Vas was not surprised by the question. To offer his daughters as bodyguards suggested that the family magic traveled through the matriarchal line. “No Augusta, all Indian families are patriarchal, however in India, all are expected to protect the family and girls are taught from a young age, the skills to fill in any gaps of power. My daughters are trained in such arts. I would not advertise they are body guards but rather let them be friends as I would hope they fit that purpose more than fighting anyway. I would also offer them as concubines to the House of Longbottom.”

Augusta’s eyes widened and she stared hard at the man. Her grandson had perked up at the mention of friends and she realized why he was so unhappy. It was so simple and thus all the more painful a realization. Her grandson had no friends his own age. He had participated in all the pureblood activities that were expected but he spent most of his time with various adults from her family as all his aunts, uncles and cousins were grown. The fact that concubines created new branches on the family tree was known to her but to use them as a way to save a dying family was a new concept to her. It was quite ingenious.

Vas smiled as he saw he had finally captured her interest. He was surprised that she seemed more interested in his daughters than his business ability, but looking over at the wide eyed young boy he realized that he liked the idea of friends and the grandmother was interested in giving him some.

He decided to push forward as now his business proposal would be the icing instead of visa versa. “To show my value I have an idea that I want to share freely with you” Augusta looked at him with interest, the man had been very helpful and she could see the value of having such a person foresworn.

He continued “The three former Vassal Houses to the House of Longbottom, the Jiggers, Diggorys and Abbotts are all farmers to the magical world. Mostly in the form of potions ingredients. If you re-swear those families the Longbottom Family Magic would re-inhabit their lands and allow them to produce better and more potent crops. My free advice is to have them direct that magic in an unbalanced way. Instead of directing the Longbottom magic to all the crops have only a small portion go to the regular crops making them just slightly better than what is available outside of the Longbottom influence without raising the price. Then direct the remaining Longbottom magic to a special crop of either one item or a mixture of all. Rumors are that under the Longbottom Magic farms and greenhouses can double there yield and potency. With my plan that could be triple as so much of the magic would focus on such a small part of the farm. Then sell those ingredients as a special reserve.”

Augusta’s eyes widened at what he was suggesting. If she followed all of his advice and it worked the House of Longbottom could indeed rise from the ashes. She was better at politics than business and could see a lot of power and influence if her House and its Vassals were the source of the best potion ingredients normally and a special reserve with triple the potency. Yes the man had already been a great service to the House. If she had been a Slytherin she would have thanked him for his time and asked him to return in a few days for a decision, then waited another few days to take his oath. But she was a Gryffindor. And Gryffindors charge ahead.

Augusta rose to her feet and said “Very well, Let us go re-open the House of Longbottom and we will take your oath of service. While I take Neville to conduct the opening ritual, please invite your family, I am sure Neville is anxious to meet his new friends.” Vas was shocked he had not expected such a quick response. He didn’t think hesitation would be taken well as his goal was to swear fealty so he rose as well and bowed in acknowledgement. “Twilly” Augusta called and the same house elf appeared in the room. “Please help Mr. Patil contact his family and we will meet in the family hall in one hour. Come Neville.” At that she turned and left the room.

Neville followed in shocked silence. He had never seen his grandmother so decisive and energized and the thought that he would have friends were mind boggling to him. Then worry set in. What if they didn’t like him? He knew what concubines were and while he was attracted to the thought of girls he doubted anyone would want him as a friend much less like that. He reached the room with the family tapestry and Augusta sat and drew her grandson into a hug. She could see the action surprised him. And she once again felt the weight of her bad decisions.

She let him go and looked into his confused face. “Neville, I am so sorry. I know you might not understand or even believe me, right now, but I do love you very much. After your grandfather died and your parents were hurt, I did not know what to do. I was afraid I was smothering you in my grief and tried to pull back and now I worry that I have left you feeling unloved.” Neville hugged his grandmother who had started crying. “It’s not that, grandmother, it’s…it’s…it’s that I am weak.” He sighed as he started to tell her of his fears.

He knew that his connection with his wand wasn’t as strong as it should be. It didn’t feel right in his hands and he knew that he had not shown much magic till his uncle had thrown him out a window. His memory of the incident and the joking he heard made him believe they had done it on purpose because they would rather have him dead than be found to be a squib.

Augusta quickly explained the real story of his accidental magic and that their family was not like that. She told him that the House of Longbottom had even had squibs as its head in generations past and that magic always came back even if it skipped a generation sometimes. She also told him that his father’s wand might not be a good match for him but that didn’t mean he was unworthy as wands were temperamental.

She had only given it to him to show her faith and trust in him. They had a long cry together as years of misunderstandings and small unmeant hurts were cleared up. Then she brought him to the family tapestry and told him how to open the family. By handing him the ritual knife and explaining the process as his magical guardian, she had initiated the first step as he was otherwise too young to complete the ritual.

“Aperta Meum Familia” Neville said. The Longbottom crest flashed and then Neville began to glow. Augusta was concerned at this as the opening ritual should not make him glow. The air became charged with magic and Augusta could feel it. It was similar to the magic she had felt from Eric and from Frank when she was pregnant with him.

A pulse of magic had flowed into Neville starting from his feet and running up through his body. It should have ended there. But instead Neville was glowing. And then there was a flash of light and a pulse of power. When her eyes cleared she looked at her grandson and gaped.

**...Flashback**

Alice Longbottom was not the genius that Lily Potter was but she loved her son in equal measure. When she was told that her son was being targeted by Voldemort she wanted to find a way to protect him. Her solution was a charm that Professor Flitwick had briefly mentioned that was used on the dueling circuit for training.

It would bind someone’s magic bringing it down to the level of a near squib but would allow the person to still flex their magic. The idea was that it would make your magic stronger as you strained to use it under the effects of the charm. Flitwik did not believe it worked but thought it was an interesting feeling. A desperate Alice had applied the charm to Neville.

While under the charm Neville’s magic was undetectable and she figured she could hide him in the muggle world if push came to shove. Her more desperate hope was that the dark lord would not see her son as a challenge with so little detectable magic and dismiss him as unimportant.

When word of the Potters death had reached them, Alice had been inconsolable. She was happy that her Neville was safe but was racked by the guilt of hiding him and his magic as she had done. She had not removed the charm by the time they were attacked and no one knew it was there.

**...End Flashback**

The Longbottom family magic was happy to be released once more. It was not sentient but it had a purpose and as much as such things are possible it was happy to be fulfilling its purpose once more. But when it tried to reconnect with its young master it found a block.

That block was preventing it from completing the bonding. As that would not do, the Longbottom magic shredded the block and was overjoyed to find the well spring of magical power that was Neville Longbottom. The two familiar magics bonded with a flash and pulse.

Neville Longbottom had not changed. His magic had made no physical changes to his body but the charm Flitwick had described had worked. For the last 10 years Neville Longbottom’s magic had been in training, pumping against the restriction and getting stronger. Not in size but in density and now it had been released. Magic rolled off of the boy in waves. It looked like the hazy waves of hot air that one could see on the floor of the desert.

Augusta trembled as the magic touched her. It recognized who she was and welcomed her. Their early discussions had done much to help repair their relationship but Augusta still felt as if she had failed her grandson. The feeling of love and acceptance she got as Neville’s magic embraced her brought tears to her eyes and released more of the guilt she had been feeling. He truly still loved her and it made more tears flow. She stepped up and hugged him.

“Grandmother, I feel so different” he said into the side of her head as she held him. She pulled back and looked at him and smiled “I don’t know what happened Neville but your magic is pulsing and it’s powerful. Very powerful. Can you feel it? Can you pull it back some? You’ll scare the Patils radiating this much power.”

Neville wanted to deny his Grandmother’s assertion that he was powerful but he could feel his magic and new that would be a lie. It was so simple to hold it and control it. Like an additional appendage that he’d had his whole like.

He wrapped it around himself and it settled. Augusta felt the waves stop but anyone even slightly sensitive to magic would still recognize her grandson as a powerful wizard. It made her very happy. She ran her hands through his dark blond hair to fix it but didn’t really do anything. After their earlier conversation she had promised herself to initiate more contact with him and she could already see he ate the attention up.

The Patil Family had already arrived and were waiting in the sitting room. When he had arrived home not only with news of his success but the announcement that the oath was to be given tonight it was met with quick congratulations and then a rush to get dressed.

He took the time while his wife and daughters got ready to send a letter home to his other two wives and to the head of his family. They already knew of his plan and while the greater family would not be bound by his oath, all of his direct descendants would be unless they were released or requested release to start their own branch as he was doing with his move to England.

His two wives and his sons would be bound but would not be required to come to him and would still be cared for by the family though now he would have to pay a yearly tribute as he was now creating a separate but very closely allied family. He would also have to provide his wives with a more robust allowance as the portion provided by the family would not be there. He had properly prepared for this move and no one’s day to day life in India would change so all would be happy with his success.

In the sitting room the four people felt the pulse of magic as the House of Longbottom opened. The house elf that had been waiting with them actually groaned and grew a bit. They looked at the elf in wonder as her skin stayed gray but lost the waxy sheen typical to house elves and some of the wrinkles that covered her body flattened out. Also the bit of manic excitement that seemed to always exist in house elves went away and the elf calmed.

Twilly was as surprised as everybody else at her reaction to the house re-opening. The changes were subtle but the ability to draw more completely on the House magic had done her wonders. She smiled in remembrance of the last time she felt this connected. And thought of Master Eric with a sad smile.

It was 20 minutes later that the occupants in the room got another surprise as a much happier Augusta and Neville entered the room. They paused and looked at Twilly who looked back. Neville had never seen the elf look so…healthy but Augusta had. She had not realized that closing the house had affected them so much but the difference was clear. She smiled at the elf who smiled back in thanks and then turned to the family who had inspired all this. They were staring at Neville. She smiled at that too.

The Patils did not know really how the family magics worked in England and they knew of the closing and opening of old Houses but it was clear that something had happened because the boy was not what had been described. Vas had told him the boy was shy and sweet. While Neville was still shy it was obvious he was magically powerful and Lakshmi Patil looked over to her husband to confirm that he hadn’t kept the boys power a secret to surprise them which he confirmed with a look.

Padma and Parvati Patil had been raised prepared for this moment. Arranged marriages were neither common nor uncommon in magical India, they just happened sometimes. What was more important was that once a match was made both the bride and groom be versed in their marital responsibility.

Husbands were expected to guide the family and set the goals toward success and wives were expected to use their intelligence, cunning and magic to help complete the tasks needsd to accomplish those goals. The Patil twins had been studying at their parent’s feet since they were six. In addition to their fathers business lessons and their mother’s lessons in sex and seduction, their family pensieve had also been used to teach them the martial arts.

They knew that their father hoped they would be accepted eventually as concubines of the future Lord but that would not be forced on them and they were just happy to make a new friend. The description of the boy had made them hopeful. But looking at the powerful boy in front of them radiating shyness and power they both thought that he reminded them of their father and that it might be fun to use their mother’s methods to inspire him to greatness.

As he was being stared at Neville was staring back in equal wonder. Not because of the power of the family but because of the beauty of the twin girls in front of him. They were wearing long dresses that reached their ankles but the material hugged their bodies snuggly without being too tight.

It put their developing curves on display and Neville blushed as he noticed the subtle protrusion that suggested they were not wearing a support charm. His blush deepened as he looked down and could see evidence of their panties pressing into the thin materials of the dress. Neville didn’t know it but the entire outfit had been chosen to appeal to the developing hormones of an 11 year old boy. They were meant to look innocent and approachable with just enough on display to cause blushes and furtive glances. It had worked spectacularly on young Neville.

But his physical attraction to the beauties did not end there. They had long beautiful necks that were accentuated with very delicate looking lace chockers. Their skin was light brown and their eyes had a slightly oblong shape and ended in points at each side with dark brown irises and finished with long eyelashes that gave them, at least from Neville’s perspective, an exotic look.

They had long Black and straight hair that was tied to a tight ponytail at the top of their heads, held by jade clasps. The rest of their hair cascaded down their backs and stopped at their hips. This brought Neville’s eyes back to the hidden panties which sent his eyes back to the protrusions which made him blush and look in their eyes and then hair and the cycle would repeat.

Augusta took control of the situation and asked everyone to sit. She told the Patils what happened during the ritual and said “You have already been a great service to the House. I am surer than ever we should take your oath.” In silent agreement the adults chatted to give the children a chance to meet with each other. Neville and the two girls had taken a seat away from the adults.

Sitting together the three children looked at each other. Neville had got enough control of himself to not stare at their chests which was noticed by both the girls and their mother. They were committed but it was also a small test of the young man’s character that they were pleased he had passed.

However once passed the girls did not mind basking in some attention if they invited it. “Do you like our dresses?” Padma said. The question had the desired affect and his eyes darted to her breasts before he blushed and looked her in her face. “Yes I do Padma, you both look very pretty in them”

His statement shocked the two girls. He had been staring at them during the introductions but they had doubted he was paying attention. And as a habit they had crossed paths with each other multiple times to sew confusion about their identities. Parvati asked to confirm it wasn’t a lucky guess “You can tell us apart?”

Neville was shy but he was not an introvert. Most of his shyness was due to being sheltered and his fear of being weak and disappointing his grandmother. Most of those issues had been put to bed and in spark of cheek reminiscent of his father, though he didn’t know it, he said. “The two of you had a pretty firm grasp of all of my attention when I came in. And you made a pretty big impression on me. Padma, your eyes are slightly lighter than Parvati’s and Parvati, your lips are slightly paler than Padma’s.” The two girl blushed at his statement. They had not even known those things about themselves.

The ice thoroughly broken the three children became fast friends. They talked about what they knew about becoming Retainers and told them about their training in business and fighting. The Parvati in an attempt to make him blush again said “and if you convince us to be your concubines, we are also being taught all about sex and seduction” She was successful in getting the boy to blush and he said “From where I am sitting, I think you already got the seduction part down” The two girls laughed and Neville found he liked the sound.

They continued to talk and practice their flirting with each other and after a short while Neville was able to keep up and get the girls to blush too. Seeing that they had made good progress toward friendship, the adults interrupted them and the three children blushed realizing some of their conversation was likely overheard. Augusta smiled at her grandson and led them to the family hall to accept the oaths of the House of Patil.

When they entered the Longbottom family hall, the Patils looked around in wonder. The room was covered with magical portraits, tapestries and family memorabilia. It was clear that the Longbottom family had a long and rich history. The room had architectural touches that looked to be of Viking origin which was why the home was called Longbottom Hall.

They turned to Augusta as she was addressing Neville. She held a box out to him that held a gold medallion attached to a gold rope chain. “This is the sigil that will mark you as the Heir Apparent of the House of Longbottom. Each family has its own methods of marking both its Heir and its head.

Once it is on it is charmed so that none may take it off. For many years the Hogwarts Headmaster has had a policy that discourages the wearing of such things until at least your 5th year. He believes that it is detrimental to the learning environment and the ability to form friendships.

In the years of war and the decline of the old ways most if not all of the families have respected this policy though he has no power to enforce it, but Mr. Patil and his arguments have gotten me thinking about how many of the old traditions we have put down.

It seems the only ones we kept were the ones that were meant to maintain power and none that encouraged the sharing of it. As such I would like you to wear this proudly. Neville nodded seriously and his grandmother in what was a serious and respected moment placed the sigil around his neck and fastened it. There was a pulse of magic and then things settled.

Neville stepped up to the top of the Longbottom crest that was inlaid into the hardwood floor and said

_“Vasant Patil, Head of the British Magical House of Patil step forward and offer your oath._ _”_

His grandmother stood behind his right shoulder. All could feel the magic of Longbottom Hall pulse with the beginning of the ritual. Vasant stepped forward and placed his wand at Neville’s feet. Disarming oneself was the first step of the ritual. His wife had not brought her wand and his daughters had none. He stepped back to the center of the crest and kneeled at its center. He said

_“I, Vasant Patil, head of the British Magical House of Patil proclaim on my faith and ability in magic that my family will from now and in the future be faithful to the House of Longbottom, never cause them harm and will observe my homage to them completely against all persons, creatures or intent in good faith and without deceit. So I swear, So mote it be."*_

Neville responded and his voice was laced with magic as the ritual connected and waited to be completed.

_“I, Neville Longbottom, Heir of the House of Longbottom wish to accept the proclamation of the head of the British Magical House of Patil and accept their service to the House of Longbottom in faith and allegiance and blessed by magic until such time as their duty is done or their oath is released. So mote it be._ _”_

Had Neville been the Head of the family the ritual would be concluded at this point and had there been a recognized head, he could not have powered the ritual. As it was Augusta was required as Magical Guardian of Neville and Regent of the House to include her part.

_“I, Augusta Longbottom, Magical Guardian of Neville Longbottom, Heir Apparent to the House of Longbottom and Regent of the House of Longbottom do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it Be._

The magic pulsed and all present felt the foreign magic settle into their core. The families were now bonded. They all returned to the sitting room quietly contemplating the feeling of each other’s magic within themselves. It felt like family but not and was streaked with a weird sense of duty.

Augusta said “Please spend the night and we shall continue this in the morning. As is tradition we will build you a home within the wards of the property. And tomorrow we shall arrange to purchase the building your shop is in. I believe it is owned by the House of Potter.” Here she turned to Vasant “Vas, we will approach the families about re-swearing the Vassal oaths as well.”

The Patil twins were given a room next to Neville’s as they were to be his playmates and the Patil parents were giving lodging in the guest quarters. The family and their new Retainers had dinner which was very comforting and full of discussion for the future and eventually everyone retired to their beds.

Neville had changed into his pajamas when Padma and Parvati entered his room still dressed in their dresses. He looked at them and blushed at their beauty and said “Twilly will get you some pajamas if you call for her”.

The day had been amazing to the two girls and between Neville’s power and the power of the ritual they decided they wanted to put in their claim that they wanted to be his concubines. At the same time they reached down and pulled their dresses over their head and dropped them on the floor. “We don’t need pajama’s” Padma said “But we might get cold tonight” Parvati continued “Can we stay with you?” Padma concluded.

\---

Neville blushed as he looked at the two girls. Their feet were bare except for a thin gold band on Padma’s right foot and Parvati’s left. They were wearing matching pink satin panties and as Neville took in the sight of their small breasts noticed that they had small nipples surrounded by galleon sized areolas. Both were a shade darker than their skin tone.

“Wow” was the breathy reply from Neville. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and then re-opened them. He was still red but he seemed determined not to be beaten in this new game. He walked up to them and said. “The two of you are even prettier than I had imagined. But what is it that you want me to do. I feel like I am being tested and with such a fabulous prize I am desperate not to lose”.

The girls smiled at him and Parvati, who was the bolder and more daring of the two said “You could probably take our virginities if you wanted as taking off your clothes in a boys room is a definite invitation to trouble.” But then she got a little shy “You could and we wouldn’t be mad but we would rather not as we aren’t really ready but we do want you to touch us and hold us and keep us warm.”

Neville stepped up and hugged the two of them wrapping each hand around a waste the girls snuggled into his shoulder and signed at the warmth. Neville loved the feeling of their breasts pressed into him but got his mind together and said “I doubt I am ready myself and it has already been an amazing day. But even when I am ready, we will not proceed until you are sure as well. He heard two mumbled thank yous and then decided to be a little bold and lowered his hand to rub across the two satin covered butts.

He figured he was a butt man because as much as loved the feeling and look of the exposed breasts rubbing his hands across their butts was magic for him. They moved unto the bed where the snuggled into his armpit and reapplied his hands to his new favorite spot. The two girls started to tell them of their lessons in sex and seduction and admitted that their outfits were designed to be half innocent and half seductive.

The girls started to play with the buttons on his pajamas and before long his chest was exposed. He had a large frame but very little fat on his body and the teased his skin and his nipples as they told him sexy stories about their lessons. He hadn’t believed them when they told him that part of their lessons was in pleasing each other until they leaned over him and kissed each other.

Padma, tired of her sister’s boldness always beating her to things, captured Neville’s lips and stole his first kiss. Parvati copied her and they went back and forth deepening the kiss and teaching Neville all the ways that were possible. By this point his cock was hard and had been that way for a while and both girls were pleased with height off the tent he produced.

As they told him about sensual touching and seeing them eye his hard on, he decided instigate the next stage. He slipped his hand inside the back of their panties and started to caress the skin of their asses. His move had caught them off guard and while he had them that way he went further and grazed his finger between their legs as they had described earlier. Padma’s “mmm” and Parvati’s “Oh” pleased him immensely.

Coming back to themselves the two girls looked at each other and then reached down into Neville’s pants and started playing with his cock and balls. They traded positions frequently and was driving Neville crazy with their movements. Not to be outdone Neville sank his finger to the first joint in each of their assholes and started to saw back forth. Both girls said something in what he figure was an Indian language that sounded very sexy to Neville’s ear and the three started a race to toward completion.

Padma had experienced Parvati’s fingers in both her ass and her pussy and up to this point she had thought she preferred her pussy to be played with but Neville was doing something to her that she could not explain. His finger was sending waves of pleasure into her ass and her pussy was having sympathy contractions that was rocketing her to climax. Neville’s was the first real cock she had ever held and she was quite pleased with it. They would have to measure it at some point.

Parvati was in the same state but she was not content with the pleasure she was feeling and wanted more. She had maneuvered her off hand up behind his back and had grabbed his shoulder and was pulling on it to encourage him to go deeper into her body. She had also twisted her body to open herself more to him and was rewarded when she felt the rest of his finger sink into her ass. She was gentle massaging his ball as her sister ran her hands up and down his shaft and then she felt his balls contract.

They did not cum at the same time but they did cum within 20 seconds of each other. Neville was first and the feeling of his shaft pulsing in her hand plus the finger in her ass set Padma off. With one sister shaking in obvious pleasure, he had stopped fingering her and focused his attention on the other sister.

He increased his pace in Parvati’s small ass and the change in speed was enough to set her off. The three settled into a comfortable silence. Neville pulled his fingers out of their ass but not out of their panties. More kisses were shared and then they fell asleep.

\---

Neville woke up with the two mostly naked girls still in his arms. He had slept very well and the feeling of their skin still firmly held in his hand under their satin panties, filled him with a bit of pride. He was sure he did a good job last night both in respecting their boundaries and pushing some them.

He went to stand up and the girls snuggled tighter to him. “Come on girls” he said “time to get up. I need to take a shower” he got some mumbled Okays and he got out of the bed and headed toward his shower. He looked behind him and noticed the two girls were out of the bed and following him. “What are you doing?” he asked. Parvati smirked at him and said “We are going to help you”. He realized it would be a while before he could keep up with the two of them. But looking at their exposed top he knew he would enjoy the journey.

_*[paraphrased from passage on page_ _“Knights Oath of Fealty_ _” found at http://www.medieval-life-and-times.info/]_


	13. The Return of the House of Potter

**… Diagon Alley, London, UK**

Harry and Justine walked toward Gringotts as people in the Alley stared at them. He had already read the issue of the Daily Prophet and was generally pleased with the reporting on what happened the day before. The paper recognized that the hero of the wizarding world had returned with a bang and it was not in their best interest to speak against him.

The fight the day before had not been much of an effort for him and he was pleased with himself that he was unbothered by the deaths he had caused. He had spent the years since his absorption of Voldemort’s unquestionably masterful dueling skills, learning muggle fighting styles to augment that knowledge and create his own magical hand to hand combat style that mixed, in his opinion, the best of up close and medium range mundane and magical fighting.

He did notice, however, that there were forces in the shadows working against him. It was very subtle but some of the language and comparisons used were obviously an attempt to suggest he might be dark. Or at least set the ground work for a later accusation. He wasn’t sure if it was an attempt by the “light” to make him indebted to them when they validated his “goodness” or an attempt by the “dark” to discredit him.

Either way he would have to exert his influence to control his own story. With all the attention he had gathered he had operated in relative anonymity. His inadvertent big splashes had covered up the small one. No one had yet noticed the House of Potter was operational again that weren’t prepared to re-swear oaths of fealty and the fact that he had a muggle concubine and slave had remained secret.

By tomorrow morning, that would no longer be the case so he needed to secure his living situation and institute the protections for his girls. He had a pretty extensive knowledge of runes and warding from Voldemort’s memories but apparently runes and wards were his family specialty and his magic had disregarded each protection rune he had thought to use on his girls as inadequate. He did not know what he should use instead but suspected that his Grimoire would have that information.

He smiled as he looked at the adoring faces and wondered why Tom had tried such a violent method to conquer these people. They were culturally predisposed to look for heroes and kings and with Tom’s power he could have easily ruled them. He supposed for as strong and brilliant as Tom was, he wasn’t of a titled magical family, much less a Prima Potentia Magicae family and would never have made it there. After all none of the founders made it past titled noble and they were The Founders, capital T and F.

Justine tapped him as they crossed the threshold into Gringotts bringing him out from his woolgathering and he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek in thanks. It would be creepy to most but she had somehow found a position as a sort-of mother, sort-of sister, sort-of lover, and sort-of slave in his life and he was sure if he thought of it too much he would need a psychiatrist.

“Nah”, he thought, he was a freak and he was proud of it now. He had even had some sexy dreams of his birth mother as mothers typically had no reason to hide their bodies from babies and he had some very clear memories of her. She was very hot.

A goblin met them in the lobby and directed them to the back where they were led into a conference room holding 10 people. The goblin told him that he had the room for as long as he needed and when he was ready he should just press the rune next to the door and Ironclaw would join them. It went without saying that the room was sealed against eavesdropping.

When the goblin left and closed the door Harry turned to the group and clapped his hands. The shocked look everyone was giving him (probably due to his size) was the pause he needed to take control of the meeting.

“Thank you for coming, there is much I want to discuss with you. Most of what we will be talking about will be in the papers tomorrow so we can table the discussion on oaths until I can get you up to speed. Please hold your questions and comments so that we do not waste too much of the goblin’s generosity.”

Harry’s father spoke often about him becoming the next generation of Marauder and as he looked at the still stunned faces, he could definitely see the appeal. He steamed forward figuring if he paused for too long he might lose the room to chaos.

“First, as you suspect, I am indeed Harry James Potter, Last Scion of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter, Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall and Baron of Glintshire. To my right is Justine de Chambers-Potter, Muggle Certified Nurse which for those who do not know is a medi-witch equivalent and newly minted Concubine of the House of Potter, my Magical Guardian of the House and defacto Regent of the House of Potter.”

Harry noticed the older gentleman in the back of the room had a look of comprehension on his face before his feature returned to a neutral expression. Harry sat and Justine remained standing behind him and slightly to his right. “If you would introduce yourselves.”

All the people at the table looked at Osirus Vector, the older gentleman in the back, who stood, gave a sharp short boy and said “Your Grace, I am Osirus Vector, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Vector, Marquee of Bridgemere, Earl of Hardwin, Baron of Summerset and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle” Everyone at the table looked at his declaration in shock and wonder.

It was as if that was the moment they realized that Harry Potter intended to reestablish the old ways and that Osirus Vector was ready to follow him. As if in response to the looks, he said “Post Nubila Ut Luceant” which meant “Beyond the Clouds, We Shine”, it was the motto of the Order of the Eagle. The Order of the Eagle was the Chivalric Order of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter and Osirus was the only person present old enough to be a member.

Harry Looked at him, pleased that the man had caught on so quick, he nodded at the man’s words and Osirus gestured to the woman behind me, who also looked at her grandfather, wide-eyed “And behind me is my grand-daughter Septima Vector, Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry” he nodded to the table and to Harry and then sat.

Minerva McGonagall went next. The tone had been set and she spoke “Your Grace, I am Minerva McGonagall, Head of the Ancient and Noble Clan McGonagall, Countess of Silverkind and Baroness of Fishbon, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” The McGonagall Clan had no Chivalric Orders. She smiled at the looks she was receiving. The last two days had already seen massive changes come over the woman.

She had worn more contemporary robes and glasses that fit her figure and features more closely and while her hair was still tied tightly at the top of her head, it was no longer in a bun but rather, hung down to her shoulders. She had completed one round of nutrient potions and had started to use magical skin care products and make up. She still looked deserving of respect but was more like Amelia Bones now than Madam Marchbanks. She would turn a few male heads when Hogwarts reconvened.

Arthur stood next at a nod from another gentleman and introduced himself “Your Grace, I am Arthur Weasley, Head of the Ancient House of Weasley and Head of the Ancient Family of Prewitt. With me are my sons William, Heir Apparent to the Ancient House of Weasley, Charles, Heir Apparent to the Ancient House of Prewitt and Ronald, Honored Son of the House of Weasley”

Harry noticed his father looking at him in wonder. “Honored son” was a curtesy title that identified Ronald as someone special to the family for some reason. IN Ronald’s case it was due to his birth being the product of a blessing given his family in the form of Fred and George’s birth. Their curtesy title in the old ways that had taken hold in the conference room would be “Blessed Sons”.

“Your Grace, I am Phillip Brown” started the second-to-last man “Head of the Ancient House Brown. With me is my daughter Lavender Brown, Heir Regent of the House of Brown. “Heir Regent” meant that the Brown family was patriarchal and Lavender’s son would be the next heir.

Finally, Remus introduced himself. He had lost the headship of the Lupin family because of his Lycanthropy and was not officially considered a member of that family by law. His family had supported him, however, until the death of his parents in the war with Voldemort.

With the introductions complete, Harry moved the meeting forward. He was still determined to keep control of the meeting but it was clear that curiosity about him and what was happening would make that an easy task. Harry explained what happened to him after his parent’s murder and made sure to explain that he held none of them responsible for not collecting him as the oaths had been released and the times were confusing.

He looked them each in the eye until he saw them accept his forgiveness. He told them that a second stage of the magical protection of his parents manifested two years previous and he had spent the intervening time learning and preparing for his return to the wizarding world. It was an obfuscation, but one that would explain his abilities and knowledge.

He discussed the loophole he used to open the House early and change his magical guardian. And then he handed out copies of the results of his magical potential test. The giant and centaur blood explained his size and the Veela blood likely explained his maturity.

Minerva spoke first this time. “This is all very interesting and I am both very proud and very happy for you, Lord Potter, but could you explain why you would like us to re-swear the oaths” Harry nodded in thanks for the question and the helpful segue way. “Please, and this goes for all of you, call me Harry when we are together like this. I understand propriety would not always allow it but the history I have been able to find suggests the House of Potter ran more like a family and I would like to keep it that way.”

Harry stood and looked at them all. It was clear what he thought of the seriousness of his next words. “I am not going to lie to you, I seek power, wealth and prestige. My parents sacrificed their lives for mine and I intend to repay that sacrifice by bringing the House of Potter to the very top of Magical English Society. My dream is for the Potters to become the first true Magical English Royal Family, but short of that I wish for the Potters to be the Elite of the elite of the elite.”

He transitioned his voice from impassioned to reasonable “I have no desire to be a dictator or to bend the wizarding world to my will by force or by intimidation. I want to earn it honestly. I am already considered a hero, I hope to earn that title with my deeds. I wish to stimulate the economy with innovation but at the same time respect our traditions. And I hope to take everyone in this room with me and make you all very wealthy people.”

He had them, he could see it in their eyes. He had described a world that all magically raised persons would want. “Before you agree, I will tell you my plan and how you all fit into it.” Now they all looked at him. “The Potter magical affinity is Runes and Warding. In generations past the McGonagall Clan was known for growing the best warding crystals and the House of Vector for growing the best warding stones. Both became Vassals of the House of Potter and the Potter Magic with the Vector and McGonagall magics grew crystals and stones perfectly attuned for warding.”

“The three families earned a fortune along with some land and titles for the warding work done for the Royal Family. Those wards stand to this day and has never failed them. In addition my family did the same for the magical world. It is Potter wards that surround Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, St Mungos and Diagon Alley.”

All but the Hogwarts and Ministry wards stand as powerful today as ever. And that is only because of arrogant Headmasters and Ministers who have tried to tinker with them and have failed. Once we had made that fortune, The House of Potter and its Vassals stopped erecting wards and have just lived on the interest and investments managed marvelously by the goblins and whatever small fortune a particular adventurous head might amass.”

“I want us to go back into business with a twist. Most individual families could not afford a set of Potter wards and the families in this room are the only individuals that live under them. I want to offer Potter wards to the masses. But we will offer tiered plans and charge monthly fees.”

“Each ward will be powered for two months. They shall be re-energized each month for a fee. A client can be up to one month late before their wards de-energize. We will offer normal, elevated risk and a war set though I doubt anyone but the wealthiest families and some governments will be able to afford the war set.”

The people looked at the boy with amazement. The idea was brilliant. Anyone who remembered the Potter wards would want a set. But he wasn’t finished. “Only people touched by Potter Magic can charge these wards and so I will offer the job to the Family Retainers.” Arthur and Phillip looked up suddenly. They had only hoped to be able to live peacefully within the Potter influence in exchange for service. It could be anything from making deliveries to bodyguard duty to even contract killing, but the idea of being integral parts of his plan like this had never occurred to them.

Ignoring their surprised faces he pressed on. “There will be many jobs for the Retainers of the Houses of Potter, McGonagall and Vector and we will set standards for O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. In fact setting up the infrastructure for my plan would be the first duty I would require of the House of Vector if they Re-swear. The second would be to hold the Potter Proxy in the Wizengamot.”

Harry turned to Minerva, who he was happy to see was just as on board as the rest of the room, despite not really having much part of the plan to this point. “For the House of McGonagall I have even bigger plans and would ask them to take a greater risk.” He had her attention now.

“The crystals made by house McGonagall are better used for moving wards. The McGonagall fortune was made creating moving wards for armies. The wizarding world no longer has standing armies so I suggest shifting to other uses.”

“My thoughts are overseas with nomadic magical communities. And within our own world with the sentient herds like the centaurs or even the non-sentient like the unicorns and dragons. Some defensive stuff but mostly invisibility for them.”

“I want to create personal protection items. Runes and Warding anchored within crystals on pieces of Jewelry. Lastly I want to start creating sigils for all houses to start building up more familial magics.” Minerva was shocked as was the rest of the table. Why had no one ever thought of this? It had been years since she had practiced the family magic to create crystals but he was right about their use. On moving wards they could be useful as they could be arranged to create a tighter ward space in shapes other than domes, which was all ward stones could create.

The effort would be massive and she was all that was left of her house. How could she even begin? Did he expect her to leave her posts at Hogwarts? She didn’t accuse him of wanting to end her career but she did point out that she was the only member of her family left and wouldn’t know how to conduct such an endeavor.

He smiled and said “Yes, I know” and this is where I would ask you to take that great risk. I ask for your patience as the plan requires some set up.” She nodded at him though inside she was disappointed. She was sure the end result would be her leaving Hogwarts and he would make it sound like a great opportunity and very logical.

But she loved her work and had worked had to reach her position. She would accept his offer as she had decided and promised herself to resurrect her family and losing her position at Hogwarts was likely going to be the cost.

Unaware of the woman’s mental conversation, Harry started with the surprise announcement that he had accidentally enslaved a muggle before he had fully understood what was happening with magic. He told everyone in the room of his “strained relationship” with his muggle relatives and that they had not told him anything about magic. All made worse by the fact that he had not gotten the muggle version of the acceptance packet.

He adopted a chagrined look and then admitted that he had told his best friend/girlfriend about his invite to “magic school” and how she had broken down when he told her he had to leave for most of the year. “I didn’t want to lose her and then something shifted in my magic we were connected.”  Justine handed him another stack of parchments with the Healer notes and he passed it around.

Spells to enslave muggles had become almost legendary. Everyone still knew they had existed but they had been lost to time long ago. What Harry knew was that Tom had searched down all remaining copies and sequestered them for himself. He might have missed some but he was so thorough that whatever might be left would be virtually impossible to find.

With his magical guardians approval he had already hired the goblins to retrieve all of Tom’s various hidden trinkets and caches. He had negotiated a flat fee of 100 million galleons in exchange for all the items found. The Potter fortune was just south of 1 Billion Galleons and his account manager had started creating investment plans and the business proposition he was in the middle off would have him come out ahead.

The value of Tom’s cache of stolen items minus the things that had to be destroyed and the stuff that was priceless due to their historical significance would still recoup his investment plus some profit. Not so much as to make the goblins feel cheated but enough that they would respect his business savvy. For Harry the chance to secretly “re-gift” lost treasures to the Wizarding world and various families was the true value of the effort. Over the next year, the moral of the wizarding world would be aided greatly as families got back their lost treasures.

He was brought back from his thoughts by the gasps in the room. He knew he had been successful because he was getting pitying looks and not accusatory ones. He explained that he engaged the girl’s parents and followed the old rules about acquiring slaves, adjusted for modern day and payed the family 35 million pounds for the “cost” of their daughter plus a penalty for taking her without permission. Finally he had given them an oath to leave her in their life when possible, to continue her education and to treat her well.

That got him approving nods all around. “I will be issuing a press statement explaining the situation because she will have to come to Hogwarts with me. Justine handed him another stack that he passed around with the draft press release. It recapped the story minus any salacious details, did not reveal the sum paid but noted it was at least 20% above standard for such things adjusted for inflation. He apologized to both the family and the public for his careless use of magic even though it was confirmed accidental and ended with a 50 million Galleon donation to the Janus Thickey Ward for spell damage at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

The press release turned the approving nods to respectful looks and pride. Ron snorted and everyone looked at him. He blushed under the attention. Harry looked at him and said in an easy manor “what?” Ron seemed nervous to say anything but Harry said charmingly “You, Ms. Brown and I are likely supposed to be friends. We can start now.”

Ron smiled at the thought and said “In the third book you enslaved a Veela when you were supposed to have touched a cursed bracelet at the same time. In the book you didn’t do nearly this much. I know it’s supposed to be fiction buts it’s like your being better than the fake you.” Lavender nodded that she had thought the same think and blushed when Ron looked at her.

“I haven’t read the books but I am sure that will be helpful with public opinion” Harry said while giving Ron a friendly smile which made the boy feel good about himself. He smiled to himself and went on. As you can imagine, there will still be some that will consider me dark and my next move might solidify that idea in their minds. Her he turned and looked at Remus.

Remus Lupin was in awe of his cub. The boy would be any parents dream. He was so mature and poised and he was well on his way to rebuilding his family. He thought he was only there as the last remaining connection to his father and mother and was spending half the meeting paying attention to each point so as to express how proud his parents would be and the other half pulling together stories about his parents that excluded the traitor.

He wondered if Harry had found anything about being an Animorphmagus*. It was so rare as to be considered extinct. Metamorphmagus pop up every decade or so but Animorphmagus don’t even exist in most people’s opinion. Merlin** was supposed to be one and half the populous don’t think he is even real.

He was confused about how he ended up part human as he thought you had to be within 2 generations to manifest non-human blood and Remus had met all of Harry’s grandparents. He supposed Lily and her mother could have Veela in them as they were exceptionally beautiful. He blushed as he remembered the crush he had on the beautiful girl, especially after she had introduced all of them to the bikini.

The girl was as bad of a flirt as James ever was and when the two of them got together their favorite game was to see who could fluster the most members of the opposite sex. They both loved flaunting themselves and each other but were so caring as to never make a person feel used or made fun of.

The couple even allowed for small kisses to be shared with friends and Remus always treasured Lily’s teasing that would end with her giving him a kiss on his lips. Wistful tears came to his eyes as he thought about his lost friends as he remembered how she would even kiss him after his transformations to remind him that he was not a monster in her eyes.

Coming back to his original thought he though again about the partial creature bloods and remembered that neither of Harry’s parents were over 5’11” tall or showed to have giant blood in them. He supposed it didn’t really matter. His cub was awesome.

He was concerned about the fact that he had enslaved a muggle but the young man had acted in every way, like a proper light-sided noble. He had taken responsibility and paid restitution. He was even stepping up to make public apology. His guardian/assistant/concubine looked at him with love and pride as well and he could tell that she was happy in her position and thought the girlfriend would be as well.

He looked up when he felt Harry’s eyes on him. “Huh” was his intelligent reply. Harry smiled at him. “Remus, as part of my research into my family, I know that you were very close friends with them.” Harry looked him in the eyes “I know you’re a werewolf” Those not in the know looked over to man seated with them. There was looks of surprise but none of fear, well not really. Some looked wary. Ron had a look of excitement. In his mind he was already on his first adventure with Harry and there was a werewolf.

“Wicked” Ron blushed when he realized his thought had been verbalized and blushed deeper when he saw that the pretty blonde seated across from him had heard him and was smiling mischievously at him. Her dared not look at any of his brothers who he was sure had heard him as well and would already be planning his further embarrassment.

“Hold it together because my idea is going to get crazier” Harry said and Remus chuckled at his teasing. “I want you to become a Vassal as well except I want you to swear your packs fealty to the House of Potter” Remus looked up at him in confusion because he wasn’t part of a pack much less head of one. Only Fenrir Greyback had a formal pack as only he and his crazy followers allowed the wolf’s madness to overtake them.

Harry raised his hands to stop Remus from stating that. “I know you don’t have a pack but I want you to form one. There is some property off of the north boundary of the Potter Castle wards. It is mostly woods, rocky terrain and caves. The Nott’s once used it as one of their animal sanctuaries and even though their magic is long gone the wildlife population is quite prosperous and stable for hunting.

The Malfoys used to own it as they had tried to buy up all the land around the Potter property when they were trying to steal or secrets.” He gave a respectful and appreciative nod to Arthur in acknowledgement of their service. The entire family knew the story and felt pride at the acknowledgement.

“My grandfather was not one to be trifled with and while he could not undue all of their damage” another look at the Weasleys, “he was able to force them to sell the land back to the goblins. I intend to buy the land and make you an Earl and swear you as a Vassal of House Potter” That bombshell froze the room.

Into the silence Harry continued. “As a werewolf you have been disinherited from your family and the laws as they stand doesn’t really make it feasible for anyone to adopt you into theirs. I decided to approach it from a different angle. We are going to make your pack a House and ritually enter members into the house. In this case other werewolves.”

Despite his maturity up to this point, it was clear this idea was exciting as he seemed more and more like an eager school boy as he went on. “Then as a Vassal House, your contribution will be manpower to our warding endeavor. And in return we shall set up your land with a set of Potter wards, the full set, with additions to keep you in and others out during the full moon. In fact we can add werewolf suppression to the ward options. Justine” Justine made a little note on the pad she was holding.

The room was shocked at yet another brilliant idea though the majority was still unsure as to the feasibility of doing that. Remus was confused. “OK. Let’s say I agree to this and you buy this land and figure out how to ward it. How do you mean to ritually enter people into my house?” Harry smiled at him “That is a good question, but please prepare yourself because I have some very shocking news and I wanted you to hear from me before it hit the papers in the morning.”

Justine handed him a file but he didn’t immediately pass it around. He looked to Osirus. “I apologize if I am being presumptuous but my entire presentation is based on the assumption that you will re-swear the oaths and in your case act as my proxy in the Wizengamot” Osirus nodded to indicate he was on board. Harry then turned to Remus.

“Remus, Sirius Black did not betray my parents.” That statement was the largest bombshell yet. Justine started walking around the table delivering files similar to the one she given Harry. Harry handed the one he had directly to Remus.

“The top is a notice that the House of Potter is calling an emergency session of the Wizengamot Supreme Court. Justine has already signed it as my magical guardian and once the oaths are made Osirus will sign it as my Proxy. The next is a press release explaining that we are calling the session because of an injustice carried out on a fellow Ancient and Noble House. Next is the evidence that Sirius did not receive a trial. Finally is the notes and such that suggest Sirius’ innocence. We will not be presenting those. The lack of trial is enough to get the session called.”

Remus read the entire thing in silence before looking up with unshed tears. “I don’t know what to think. I have too many questions” he said. Harry nodded and promised that they would get all the answers so they could know the truth. Harry knew what would be found out under Veritaserum questioning. The 13 muggle deaths were unfortunate but the legal system was not designed to punish magicals for killing muggles. For a person of his station, 10 years in Azkaban would undoubtedly be considered enough.

“The Blacks” Minerva exclaimed. As this convoluted setup was leading to her having to retire from teaching, she had been making sure that she was keeping up. “But I thought he was kicked out of the family.” Harry chuckled and reminded the room, of what Minerva had obviously figured out, that the Black family were ritual creators. He then explained that while he was not privy to the inner workings of the family, the House of Black account manager did indicate that Sirius was the primary heir.

Remus got back on track though he was really not in good place emotionally. “Ok, so you intend to have S…S…Sirius create a ritual using his magic that would what make me a pack?” Harry knew Remus was struggling with the news that Sirius was innocent, he nodded at Justine who went to the side table and made him a cup of tea.

She started serving tea and biscuits to everyone as Harry continued. “Well yes and no. I hope for him to refine the process of becoming a pack as the known method typical leads to madness but is still ritualistic in nature. I mean to have your werewolf pack run like an organization. Similar to the Wizengamot you could say. You must meet certain criteria to join. And one most complete a ritual or take an oath to join.”

“In the case of the Wizengamot the oath is obviously written by politicians to give them as much freedom to be assholes as possible, but we could right the ritual to be very strict.” Remus seemed to understand the idea even if he was unsure of the conclusion. “Ok, but what about me being an Earl, how does that work.” Harry smiled at him.

“That is another loop whole I intend to exploit. There are two ways to be an Earl. The first is to be elevated in the Wizengamot.” Everyone nodded along as that was the way they knew. “Or” Harry said precociously, once again letting his age show, “a family can gain land, at least five hundred hectares, from a Duke”, here Harry pointed at himself, “who sells it to you free and clear for market value. At that point you are landed gentry, and also a Baron.”

Harry took a breath, he loved finding loopholes. “Then you turn around and rent portions of that land to other people and get one of them to swear an oath to your family as a Retainer. And bing, bang, boom, you’re an Earl.” Remus looked at him. “Harry I couldn’t afford that much land at market value”

Harry’s smile turned triumphant “I think you should check your Gringotts account, opening the House of Potter and taking the Lord’s ring executed my parents will. They really loved you a lot.” Remus leaned back in shock. “They didn’t!”

Who was he kidding, James had more money than sense and Lily loved spending pure blood money on lost causes. He sighed “How much did they leave me?” Harry smirked and just kept talking “the sale to me from Gringotts of the neighboring land, about one thousand hectares, will be complete tomorrow and I expect an offer this weekend, Remus.”

He turned back to Minerva with a happy smile. “So I have made one muggle a concubine, enslaved another, made a deal with a werewolf and intend to free Sirius Black. I need to start making some light-sided moves or I will be considered the next Dark Lord before you could say Quiditch” Harry was still looking at Minerva but talking to the whole room

“First, since our plan is to sell security plans to everyday citizens and the Potter name is no longer necessarily synonymous with wards, I intend to fix the wards at the Ministry and Hogwarts, update those at St. Mungos and Diagon Alley and offer a set for Azkaban; all for free.”

Osirus truly loved the boy at the other end of the table. Looking at his granddaughter and the rest of the table he could tell they were all impressed as well. Only a fool would turn down swearing fealty to him at this point. It was political business maneuvering at its best and frankly, most Slytherin.

The plan was brilliant. Those in the know would spread word about the Potter wards. It was commonly available knowledge about the Potter history with warding. Finding out that the Hogwarts wards were a Potter fabrication would ignite the public interest which would become adoration when it was announced the House of Potter would donate newer stronger ones.

Once they found that the savior of wizard-kind was not only protecting the bedrocks of the society but was offering that protection to everyone, any thoughts of him going dark would be laughed out of the room.

“I also intend to offer free traveling wards to the unicorn herds and the centaurs, if they would accept them.” Harry continued. “My coup de grace is where you come in and has the greatest risk of backfiring” he said still looking at Minerva.

“Here it comes” she thought. He would ask her to leave Hogwarts. “AMAZONS!!” He exclaimed with excitement. It was the third time he had acted his age and frankly most of the adults were happy to see that the boy had salvaged at least some of his childhood. His maturity was impressive but his immaturity made everyone feel more comfortable.

“I want you bring back the Amazons.” Harry said as if he was now making more sense. Minerva’s brain jerked and twisted. “Huh” was her intelligent reply. Harry went on as if everyone knew what he was talking about “I want you to start swearing Retainers. A lot of them and all women. Clan McGonagall is a matriarchal line and I want you to extend that to your Retainers.”

He looked at her confusion and then his eyes went wide as if he had figured out why she was looking at him weirdly.  He said “You might even consider blood adopting some into your own family as I know you are the last member” McGonagall was keeping up but her brain could still not help her form a reply. “Huh” she said again.

The Harry just dropped the bomb “And I want all of them to be muggleborn” That statement disengaged everyone’s brain and re-engaged Minerva’s. The repercussions would be mind boggling. Everyone at the table looked confused except Minerva who face took on the same excited gleam as the boy’s “That is brilliant” she exclaimed.

She knew that most of the brightest and most powerful muggleborn witches of the last two decades or more had been mentored by her to some degree. She had helped them as much as she had thought possible and the vast majority of them had made very successful lives for themselves.  Unfortunately, those lives did not afford much opportunity to build lasting legacies.

It took generations to establish enough magic in a family to create a House. And tradition made it hard to track a matriarchal line of succession. Unless you were sworn into service to a noble. That would create a House instantaneously. What Harry was talking about was something she was surprised she had never thought of before. All those muggleborn witches with instant standing and a means to create a legacy. And no one could stop her.

She looked at Harry and jumped the boy and gave him a big hug. As she held him she whispered in his ear. “Your mother would be so proud of you. It is too late to swear her as well but I promise you she will be remembered as an honorary member.” Harry squeezed her back in gratitude. Her body was pleasant to hold and he was sure he would have grandmother fantasies to join his mother ones.

It wasn’t till she returned to her seat that she realized she would not have to quit Hogwarts. Also, the idea of blood adoption was interesting. It was typically seen as a last option but Harry had encouraged her to look at the world in a way less burdened by tradition. She was still young though and she was committed to bringing her family back herself and her own daughter but it was nice to know that there was an option should she not find someone to share her love with.

“I will do it” she stated officially. “I see why there is a risk but if the wards have renewed themselves then there should be no problem.” Harry nodded at her agreement. “I intend to update the wards tied into your properties as well. There are no set more powerful than when the House of Potter is open but if we should fall I want my allies to behind wards more powerful than Hogwarts.

“Can I assume everyone is willing to re-swear the oaths?” Eager nods met his question. He went to the door and pressed his hand to the rune. Within a minute Ironclaw returned with a length of rope and some documentation. Everyone recognized the makings of portkey travel. Harry read each document before signing it and then handed the stack to Justine who did the same. Ironclaw then turned to Remus who was still a bit shell shocked and handed him two parchments. “I took the liberty” the goblin said.

Remus looked at the top document and his face paled. With shaking hands he looked at the second one and nearly fainted. “I told you they loved you” Harry sniggered. Justine handed him a sealed letter and Harry walked up to Remus. This letter was left in the vault for you as well. Remus took the document with a look of trepidation, regret, hope and joy.

They had left him a last message. With a force of will he reigned in his roiling emotions. When he had drawn his dignity back together and looked up into the face of Minerva McGonagall, she looked him with glistening eyes and raised eyebrow.

Always a marauder he looked at her and said, “The first document is the listing for the land. The Potter Estate is asking 45 Million Galleons and apparently I can afford that.” Minerva went and hugged the man and they shared a small moment. They had been the closest to James and Lily. The room allowed them their moment of mourning and remembrance.

The two separated and faced the room. Harry held out the rope and every one stepped up and took hold. To Ron’s surprise Lavender stepped next to him with a shy smile. Harry thanked Ironclaw for his aid and activated the portkey.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

The group landed outside of a set of wrought iron gates. They were standing on a white gravel road that led into the distance in both directions and turned into the property beyond the gate. The gate was a traditional design with an arched top and was 16’ across.

The gate was set into dark gray stone gateposts, 30’ tall and 6’ wide and topped with a white capstone. The gray gateposts were attached to an equally dark gray stone wall that seemed to wrap the property. Each capstone had a stone griffin sitting in a heraldic dormant position. On the face of each gate post was the Potter crest, carved into the surface.

Harry walked up to one of the crests and put his hand on it. He felt a pulse run though him and the crest filled in with color under his hands. When the process ended the crest no longer looked like it was chiseled in the stone but instead like it was made of colored glass and was flush with the surface. The stone griffin sitting on the cap stone came alive and moved to the heraldic couchant position before stilling again. He repeated the action with the other gatepost and once the second stone griffin stilled the gate swung open without a sound.

Harry turned to the group that was staring in wonder at the magic displayed or in the distance at the light gray stone castle that could be seen in the distance. “Please wait here while I reset the wards and grant you all access. He motioned for Justine to follow him and as they crossed through the gate a house elf appeared. The creature looked more like a very short version of an elf from The Hobbit than what Tom’s memories provided.

The male elf was dressed like a classic 18th century butler in black pants white shirt and a coat with tails. He stood 3’ tall was thin with light grey skin and gold eyes and had a smile on his face. “Welcome Home sir” Deciding the odd elf’s appearance was a question for another day. “Thank you…ah…” Harry prompted. “Reginald, sir, but you may call me Reggie” Harry nodded.

“I need to set up the wards. Can you prepare tea outside the gates and watch out for my friends please” Harry said. Reggie spoke “If I may sir, I will take you to the family hall, arrange for a tea service and send the carriages for your guests. If you command the guardians they will protect your friends.” Harry nodded and said “That would be perfect. But guardians?” As the thought entered his mind the two stone griffins stood on all four legs. “OK” Harry said. Reggie stepped in between Harry and Justine, placed his hands on their wrists and they all vanished with a silent pop.

“That was bloody brilliant” Ron said and Lavender started giggling. “You shouldn’t say words like that” she said softly. He looked at her and blushed “I am sorry, sometimes I talk before I think” he said. Lavender looked at him and said “it’s Ok, it’s funny, but I’ll still pinch you every time you say something you shouldn’t” He looked at her and smiled.

“Why would you pinch me if you think I’m funny” he asked. She shrugged “because I am a girl and I am not supposed to think it’s funny and I have to keep up appearances for our Lord” She said the last part in a fake posh accent. Then they both started laughing. A female elf in a maids outfit with a bonnet and apron arrived and served tea.

The group made themselves confortable at the table that appeared in the middle of the toad and had their tea. Septima spoke up. “Thank you grandfather for bringing me. This has been the most amazing day and it’s not even over.” Everyone included Osirus nodded in agreement.

Harry and Justine appeared in the great hall of the castle. There were magical portraits, tapestries and various historical artifacts from the House of Potter everywhere. The ceiling was arched and the walls were at least 20’ tall. Large wooden beams were spaced across the top of the wall with large candelabras hanging from the center of each beam. The entire floor seemed to be one piece of polished stone. It actually looked like polished concrete to him but knew that concrete wasn’t a thing when the castle was built and the stone put down. On one wall was the expanded family tree. He went and ran his finger over his name and his parents’ name.

Justine stood in silent wonder at the large and beautiful room. Harry took her hand and led her to the large family crest in the center of the room. It was flush with the floor and seemed to be the same colored glass as at the gates. As he stepped on to the shield the tattoo of Swanhild tingled and she jumped from his body and formed on the floor in front of him. She was the size of a large dog and looked like a real creature and not a magical construct.

Justine gasped but remembered the creature from when it appeared during the ritual. Harry introduced the two and Justine petted the creature who grew till its face was high enough to nuzzle the woman before shrinking back down to the size of dog and went to curl up under the tapestry. Justine looked at Harry who smiled and said “What can I say, even for a wizard I am a freak” She moved close to him and said “That’s not what makes you a freak, it’s that tongue of yours.” Harry laughed.

When Harry stepped on the center of the shield the whole thing glowed and a pedestal grew from the center of the floor. On it was a book with a bronze hard cover with the potter crest stamped into it. He reached to pick up the book but it wouldn’t budge. He tried again and then looked at Justine. Maybe you have to do it as my Magical Guardian. She reached for it and was able to pick it up. “Now what” she said. He tried to take it from her and was unable to though he couldn’t really describe how he was stopped. When she handed it to him though there was a magical pulse and then he was able to take the book.

He felt magic enter his mind. When he entered his mind scape there was a figure present. They stood in front of long thin tapestry with the Potter House crest. The figure looked like him but was dressed in a tunic and tight pants that looked like he was from the middle ages. Gwilym seemed unconcerned by the man’s presence or by the missing Swanhild.

The figure nodded and then vanished and in their place has a stack of red books and figurines. Harry figured the figurines job was to make sure his mind was protected before depositing the family secrets within. He and Gwilym made quick work of the stack and none were flamed. After he absorbed the entire pile a pedestal like the one that was in the real world appeared under the Potter Crest Tapestry and the Grimoire appeared on it.

He came back to himself with all the knowledge of the House magic. He put the book back in its place and he placed his hand on the cover. There was a pulse of magic and the pedestal sank back in the ground and vanished. ”You had to give me the book as my magical guardian and you had to do it off your own free will. The book checked my occlumency and then dumped the grimoire and the knowledge of how to work the magic in my mind. Any advances I make are kept in my mind version of the book and entered in the book via my connection to it.”

Harry went to the old Family Tapestry and put his palm on it. The document that covered the entire wall shrank to 10’ by 3’ detached from the wall and rolled itself up. He grabbed it turned and walked back to the seal as he approached it the shield glowed bright and sank into the floor revealing a set of steps. Justine and Swanhild watched him go down the stairs and then followed him. They arrived into a large room about a quarter of the size of the room above with a large glowing stone in the middle of the room which was not directly under the stairs they came down.

Harry walked to the end of the room similar to the one above and held the tapestry which unraveled stuck itself to the wall and grew back to full size. “This was the original Potter Home. The family grew from this one room to the castle above and now I most grow it from one person to a force.” He turned to look at Justine “They moved it from our original settlement to here and magically buried it and then put the keystone for the family wards in the center. Family built on family protected by family. That is the secret” With that cryptic message delivered he led her back upstairs.

Harry reached into the bag Justine carried and pulled out the rolled up new tapestry he had completed during the opening ritual and held it up the wall. It unrolled itself and stuck to the wall before expanding into the space revealing the entire Potter family history. Once in place the protection rune from his mind flashed on its surface and a powerful pulse of magic ran through the property and beyond.

“Reggie” The elf appeared looking the same but his aperation was silent. “Yes sir” the elf said “I have adjusted the wards for our guests, please send the carriages to collect our friends and bring them directly here” Harry ordered. The elf nodded and vanished again with no sound. Harry stole a kiss from Justine as they waited for the arrivals. “You have done excellently today and I have a surprise for you tonight” The woman shivered in pleasure at the promise of what was to come.

Two beautiful carriages arrived for the people waiting outside the gate. They were open topped with two rows of seats facing forward and small bench seat that held an elf. The group split in two with 5 people in each carriage and once they were settled the carriages started to move. As they crossed through the gates the griffins returned to their seated positions.

The elf in the first carriage began to speak but the occupants of both vehicles could hear without the elf shouting. “We have just past the main gates, welcome to Potter Castle. The gate walls surround the outer court and meet with the north and south walls of the keep at the forward towers. The outer court has the main lawns and are were the stables are located. There is a large apple orchard, a warded magical animal menagerie, some walking trails, and ten fountains.” The group looked over the beautiful grounds as they travel through.

The elves continued when the carriages stopped on a wide bridge, “We are on the bridge that crosses the moat that leads into the keep. You can see where the outer court wall meets the walls of the keep. The court walls are 30’ high and the keep walls are 65’ high and 10’ deep. The keep walls form a square and there are cylindrical towers at the cardinal points. From where we are you can see the forward towers they rise an additional 10’ above the wall and are topped with battlements. The moat is 30’ across and goes from the north wall all the way to the south wall. There are no deadly animals within but it is stocked with various edible fish included trout and salmon. The bridge is 40’ across and keep gateway is 30’ at the peak of the arch.” The carriages started moving again.

“We are now in the main courtyard. There is a second courtyard of the same size at the rear of house. While this one is completely paved with stone, the rear is terraced and has the gardens. We are here.” The two carriages stopped in front of tall arched wood door. The door opened and Reggie stood ready to great them. “This way please” The group followed the elf into the home. The main house was longer than it was wide and had two levels. It was huge. They were led directly somewhere without the tour that they had received on the grounds.

At the door to the family hall, Reggie indicated where all but the heads of family should leave their wands if they had one. Bill and Charlie Weasley and Septima Vector put their wands in the ornate box. Harry greeted then inside and they were all duly impressed. “Please friends” Harry said “It is time” The group arranged themselves by family and Phillip Brown stepped forward and placed his wand at Harry’s feet. “When we were released from our oaths we left to seek our place, the Brown family returns as our place was and shall always be with the House of Potter.” He stepped back and kneeled on the center of the Potter shield.

 _“Phillip Brown, Head of the Ancient House of Brown step forward and offer your oath._ _”_ Harry intoned.

The man spoke _“I, Phillip Brown, head of the Ancient House of Brown proclaim on my faith and ability in magic that my family will from now and in the future be faithful to the House of Potter, never cause them harm and will observe my homage to them completely against all persons, creatures or intent in good faith and without deceit. So I swear, so mote it be."***_

Harry replied _“I, Harry Potter, Lord of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter wish to accept the proclamation of the head of the Magical House of Brown and accept their service to the House of Potter in faith and allegiance and blessed by magic until such time as their duty is done or their oath is released. So mote it be._ _”_

As was necessary due to Harry’s age Justine said _“I, Justine de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it be._

After it was done, Arthur stepped forward and swore his house and then did it again for the House of Prewitt of which he was the head by marriage.

Then Minerva stepped forward to swear her oath.

_“Clan McGonagall, step forth in honor and duty and declare your service and allegiance._ _”_

_“From this hour hence forward on the magic of my Clan and the magic of all who swear service to it, I, Minerva McGonagall, Head of the Ancient and Noble Clan McGonagall proclaim my family faithful to the House of Potter, by true faith and magic, without mischievous intent, as a family should be to the House of their Lord and without any will to deceive. So Mot it be_ _”****_

_“From this hour hence forward by the magic, we, the House of Potter accept the service and faithfulness of Clan McGonagall and shall be the seat of their till this oath is released. So Mote it be._ _”_

_“I, Justine de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it be._ _”_

There was a pulse a pulse of magic and then a gong sounded. Minerva had to take a moment to catch her breath as the power of the ritual had overwhelmed her. She also felt the backlash from her minor oaths to the Order of the Phoenix and the headmaster breaking under the power of her fealty oath.

Osirus Vector was the last to take the oath and he did so with grace. After a round of congratulations and a small celebration of the re-established bonds, the group separated and went to their homes to prepare for the bombshells of the coming days and to prepare their Houses to fulfill their duty to the House of Potter.

 

 

_*The fact that he is and Animorphmagus is unrelated to his magical strength. It is just a rare talent, not one that requires additional strength or power_

_**AN: In this world Merlin is the equivalent to Jesus. He is a historical person considered to be a deity or near to one and while most people believe in him, there is strong arguments regarding the truth of his existence and if he did, how powerful he really was within the wizarding world._

_***[paraphrased from passage on page_ _“Knights Oath of Fealty_ _” found at http://www.medieval-life-and-times.info/]_

_****[paraphrased from passage in book_ _“Feudalism_ _” by Francois Louis Ganshof_


	14. The Weekend

**… Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Once he was alone with Justine, Harry called for Reggie and asked to be led to the family sitting room and to have all the elves gather so he could meet with them. He would do the tour after he had collected Karli. In the sitting room he was greeted by seven elves, three males and four females. They were all dressed as Reggie was or in the female equivalent.

He was not sure about how elves aged but two of the females looked to be quite young. It wasn’t anything in their features as all the elves looked the same age but rather it was the innocent eyes and looks of awe and wonder that betrayed their youth.

Reggie had already been identified as the Head Butler of the property and one of the females, Margaret, called Maggie, the head Matron. Teresa, called Tesa, was the head Chef and her daughter, Jaqueline, called Jackie, helped her manage the kitchens. Barnaby, called Barnie was the Groundskeeper, Mechanic and Blacksmith and Coretta, called Cori, his daughter, was his assistant. The final female elf was named Loretta, called Lori and was the House Keeper.

Harry greeted each elf and thanked them for their service while the family was absent. He told them of the plans he had for the house including all of what he had shared with his newly minted court of advisors and retainers. The Grimoire had not been connected to James so Harry charged Reggie with investigating whether he added anything to the family holdings and providing a report so that they could integrate it into the family properly.

As a Potter elf, he could sense all the things connected to the House. Harry could feel them to a degree but the elf would be more efficient. Reggie told him that the house accounts that all elves can draw from had been reduced to minimum levels for upkeep but if he intended to have the properties at full operation he would need to increase the budget and hire new elves.

Harry nodded at the logic and added that he wanted all properties brought up to full operation. He knew they had a manor in the South of France and another on a mountain in Switzerland somewhere. Reggie nodded in agreement and produced a parchment that would authorize an increase in the operational budget for the properties to be delivered to the goblins.

Harry read it over and increased the figure by 20% before signing it and handing it to Justine for her signature. Harry asked where they would get more elves and Reggie explained that there was a hidden elf city outside the walls but within the greater ward boundary where Potter elves were born and lived hoping that there service would one day be needed.

All of the Prima Potentia families had such villages and it was they who provided elves to the rest of the wizarding world. Elves were actually magical constructs made flesh that fed on the magic that resided where theY served. In generations past the four Prima Potentia families would gift elves to each other, their Vassals and Retainers and any who provided a service. It was a great honor to receive such a gift.

Elves lived for a very long time, Reggie was 200 and only considered middle-aged and they did not breed often. They were indigenous to the British Aisles and Reggie believed there were less than 5000 of them on the planet. Outside of the Prima Potentia, no family had more than 2 and the village contained 30.

There is a population at Hogwarts of 30 or 40 but they are the descendants of the 20 the Prima Potentia Magicae donated at the creation of the school. The practice of gifting elves ended when it was discovered that some of the families were selling them between themselves but that only made the ones already gifted more valuable as they cannot breed anywhere but at the Prima Potentia properties or at Hogwarts.

The Blacks were the last to stop giving out elves and at the end they had started selling them so most House elves floating around were Black elves that were sold. Harry thanked Reggie for the information and instructed him to hire on as many elves as he thought they would need.

Potter Castle known to the muggles as a castle ruin called Farleigh Hungerford Castle was located in Somerset. What the muggles called the Farleigh Castle ruins was actually a 1/4th scale illusion. Any muggle that crossed unto the Potter property with the intent of visiting the castle would believe they had gone before turning around.

The illusion was so powerful that a person would remember visiting the museum and local villages and have pictures to support that belief. The real castle was at the center of the total holdings which was 25.9 kilo hectares. The land was mostly “owned” by muggles though magic still recognized the House of Potter as the owner.

The exception was around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole which was completely within his holdings in both worlds and was a mixed muggle/wizard village where the muggles knew about magic. Harry had suggested that Karli’s parents move there but they didn’t see the point as Karli would be spending most of her time around Hogwarts and in the summer she would be visiting them often any way.

The Potter wards did not guarantee good crops as the Longbottom wards would, but the land was fertile on its own and the area had the lowest crime rate in the country. They were currently about a 100 miles from Surrey and although the goblins had delivered Justine’s vehicle to the Castle, that was too far to travel by car.

Harry wanted to show off a bit so he arranged for a helicopter to come and get them. It would land on the soccer field at the Surrey primary school he had attended and where Justine used to work and then a Rolls Royce limousine would take them to Karli’s house. He was dressed in a very expensive suit and Justine was dressed equally well and tastefully.

Karli’s home was close enough to the Dursley’s that he had no doubt Petunia’s nosiness would bring her around at least in time to see them depart. And word of the helicopter at the school would have spread and been connected to the limo. Especially as both items would be flying flags with his crest on it. He was in the muggle peerage as well and this move would be the last revenge against his relatives before he let them move away and try and start over.

**… Thompson Home, Surrey, England**

He had underestimated the efficiency of the gossip network in Surrey as by the time the limo pulled in front of the Thompson’s home there was a small crowd at each end of the block. He saw his aunt and uncle and cousin mingled with the crowd. When the driver opened the door, Justine stepped out and he followed her.

She allowed Harry to pass her and fell into step behind him. He waited till he was half way up the walk before he locked eyes with his aunt and watched with glee as horrified recognition blossomed on her face.

He dismissed her with his eyes and moved to the door which opened as they approached. The Thompsons ushered them into the home and Harry found himself engulfed in hug by Karli. He whispered in her ear. “I hope you didn’t pack too many clothes as I doubt my slut will be needing much, even at Hogwarts.” She shivered in his arms at the thought. She had been incorrect when she had told him she could not be embarrassed or humiliated. The truth was being embarrassed and humiliated just turned her on.

Harry held the girl close as Justine talked with the Thompsons. She convinced them that it was best for them to settle into their new home before the Thompsons came over but thought it would be inappropriate to wait too long. They made arrangements for the following weekend promising that travel would be arrange and it would be quicker and more subtle that the display they had just made.

The public story in the muggle neighborhood was that Harry had been accepted into a very exclusive private school and had used his newly discovered status as a member of the peerage to include the girl everyone knew was his best friend.

On the trip back Harry brought the girl up to speed on the goings on since leaving her with her parents that morning. Karli felt like she was a princess in the most twisted fairytale ever. She knew that she had enslaved herself and this boy could make her life tortuous. But she had faith that he cared for her and she was pretty sure she would like some tortures anyway. She was still very precocious.

When they arrived at the castle, the view from the helicopter, actually got her damp in her panties. She was definitely a princess, no matter the fact she was also a sex slave. “Princesses should have to be sex slaves before they could live in castles”, she thought to herself.

Harry participated with the girls on the tour of the castle. Part of the grimoire memories was the layout of the castle. But following along with an overly excited 13 year old was contagious and the three had a grand time.

The home was the product of 4 phases of construction and expansion. The foot print of the completed building was shaped like a capital L, though the leg was atypically shorter than the tail. The dimension of the leg was 140’ wide by 170’ long and the tail was 120’ long by 50’ wide. The 140’ side of the leg and the 50’ side of the tail, together made up the front west face of the castle keep’s manor where the allies had entered earlier in the day.

The original manor was a two story building, 40’ by 50’. The ceilings on the first level were 20’ high and the ceilings on the second level were 13’ high.  The current entrance hall and salon was the original living quarters.  Now, the entrance hall and salon was 20’ across and had a massive curved stair way leading to the second floor and a large powder room.

The floor was a similar stone as was in the family hall including the inlaid glass Potter crest. To the left of the entrance hall was the great hall. It also acted as the formal dining room and had dark hard wood floors.  There was a second floor balcony surround that allowed a breathtaking view up into an open cathedral ceiling.

Massive doors led from there into the family hall. The floor transition from stone to wood back to stone was seamless and impressed Karli very much as her father was a General Contractor and she had heard him complain about getting such things right.

The family Hall had no separation between the first and second level except for exposed wood beams and the second floor ceiling was arched. The family tapestry was on the west wall and there was a massive fireplace on the east wall. It was a standard fireplace and not connected to the flu network.

 Karli squealed at the sight of Swanhild curled up by the fireplace. “A dragon” the girl screamed. “It’s so cute, can I pet it.” Harry smiled and replied. “Her name is Swanhild and she is a magically constructed dragon and does not look like typical dragons. She is very friendly and will help protect you.” Karli crossed the room in a sprint and threw her hands around the large dog sized dragon. With Karli’s insistence Swanhild followed them for the rest of the tour. Karli would not stop rubbing her hands on the dragon’s scales.

Backtracking through the building across the entrance hall led into the residence side of the home. The second phase of expansion that converted the living quarters to the entrance hall and salon and installed the massive, curved double stairway, also included a 4 story addition connected to the north and east walls of the original building.

The building was expanded 40’ east and 70’ north. Then came phase three which added a 6 story addition another 40’ east and 70’ north. The final phase added another 140’ by 50’, 6 story addition to the north end of the east wall. The addition of 7’ of rafters and roofing brought the top of the finalized manner even with the walls that surrounding it.

With the addition of space expansion charms, the Manor at the center of Potter Castle had a massive Lord’s wing, Four Master’s sweats, 20 family bedrooms, another 20 family guest sweats, two formal dining rooms, a formal and informal sitting room, a huge surprisingly modern eat-in kitchen with massive stone island, a massive library, 3 studies, a Lord’s study, dueling room, 3 potions labs, a ritual room and a rune crafting lab which was were the tour ended.

Karli was sitting on one of the high crafting tables swinging her legs and flashing her panties at Harry every time her legs swung out. She tried to look like she was unaware of what she was doing but Harry was not fooled by her behavior. His plans for the rest of the day would likely lead to some play time so he let her be. Though he did indulge her by obviously looking up her skirt.

“It is time I get the two of you protected” Harry stated as he brought together some equipment and small metal boxes. “The two of you do not know much about wards but basically they are magically shields that protect a person or place from specific things. Protect, is not the best word as the ward can stop outside things from getting in, inside things from getting out and can even exert influence on items or people.

Wards are either powered by a person’s magic or the magic of the place the ward is.” He looked to Karli as she held the higher risk of not understanding. She nodded that she understood and then opened her legs fully ending the pretext so she could focus more on his words. He smiled and ran his finger across the crotch of her panties, keeping the atmosphere light and playful.

“The interface between the power and the ward is called a ward stone and can be small or big. And made out of stone, crystal or gem stones. Here he opened a box and showed them it had three sections with small rocks crystals and gems separated inside. Justine will tell you that the ward stone for the property is at least 10’square.  The Potter family magic is an affinity toward charging wards.

We are famous for that but most people think we have an affinity for creating wards, even our allies. That is a family secret and you won’t be able to reveal it even if you wanted to. It’s woven into the bonding magic.

“Because of our affinity we did become very good at runes and have created rune sets of our own but no more than any other rune masters that have existed in history. We have two things going for us. A rune stone for a building can only be charged from a Ley line nexus. Charging a stone from the Potter nexus will double the power of the stone even if the exact same stone is powered somewhere else.

Similarly for personal runes for items and personal protection, using Potter magic doubles the power. That double is enough to explain why we have Vassals as a Vassal’s property is directly linked to the Potter magic and nexus. If that was all we did that would make their wards four times as powerful”

“When the house was closed they would have only been powered at twice the power. This is standard information for all Houses with affinities. An affinity is known to double effectiveness of whatever it’s applied to. If the House is sworn and tied directly into the family magic, that increase can vary from 2-6 times depending on how the power is shared” Harry was making preparations as he spoke though neither the girl nor the woman knew what he was preparing for.

“A potter ward stone is usually 40 – 60 times more powerful than they should be and the Vassals house wards are 100 times more powerful when the house is open.” The two girls looked at him in question. They knew there was something odd but they did not have enough knowledge to be as amazed as they should be. “The same holds true for items that the Potters crafted and powered” The truth is the Potter developed one advanced rune practice and it and its existence is the other Potter secret.” The girls nodded in understanding.

“We can layer runic arrays. No one else can do that. For everyone else only the surface of an item can have runes on them. And thus only one layer of runes, the visible one. The Potter ability to allow multiple layers on top of one another.  So for any ward stone or item I put runes on I can layer almost and infinite number of runes. As a practice we never did more than 10 layers of active runes.”

“Then 2 layers of security to hide and protect the secret and then a last layer of gibberish that fuel the belief of our great runes craftsmanship since nobody has been able to decipher them and they do nothing when copied on other things.

The practice of only doing 10 layers was not a magical limitation. The Potters did it on purpose it was thought that if it was common knowledge that the Potters could create wards as powerful more than 10 layers would produce, then the family would become constant targets to gain control of us.”

“Now comes the fun part, I intend to put 6 layers of runes on the two of you” He said with a smile. He moved in between Karli’s legs and turned to face Justine with his back pressed to Karli chest. He reached behind him and between Karli’s legs and began to press a hand into her core over her exposed panties. Kari grabbed his bicep and closed her eyes as her master played with her. He looked directly in Justine’s face whose eyes were focused on what his hand was doing.

He continued his explanation.  “You have no magic so first I will apply power gathering storage and stabilization runes on these crystals” He pointed at the small items in the box. “They will draw on the ambient magic of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and store it to power the runes. Potter magic activates them but they need a local source for power. “Then I will re-pierce your nipples and clit and place them there.”

Justine eyes darted to meet his as his words registered. She moved till her body was pressed into his. “Are you serious”, she asked quietly. “Yes” he replied with a grunt as she had reached down and started to stroke him as he was stroking the girl behind him.

“It gets better because then I have to tattoo the runic arrays unto your skin. The first layer will direct the power to the runes on the other layers. The second layer will be personal care runes. Permanent support charm so you never have to wear a bra, permanent depilatory for your legs, arms and pubes, a charm to avoid cramps and regulate your cycle and control your own fertility, skin care charms and lastly a charm to regulate your calorie and nutrient intake that purges any excess before your body can absorb it.”

Her eyes had got wider and wider as he listed off the gift he intended to give her. He kissed her softly on her lips and kept taking. “The next layer is the protection runes. It will protect you from the subtle magics. It will protect your mind from intrusion and making you immune from all the subtle poisons. Unfortunately I can’t protect you from everything but you will be as resilient as a typical witch if not more so now. Three more layers to secure what we are doing and a layer for display. The last layer always shows.

Her eyes sparkled and she kissed him hard and reached past him to rub the developing chest of the breathy girl with her eyes closed. The girl’s eyes popped open and Justine said “What of your pretty slut? Will you mark her as well?”

The idea of such a young girl with tattoos and piercings turned her on to no end. The girl in question was paying attention now, she had heard what Harry had said but didn’t think she would be eligible. He pressed his finger hard into her and said “of course” Justine came in excitement at the thought that she would be marked too.

Harry said “Take off your clothes, no time like the present” Justine stepped back and started to remove her clothes. Harry turned to Karli and kissed her. You are sitting on my work space and leaving puddles.” She blushed and let him lift her to the floor. “You can watch if you’d like as you are next.” She nodded her agreement that she wanted to see.

A naked Justine walked up and lay down on the table. He put a small green crystal on her stomach and it expanded to the size of a basketball. Its size did not inconvenience Justine as the weight didn’t seem to change with the size increase. Harry picked up, what looked to Justine like a large gold fountain pen, and started to carve designs into it.

Karli didn’t want to distract Harry but at the same time she felt excitement that another new magical thing was happening and she was still turned on by Harry’s rubbing on her. She undressed down to her cotton panties and walked around to the other side of the table Justine was lying on and started to watch Harry work.

He paused to look at her and she warmed as she could feel his eyes roam over her body. It was almost a physical feeling and she felt her exposed nipples harden under its intensity. The dark tattoo of the Potter crest that was on her hip seem to squirm when his eyes traced over her body and felt like she was being caressed. Her stomach fluttered and she shivered at the pleasurable knowledge that he could affect her so much with just a look.

Harry went back to his carving and Karli understood clearer the things Harry spoke about earlier. He would carve an intricate set of designs into each side of the many faced gem shaped crystal and whenever he finished the last carving, the whole thing would glow and she could see all he had done seem to fade away and then he would do another set. He stopped after he repeated the action 40 times.

Karli asked “I thought you said that you didn’t do more than twenty layers.” Harry smiled at the topless girl. He liked that she was dressed in barely anything and acted as if all she cared about was being used but she was smart and she paid attention to the world around her. “I did but nothing was stopping us but fear of discovery, and since the two of you have no internal magic, whatever is stored in this will be all that you have to power the rune and I want my pearls protected.”

Karli smiled at the nickname. Harry never stuck with the same name for them. It was always changing and was interchangeable but it whatever he called them it was something precious and or beautiful. She watched as the crystal shrank back to the size of a pea and he place it on one of Justine’s nipples. He brought out a second one and repeated the whole process again. When completed he placed the “pea” on her other breasts. A third was completed and placed on her crotch.

He opened a second box and placed some silvery metal on her stomach. “This is Dwarves’ Metal, it is like the real version of mithril from the Lord of the Rings. It has many magical properties and I’m carving some security runes into them to prevent anyone but me taking them out and some extra surprises for later. The truth is I could do it with silver our gold but this material is so rare and valuable that I am using it just because you are special.

Justine was no longer surprised by Harry’s care or generosity but she rubbed her hands against his bicep to show her appreciation because she never wanted to take the things he did for her for granted. He finished his carving and shaped the material into small rings that each had a section of the circle missing.

He pulled out a large needle from somewhere and without preamble or warning stuck it through Justine’s left nipple. She gasped in the sudden unexpected pain. With the needle threaded through her nipple Harry attached one end of a ring to the end of the needle and pushed through threading the ring unto her nipple. He removed the needle from the end and held up the green crystal.

There was a flash of magic and when it past the crystal had morphed into a polished sphere and was attached to the bottom of the ring filling the missing section. The swirls on the surface of the polished crystal seemed to be moving and a subtle light seem to be pulsing from it like a heartbeat. For Justine there was no longer any pain just the feeling of the weight on her chest.

Harry repeated the action on her other nipple and finished by piercing her clit. He left her with a minor ache in her clit but she thought he left her the pain on purpose as she liked the feeling of accomplishment that enduring it gave her. “They are beautiful” Kari gushed. Harry brought out a bowl and a different metal fountain pen and Justine recognized the items from the concubine ritual.

The process of marking the runes on her body was the most sensual thing Justine had ever experienced. When she was made a concubine the love making was either slow and filled with love or fast and filled with raw passion, but feeling him write runes on her was a slow burn of pure eroticism.

He started at her left foot and creeped up her leg and across her hip. Then it moved up her side and around the top of her breasts and unto her shoulder. He then started drawing patterns down her arms to her wrist. He repeated it on the other side of her body starting with her right foot. Then he repeated it 5 more times as he added the layers of protection and personal care.

“This is the last layer and it is the one that will show. It is the gibberish runes that the whole wizarding world knows as “Potter Runes” and after our business gets going even those not in the know will recognize them as being a protection rune set by this House.” Harry explained as he started the last set of drawings on Justine’ naked body.

“Runes like this are not popular in the UK because they require so much space on the body. Most European wizards and witches who desire it will wear multiple charmed or enchanted items to accomplish some the same things. The support charm for instance is woven into their clothes.”

It had taken 5 hours to complete and when Justine looked down on her body she knew it was well worth it. The semi-loose pattern of swirls and symbols were done in black with dark red accents. In between the patterns in some places was unblemished skin while in others there was a subtle shading.

Her breasts were untouched and the pattern creeped around the outer curve and moved across her chest. The two sides of her body was symmetrical and the pattern seemed to reach to connect to its mirror image across the top of her chest but the two sides didn’t touch. The patterns ran down her arms and stopped at her wrist. The tattoo of the Potter Crest from earlier had moved and centered itself rite above her sex and now seemed to be framed by the entire piece.

Justine had always wanted a tattoo like this but could never afford it. She also felt the subtle magic that was lifting her breasts but somehow not limiting their natural movement. She looked down a shook her chest to watch them move.

“There is an intent matrix built into the support charm that reacts to what you want. If you are running it will keep you perfectly steady vs now when it has virtually no affect.” Justine looked up when she heard Harry speak and leapt into his arms. She pressed her naked pierced and tattooed body into him and kissed him deeply. She moved her body to tell him how deeply she wanted to thank him.

“We still have our little minx to go?” Harry said when she detached from his mouth to get air. Justine looked over to Karli, who was watching her with undisguised lust and desire.

\---

Karli’s exposed nipples were hard as rocks and actually looked to be twitching and her white cotton panties had become see-through with the wetness she was releasing, showing off her plump bare mound. Harry could actually see a trail of wetness running down her inner thigh.

They walked up to the girl who started running a hand softly over the intricate patterns on Justine’s skin. Harry ran his finger up the younger girl’s thigh through her wetness and continued across the wet surface of her panties. It was like lightning hit the girl as she shuddered hard.

She looked at him and said “please master” It was now 11 in the evening and Harry intended to complete both girls before going to sleep. Being in his ancestral home was renewing to him and he doubted he would need much sleep. But this girl was in need and he doubted she could wait 5 hours. He lifted her and placed her on the table.

As Karli’s sexy ass hit the table she felt her legs lifted and her panties peeled of her body. She shivered as her wet pussy was exposed to the cool air of the room and shivered more when she felt a tongue slither into her body and a warm mouth cover her cunt. “Oh yes” she said as her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she saw Harry’s face hovering over hers and came just from the realization of who was tonguing her pussy.

Harry’s hands rubbed over her chest and he stuck his finger in her mouth. It was the same finger from earlier and she moaned at her own taste. “We have to calm that fire before we can complete our tasks” he said. Then he moved away from her body. She felt Justine shift and pull her tongue out of her. Her legs were spread and the older woman climbed up between her open legs until her the two were face to face.

Her legs were still spread and she could feel her pubic mound pressing into other woman’s and even felt the hard ball that had recently been pierced into her. “You taste delicious” the woman said and Karli answered “I want to taste you”. Justine leaned in and kissed her pushing some of her own juices in to her mouth, then pulled back “You will sweetheart, Harry won’t always be available and us girls will have to take care of each other.”

Justine pulled her legs up to straddle Karli’s waste and leaned forward, presenting he pierced nipples to the other girl. The large breast and hard nipples that hung in front of her face inflamed Karli’s passion even more while at the same time Justine’s words warmed her and made her feel like she had come home to a family that fit her better than her own.

Karli reached up and sucked a large nipple into her mouth. She used her hands to caress and squeeze the large breast and was happy to her the woman above her moan in delight. That is when she felt Harry forcefully recapture her attention by entering her pussy. He pushed his hard cock into her body and she gasped around Justine’s nipple.

Justine pulled back and lowered her face to Karli’s and started delivering quick kisses to her lips, cheeks and neck. “Doesn’t he feel amazing when he does that, just sticking his big cock in you? He is only 11 and his cock is already the biggest I have ever had.

And he has giant blood in him so his cock will be huge before it stops growing. Our pussies won’t be able to close properly when he is done.” The image Justine was painting plus the feeling of Harry fucking her caused her to slip into her sex zone again.

Karli’s pussy was beautiful. And Harry especially loved how it looked with his cock spearing into it. It was tight and bald. The lips were swollen with blood and her little clit was hard and lying flat trying to make contact with his shaft moving back and forth into her body. He stuck his finger into Justine’s equally gorgeous and wet pussy that was hanging above the first and used the moistness on his finger to rub Karli’s clit.

That caused her to buck. He loved causing them to buck and shiver and orgasm. It made him feel powerful that he could reward their devotion with pleasure and that he could give them more pleasure than they could even give themselves. He pinched her clit and moaned as her entire pussy ceased up around his cock and massaged it.

Karli’s let out an odd sounding scream and her entire body spasmed once. He released her clit and pulled his cock all the way out before thrusting it back in again. Not wanting to ignore Justine he stuck his face into her upturned ass and buried his tongue into her rosebud. He combined that with an equally viscous squeeze to her clit and was rewarded as her pussy sprayed his chest with syrup.

Justine’s head dropped to the table next to Karli as she rode out the powerful orgasm her master had just given her enhanced by the feeling of his long tongue still wiggling in her ass. Harry, a master of multi-tasking, kept a steady pace, fucking his cock into Karli who was lost in her sex space and just moaning in time to each thrust he made into her body.

He sank his cock to the hilt in Karli’s pussy and started to cum into her body and he rubbed her clit again. When she started to convulse in another orgasm, he pulled his tongue from Justine’s ass, lifted her body until her pussy was level with his face and started to slowly caress her swollen pussy with his tongue. Then he grabbed both her hips with his hands, leaving Karli’s clit and bit downed on her hard clit.

Justine had not fully recovered from Harry’s tongue in her ass and fell into another orgasm at the feeling of the soft bite Harry made to her clit. She didn’t know when she did it but she sucked the hard nipples on Karli’s smaller tits into her mouth and was sucking on the girl’s body with a vengeance. Karli’s arched back beneath her was yet another of the sexiest things she had seen in her life.

Justine loved the way Harry handled them. She and Kari had not been able to be intimate with each other before now though Harry allowed them to spy on each other’s time with him. It was supposed to be a secret but she knew he knew and just kept quiet to enjoy the thrill of spying on the girl sucking on Harry’s cock. She had studied to become a great cocksucker but it was obvious that the girl was a natural.

Now as she lay on top of the girl feeling the movement and tremors of the young girl’s body as Harry slipped into and out of her body with his cock, she was glad for the delayed gratification. Then she felt the massive climax wash over the girl. It felt good and then it felt better as Harry’s tongue started working on her again.

He was a marvelous pussy eater. He had an instinctive knowledge of where to lick, where to suck and with how much pressure. And he obviously was just as skilled with his tongue in her ass. She knew that the perfect spot was constantly changing as was the need for a suck or a lick and the hard or the soft. She thought it was the source of women’s reputation for indecisiveness that the same things didn’t always work on one from moment to moment. But Harry always knew and his tongue had gifted her many orgasms.

Justine’s brain exploded with Harry’s next action. She had no idea what he had done, but she knew it had started at his mouth’s connection to her pussy. Her entire pussy had come alive with pleasure and it felt as if multiple spots within her pussy was being stroked, rubbed and sucked at the same time.

To feel small suctions on the nerves inside her pussy wall should have been impossible but the pleasure rollercoaster she was on did not care. She felt herself climbing and then she went over and sparkles went off behind her eyes and she passed out collapsing on the body of the still convulsing girl beneath her.

Parseltongue was definitely a useful gift Harry decided as he watched the two girls laying on top of each other. White cum was leaking out of Karli’s pussy and the clear equivalent was leaking out of Justine’s. The two girls were breathing heavily and Harry considered it a job well done. He moved away from them and re-dressed himself.

\---

After getting the two satisfied girls back to their senses, Harry began the process of piercing and tattooing Karli. He didn’t allow her to clean the evidence of their sex off her body as he said that he loved the look and smell of her being used.

Her pelvis twitched at his words and a glob came out of her. Her face turned crimson and he just smiled and continued his work. 5 hours later Karli had her three piercings and an intricate tattoo. On her, however, only half her body had the tattoos. The slave mark was still on her right hip and was the only mark on that side of her body.

 The runes were just as intricate but were more tightly packed on her left side than what was on Justine’s body and the pattern seemed the same but different. The final difference between the two women was that while Justine’s piercings were green and her tattoos had dark red highlights, Karli had dark red piercings and her tattoos had green highlights. The three fell into bed together at five in the morning.

Karli woke the next morning alone in bed and had a small bit of panic but then she felt the weight of her piercing on her chest and held up her left arm to see the tattoo running to her wrist and calmed. It had all worked.

She knew Harry had been planning his re-entrance into the wizarding world but her and Justine had been a last minute addition. But it had worked. He had got his letter on Wednesday and now it was Saturday and nothing could be changed back and she would be with her Harry forever.

She got up and stretched her body. The pleasant soreness from the night before still stuck with her and she placed her hands low on her stomach and just smiled as she relived the memories and wonderful feelings.

She looked around and smiled at the massive room. It was beautifully decorated in deep reds and muted gold colors with a lot of dark hardwood pieces. She looked over at the massive bed she had just climbed out of.

It was a four poster canopy bed that was the size of three standard king sized beds with a thick comfortable mattress. The canopy curtains were a thick dark red velvet and were pulled back and tied with gold rope.

She walked over to the standing floor length mirror and admired her decorated naked body. She hoped her parents had become more used to her situation by the time they visited because they would freak when they saw her.

She left the room naked to go and find Harry. Maybe they had guests over and they would see her. She flushed in hopeful embarrassment. She found Harry in the next room and her entire body blushed at the sight of him.

Harry was sitting on a stool; he was reclined back 45 degrees with his right arm held out to the side. She suspected magic was suspending him in that position as even for him holding that pose would become annoying if not tiresome. Swanhild was curled up behind him.

He was naked and she had obviously missed some things because Reggie was drawing on his floating arm. Both his nipples were pierced though he had silver bars with spikes on each end and Justine was on her knees on the floor in between his legs with her head bobbing back and forth.

Like Karli, she was naked, and her legs spread wide. Her sex was swollen and there was a large puddle growing beneath her. The puddle was being fed by drips of “Harry” leaking out of her. Karli smiled as she watched each drip splat against the polished would floor.

An hour earlier…

Justine woke holding Karli and noticed that Harry had left the bed. After moving in almost the same way as the young girl would in the near future she found Harry sitting on a stool naked with Reggie standing next to him.

He seemed to be explaining something to the elf but Justine was not paying attention to that. She barely noticed that his nipples now had bars pierced through them. Instead her eyes were riveted to the Prince Albert piercing that was now on his flaccid member.

\---

Her pussy soaked at the sight in front of her. She could not believe he had done that. She had only ever met one man that had that piercing and he was too much of an asshole for her to fuck, though it had been a close thing. She had long had fantasies about this type of thing and as she walked toward it she thought it was as sexy in person as it had been on the many porn movies she had watched.

Harry saw the look on the woman’s face as she practically stalked toward him. He could imagine a long tail switching behind her in time to her movements. And the thought of her with a tail and the lust she was radiating cause his cock to start to expand. He turned to Reggie and said “Perhaps you can give us a moment before we begin?” the elf simply replied “of course sir” before vanishing, still silently.

Harry opened his legs wider as Justine reached him and with grace that contradicted the moment she sank down between his legs. She lifted his cock in her hands and saw he had three more small bars on the underside of his cock forming a jacob’s ladder.

She shivered in pleasure and then sucked his cock into her mouth. The ring in his cock had runes designed to avoid some of the typical issues with such a piercing and also had runes to increase his pleasure.

He could feel the ring as if it was an extension of his cock and it felt as if he had a second cockhead. It could also vibrate and mimic the effects of his mouth. The rune was designed to just to transplant spoken word to a pussy but it mimicked parseltongue just fine and he was sure his cocksmanship would increase by a factor. He tested it by connecting to it and started to encourage her in the snake language.

Justine was in a head space of pleasure. She was fulfilling a personal fantasy as she sucked Harry’s cock, running her tongue over the metal ring in her mouth. It was the perfect size. Big enough to hang sexily from his cock but not so big that she wouldn’t still be able to deep throat his cock. She had adjusted quickly and the feeling of the stud on her mouth and the lining of her throat was heaven.

She pulled back till just the head was in her mouth and collapsed her cheeks as she sucked on it like a straw. Her senses tingled in delight as some of his pre cum collected on her tongue and she savored the delicious taste of him. Keeping her mouth tightly formed around his cock she pushed her mouth back down his shaft. Loving the feeling of his cock as it touched everywhere in her mouth.

That the cock in her mouth belonged to her love and master increased her pleasure as she felt as he squeezed and released his cock in response to her sucking. He enjoyed her efforts and that made her stomach flutter with pleasure. Then he started to talk in some weird hissing and three things happened almost simultaneously.

First, something about his hissing sounded powerful and primal and sexy. Second all three of her piercings started to caress her in a way similar to his tongue the night before causing her to groan deeply in wanton lust and pleasure and finally the rings and bars in her mouth also vibrated the same way. Little spikes of pleasure started go off in her mouth.

Like the inside of her pussy, it felt like spots were being sucked and licked in perfect order and in perfect sync to the pleasure her clit and nipple were feeling. Harry had not expected the feedback loop caused be her mouths involuntary twitches caused by his cock in her mouth and he came hard.

He pumped nearly a half cup of cum in her mouth and an orgasm washed over her as she tried to swallow it all. Drinking and swallowing his thick creamy cum was a joy for her. The taste was strong, rich and savory with a little bit of spiciness and some citrus notes.

For Justine the taste of his cum had been an instant addiction and she shivered as she thought of having it in a cup with a straw to suck down while walking down the street.  The act would be so naughty, amazing and delicious.

Harry’s cock popped from her mouth and Justin leaned back on her ankles with a look of bliss on her face and cum trailing down the sides of her mouth. Harry’s recovery time was generally quick but with as turned on as he was and the sight of his concubine with her nipple hard and her face frozen in lust, his cock re-hardened nearly instantaneously.

He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up. She opened her legs instinctually and he pulled her down unto his cock. Her eyes snapped open as the ring and bars in Harry’s cock ran along her cunt walls and her own clit ring ran along his shaft. Her hands flew to his chest and she started to shake uncontrollably.

Undeterred Harry lowered his hams to her shaking hips and started to lift her and drop her back on his cock over and over. Unable to control her own violent shaking as she was trapped in one long orgasm Justine wrapped her hands around Harry’s neck, buried her head in his shoulder and held on tight as he fucked her body. 

Harry started to whisper into Justine’s ears in parseltongue. Her high pitched whine of “Oh my God” as the parseltongue was mimicked on the Jewelry they both wore. Harry was losing himself as well as the pleasure drove him wild. All of a sudden her body stilled for a moment and then a convulsion ran from her feet and traveled up to her head. Harry actually felt it move across her body. It happened twice more and finally caused Harry to pump a second load of cum into her body.

They both sat there with Harry’s softening cock still stuck inside Justine’s body. Justine unwrapped her hands from around his neck and leaned back away from Harry. She ran her hand over his chest and over the nipple piercing final noticing them. She smiled when he shivered happy that he had been as affected by what they had done as she had been.

Harry looked at her face and at the streaks of cum that still ran from her mouth and collected some of it on his finger before offering it to Justine. The smell caused her pussy to contract around his still amazingly half hard-cock inside of her body and he moaned from that and her sucking his cum covered finger into her mouth.

He repeated his action till he had fed her all his cum, loving the feel of her tongue licking his fingers and the pressure of her pussy squeezing his cock. With all the cum gone from her face, she lifted herself off of his cock and sank back to her knees between his legs.

She started to slowly lick his cock clean of their combined juices. She was easily able to identify her own tangy flavor separately from the taste of his cum she was so addicted to. Her goal was not to reignite his passion. After what he did to her she just wanted to serve him.

She licked the remaining cum from his cock and balls and then put his soft cock in her mouth closed her eyes and just drifted off sucking softly on his cock. She felt his excess cum start to leak out of her pussy. She wasn’t sure how much he had cum in her but she felt slightly bloated in her pelvis so was sure it was a lot.

\---

Harry got himself together and called Reggie back. “I’m ready Reg” The elf snapped his fingers and Harry felt himself recline and his arm rise into the air. He supposed it is what it must feel like to be in space without gravity. Reggie ignored the naked woman in between his legs as he completed the first series of runes and watched them vanish.

He was starting on the second level when Karli walked in the room. She moved to the side opposite where Reggie was working and stepped close to him and kissed him. He ran his hands up and down her leg and when she finished kissing him she couldn’t help herself and said “Good Morning, Daddy”.

She smiled as she saw the lust spike in Harry’s eyes and he squeezed her butt which he was palming. She decided that she would call him that instead of master sometimes as it was naughtier and she liked being naughty. She just watched Reggie work as Harry held her.

Reggie finished and when Harry stood Karli was sure her “Daddy” was the sexiest boy on the planet. The tattoo started at his wrist, leaving room for Swanhild’s tattoo and continued up to his shoulder. It continued down his back and chest covering half his body before ending where his ribs did. When she saw the Prince Albert when Justine pulled off him, she smiled.

She held him in her hands and felt the jacob’s ladder too. “Daddy is naughty” was all she said. They spent the rest of the day becoming comfortable in the castle and together. Planting the seeds of the family and life they would have together.

He received some correspondence from the allies. The Weasley’s invited him to brunch, the Brown’s confirmed that they would move back on to the property. Their traditional home, the Warren, in Ottery St. Catchpole was available and the Weasleys were helping them fix it up. It was close to the Burrow, the name of the Weasley home, and the Brown’s would be present for the brunch. 

Minerva confirmed that the Clan McGonagall Manor was back in operation and that the wards were back at full power.  She let him know that her excitement for his idea was so high that she had already sent out invites to a few of her favorite muggleborns that had already graduated.

They all had masteries and she was considering making that one of the requirements of swearing to her house. She had taken his example of Amazons seriously and intended to have very impressive women representing the Clan McGonagall.

Osirus had taken his position, which amounted to lead political advisor, seriously and reported that his various press releases were being received basically as expected. The news that he had a muggle slave and his reaction had gotten broad appeal as Ron had suggested.

Light aligned magicals thought his actions were honorable, dark aligned thought it was the cost of business for a great acquisition. Most seem to believe his version of events. The addition by Osirus that people believed him suggested that the Head of House Vector had doubts but he didn’t care. He wanted advisors who were not easily fooled.

The re-opening of the House of Potter was the bigger news. The Nott’s had been the only one of the Prima Potentia Magicae families that still had an opened house and a Lord seated in the Wizengamot. The family were rumored to be secret supporters of Voldemort.

Osirus asked if he had spoken with the House of Longbottom, the other light sided Prima Potentia family because they had re-opened their House as well. They had three Vassal Houses and they didn’t move as fast as the House of Potter but Osirus expected the Diggorys, the Jiggers and the Abbotts would likely re-swear the oaths soon.

On the Sirius front, all the renewed activity within the old families had given seriousness and weight to the Sirius question. Unsurprisingly, the House of Bones had taken up the charge and things are moving forward. Osirus was pushing the notion around the titled nobles that if one of the Prima Potentia Magicae could be sent to Azkaban without trial then “What chance did they have?”

That had lit a fire and he expected a hearing with Sirius present by the end of the week. Harry had underestimated how truly corrupt the ministry could be and there were entities that did not want Sirius Black exonerated. High on that list was Lucius Malfoy who wanted his son to be able to claim the Black Lordship.

Osirus had anticipated the likelihood that it was no accident that Sirius ended up in prison without a trial and had moved to counter. He had engaged Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, right after they had completed the oaths.

By the time the news had hit the newspaper Sirius had been secretly moved to a DMLE detention cell and only trusted people were in the know. Harry was disappointed in himself that he might have risked Sirius’ life because of his boldness.

Osirus had also taken the initiative to not announce the ward donations. He would if instructed to but said that waiting till after Sirius’ trial would be a better political opportunity and give the Houses of Vector and McGonagall time to be better prepared. Harry decided that he had much to learn and allowed Osirus to do the duty House of Potter had asked of him.

Harry answered the letter thanking the House of Vector for their advice and initiative. He admitted that his youth had caused his shortsightedness and gave Osirus leave to be even more proactive on the political front as necessary.

He also informed Osirus that Justine would continue to be his personal secretary and when the school year began she would become his primary point of contact and he would be brought into the discussion when necessary and convenient.

The last letter was from the House of Greengrass and was actually three letters. The first was from one family to the other, thanking House Potter for service and promising that the House of Greengrass owed the House of Potter a favor, of its choosing, for saving the life and virtue of its daughter.  He set that letter aside to forward to Osirus.

The second was from Maximillian Greengrass giving a personal thanks. Maximillian wanted Harry to know that he loved his daughter greatly and that he considered himself personally indebted to Harry for saving her life. That note he pondered before also setting aside for Osirus.

The last was a note from the girl in question. He remembered she was a very beautiful blonde and smiled as he read the note.

_My Lord Duke Harry Potter, Heir Apparent of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter,_

_On a day when I was afraid and was about to lose hope. You stepped up and saved me. I have read the stories of your heroism and though they were meant to be fiction, it is obvious that there is some truth within them. Perhaps the author is a seer._

_It is my understanding that we shall be entering Hogwarts together and I would be thankful if my hero would continue to hold that position in my life._

_Yours in friendship_

_Daphne Greengrass_

Being the champion of a beautiful blonde seemed like a great use of his time and he said as much in the letter he sent back. He forwarded the other correspondences to Osirus to pen the official response with some notes about his expectations about building alliances.

**… The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

Harry Potter arrived by carriage an hour early for his brunch with the Weasleys. He had Justine and Karli with him. He was an hour early because he was anxious to see how Karli would be received and was honestly excited about making new friends. He had to abandon most of the friends he’d made in the muggle world when he returned to the magical one.

Mrs. Weasley welcomed them into her home and looked oddly at the tattoos that were visible on the three. Harry was in polo shirt and shorts and the girls were dressed the same though their shorts were much shorter and tighter.

Harry sensed Mrs. Weasley’s confusion and volunteered that they were protection runes as they were muggles. Arthur entered at that point and introductions were made again for Karli. Harry could see that Arthur was trying to not ogle Justine and was happy to see that Mrs. Weasley was amused by his discomfort and not offended.

“The boys and Lavender are all out back” Mrs. Weasley said “They hope to get you into a Quiditch game”. Before Harry could respond a cute red head walked in wearing a closed bathrobe. She seemed to be unaware of the group in the kitchen as she held up two dresses and said “Mom, which do you think Harry would like better” Unable to help himself Harry said “the green one”. Ginny turned to the voice paled completely then blushed completely red. She made a gurgle sound then fled the room.

The young girl was very cute and reminded Harry of his mother. The idea of a little cute redhead that reminded him of his hot mother calling him “daddy” like Karli appealed to him. He also felt a little bad that he had embarrassed the girl in her own home.

He turned to the giggling parents and said. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I hate to think I embarrassed her in her own home. May I go and apologize?” Mrs. Weasley smiled at the young man, it helped to validate her husband’s decision to re-swear the oaths that he seemed to be so decent. 

Justine spoke up “I will chaperone, I doubt she wants her parents around for this” All the adults understood the unspoken acknowledgement of the girls crush. Harry knew as well but he was going for innocent. Mrs. Weasley nodded and said “Third landing, first door on the right”

In her room Ginny Weasley was on the verge of tears. Today was supposed to be the best day of her life. She was going to meet Harry Potter and he was going to think she was cool and they would be friends. She was going to originally where pants and show him how good she was on a broom but thought that would make her seem like boy. Now he probably thought she was stupid. 

Sitting in her room she thought of so many funny or cheeky things she could have said. If only she could relive that moment she would have the perfect come back. The tears started to flow when she heard a knock on her door. It was probably her mom. She went up to the door and opened it. “Oh mom, he thinks I’m so stu….” She trailed off as she realized it wasn’t her mom but the boy in question. The gorgeous woman he came with was standing behind her smiling.

 She took too steps back. This was not happening to her. She was still in her old bathrobe. Her face was red and splotchy. Her hair was a mess. She had just embarrassed herself twice in less than 20 minutes. She wanted to find a dark whole, crawl into it and never come out. Then he saw him smiling and it pissed her off that he was more comfortable in her room than she was.

“No, No, No. This is not fair. You can’t just come in here looking cute and perfect and not have the decency to feel even a little bit awkward.” Then she turned away from him and started ranting to the room “Harry freakin’ Potter, I have been begging the universe to meet him forever and he shows up on the day I can’t do anything right” She turned and he was right in front her and she stopped talking and flushed bright red again.

Harry Potter really liked this girl. So innocent and awkward but at the same time she had some fire to her. He stepped up to her and when she turned to face him again he put his hands on her upper arms, pinning them to her side. Her face was red but her eyes were a bit defiant like she had had enough of being embarrassed.

“Stop me when I am wrong” he said “You grew up reading about the hero of the wizarding world and had dreams that maybe one day you would meet the dreamy boy-who-lived. You would be dressed perfectly and say all the right things and he would be your friend...” He moved his hand up to the wide eyed girl and straightened her hair with his fingers. Her blush was more pink than red. He continued “…or maybe more.”

“It’s a dream but then you read that I am not above a few heroics in real life and I am coming to your house. And now you think you’ve ruined your chance, but you haven’t.  I happen to like cute redheads that yell at themselves” then he opened her bath robe.

The robe caught on her small developing beasts and left them covered but her flat stomach and white panties were exposed. He watched as her body colored under his gaze. He wrapped his hands around her exposed waste and pulled her closer, brushed his lips lightly against her ear and whispered “A pretty little redhead with freckles in need of counting”

He pulled back and looked at her body once more before closing her robe. “It was a pleasure meeting you Ginny. I was serious about liking the green one better” Her faced still held surprise but no longer had embarrassment. Justine who was standing at the door to make sure he wasn’t interrupted followed him down the hall.

Ginny looked at her open door for 5 minutes. Her face and posture was calm but her mind was a storm. He looked at her body. He wanted to count her freckles. He looked at her body. He thought she was pretty. He looked at her body. He liked redheads. HE LOOKED AT HER BODY. When she came back to herself, all she could think was “this is the greatest day ever”.

Molly Weasley looked up as her daughter walked into the kitchen wearing her green dress. The girl was wearing a big smile. She looked around the kitchen then back at her mother. “They are out back” she said recognizing the unasked question.

Molly was curious “Did Harry make you feel better, dear?” she prodded. Ginny blushed and told her mother “I thought it was you when he knocked on my door. When I saw him I started complaining about it not being fair that he was fine and I was a mess. He said that it’s OK because he liked cute redheads that yell to themselves.” Ginny blushed as she related the story, at least the part she was willing to share with her mother. Molly could go outside and kiss the boy. He had given her daughter exactly what she had needed.

The rest of the day was nice. Harry had a great time with the family. Justine spoke with the adults and Harry hung out with the kids. He told them he was looking forward to Hogwarts because while his family magic made him a master at Runes, he didn’t know any charm, transfiguration or potion. He hadn’t even gotten his wand yet. That led to the planning of a trip for everyone to Diagon Alley the next day.

It wasn’t long after Harry left that it was time for Lavender to go home. Since she lived two farms over, Ron offered to walk her. They talked a lot about how cool Harry was and how normal he seemed despite being a rich Lord with a pet dragon that could appear from a tattoo on his wrist. Swanhild had appeared out of his arm and had been “wicked” as far as Ron was concerned.

The dragon had joined the boys in a game of Quiditch and had played seeker, though the game devolved into broom flying with a dragon. They all commented how jealous Charlie would be. He had left to return to dragon keeping the day before and a never before seen species had showed up at the Burrow.

After another pleasant silence in between their short talks about the day, Ron looked at Lavender and asked “Why aren’t you into Harry, like Ginny is?” Lavender laughed “I didn’t think you noticed how smitten your sister is” Ron looked at her and said “I notice a lot more than you think but as a boy I have to keep up appearances and you haven’t answered the question.”

Rom was actually curious. He wasn’t really that observant. His sister had been just that obvious. She had joined the family down by their make shift Quiditch pitch and hovered around Harry like a puppy. Harry hadn’t seemed to mind and started kissing her on the cheek every so often in thanks for silly things like “being the prettiest redhead at the party”.

It was clear Ginny was infatuated with Harry and he was encouraging it. His sister had calmed eventually and returned to the version of his sister he had known. She had made quick friends with Karli, Harry’s ridiculously beautiful muggleborn slave, who Ron was not totally convinced wasn’t a Veela like in the books.

Lavender looked at him and said. “Harry is gorgeous and polished. He always says the right thing or does the right thing. I am not into guys that are already figured out. I want a guy that I can train up and know that when he says the right thing or does the right thing, it’s because I showed him how or inspired him how. What about you, Karli is very beautiful?”

Ron blushed. At first he couldn’t stop staring at the girl. The rune markings that obviously covered parts of her body that Ron had recently developed interest in, seemed to tease all the boys at the party. Her shorts had been scandalously low on her hip, ridiculously short and so tight they seemed more like denim underwear. He could see part of the curve of her but that had not been covered by the short’s legs.

The polo shirt she wore was equally tight and stopped above her belly button and was open at the neck to show what Harry called “cleavage”. He was surprised that his mother hadn’t said anything as he was sure Ginny would not be allowed to dress like that and the two girls had become pretty close by the end of the afternoon.

Looking at Lavender he blushed but bravely said “She’s very pretty and I have never seen anyone dressed like that. It was weird but in a really good way. But I don’t think I would know what to do with a girl like that except blush and that would frustrate me until I got fed up and said something stupid.”

They arrived at Lavenders house and she turned to him and said “Thanks for walking me home Ron, I had a really good time. I can’t wait for the year to start, we are going to have so much fun.” She hugged him and kept her hands around his neck until he wrapped his hands around her waist and then she let him go prompting him to release her as well.

Lavender knew that for now her “clues” would have to be rather obvious so she said “And don’t worry Ron, I won’t dress like Karli until I’m sure you can do more than blush and get frustrated” Then she turned and went up the walk and into her home. Ron stood there for a moment processing what had just happened. He smiled and walked home.


	15. Diagon Alley

**… The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England (The Next Morning)**

Harry arrived at the Burrow with Justine and Karli at eight the next morning. The plan was to have breakfast with the family and then travel to the Leaky Cauldron by flu before starting a long day of shopping. The Weasley’s had not done their Hogwarts shopping either as they usually need additional time to save up enough money.

Money would not be an issue this year because as Retainers, the House of Potter had taken responsibility for the education of the children. That meant that Percy, the twins and Ron’s school cost, including supplies would be handled by the Potter vault.

The same was true for Lavender, though her family had already completed her shopping and the Potter vault had just reimbursed them. They were not a wealthy family and Harry intended to get her some additional things that had been avoided for budgetary reasons.

The Weasley’s hadn’t checked their vault but if they had they would have found that cost for the previous years of education for Bill, Charlie, the twins and Percy had been reimbursed as well. That is 22 years of school fees, all combined and the Weasley vault was healthier than it had been in a while.  Harry was determined to do what his grandfather couldn’t.

Molly watched as Ginny greeted Harry with flushed cheeks, but very little embarrassment. The boy had hugged her daughter in greeting and she had accepted the hug graciously. She ended up sitting in between Karli and Harry and even though it was obvious her crush was in full affect she was smiling and talking and showing her full personality.

Once again Molly was thankful to the boy at the center of so much positive upheaval for her family. He had confronted Ginny’s crush and left her feeling comfortable with herself and her feelings. She doubted any boy could compare now that her little girl had imprinted on Harry but possible heartbreak was a teenage problem.

Right now her daughter was Happy her crush was paying attention to her. She had also found a friend in the muggle girl. Molly was not as scandalized by the girls dress or manor as her children would think. She would not have had the courage to be so bold but she had tortured Arthur by accidently exposing herself to him for all of third year.

The first time she flashed her large breasts at him in fourth year in the library he had walked up to her and grabbed them. It was a much disheveled new couple that left the back stacks of the library that day. Molly smiled at the memory and had an idea. She called Justine over.

At the table Ginny was talking to Karli about her friend Luna. Luna Lovegood lived on the other side of the apple orchard from the Burrow and they had been playmates since they were little. They didn’t play as much anymore. Her mother had died the previous year and Luna had witnessed it. Ginny and her mother had tried to help the girl but she wasn’t the same.

Karli asked if they should invite the girl on their shopping trip. Ginny didn’t want to impose but Harry had overheard and asked Mr. Weasley. Arthur thought it would be nice for the young girl to be around people closer to her age and a quick flu call later it was all arranged. Ginny was to go pick her up. Harry offered to join the girl as he was the one who offered the invite.

Ginny was walking alone with Harry and had just entered the path through the orchard that led to Luna’s house. The last time she had been alone with Harry he had opened her robe and looked at her panties. She was not sure what she wanted him to do now but she wanted him to do something.

After a day with him and Karli she had become comfortable with the flirty language they used and more importantly comfortable with him. She was sure she would have handled the situation better if it happened now.

She was wrong. Harry had pulled her off the trail and said “What color panties is my pretty redhead wearing today.” She was wearing a sundress as was her typical attire and he had just reached down and lifted the front above her waste. “Ooh blue. I like blue. Make sure you buy some more panties when we go shopping. I want more colors and patterns”

He let her skirt fall and rubbed his hands over her hips and stomach to “straighten her dress” and she smiled at him. She loved that he took liberties with her like that and all though she couldn’t bring herself to say the naughtiest thought she had she did manage. “One day you are going to check and I will have forgotten my panties, what will you do then”.

It was what Karli had told her she would have said and although she got the line out her blush and wavering voice showed it was not a natural thing for her to say. “Will you check the color of my panties as well, Harry Potter?” Harry turned and saw a pretty blonde girl in a pink sundress walking up the path. She had odd earrings and a necklace that seemed to be made of bottle caps. Harry smiled and moved toward the girl.

Luna Lovegood was not a happy child. She used to be and she remembered being happy but ever since her mother died while experimenting with a spell she had not found much to be happy about. Before her mother’s death her life was filled with hugs and kisses and story times. Now only Ginny hugged her and it just wasn’t the same.

So she was very surprised when the boy-who-lived walked up to her and hugged her. It was comforting and lingering and made her feel a warmth she hadn’t felt in a long time. He whispered “We will get to that but first I must meet you.” He stepped back and said in an imitation of a proper pure blood scion. “You must be the lovely Luna Lovegood, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Harry Potter.”

Ginny giggled and Luna decided to answer the same. “I am indeed Luna Lovegood. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter.” Then she frowned and said “I think I did it wrong. Too many ‘indeeds’ Harry looked at her and said “You are too pretty to frown. Point me at the scoundrel that caused it and I shall vanquish them” Ginny and Luna both giggled.

Ginny said “You are the only scoundrel around here” and Harry acted as if he was thinking then said. “You are probably right” He moved to Luna and lifted her skirt and said “pretty pink” He lowered the skirt of the surprised girl, kissed her on the cheek and said “I already have a redhead and a raven hair, will you be the blonde addition to my pretty girl collection”

Luna was amazed at the boy in front of her. He had looked at her knickers and she hadn’t minded and he made her feel good and happy and she had known him for less than 5 minutes. She nodded to his question and looked to Ginny who was blushing again. Luna figured she just found out she was in Harry Potter’s collection too.

They reached the Burrow where Luna got to meet the raven haired member of Harry’s collection. The girl Karli was Harry’s muggle bonded slave and that caused Luna to wonder what her place in the collection was. So, when it was just her Ginny and Karli, she asked. Karli’s replied stunned both girls. “You’re his girlfriends of course, he’s going to have a bunch of them but not too many.”

Molly came to get the girls and send them through the flu. She was concerned at the shocked silence of Ginny and Luna and the smug smile on Karli’s face. She thought maybe Karli had put a claim on Harry but then Ginny started to grin and she figured it was something else. She would hear about it later if it was important and she had plans.

It wasn’t until the entire group was gathered in the Leaky Cauldron that Ginny learned her mother and father would not be joining them. Instead they would be chaperoned by Justine, Phillip Brown and his wife. That made three adults and eight kids.

Harry grabbed Ginny and Luna’s hands and headed to the back of the Cauldron. Whispers had already broken out and it wasn’t until all the people in the Alley parted to let them through that she remembered that she just wasn’t with Harry and her family, her hand was being held by the boy-who-lived.

At the Burrow, Arthur was in his shed tinkering with his ford Angelina. He had used some old potter warding crystals that his great-grandfather had collected and used them on the car. It could fly and turn invisible and could withstand a pretty aggressive attack.

Justine had found the car on their first trip and had put Arthur in contact with Minerva. He would be leaving the ministry at the end of the month and working for the newly founded and unnamed Potter Research and Development Company. He was understandably excited.

He heard his name and realized Molly was calling him. He thought she had gone to the Alley with the kids so was curious as he entered his house. He found his wife naked on the kitchen table. He smiled it had been a while since the house was empty enough to do this. He started undressing

\---

Molly Weasley had big everything, but very little fat (think red headed version of Amber Rose). Her breasts were massive as was her hips and butt, though she had a small waist. And she was currently rubbing her pussy with her fingers on the kitchen table.

This was similar to the position she had taken in the Hogwarts library many years ago though she had her robes on and no underwear. She looked on as a naked Arthur took his big cock into his hands and started to stroke it as he approached her. Arthur had two sexual talents that Molly adored. His 9 inch cock had staying power and he loved eating pussy.

When he reached her, Arthur sucked his wife’s clit into his mouth. He loved her clit, it was long and sensitive and always responded to him. He moved his tongue and let it slip into Molly’s hot cunt. She moaned in pleasure and he brought his hand up to rub circles around her anal ring.

Her breathing started to quicken and then just as he knew she was about to cum, he stuck his finger in her asshole to the first knuckle. Her body contracted on his finger and she ejaculated in his mouth. He knew her body better than she did. He could make her cum in 2 minutes or leave her on the edge for an hour.

He rose from between her legs a pulled her to the edge of the table and forced her to sit up so her large tits hung between them. He held his cock in his hand and started to rub the tip around her now soaking cunt.  Sitting on the table with her legs spread wide and his cock teasing her entrance was one of the many sexy positions Arthur liked to see his wife in.

The puffy lips of her pussy were bare like he liked it but she had a red patch of hair that started at her clitoral hood and spread up in the shape of an inverted triangle. His pubes were trimmed similarly and he loved watching the two different shades of red touch and then separate.

Molly never knew if he would give her a quick cum or force her sit on the edge of ultimate pleasure forever. It was no accident she gave him seven children. He controlled her body like no one else could. People thought she wore the pants in the family. Maybe she did but he wore the cock and it was in charge. She had her hands around his neck and her lips breathing on his ear. She desperately wanted him to push his cock into her and eventually she cracked.

“Stop teasing me baby, please put it in. I want to cum again.” Molly tried to inch her way forward unto his cock with her legs still spread wide. He was running his cock head in through the folds of her pussy and grazing her clit on each pass. It was driving her mad.

Sitting up had given him access to her large breast. If she knew of such things, she would know that they were a 36 H. Not one to pass them up he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. He still did not push his cock into her body slowly running circles with it around her opening.

Arthur Weasley was an insufferably patient man. No matter how wanton Molly would become he would not change the pace of slowly increasing pleasure. He would move from zone to zone on her body constantly driving her arousal higher but deny her what she wanted.

He smiled as he smelled her lust as she began to leak her juices on the kitchen table. He knew she would and it allowed him to torture her some more. “You naughty girl, you just spilled your juices on the spot where Fred eats. Do you think he will smell your cunt when he’s eating and wonder what it is?”

Molly arched her back and chocked out a “Noooo, please” It was Molly’s greatest fantasy and greatest fear that her kids would find out what a slut she truly was. Arthur slipped the head of his cock into her cunt. He started to fuck her with just the head of his dick. And every time he pulled out he would rub it over her erect clit.

He didn’t allow her mind a rest though. “Yes, he will be curious. He will want to know where the smell came from. Will you tell him? Will you tell our son that what he is smelling is that his mother is a wanton slut? A Scarlet Woman?” She choked back a sob Arthur knew exactly the words to use against her. But he knew she wasn’t crying in shame, she was crying because she had no shame.

Arthur kept twisting as he continued to rub his cock head against her clit and dipping it into her body. “We should call a family meeting to tell them all about their dirty mother with the needy cunt. And when they don’t believe me I’ll put you in exactly the same position you are now, naked with your legs spread on the kitchen table so they can watch you beg.”

“Please, please, please” She didn’t know if she was begging for him to stop making this threat or to execute it. “And when they finally understand the whore their mother is then I’ll give you what you want” At his last word he plunged his entire nine inches into her. She flew back till her back was flat on the table and he started pounding into her.

She was lost in a haze of pleasure “Don’t look, don’t look, mommy’s so sorry, mommy’s pussy just needs it so bad” Arthur did not often take their games this far. It made them cum the hardest but he doubted it was altogether healthy. But the inside walls of her pussy was actually vibrating and massaging him and she could only do it when he pushed her like this.

Her pussy was sucking him as if it was a mouth but with all the heat and wetness of a pussy. How could he give this up? He reached forward and pulled hard on her two nipples. “No Fred, George, don’t do that to mommy” The names always changed but his favorite was when she would scream Ginny’s name.

He removed his hands and grabbed her legs pushing them up and apart. He looked down and smiled as his red hair met her red hair. They could be brother and sister. That was the naughty thought that got him excited that Molly Prewitt was actually his long lost sister.

He touched her clit and she went off again and this time dragged him with her. His cock dumped its load in her and after 4 pulses he calmed and all that could be heard in the Weasley kitchen was heavy breathing.

Molly said “One day Harry may have Ginny on this table fucking her tiny pussy” She felt his softening cock twitch and harden in her and Arthur groaned. “She’ll scream ‘yes daddy!’ And maybe it will be you she is thinking about.”  Molly smiled when she heard Arthur growl. She always had her revenge when he pushed her this far. No matter how good it felt.

\---

The Alley was actually prepared for Harry Potter’s arrival. Osirus had contacted Amelia Bones and informed her of the plan and she had increased the Auror presence. Osirus made it clear that he would be displeased if Harry had to do their jobs for them again. The Potter block had become significant over the past weekend and his warning was taken seriously.

The increased presence suggested something was up and the shop owners cleaned up their stores in the hope that the presence of Aurors meant more business. Seeing Harry Potter walk up the Alley validated their suspicions.

The first stop for the group was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Mankins greeted the group and smiled when he said “Good day madam, five fittings for Hogwarts please.” He then turned to the rest and said. “Look around and see if there is anything you like.”

“Wizard’s robes” is a misnomer and not just because witches wear them as well. The entire ensemble that a witch or wizard wore was generally referred to as a wizard’s robes. In most cases that meant trousers or skirt, a top and an overcoat that is the historical origin of the term robe. The robe part of the wizarding robe was generally worn all the time by adult wizards and witches no matter how casual the remainder of the outfit.

The standard Hogwarts robes for boys consisted of black rubber souled shoes, black trousers and a collarless banded collar white shirt. The band had a v notch at the neck. Over that was worn a four buttoned vest that would carry your house crest.

Finally was the over coat. It was a heavy material though magically cooled and heated and had a hood. It was long and reached the ankles and was cut to fall straight from the shoulder. It could be closed but was generally worn open. There was a split in the back that started at the waste to aid movement.

The girls version was the same except the white shirt was V-necked, instead of trousers girls wore a knee length pleated black skirt, the over coat stopped at mid-calf and instead of cut straight from the shoulders it tapered at the hips. Girls’ uniforms fitted closer as well. Harry thought it was rather fetching. Harry ordered the standard charms and then shopped for some more casual wear including more modern pants and shirts.

He insisted that everyone get themselves some clothes as they were to be seen with him and he had a reputation of casual wealth to uphold. He walked up to Karli, Ginny and Luna who were at a table with Weird Sisters t-shirts and said to Karli, “Make sure my girls get some new knickers. You know what I like. They have cute and innocent covered, get them some cute and sexy” The two girls in question blushed as Harry walked off.

Karli turned to them with a smile and said “We’ll make sure to get sexy and naughty, too. We can’t let him have all the fun teasing.” Ginny and Luna looked at each other and a playfully sinister grin came over their faces. It was time to turn the tables on Harry Potter.

Harry found some different styles of overcoats and added that to his pile. It was 2 hours before everyone was done and Harry checked to make sure everyone had a few items. The total was 1450 galleons and some change. Heavy costs included full wizarding wardrobes for he, Karli and Justine as that was the world they would be living in now.

The next stop was Twilfitt and Tatting's. The store was known for high end clothing which meant dueling robes and formal robes. Harry expected everyone to get two sets of professional and two sets formal robes. Formal robes for men were basically muggle suits except the jacket reached to the ankles. The length would either be pleated or split to allow for movement and were single or double breasted in the cut.

Bow-ties and cufflinks had even made it to the wizarding world formal fashions. Professional robes were of the style of the Hogwarts uniform. Harry got a very expensive black velvet pinstripe and silk version for when he had to attend the Wizengamot. The vest was also pinstriped and had the Potter coat of arms on it.

Karli asked the sales lady about one of the dueling robe over coats that was on a magical manikin that was moving through different standard dueling positions. It was ankle length and buttoned from the bottom to just below the manikin’s stomach.

It had split at each side from the hip but when the manikin would lounge it became clear that the split was actually a deep pleat that allowed for wide movements while still offering protection. The garment split from the end of the buttons up across the pecks and up to the shoulder. There was a panel that covered the gap and had buttons that traveled diagonally in line with the robe.

Every few seconds the panel would disappear and be replaced with a new one. The sales lady explained that the robe was dragon hide and the plate was dragon scale and the different ones represented different dragons and had differing defensive properties. Karli smiled and started talking with the woman about a sale. The woman was pleased as the set was 800 galleons without the cost of the plate which could be as much as 1500 galleons. It was competition quality.

Clothes shopping done, Harry called Reggie who collected the packages and delivered them to their respective homes. They moved on to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, where he upgraded Lavenders kit along with getting the necessities for everyone

Then they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Harry bought an owl for the Weasleys so they could retire theirs. He got a giant eagle owl for House Potter and a small white snow owl for himself. Ron’s rat had ran away just before the oaths were re-sworn but he wanted a cat. Harry got a pair of black cats for him and Lavender when they swung by the Magical Menagerie.

They made the Weasley traditional stop at Quality Quiditch Supplies and then made their way to Flourish and Blotts book store. When they entered they saw that school books were being sold in bundles by Hogwarts years and decided to go peruse the shop for anything interesting.

Ron and Lavender left Harry with his girlfriends and started to walk around the store. Ron was talking about his sister in an amused whisper. “I just think it’s funny that we had to hear about how cool Harry Potter was and what it would be like to be Mrs. Ginny Potter for like 3 years.

Then the boy shows up, proclaims her his girlfriend and now she can’t manage two words” Lavender looked at him “Don’t make fun of your sister, she’s cute and she is managing more than 2 words just fine. She just isn’t a blabbering idiot.” Ron nodded at the truth of that statement.

Lavender kept pushing “You sure you aren’t jealous because she managed a boyfriend before you got yourself a girlfriend” Ron blushed and mumbled something. “What was that?” Lavender asked. “Fred says I’ve had a girlfriend for a couple days now, I just have to wait for her to claim me publically” Ron said shyly. Lavender blushed crimson.

Hermione Granger was in her Shangri-La, also known as a magical book store. She had convinced her parents to bring her again and they left her with Mr. Flourish who now knew her by name. They were going to go to lunch in London and then come get her.

Her peace and tranquility was interrupted by the sound of a stream of people entering the store. She sighed and moved to a deeper location. She had just come around a corner when she ran into a blonde girl and they both crashed to the floor. “Bloody hell, are you OK?” was Ron’s contribution as he bent down to help Lavender up.

Dual “Language!” sounded in his ear and he looked as the two girls were staring at each other after saying the same thing. “Great, there is two of them” Ron said and Hermione turned to glare at him. She had given up on really having friends, she was too studious and proper for most people her own age. That is what she told herself. She knew that her love of books and reading was a source of her isolation but again she refused to dig any deeper into any of her own character flaws. As such her first reaction to people suggesting there is something wrong with her was anger.

She was about to tell this person that it was not appropriate to use such language in public and her and the girl she was with had every right to correct him. Before she could get the words together Ron looked at her and said “I have it on good authority that pretty girls who like to read books find blokes like me funny but have to keep up appearances.”

Ron was trying to call Lavender pretty but had called them both pretty. It was true but he thought he might have angered Lavender. As he helped her up she smiled proudly at him for his attempt and it made him feel good. He turned and offered his hand to the bushy haired girl. She helped herself up ignoring his hand.

Hermione was incensed. She was not keeping up appearances and she did not find blokes like him funny and she was not pretty. She was pretty sure he was making fun of her but couldn’t find where the insult was. Finally she gave a huff and turned to leave. Just as she turned the corner she heard him say “Bit high strung but I like her hair”

Hermione was once again caught off balance. Why would anyone like her hair, it was bushy and impossible. What was wrong with that boy? She went to the rear of the store to a spot most people didn’t go and re-opened her book. Unfortunately she couldn’t get the interaction out of her head. She played over and over trying to find the insult. “Why would he call her pretty especially with the truly pretty blonde with perfect hair and developing figure standing there?”

She finally decided that he was being sarcastic even though nothing in his tone or demeanor suggested it and then got angry at him for his perceived sarcasm. The world once again right as she understood it she went back to her book. It was only 5 minutes later her parents found her.

The Potter crew excitedly made their way to the final stop. Ollivander’s Wand Shop.  Garrick Ollivander was a creepy old man. He enjoyed freaking out the 11 year olds that came into his shop and he had done it for so many years that it had become a tradition. Parents would enjoy watching their kids get just as creeped out as they had been at 11.

Unfortunately, that was not meant to be today. 10 kids and 3 adults entered his shop. The crowd made his typical silent approach difficult but Harry Potter was close to the front and his hiding spot. He moved forward with his creepiest voice. “Mr. Pot…Ahhh”

Harry Potter thought the store they had just entered was pretty creepy. The curtains were pulled preventing any light from entering and there was not enough candles so shadows flickered around them. It put him on edge. Then someone snuck up beside which was amazing because his senses were very alert. He struck the thing with a punch.

The trip to the shop did not start out well. Harry was very apologetic but Mr. Ollivander seemed disinclined to be forgiving. He could not however pass up such a huge sale. He was the most famous wand maker, and the one whose family had the most magical affinity, in England but he was not the only. And truthfully there was a French wand maker that was more powerful and made more powerful wands. He couldn’t afford for Harry Potter to go looking for a better wand.

Harry already knew the truth and intended to get a wand made by the French wand maker, Ivette DuFour De la Croix. Her wands were tailored to the individual and she would make adjustments for the life of the wand. He had made an appointment but she would not be able to see him till the next summer. But he had arranged for her to come to the castle for a month and outfit all his Vassals and Retainers.

The wand he ended up with was 11" long, made of holly, and possessed a phoenix feather core. It made a great connection to him but also felt odd like it had made a perfect match but to only part of him. He bought wrist holders for everyone and they left the shop.

Ollivander had told him that the match was “interesting, very interesting” but the boy had just said “Yeah, it’s a wand” and left with his retinue. Ollivander did not care anymore, the boy had ruined all his fun and his nose still hurt.

He had put the boy’s blood in the wand Dumbledore wanted and his job was done. It’s not his fault the match wasn’t as strong as it should be. The old man probably gave him a tainted sample. He didn’t even want to know were Dumbledore got a sample of Harry Potter’s blood. The truth that none of the parties involved knew, was that the sample wasn’t complete as Harry’s body had changed since Dumbledore could last get a sample.

An exhausted group returned to Potter Castle. Harry insisted that they come and spend the rest of the day at “his place” and he would get them dinner. He told them to feel free to explore and he went to put away his things and make-out with Justine a little bit. He had been able to play with Karli through the day but he had to be more appropriate with her and wanted to scratch an itch or two.

\---

With everyone occupied in the large castle keep, Harry was able to corner Justine in her room. Justine was putting her own purchases away when she turned and saw Harry standing in her doorway. “I need your pussy” he said and her whole body buzzed in response to his words.

She was once again amazed at how much she had succumbed to the boy that her body and especially her pussy, seemed to be trained to respond to him. It made her think of Pavlov’s dogs which made her think of herself as one of Harry’s trained bitches witch made her pussy pulse again.

Like the dog, her pussy was wet and salivating. It had started when she heard him say pussy. She stripped herself and lowered herself to her knees. She laid her head down and held her ass up and spread her legs with her wet pussy facing the now pleasantly surprised boy at the door. “Your bitch needs your cock master” she said.

Harry was already fired up from how fast she had moved into the position she now held. And her wet and inviting pussy called to him. But then her smell reached his nostrils, they flared in desire. He too thought of Pavlov as his mouth watered and his cock strained to be free.

He quickly undressed himself and grabbed his hard cock and moved forward to the round ass and wet pussy beckoning him. He bent down and crawled up to her and all fours and licked her upturned pussy from her pierced clit to her ass hole. He circled her rosebud with his tongue before returning to her pussy.

Justine sighed deeply at the feeling of Harry’s tongue on her pussy. She would never catch up if she still allowed him to use his mouth and fingers on her to give her so much pleasure. But as his tongue pushed into her asshole before retreating to lick at her folds again she did not know how to deny him. Then he sucked her clit into his mouth and she felt a spike of pleasure as his tongue ran over the bundle of nerves.

Harry released her clit for his mouth and smiled at the heavy breathing that he heard from her. He noticed her thighs were trembling and he wondered if was a strain to hold her position while he tongued her. Deciding to test her resolve he cupped his mouth over her pussy savoring her tangy flavor and pushed his tongue back into her pussy.

He had only used parseltongue on her remotely so far and thought it was time for her to feel it directly. He started to hiss into her pussy. Calling her his bitch and telling her he owned her pussy and her body. She would not understand him but it excited him to use such language about her.

The vibrating and slithering tongue pushed Justine over the edge and she came with groaning scream and shudder. His tongue did not let her go though and continued to push her buttons. She did not understand how it could touch her so deeply. Harry’s tongue was amazingly long and dexterous but the vibrations and caressed where reaching much farther into her than should be possible.

For Harry he was awash in Justine’s tasty fluids as he seemed to have turned on a faucet in her pussy and a steady stream syrupy fluid gushed around and into his mouth as her body shook. Every so often he would flick at her clit with a finger and feel her body shudder wildly before going back to a constant shake.

After filling himself on her fluids, he pulled away from her before raising himself and slamming his cock into her steaming hot and soaking pussy. He smiled when he saw Justine’s hands curl into tight fist and she screamed at the top of her lungs. He had worried that with how wet her cunt was that she would be loose but his cock was held in a hot wet vice as he pulled out and pushed back into her body.

“Yes baby. Oh yes. Fuck my pussy. It’s yours. Only yours.” Justine started to ramble as Harry’s hard cock plundered her body. It seemed like he was determined to fuck her into oblivion and she was happily letting him send her there.

Harry could feel his cock pulse with his heart beat. He watched it split the pussy of his first lover. Her ass rippled with each thrust and he could see her crinkled asshole flex and release in time with his pounding as well. He felt fingers start to dance across his sensitive balls and looked down to see Justine’s hands gently massaging them.

When he increased his pace in response to the wonderful feeling she started to tug on his ball sack and the new experience was amazing. His hands had not been idle and had taken firm hold of the globes of her beautifully round ass and had been fiercely squeezing them. With a grunt he final came and felt himself pumping his cum into the woman in front of him.

The blast of cum bounced of the inner walls of Justine’s cunt and the concubine could actually feel the pressure of the blast. It triggered another orgasm in her and her pussy contracted and tried to pull more out of the still hard cock buried in her. She felt Harry’s cock and despite her desire to have that full feeling never leave her, as the rings in his cock traced across her insides as the pulled from her she moaned in pleasure.

When she felt his cock fully leave her body, she took a moment to luxuriate in the feeling of being used and taken. Her pussy throbbed with the soreness from his hard fucking and she still felt phantom tingles in her ass from his earlier tonguing. She exhaled and it caused some of his massive load to plop out of her pussy and she moaned in the pleasurable feeling of reduced pressure.

She found the energy to turn and look at the man that had fucked her and was surprised again at the boy resting on his knees breathing hard. Her eyes traveled down to his fully engorged but softening cock and whimpered in need at the slimy cum covered appendage. She turned around, still on her hands and knees and made her way to him and with her mouth only sucked his messy cock into her mouth with a satisfied moan.

Harry just closed his eyed and enjoyed Justine’s warm mouth as she cleaned his cock. Here tongue traveled everywhere along its length in search of his and her combined cum. He gave a pleasured whimper of his own when her lips reached his pubic bone and his cock was massaged in the back of her throat.

Justine was able to coax his cock into producing one more load for her which she allowed him to pump right into the back of her mouth. She was getting use to his large loads and swallowed the first two pumps directly before savoring the last one in her mouth, letting the addictive flavors ensnare here again before swallowing that too.

Harry redressed himself and left the woman on the floor with his cum still leaking from her swollen and red pussy. He loved the look of her lying there and smiled as he left her to clean up and finish unpacking. He stopped in the bathroom to wash his face before rejoining his friends.

\---

Ron found Lavender in the library siting on a comfortable looking sofa. He sat next to her and said “If I had known where this place was I would have come and found you here first.” Lavender just smiled at him. But then she noticed that he looked a little pensive. She put her book down. “What’s wrong Ron?”

Harry found them then and dropped into the chair across from him. “Yeah, what’s wrong Ron? Two pretty girls in one day, I figured you’d be happy” Lavender laughed and then noticed Ron wasn’t. “Is that it? Something about the bushy haired girl?” Ron glared a bit at Harry and then said “I am a little confused about what is happening.”

“My brothers say you’re my girlfriend, but you’re not mad that I called that girl pretty.” Harry snorted and Ron quickly clarified. “I am happy you’re not mad at me because I didn’t mean anything by it but now I am confused.” He sighed “I am not Harry, I don’t already know how to be perfect” Lavender smirked at Harry’s indignant “Hey”.

Lavender said “Well Harry has three girlfriends, why can’t you have two?” She had said it with a perfect deadpan and was proud to see she had made both Harry and Ron gape at her. Ron recovered a heartbeat before Harry and said to Harry “You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, mate” Harry stood and gave a theatrical bow.

Lavender smacked him on the back of his head and said “What about me?” and Harry beat Ron to the punch with a cheeky “You’re the prize” Lavender leapt from the couch and started smacking Harry. “Oy, Ron, come get your crazy girlfriend” Ron joined the fray but attacked Harry “Don’t call my girlfriend crazy.” They dissolved into giggles.

That set the tone for the rest of the evening till dinner. They played with their wands and checked if they could use each other’s. Harry was pretending to be a genius first year to hide the secret that he had all Tom’s memories, but he used the opportunity to teach the other two some simple spells protected from the underage magic detection wards by the more powerful castle ones.

It was a good day and their individual friendships solidified into a group. Harry actually enjoyed being the third wheel. It seemed he was collecting every girl he met and Lavender was a breath of fresh air. Lavender had admitted to him that he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen but was not particularly enamored with him and he (and Ron) liked it that way.

“So, have you kissed her yet?” Harry asked into the comfortable silence. It had the desired effect and Ron blushed. He looked at Lavender who was reading while the boys played chess. Her raised eyebrow put the redhead on the spot and he decided to return the serve. “She told me she wanted a boy she could teach. She hasn’t taught me yet.” Lavender laughed.

Then she put the book down, grabbed his face and kissed him. It wasn’t deep or passionate but it was their first and they both blushed. Laender was acting much braver than she actually felt. “We’ll work on it together” Ron said and she nodded. Ron and Harry went back to chess and Lavender turned to lean on Ron’s side and keep reading. She couldn’t quite force the smile from leaving her face.

Friendship building seem to be the theme as Karli took Ginny and Luna to her room to put away her stuff. It was just a place to keep her stuff and entertain guests as she had no intention of spending nights not in bed with Harry. She looked at the two girls and wondered when they would join her and Justine in that bed.

They all got comfortable on the king size bed and started to talk. Luna talked about how much fun she had that day and how much it seemed like she had friends. Karli and Ginny both patiently helped her come to terms with the fact that she did have friends and that they liked her. With Luna sitting with a happy smile, Karli told them what the muggle world was like and the two girls were fascinated.

Talk of muggles led to the real discussion. “So everyone in the muggle world doesn’t have those tattoos” Luna asked. Karli told her that only some and that her tattoos were from Harry because he liked them and it helps protect them in the wizard world since they had no magic. Both girls looked at her. “Those are Potter Runes” Ginny said and Luna gasped.

Karli confirmed the nature of her markings and Ginny asked “Are we going to have to get them” Karli thinking they already had magic asked “why?” She could see the hurt and confusion on both girls’ faces. It was Luna who found the courage to say “I thought we were his girlfriends too”. Her voice was quiet and you could see that she thought she had lost something.

Karli understood “No, No. I mean yes, I mean…” Karli took a breath “Yes you are both Harry’s girlfriends and no you don’t have to get the tattoos to be that. Not if you don’t want. You only have to get them if you want” Luna actually exhaled in relief and went back to her dreamy happy personality.

Ginny said “He said he wanted to count my freckles and I think they would cover them up before he could finish. I have a lot.” The three girls started giggling. Karli described all the piercings and tattoos and how they allowed for the protections to work.

She took off her clothes and showed them. They were amazed. Ginny touched the dark mark on her hip and then the ring between her legs. Karli gasped in pleasure and Ginny drew her hand back as if it was burned. Karli told her that it didn’t hurt, that it actually felt good and Luna admitted that she had touched herself before to make herself feel good. Karli then showed them how to masturbate. The two young girls were fascinated by the lesson.

\---

Karli sat naked with her back against the headboard and her leg spread for the two younger girls. She was an exhibitionist at heart and being exposed had already caused her pussy to start to flower. She wanted to do this right though so she started with all the parts.

She used the proper terms, vagina, clitoris, clitoral hood, labia majora, etc. but she also encouraged them to touch each part on her as she described it. It made her cunt start to water. She didn’t have to use the right words in her own head she thought as curious fingers danced across her cunt and clit.

She explained that the fluid coming out of her wasn’t pee, that it was lubricant to help a cock get in. She was happy they already had the talk and she didn’t have to cover that. She explained that Harry liked to put his mouth there a drink up the fluid. And that he would do that to them. The thought that Harry would put his mouth on them like that excited them.

She explained that they had pleasure centers all over the outside and inside of their vaginas and they should delicately feel them out. Finding out what felt good to them because what she liked and they would like didn’t have to be the same.

She moved her hands over all the places on the surface of her pussy she liked to touch. She ran her fingers on the inside of her lips and rubbed a finger around her clit. She let them rub their fingers in the same way and explained that her heavier breathing was because it felt good.

She held a wet finger to each of their mouths and let them taste her so they could compare the taste to themselves later. She stuck her finger into her body and describe the feeling of being penetrated and where she had found good bundles of nerves that felt good to her.

She used two hands, one to plunge two fingers in herself and the other to rub her clit hard. She started to moan as she explained that once they knew all the good places to touch they could start experimenting you greater and less pressure to find the good feelings.

She did not know how to describe an orgasm so she just let them watch her experience one and told them that when they achieved it they wouldn’t have to try, their bodies would react on its own. As she calmed from her orgasm she looked up and saw Luna with her leg open and a wet spot growing on her panties.

I think I got wet like you said Karli. Karli nearly came again when Ginny said in a sweet and innocent voice, “can I taste you?” Luna pulled the crotch of her panties away from her pussy and rubbed three fingers through her wetness.

Luna’s pussy had to be the sexiest thing Karli had seen in a while. It reminded her of the games her and Harry used to play when they first met but Luna’s bald virginal pussy appealed greater to Karli. She looked at it and kept imagining Harry’s cock sliding into it. Her own pussy twitched as she watched the girl rub herself.

Luna held up one of her fingers and sniffed it before sucking it clean. Karli’s hand slip back down and started to rub slow circles in her own pussy at the sexy sight. She watched and Luna moved her hand to Ginny who took a tentative lick before sucking Luna’s middle finger. Karli imagined it was Harry’s cock Ginny was sucking and her pussy clenched around her own invading finger.

Luna and Ginny also found their own burgeoning sexuality heightened by what was happening. Luna held her last cream covered finger out to Karli who sucked the girl’s finger into her mouth. Luna gasped and then moaned at what Karli’s tongue was doing to her finger.

For Karli Luna tasted delicious but the recent memory of watching Luna suck her own wetness off of her fingers and then share it with the cute redhead was a new favorite memory. It was quickly matched when she looked over at Ginny.

Ginny had been rubbing her own pussy since tasting the salty cream from Luna’s finger. She knew they were being naughty but it was so amazing. She wanted to know if she tasted as good as Luna did. He legs were spread wide and her fingers was rubbing her own now wet hole and she was losing herself in the newly found pleasurable feeling. She had forgotten her goal to capture her own moisture till she heard the other two girls breathing hard and she came back to herself.

She put her finger in her own mouth and liked her own flavor even though it was slightly different than Luna’s. Her eyes popped open and she looked down to find Luna fingers rubbing her. She followed her friend’s finger with her eyed as she watched her suck it into her mouth. She put her finger back in herself before holding out to Karli who sucked the young girl’s finger as she did Luna’s.

Ginny gasped at the pleasurable feeling as Karli sucked her finger clean. When she was done Karli leaned forward and pulled Ginny’s panties back into place and patted her now swollen mound. She did the same for Luna and the two younger girls blushed at the intimate touch of the older girl.

\---

The three girls hugged each other. They had bonded in a way most would never get to. They got themselves presentable and went looking for Harry. Karli was sure that Harry would be pleased that she had made good progress in finalizing his recruiting. She wondered how many girlfriends he would have in the end. It was going to be an eclectic bunch. She and Justine were much freer in their morals where Luna and Ginny were very innocent.

They met Harry, Ron and Lavender and had dinner. Justine carried a crooked smile that Karli was sure she understood but no one else seemed to. It was a lively affair and Justine had the Browns just as charmed as the Weasleys.

Later that night as Harry and his two girls were lying in bed, Karli mentioned that she wanted a tongue piercing. That gave Harry an idea. He wondered if he could make a rune set that could allow people to speak magic languages. Learning languages was easy with magic, there was actually a candy you took for each language you wanted to learn. Tom had taken all of them and the fluency had come over with the info dump.

Magical languages however could not be taught but they could be translated. He looked at the girl in his arms and realized the language lozenge would not work on her so he could add all the languages to his rune. To do it would require violating the 20 layer rule by a factor of 10, more if he wanted to add some more fun features. He smiled thinking back to their fun on Saturday.

He agreed to pierce both their tongues, as he knew Justine would not be left out of this new addition. “And belly button” was Justine’s sleepy reply. He had to think on what he could add to the belly button rings. Maybe a simple portkey. He went to sleep happy. All the pieces where in play and he was ready for Hogwarts.

**… Longbottom Hall, Durham, England**

Neville Longbottom was not ready for Hogwarts, but he would be. Padma and Pavarati had in less than a week brought purpose to his life. It wasn’t all them, but they represented all the good things that had happened to him recently.

It had not taken long for his sleeping arrangements to be discovered and the Patils did not seem to mind. Neville was shy but he was no fool and having your daughters become intimate with the Longbottom heir was not something most would discourage.

What surprised Neville was that his grandmother had said nothing and he knew she had caught them in the shower together once. She had smiled at him and left them alone. Neville was not going to complain. His relationship with her had also been on the mend and in the last days they had spent a lot of time talking.

The hugs were nice but what he really appreciated were the stories about his parents. It had been hard for her to talk about them but in the end it had been cathartic and had helped Neville feel closer to the people he only remembered seeing in a hospital bed. The day after the swearing Neville had insisted that the Patils be brought to see his parents. They were sworn to protect their house and Neville wanted them to not only see the consequence of failure but their new purpose.

Neville was determined to cure his parents. Vas’s discussion about the increased potency of plants and potions under the Longbottom magic inspired him that they might be able to find that cure. If the Vassal Houses re-swore they would get the Longbottom magic. In exchange they would commit to working to cure his parents. To that end Alice and Frank Longbottom were moved from the hospital back to the Longbottom property.

Augusta was proud of her grandson. In her heart she had always loved and cherished him but she promised herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure he felt her love and pride for him. Pride was not a new feeling for her regarding her grandson but seeing him growing into his responsibilities filled her with an overwhelming sense of it.

The two beautiful Patil sisters had been exactly what he needed. She knew he wanted to be deserving of their affections and they worked subtly to inspire push and reward him. As a woman she could see what they were doing but had to admit she was impressed with the execution.

The House of Longbottom was going to have a meeting with its former Vassal Houses. Neville would admit to himself that he was worried about the meeting. The Longbottom Grimoire had accepted him but his mind was not ready for all the information and secrets. Instead of getting the secrets to the family magic, he got a book on occlumency. The entire book was in his head and part of the training was drawing all the pieces of the book together in his mind.

Padma had been a great help in moving him forward. Her mind was already well organized and when she found a copy of the book in his library she had been able to guide his exercises. She and Pavarati were learning as well but he was the key to unlocking the family magics.

Parvati was not as good at the discipline required to help him learn so the sisters agreed that Parvati would act as reward and motivation for their young future Lord. The pretty girl would massage him and provide various other methods of relaxation and reward and he was definitely inspired each night to complete his lessons.

Neville’s greatest concern was the fact that he would not be able to provide the full power of the Longbottom magic and he did not know when he would be able to. What would be available should they re-swear was still very lucrative according to Vas and the delay could be used to their benefit.

**…Conference Room, Longbottom Hall, Durham, England**

Neville entered the room with his grandmother. Like when Harry had conducted a similar meeting, Neville would be doing most of the taking. Augusta said that she did not know a clearer way to tell him that she had faith in him. Her praise and faith solidified something in him. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling but he was more determined than ever to succeed.

The meeting was held in one of the rooms of Longbottom manor that Vas had helped convert into a conference room. It used to be a war room were warriors would stand and look over maps. Vas said the boardroom was the battle field of the modern day and they should have one.

Neville sat across the table from three men. Armand Jigger was the Head of the House of Jigger. Their farms provided the plant ingredients at Slug and Jiggers apothecary. On his left was Jacob Diggory, his farms produced magical produce and also held a magical forest that provided timber for both wands and brooms. Lastly, next to Jacob was Leland Abbott, he controlled an aquifer and produced magically neutral water, all potions started with that. He also sold it to some beverage companies as it was by necessity chemical and mineral free as well.

Next to Neville sat Vas Patil, he noticed that Jacob Diggory seemed slightly irritated that the foreign Indian man was sitting next to Neville. Behind Neville stood Augusta silently showing her support. Behind Vas holding a binder was his wife, Lakshmi. And by the door in two chairs sat Padma and Pavarati. They were only there for moral support but it was working as Neville felt their presence and it calmed him.

“Good afternoon gentlemen, as you all would have noticed, I have re-opened the House of Longbottom.” Neville paused after the declaration to give it its due weight and consideration before continuing. “We have done this because the House of Longbottom is at a crossroads. It is possible that it may die. That is how close the agents of our destruction have come to succeeding.”

Neville’s words had a sobering effect on everyone in the room but he continued unimpeded. “We could cower and pray that we remain unnoticed until such time as we can crawl back out of near extinction. But that is not the Longbottom way. It is better to fail on our feet than eek out some success on our bellies. You are here for a simple reason. The House of Longbottom wants to know if you will stand with us and risk sharing in our fall, should we fail.”

Their families were no longer sworn to the House of Longbottoms but the ties that bound them had been around for generations. Something old stirred in the three men at the young man’s challenge. Neville was aware of the rising tension in the room but continued “I warn you that I do not yet have access to the family magics and I cannot tell you when I will. I can only say that I am committed to it as I am to restoring the House of Longbottom as they go hand in hand.” The three men looked at him judging the seriousness and truthfulness of the statement.

The men sitting across from the Longbottom heir looked at each other. Jacob spoke up pointing at Vas “Why is he here?” Vas remained quiet as it was not his place to speak. Neville answered “The House of Patil has sworn themselves as a Retainer to the House of Longbottom” Vas could see the men exhale and with it the tension left the room.

They had thought he was to be their equal. A commoner from a foreign land. He understood their tightness. That would have been a great insult. The three men looked at each other again and all nodded. Leland spoke up, “we shall re-swear the oaths.”

It was thirty minutes later that they re-entered the room and sat around the table. Neville looked at them and then turned to Vas and said “Tell them the plan”. Vas rose to his feet and started. The plan was a multi-year, multi-industry effort to build wealth for not only the Longbottoms but for the newly re-sworn Vassals as well.

Discussing the details Vas began with the obvious. Their products would see an increase in quality due to re-swearing the oaths despite Neville not yet having access to the family magic. They all new that but Vas wanted it accepted and understood that the Vassals had already come out ahead.

He then moved to the business proposals. Each family was charged with using the increase in quality and potency they had received that day establish or solidifying themselves as the producers of best and highest available quality within their industries.

He knew, for instance, that Jacob allowed his timber to be bundled by a wholesaler and sold in bulk mixed with other suppliers. He told the man that he should no longer do that. The same was true for all of them. All of their products should be marked as from their farms and they include in their distribution contracts a caveat that their items could not be re-packaged.

“In addition” he said “You should insist that items produced using your products should be marked as such.” Lakshmi handed out copies of contracts. “These are sample contracts that should be negotiated with the companies you supply. You are going to have the highest quality goods and they will sign if they want access to it.” Vas said pausing to give the men a moment to scan through the sample contracts.

“You will lose some business at first and in recognition of that fact, the House of Longbottom will not collect its commission until the word is out and sales return to their normal level.” Vas explained “Once sales return, the next phase will be to gradually increase what you charge. The goal is to have the price constantly reflecting the public acceptance of the increased quality. When the quality is fully established and our position in the market is secure, I expect you each to be able to sell at 20% over market. At that point House of Longbottom will collect a 10% commission.”

As the plan was explained, Lakshmi, would pass out various forms showing sales projections and sample contracts and makers marks. “Once the family magics are back in Heir Longbottoms control he shall direct that magic at specific crops or regions.” Vas continued

“You will sell the product of these areas at a minimum of 50% over market or more if the increased potency is found to have more beneficial affect than expected. House Longbottom will take a flat 30% commission regardless of the final selling price.”

Neville took over for the next part “The House of Longbottom will hold for itself medicinal potions. They will not sell ingredients but the Longbottom greenhouses will have the full benefit of the Longbottom magic and the family will produce and sell medicinal potions as well as research new potions with the express purpose of curing the Lord and Lady Longbottom.”

The three men looked on in shock as the Indian man sat. The business of business was much the same whether muggle or magical so the only thing unfamiliar about the sheets of paper covered with figure and the like was that they were not on parchment as Vas thought that muggle printing was much more neat.

They looked over the forms and traded them which each other as they made connections and excitedly spoke about the possibilities. If what was said was true about the increased potency and evidence and history suggested it was true, they would all do quite well.

Jacob spoke up. “May we also conduct research into our various products?” Neville agreed and added “You may do so in medicine as well. I am just warning you that you will not be able to produce better that we can. There may be a second tier market, but that is your risk especially as I will not be charging as much over market as you will with the special reserve, as we’ve named it.”

The three men realized that they were being positioned to increase their family’s wealth greatly. Neville spoke again “It has been brought to our attention that we have for generations considered it an honor and a duty to hold lordship over our Vassal houses. We have shared in friendship and love. But now the House of Longbottom must admit that it is need. I am only 11 and have nearly a decade of learning and maturity before being able to even attempt to lead the House smartly.”

Neville took breath and drank from the glass of water in front of him. “As such I am assigning my grandmother to head the political wing of the House. In this position she will act as proxy for the House of Longbottom in the Wizengamot. She has passed over my magical guardianship to Mr. Patil as his daughters seated behind me are my age. We will be incorporating a company to manage our business dealings and Mr. Patil will lead that as well.”

He looked to the first man and said “Lord Jigger, I know that your sons have already taken over the day to day operation of your business operations. I ask that you come out of retirement and lead the research effort to find a cure for my parents. Lord Abbott I ask you to help that effort. Lord Diggory, your grandson is an upper year, I ask that he mentor me as I matriculate through Hogwarts.”

The three men agreed and with the formalities done offered support and congratulations for the boy’s handling of his first meeting. Lord Abbott said he would send his granddaughter with Lord Diggory’s son. She would be entering Hogwarts with Neville and could look out for him as well.

That night as Neville settled into bed and his girls curled up with him they talked about the meeting. The meeting had obviously worried him because with the success he made another breakthrough with his occlumency exercises. It would take some time but the House of Longbottom would be OK.

The next day Cedric Diggory and Hannah Abbott arrived shortly after breakfast. After introduction Cedric told the younger group about what it was like at Hogwarts. He wouldn’t answer their questions about the house selection process and some other things that he thought was part of the experience of entering Hogwarts. He did tell them some of the things he wished he had known before starting though.

Part of his duty would be to help Neville learn magic. He would be his tutor. They got started as all present had a wand. Neville’s new wand from Mr. Ollivander was 11 inch yew with dragon heartstring. They spent the rest of the day going over some first year spells for fun but mostly discussing magical theory as that was what held most people down.

Hannah Abbott had been uncomfortable at first. Cedric was very handsome but obviously too old for her and the two beautiful Indian witches obviously had made a claim on Neville and she wasn’t sure how to be friends without seeming like she was butting in. The sisters noticed and made extra effort to include her until she felt more comfortable.

When Cedric and the twins were busy elsewhere Neville spoke softly to her. “It’s OK. I am actually really shy too. Padma and Pavarati are trying to work it out of me that is why they act like that. They are trying to make me see that I don’t have to be embarrassed. I won’t let them do that to you though. Just know that I am glad you’re here. I like having friends” His words had calmed her a bit and she thought it was sweet for him to talk to her.

The Patil twins noticed the interaction and were proud of their future Lord. He didn’t know it but not only had he put the girl at ease but his actions were very charming and the sort of thing that would endear a boy to a young girl. They smiled at each other as their efforts with Neville were bearing fruit.


	16. Change is Here

**…Office of the Minister, Ministry of Magic**

Cornelius Fudge, looked around his office and wondered how things had gone so wrong. He sighed. He knew exactly how it had gone so wrong. Potter. Like many others he wondered if the writers of those damn books had been a seer. He knew that he was only still Minister because all the scandals had happened before he was minister. Not that it mattered. The massive shift of power had been mind boggling. If it wasn’t so legal it would seem like a coup.

It started on Saturday and thinking about it still angered him. How could something like that happen and not one of his connections let him know. The fact that Harry Potter had a muggle slave had been the first blow.

He didn’t personally care but the idea of the hero of the wizarding world making slaves was shocking. He had been halfway through planning how to turn it to his advantage when he read the article under the headline. At first he didn’t think it would matter but his sources in Diagon Alley told him that the boy was being praised for his honorable actions in response to his “crime”.

Who was advising the boy? The donation was greater than the combined donations of all the reformed deatheaters and the money actually went to the hospital and not to people like him. He had already checked and it was not illegal to magically bind a muggle. In fact the boy had brought in a healer who certified it as accidental magic. He was untouchable on that account.

He was not surprised when he received a missive from Lucius Malfoy about the second article. Normally they would pretend that their interaction was not just bribery. They would play word games with each other to play at respectability. But not this time. Lucius just wanted Black dead and wanted him to make it happen immediately. Everyone knew that Lucius was claiming that his son was in line for the Black Lordship. He had thought that Black was kicked out of the family and Lucius was just covering his bases.

He was wrong and the mistake nearly brought down the ministry. First he had been unable to eliminate Black as Lucius had wanted. Amelia had moved faster than him and moved Black to a secret holding cell before his hearing. He had expected his people inside the DMLE to quickly find the location but Amelia had trusted no one.

He had tried to delay the hearing and was faced with the full fury of the Potter proxy, the Longbottom proxy, who had also secretly re-opened and half the titled nobles who wanted to know what was happening. Albus Dumbledore had sided with him about the delay and that had been what sank his efforts as the dark families could not countenance being on the same side as Albus Dumbledore.

At first he thought the man had done it on purpose in a reverse psychology move but he had seen the man’s face. He did not want the hearing and by the end of day that Friday it was clear why that was.

**…Flashback**

**…Courtroom Ten, Judicial Wing, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

**…Lord** **’s Inquest by Request of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter (Regarding Sirius Black)**

The Minister had been avoiding Lucius Malfoy for the past 3 days. The media was in a frenzy about the opening of the Houses of two of the Prima Potentia Magicae families when the heirs apparent were only 11. That Harry Potter had done it had been taken as par for the course for the Wizarding world’s hero but the House of Longbottom had done the same.

The Prophet had tried to play the two heirs against each other, painting young Potter as deserving and young Neville as trying to play catchup but Augusta Longbottom had created a shit storm in response and was supported by Osirus Vector representing the House of Potter.

Harry Potter had even released a statement that both the House of Potter and the House of Longbottom took their duty the world with such seriousness that they nearly sacrificed their whole houses in its defense and he would not stand to see that sacrifice being tainted.

Augusta had not wanted to retell the story of what happened to her Frank and Alice but Jacob had convinced her that while there was tragedy and sadness to their plight, there was no shame. Frank and Alice had been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for Great Britain and had bared unimaginable pain and torture to protect their son. She had acquiesced and assigned Jacob as the House’s press liaison as she could not trust her emotions.

The result had been a near riot at the Daily Prophet offices. The Prophet had not apologized for its insinuation but it did print an article that retold the story of Frank and Alice Longbottom but with a writer’s flare as opposed to the Auror reports that had made up the DMLE file. The same paper also “reminded” the wizarding world of the long a distinguished history of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Longbottom.

Augusta had cried at the article. It had been written with care. The tone sober and Neville was presented as a worthy recipient of such a courageous sacrifice. She had hugged Jacob when she saw him next.

Augusta Longbottom and Osirus Vector arrived at the hearing Friday morning wearing dueling robes. They were of the style Karli had discovered in Twilfitt and Tatting's. Augusta’s was a deep blue and dragon scale chest plate was bronze. Osirus had a dark purple set with a black chest plate. He had also worn a sword on his hip.

Each had body guards, Augusta’s were members of the Abbott family and Vectors were from his own. The four men wore dueling robes that matched their leader. In the case of the Vectors, that included the addition of swords. It was a powerful entrance for the two Houses and it had been planned to convey that message.

The light side of the Prima Potentia Magicae had returned. Augusta and Osirus greeted each other at the door of the Wizengamot in full view of the press. They exchanged official greetings as well as correspondence from one heir to the other. Then after one last series of camera flashes they turned and entered the Wizengamot chamber.

Cornelius Fudge was furious. They had left him out. Most would not pay attention to the snub but the more politically savvy would notice and it would make life difficult for him. It also wasn’t lost on him the message being sent. The Prima Potentia Magicae had come for justice and they would have it.

The supposedly traditionalist members of the Wizengamot did not want nor anticipate that it would not be the exclusion of muggleborns that brought tradition back to Wizarding Britain, but the re-emergence of the most elite of the nobility.

 As he entered the chamber, Cornelius Fudge looked over to where Lucius sat in the lower gallery and saw the man was angry. The Minister thought angry was a bit of an understatement. The moves being made had obviously unsettled the man as the Malfoy Head was known for his calm no matter the circumstance. What he saw was a man barely able to contain his rage.

Cornelius allowed his eyes to search for the other person whose reaction he was interested in. Alvin Nott was the head of a Prima Potentia Magicae family as well and the Minister was curious about what his thoughts his face might betray. The answer was none. Alvin Nott sat in his place with an absolutely unreadable expression.

Then the circus began. Albus Dumbledore entered last, dressed in emerald robes trying to show himself as the powerful light Lord he was but the flavor of the hour were the six people standing stoically in dueling robes. Albus sighed and brought the judicial session of the Wizengamot to order. The court scribe stood and announced that the first order of business was that the “Ancient and Noble House of Potter” and the “Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom” had presented themselves to be seated.

Dumbledore tried to suggest it would be more appropriate to do that at the next legislative session but was shot down by Lord Ogden who was the Black Wand. He reminded the Chief Warlock that the full Wizengamot was in session and that was the only requirement to seat new or returning members. Dumbledore tried to put it to a vote but was shot down again as these were not new members, they were already members, just retaking their seats.

Lord Ogden recognizing the change that was in the air did something that actually threw the entire room into a silent chaos. “Mr. Tithing” Lord Ogden addressed the court scribe, “The curtesy has fallen out of fashion but I think under the circumstances that it is time that we respect the traditions of this body and our world, The Potters, the Longbottoms, the Blacks and the Notts are not Ancient and Noble Houses, they are Prima Potentia Magicae Houses,”

There were no outburst, just a recognition of what was truly happening, the tension became palpable. The court’s scribe knew the title and what it meant but had never heard it used officially. He looked at the fierce and determined expressions on both the Dowager Longbottom and Lord Vector as well as the now intense look on the face of Lord Nott. He breathed and said “My apologies Lord Ogdon, The Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter and the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Longbottom have returned to claim their seats.” Cornelius Fudge looked around the courtroom, wide-eyed. “This isn’t happening” he thought desperately.

Dumbledore was angry. He had ran the Wizengamot like his own fiefdom for decades and was rarely stymied when he wanted something done even if it didn’t necessarily fit into the rules. Lord Ogden had just revived a title he had worked hard to eliminate from day to day use. Despite his anger he was having the same thought as the Minister.

The Longbottoms and the Potters were about to be under his control and influence with the young, easily manipulated children about to enter Hogwarts. He wondered if he could challenge the validity of the proxies or do something else to prevent what was happening but realized that he had already lost ground and people were beginning to look suspiciously at him. The suspicious looks he was receiving angered him but he was able to hold his grandfatherly demeanor and proceed.

The two returning elite Houses were seated with much applause. First Augusta and then Osirus read statements from the heirs apparent. The statements were different but had the same message. They were young and inexperienced with the workings of the wizarding world. Their duty was to go to school and learn all that they can so that they may one day be ready to bring honor to their families and the body.

The next act in the circus, Cornelius thought, was when Amelia Bones stood and addressed the assembly. She was an eloquent speaker and an excellent prosecutor having worked in that office before her time as an Auror and being promoted to her current position. The fact that she as making the presentation did not make him hopeful for what was about to be revealed.

She started by describing the atmosphere at the end of the war, not passing up the opportunity to chastise the body for losing their focus on justice because of their jubilation. She then talked about the open questions still left from the last war, and though she acknowledged that now was not the time to try and re-hash everything, they might be more agreeable after seeing the evidence she and her department had discovered.

Sirius Black had not gotten a trial. He was arrested at the scene of an explosion in a muggle suburb of London. He spent one day in a ministry holding cell before he was transferred to Azkaban. The transfer authorization was signed by former Minister Bagnold and former Director Crouch who was the head of the DMLE at the time.

The news hit the room like a bomb. Cornelius fumed. News this extraordinary should have been brought to him. The DMLE was outside of his official chain of command but he had spies in the department and was incensed that none of them has reported this to him. He watched as the head of the DMLE unveiled the greatest political scandal in known British magical history.

Bartemius Crouch had been brought in for question. As a private citizen he could refuse to answer questions but as an official of the Ministry of Magic he was forced to take Veritaserum. “At that point” Director Bones explained “we were able to get the entire sordid story”

“Bartemius Crouch is a member of a cadet branch of the Black family. The last Black Head, Arcturus Black, had at one time informed Mr. Crouch’s father that the direct line had fallen too far and he intended to leave the Black Lordship to the Crouch family and make them the new line of inheritance.” Amelia said.

The audience, Wizengamot member, media and citizen, gasped at that revelation as it was easy to see where this tale was headed. Amelia continued as if she had not already rocked the British magical world. “Most of us are too young to know or remember but the Black family magic has a ritual affinity and while they have been less moral and certainly dark, they had not ever been considered truly evil till Arcturus’ son, Orion and his cousins bought into pureblood superiority dogma.”

Amelia paused to look at her notes before she said “Orion married his cousin because he thought she was the only one worthy and while Arcturus didn’t kick them out of the family he intended to move the headship from their line. Or so was the story told to Mr. Crouch by his father.”

Amelia was in her element as she presented the findings of her investigation and had the croud riveted. “Then Sirius was born and grew to be strong willed and independently minded, Arcturus was filled with hope that his direct line might have a chance, after all. After Sirius abandoned his parent’s homes and beliefs, Arcturus informed the Crouchs that he would leave the headship with the direct line as Sirius was the direct descendant and he would skip over Orion. To avoid scandal, Arcturus did not announce that he had skipped Orion.”

The man was very smart but Amelia had been surprised that Arcturus had assumed the Crouchs would simply fall in line with this change. She shook her head and went on with the tale. “The Black head was also not aware that Orion thinking he was the heir, cast Sirius from the family. That did not do anything as he did not have that right. The Crouch family knew of all this and when Sirius was arrested, Bartemius took the opportunity to get rid of the only person that could challenge his claim on the Black headship.”

“He actually intended the position for his son but shortly after sending Sirius away, Barty Jr. was discovered to be an active deatheater. The discovery broke his heart and ended any hope of claiming the Black family. No longer caring about the fate of the Black family Bartemius simple left Sirius where he was.”

Amelia had the room entranced with the story she was telling. She had a storyteller’s gift for inflection and the room was quiet as she continued. “All of this is interesting and suspicious but it still doesn’t forgive the heir of the House of Black for conspiring to cause the death of the House of Potter. If he had a trial, his betrayal should have led to an additional charge of line destruction of an Ancient and Noble House.”

“I went to the goblins and asked them what steps would need to be taken to dismantle the House of Black and pay restitution to the House of Potter and I was told that the Wizengamot would have to issue such an order as part of a judgement by this court. I have brought Sirius Black here to face such a judgement”

Amelia had played the audience well. Sirius Black’s guilt was a “common knowledge” and with the House of Potter once again seated, all could see the political advantage of being able to say they had sided with getting justice for the boy-who-lived.

Sirius was brought into the court looking like a prisoner but not looking as bad as he should have after a decade in Azkaban. She had already confirmed in her private investigation and with veritaserum that the House of Potter assertion that he was innocent was true, and had designed her presentation and the man’s look in accord. Sirius Black looked condemned but still dignified as he was led into the room.

The impromptu trial that followed was the second major blow to the world in as many hours. Sirius Black was innocent. He had not even killed the thirteen muggles. The hero Pettigrew was in fact the betrayer. The Wizengamot had already been primed as to what to do about an injustice against an Ancient and Noble House.

The minor House of Crouch would be dismantled to pay restitution to Black. It was a significant amount of money and property. The Pettigrew family was not a noble one but they would be dissolved anyway. And a warrant was issued for the traitor. Amelia thought it would be smarter for the man to turn himself as the publics guilt for sending an innocent to Azkaban was rapidly turning to anger and a need for revenge.

Sirius accepted it all and then in a move that was clearly designed to begin the Black Family’s rise back to respectability and influence he offered the protection of his House to Peter’s mother who was still alive. “She was always caring and gracious to me and our friends and I would not want her to suffer in her twilight years because of a son that I know she raised better than this.”

The Minister had recognized that he had been played and there was nothing he could do about it. His bigger concern was that in short order all of the Prima Potentia Magicae families would be active and though the Blacks were supposed to be the other of the dark aligned Prima Potentia Magicae families, a look at Lord Nott confirmed that the man did not feel like he had just gained an ally.

**…End Flashback**

**…Office of the Minister, Ministry of Magic**

That had been the start to a terrible month for the Ministry. It had been discovered when the Couch manor was ceased that Barty Crouch Jr who had been thought dead had been spirited away from Azkaban, by his father. The thought that an actually guilty person had avoided the prison while an innocent was left to suffer, nearly brought down the government.

People were no longer sure about the guilt an innocence that had been proclaimed at the end of the war and the people started demanding that all trial records be opened. Amelia had struck decisively when, at a press conference, she informed the public that no magical confirmation was made in regards to the “imperious” defense that many of the former deatheaters had used to escape prison.

The Minister had also acted quickly and was now a very wealthy man. It had cost him all of the political capital he had to protect Lucius and his friends from being re-tried and he was more vulnerable than he had ever been in his political career but in the end he had gotten it done and all it cost was that they had to give up their appointments. Malfoy, Parkinson and Mulciber lost their positions on the Hogwarts board of governors and he was forced to fire his best attack dog, Delores Umbridge.

As the minister sipped his fire whiskey he thought, “To think that had only been the 15th. For the Minister, that had been the better part of the month. The fallout and happenings due to the opening of the House of Potter in the second half of the month had been more damaging and he wondered if Lucius and his friends would not have preferred to go to jail if it meant having enough sway left to have stopped it.

The Minister doubted it mattered as it was clear that the House of Longbottom had spent the month preparing and there were rumors that September would be as successful a month for them as August was for the Potters. He looked at the parchments on his desk and didn’t see how that was possible. He then worried that it was and his ambitions would not survive it.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk having much the same thoughts as the Minister of Magic. He could never have imagined the situation he was currently facing. Such was the upheaval caused in his world. It had started for him on the first of the month when a populous that should have been bowing at his feet ignored him completely.

Failure after failure culminated with the hearing of Sirius Black. He had long suspected Sirius was innocent but he had simply not investigated deeper. An imprisoned Sirius aided his plan for the Potter and Longbottom heirs and their families. That he would have had a hand in the destruction of 3 of the four Prima Potentia Magicae families had made him happy. But something was wrong and they were all rising again.

With what had been revealed during the trial and the general mistrust of government because of it, his early effort to delay the hearing and the seating of the Potter and Longbottom Houses, he had lost something. Reputations were delicate and the greater the esteem the easier it is to topple. He had been so shocked that he had been heavy handed and now people were suspicious of him. That still rankled him. That a world that owed him so much would be suspicious of him. And now after what Potter had done, he doubted people even thought of him anymore.

**…Flashback**

**…Hoggsmeade Village, Scotland**

It was the 12th of August and the British wizarding world was livid and scared. Barty Crouch Jr had been found over the weekend and questions were being asked about the security of the prison and whether the world was really safe from the memory of he-who-must-not-be-named. Into this uncertainty the House of Potter had issued a press statement.

The press release had reminded the world that it was Potter wards that secured the Ministry, St. Mungos, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. It had said that with the re-opening of the House, the boy-who –lived had rediscovered the secrets of the wards. The greatest blessing was that it was announced that not only would the House of Potter upgrade all the wards around the locations mentioned, he would also create a ward set for Azkaban. And he would do it for free.

Dumbledore had wanted to refuse. He had come up with some reasonable reasons why not to do it. But he was sure that his reputation would not survive it. He had tried to decipher the Potter wards on the castle and had done his part to add to the damage of the previous headmasters. Instead he convinced himself that Harry would not be able to do what he promised or the wards the boy provided would be easy to dismantle.

He had so thoroughly convinced himself that he had accepted the generous offer with the belief that the boy would accidentally let slip the secret to the Potter ward scheme and its power. His action had forced the Minister and director of St. Mungos to agree as well.

The morning of the 18th of August provided a spectacle of such grand proportion no one knew what to compare it to. History buffs would suggest that it was a spectacle similar to what must have happened when Hogwarts was first built. It started with the press arrival in Hogsmeade. All knew today was the day the Potter wards were to go up but no one knew the method or anything about what that meant.

At 9 am, 30 goblins showed up by portkey and started arranging a ring of stones on the outskirts of the town. The ring when completed had a 1/2 mile diameter. At 10 am the area enclosed by the stones flashed bright and when the light cleared there was Harry Potter. He was wearing jeans and a gray Puddlemore United t-shirt. Over that he was were a traditional hooded green robe. In front of him were 30 more goblins arranged in a 6 x 5 military looking formation.

Behind him was the spectacle. A floating barge hovered and on it was a giant stone cube, 50’ long in each direction, covered in Potter Runes. Each rune was no bigger than a Galleon. And the whole thing pulsed with a yellow light. On the edge of the floating platform sitting with their feet dangling were his slave, a girl with red hair and a second girl with blonde hair.

Next to Harry stood Justine and Osirus, Minerva was waiting with Dumbledore at the castle gate. The entire group started moving toward the town. The original 30 goblins formed to the rare and the procession continued. Cameras flashed and an impromptu parade started. The people could feel the power coming off of the stone and rejoiced as it represented the safety they had been missing with the recent revelations.

The platform was longer than originally thought and behind the massive cube was a smaller one, 15’ by 15’ by 15’, on closer inspection was actually made up of 27 smaller cubes stacked together. When Harry reached the center of town the procession stopped and he turned to face the crowd. Osirus cast a sonorous on him.

“People of Hogsmeade, this village was not here when the original Hogwarts wards were created. My family could not in good conscience protect the school so close to you and leave you unprotected. With your permission, we shall include this town in the new protections.” His statement was met with stunned silence then thunderous applause. Harry nodded to the goblins at the rare who floated 5 of the smaller stones of the top of the pile.

Harry explained that Osirus’s family made the best ward stones and his family made the best wards but no magical being dug, buried and secured them better than the goblins. The first stone would be buried at the dead center of town. The other 4 at the cardinal points. As the 30 goblins went to work the procession continued toward the school.

At the gate Minerva smirked at the shocked look of Dumbledore and the remaining professors. Dumbledore had invited the Ancient Runes professor, Bathseda Babbling, personally, hoping that she might be able to provide some insight. He had been subtle in his conversation, making it seem like a curiosity and not an attempt to maybe steel the Potter family secret.

He had at first not understood what he was seeing. The fact that he could see the top of the object from the gates and not hear the commotion in the town was a testament to how large the item was. Then the entourage got close enough for him to see it. Half the town was following, curious to see what the next step would be and joyous that they would be included in the protection.

Albus Dumbledore eyed the large stone with confusion. It was 15 or 20 times the size of the existing one. How would it fit? The goblins stopped at the gate and Harry Potter, his concubine and his political advisor made their way forward. “Good Morning Headmaster, may we enter. We are paying the goblins for their precious time and I would not like to insult them by wasting it.

The goblins all seemed pleased with this statement and looked at the headmaster. The man was struggling to find his footing “It’s bigger than the existing one. How do you intend on installing it?” was all he could come up with. Harry’s response of we’ll explain as we go, I am sure the press is curious as well. The headmaster could not argue against that and let them into the gates.

The goblins started the procession again but his time Harry allowed them to pass. His three girlfriends jumped down from their position happy to stay with Harry. Harry addressed the assembled people. “We will follow shortly and I will try to give a running commentary as to what is happening as it was explained to me. I have a small part to play as the Potter runic array has already been added.

Harry allowed a 30’ gap to grow between him and the floating barge. The sonorous was still active so Harry began to explain. “The goblins will first set up five stones that will temporarily hold the existing wards. As a Potter I have the power to move them but as the holder headmaster Dumbledore will have to allow it.”

“Once moved the goblins will remove the now deactivated existing ward stone and replace it with the one you see before you. The surprise on the face of the headmaster is understandable as he probably knows that the ward chamber is big enough to hold it but there is no access to it large enough for that stone.”

The group had come to stop and watched the goblins work at setting up 5 stones as a temporary hold. They were standing outside the west wall of the castle. Looking up one could see the window to the headmaster’s office. Harry held his hand and touched the walls of the castle. Dumbledore jumped as he felt the wards ask for permission to do something.

He was completely unfamiliar with what was happening and thought, lamely, “ok”. No sooner had he finished the thought than the wards left his awareness completely. He had controlled the wards for almost 35 years and the sudden absence almost caused him to panic before he felt them again.  It was very disconcerting and most thought the Headmaster looked constipated in that moment.

The goblins nodded and completed their work. Small stones were arranged in a large semicircle against the wall. Once done 4 of them started to chant and in a flash all the dirt and rock in the semicircle vanished unearthing a 100’ deep hole. The front part of the barge separated from the remainder and moved to hover over the hole.

10 goblins moved on to the barge and it started to descend. Harry picked up where he left off. “As you can see they have dug out against the foundation. It is a secret how deep the ward room is but when they get there they will remove the wall, take the old ward stone, and replace it with the new.

I will re-attach the existing wards and as stone is powered up more wards and wards options will become available that was available when first constructed. And the existing wards will become as strong as they should have been.

It took an hour for the Goblins to return and the barge piece had a smaller stone on it. It was chipped and cracked and had burn marks on it. Harry shook his head and said “Over the years various headmasters have tried to either discover this ward stones secrets or improve on them. Both attempts have failed but the stone and the wards were weekend. One of the new stones features is that no one will be able to modify it and it is self-repairing if someone tries to damage it. The headmaster alone can order its self-destruction, but that is all.

Once the hole was closed Harry put his hand on the castle wall and Dumbledore felt that disconcerting feeling again. This time when it ended he gasped and fell to a knee. The wards were ridiculously powerful. They had started to draw power form the ley line beneath the castle and power themselves. The inrush of power settled and Dumbledore was able to stand.

Fawkes appeared and sank a joyous song and landed on Harry’s shoulder. The bird looked healthier to Albus’ eyes, more filled out. More like an eagle than a swan as well. Once the power calmed, he heard Harry tell the media that the new ward stone had linked with castle.

One of the new abilities was self-repair and the castle was doing it. At full power it could repair the damage of spell fire. By the beginning of the school year the castle would be like new. Everyone turned to Dumbledore who had to admit the castle wards were outstanding. He could feel and identify the new features and Harry had made the school a fortress.

He tried to make adjustments and found he could but some of the features he had turned off in times past would not turn off again. The ward that recorded points and deductions as well as detentions would not turn off. He also could not turn off the environmental charms warded into the dungeons or the ones in the potion’s classroom. The curse on the DADA position was now gone, however. He could have removed it but he had wanted it to stay.

He would find later that all the books he had removed from the library over the years and into his personal collection had returned, including the complete Hogwarts rule books. The House heads would find artifacts from the founders thought lost also returned to House common rooms in their historical places. Any item that was in the castle or covered by its wards would be returned to its rightful position. They could be moved but would return after 48 hours. Also the items would not be able to cross the new ward boundary.

Dumbledore was angry and astonished as his mind processed what was happening. He tried to think of how to stop this when Harry spoke again. “The Hogwarts grounds are not a perfect circle and these additional stones will make sure that the entire school and grounds are covered, including 2 miles into the forbidden forest.

**...End Flashback**

Harry Potter had then left to repeat his wonders at St. Mungos and the Ministry. The Auror Department office at Diagon Alley was were the ward control was located and when Harry was done there they had renamed the building the James Potter Auror Control Center. Word of the ward control room at the ministry had increased applications to the Auror Academy and what he did at Azkaban stopped four Aurors from retiring.

The human guards were now completely isolated from the effects of the Dementors. The prisoners would continue to feel the effects but the Dementors could not kiss them anywhere but in a specific room. On top of that the Dementors could not leave Azkaban at all. Harry had also included the repair charm so the facility was much more hospitable to the guards.

By the end of the weekend Harry was being praised as the next Merlin. Albus scowled, they had skipped over him. The boy was not the next Albus Dumbledore. He had been surpassed by an 11 year old. The Phoenix warbled and made his eye twitch and he was sure the bird was laughing at him.

He had forgotten how different the school was when he had attended. He was not responsible for all the changes but he agreed with them mostly. The new wards would make the school too efficient. He looked at the parchment in front of him that listed the changes he found.

There were maps posted throughout the school now. Turns out the Marauders hadn’t created the map they had found an old head of house copy and figured out how to reprogram it. Girls could not access the boy’s dorms anymore. That was one of the things he had forgotten. He wondered who took down that ward. The ceiling in the great hall had been fixed and now Astronomy class could be held there again at reasonable times.

The discipline book had shown back up in the teacher lounge. That would be the biggest problem. Not only did it keep the record of points and deductions, it also tracked student magic use. The thought of the inevitable explosion when previous years points were perused gave him a mild headache. He had been allowing Severus the small thing of deducting points as he saw fit.

The point’s books had shown back up too, as had the other award cups. He had been responsible for that one. He did not think an award and demerit system that focused on the individual would foster the right attitude within the houses. If he remembered correctly, the books came with the same magic that added the house crest to the student robes.

Even if he tried to not use them, the Hogwarts rule books, which had all re-appeared in the library and common rooms, talked about the individual point system in the first chapter. The second chapter outlined that the house cup was a secondary award. He looked back at the list. The book would be a problem as it also outlined that students third year and above could go to Hogsmeade every weekend not just selected ones.

There was more but he was interrupted from his thoughts when a chime announced he had visitors. He had gotten rid of that button. He liked the idea that people had to wait outside his office till he accidentally found them waiting or called for them. Now the button was back and wouldn’t go away. He waved his hand and the gargoyle allowed them entrance.

Minerva, Filius, Pomona and a red faced Severus entered his office. Minerva held a large book. He sighed. He had tried to throw it out and it had just shown back up the next day. He had tried ordering the elves to take it every time it showed up but they said they couldn’t because Hogwarts considered it stealing. Looking at the faces of his staff he realized it no longer mattered. His headache went from mild to throbbing when Minerva started yelling.

**…The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Arthur Weasley was in his shed tinkering and smiled at the changes in his life. His last son would leave for Hogwarts in the morning and on Monday he would start his new job. Potter Enterprises would be his greatest adventure to date.

He had been wanted by New Amazon Corp, which is what Minerva had called her company to work in the R&D department coming up with new applications and designs for the crystals her family grew. She had even had him meet some of the women he would be working with had he taken the job.

He would never be unfaithful to Molly but the women were gorgeous and not afraid to flaunt their bodies with the same confidence that they flaunted their intelligence. He was not offered anything untoward but it was made clear that he would have plenty to look at.

He came home and had told Molly all about it and she had become very frisky at the thought that “those young hussies just recognized how amazing you are”. Arthur smiled at the memory of their time together that night. She had stroked his ego and imagination.

\---

**...Flashback**

If anyone had asked Molly Weasley would have blamed her behavior on her daughter. The girl was having a sleepover with her friend Ginny and when Molly went to her daughter’s room she had overheard Ginny say “How many more girlfriends do you think Harry will have. Will they play with us too” Molly had thought it cute till she heard the moan.

She peeked through the door and froze. She should have stopped it but she could not move. Her daughter was on the bed with her nightshirt bunch at the waste with her leg spread and her hands behind her back. Luna was pressed to her side with Ginny’s earlobe in her mouth and a hand running circles over Ginny’s young pussy.

Molly swallowed a gasp as Luna pushed a finger into her daughter and the girl arched her back and moaned again. “Yes Luna, just like that” she heard Ginny breath. “It feels so much better when you do it. Put another finger in, I want to be ready when Harry sticks his cock in me.” Molly watched as Luna obeyed and curled another finger out and sunk two fingers into the squirming girl.

The squishing sound drew Molly to look closer at Ginny’s sex and she saw the clear liquid attached to Luna’s fingers.  Molly was ashamed at how turned on the scene was making her. Then her daughter shivered. “Thank you Luna” and then the two girls started kissing.

In between kisses Luna said “Will you suck his cock with me. I really want us to do it together.  Karli says his cum is delicious.” She watched as her daughter rolled the other girl so that Luna’s back was against the head board and her body was between the girls spread legs.

But instead of fingering her, when Ginny got Luna nightshirt up around her waist and her bare pussy exposed, she slid down and said “Yes, Luna we will suck his cock together and I will help him suck your pussy too” then she attached her mouth to the other girl’s pussy. Molly could not help herself as she reached into her own panties and started to rub herself. The sight was too much.

Luna had her head back and was whispering encouragement and instructions. The room was filled the sounds of “Yes right there” and “ooh your tongue wiggles so nice” and the slurping sounds of a mouth sucking. Ginny’s night dress was still bunched at her waist and she was on her knees with her face buried in her friends snatch. Molly had a view right at her daughter’s swollen pussy and glistening thighs.

For Luna and Ginny, the time with Karli had not only forged a bond between the two young girls and the older one, it had repaired the friendship between them. The loss of Luna’s mum had been devastating for the girl and her friendship with Ginny had been damaged because Ginny just was not able to handle the weight of the loss and sadness in her friend.

The inclusion of her in the adventure with Harry had been exactly what the girls needed. And the sexual discovery they had with Karli had set the tone of their rebuilt friendship. The two girls had been inseparable since and in private had jumped fully into playing with each other’s bodies and finding new ways to find the pleasurable feelings.

Ginny’s tongue wiggled around inside of Luna’s small quim and the blonde girl though it was the most spectacular feeling. Ginny’s tongue brushed over all of her most sensitive spots. It had been her idea to use their mouths directly on each other instead of their fingers to draw out the tasty syrup. She had not known that a tongue against her pussy would feel so much better than their fingers.

She had put her tongue on Ginny first since it was her idea. She had thought that the taste was better licking it right from the source but it was Ginny’s reaction that had surprised both of them. Luna did not quite believe it could feel that much better until Ginny threw her down and did the same to her. Fantasizing about the first time while Ginny was currently lapping at her folds caused her to orgasm and it was indeed as good as Karli had promised.

Molly heard Arthur come home and went down to meet him. What she had witnessed had already filled her with desire and when Arthur started to confess about the gorgeous women that were teasing him at New Amazon, the idea of her Arthur of young eager sluts caused her panties to soak themselves.

Molly wanted details. But it wasn’t until she made Arthur describe the color of the panties he had been flashed and how short the skirt was that he realized that not only was she not mad but she was turned on by the attention he was receiving. Molly moaned when he told her of the one girl who “accidentally” rubbed her ass against him.

Arthur grabbed his wife to drag her upstairs as he was very turned on by her acceptance and how her encouragement added enjoyment to the memories that had before been split between pride and guilt. But she stopped him and sat on the table and spread her legs to show him her own soaked panties.

She saw the surprise in his face because she never did this while the children were home and all of them except Charlie and Bill were home. He hesitated but when she pulled the shoulders of her top down exposing her breasts she knew she had fully captured his attention.

He stepped between her legs and she could feel his hard cock pressed against her through his pants and her panties. He kissed her and asked if she was sure about this and in answer she brought his face to her chest and moaned when he sucked her nipple into his mouth. She reached down between them and unbuttoned his pants and stuck her hands into his underwear to grab his big cock.

Arthur released his sexual frustration on his wife’s large breast. Slobbering his mouth and tongue all over them before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth and pressing firmly down on it. He was rewarded by a deep moan and a firm squeezing of his cock. He brought his had up to grab the heavy globes.

Molly rubbed his cock as he sucked on her breast. His love of her breast was obvious and she loved his attentions as her breasts were extremely sensitive. Even after breast feeding seven children she could still achieve orgasm from breast play alone.

She whispered huskily to him “Did those skanks make you excited? It’s OK I am sure they wet their panties thinking of your hard cock. If they are good girls I might let them borrow it for a bit” she felt his cock throb and he moaned around her breasts. His hands reached around her body and started to massage her ass.

“You like that. You like the thought of bending those teasing bitches over a table sinking this cock into their pussy. As long as they are sucking on my cunt at the time, it might be fun. Wouldn’t that be fun coming in some teasing whore cunt as you look in my eyes.”

She had never felt him so hard. His cock was like an iron rod. She drew him closer and pulled her panties aside and he drilled his cock in her. “Yes” she breathed out “Pound me hard” She put her hands behind her back, as Ginny had, and in between rages breaths she said “I’m serious Arthur, I want to get you a girlfriend, I want to watch your cock sink in her body while she looks at me with gratitude. I want her to eat your cum out of my cunt and I will do the same for her. And then when were done I want us to suck your cock together.”

She felt Arthur start to cum hard. She reached her hands around his neck and kept going. “That’s it baby give it all to me. If feels so warm in me. I love your cock and it will satisfy any pussy we feed it to. He pulled out and stepped back from her. She kept her legs spread and stuck her finger in her pussy drawing out his cum. She started licking it from her fingers.

He got a pained look on his face then it relaxed it into a smirk. “Don’t look now but your daughter and her friend are watching us” She looked to the kitchen door and saw Ginny and Luna watching them with their hands in their pants.

Molly didn’t know why she did it but she had just been too turned on by what she saw earlier. She held her finger out to the two girls. The fingers were covered in a mixture of her cum and Arthurs. The two girls walked up and each sucked a finger in their mouth.

Molly’s pussy lurched at the sight. She said “Now you know what it’ll taste like when you go to get it out of Harry.” The two girls nodded grabbed each other’s hands and ran back up the stairs. She looked at Arthur who was watching the stairs with his cock hard again.

She turned unto her hands and knees and said “If you stick that back in me, I’ll tell you about how I spied on them fingering each other and watched Ginny suck on Luna’s pussy.” She smiled to herself at how fully she captured his attention. The she moaned when his cock sank into her pussy.

He was fucking her hard and fast as she tried to tell the story. And as soon as she got to the end he pulled out of her and pushed against her asshole. All she got out was an “Oh Arthur” before he pushed the head of his cock past her anal ring.

It was Ginny’s fault. That was why her face and shoulders were pressed to the table top with her ass in the air. It was why Arthurs cock was pushing in and out of her ass and moving faster and faster and it was why she was cumming so hard that she was spraying pussy juice on her table.

Her daughter was a slut just like she had been and watching her baby girl sucking on her friend’s pussy had re-awakened long dormant desires within her. Arthur’s cock in her ass just made her decision easier as she started to wonder whose pussy she wanted to see stuffed with her husband’s marvelous cock.

Later as they sat in their large tub together soaking, Molly made it clear that she was serious about seeing him with another woman and he told her he wasn’t against the idea but it wouldn’t be any of the women at New Amazon. He thought they might consider trying to seduce the Browns. She liked that idea.

**...End Flashback**

\---

He had chosen Potter Enterprises Inc. because it offered an opportunity that he had only ever dreamed of. A chance to explore his passion. Arthur was fascinated with the ingenuity of muggles and their ability to mimic magical effects with their technology. He had to admit that they sometimes got a better result than with magic.

His new job was to come up with magical versions of muggle items and to find muggle items that did something better than it magical equivalent and improve the magical version to match or exceed the muggle solution.

There was an unofficial muggleborn network that helped muggleborn witches and wizards maintain a presence in the muggle world. The main service was helping students achieve muggle secondary, post-secondary and post graduate certifications and Potter Enterprises had found them and tapped into them. Arthur was to be the first pureblood to use the network to earn an engineering and business degree.

The network was happy to help as they were being hired up by Potter Enterprises Inc., New Amazon Corp and Vector Securities. Vector had expanded Harry’s idea and was not only offering Potter wards but was training a private security force. The main purpose was to protect the House of Potter but Osirus had ideas of offering services to VIP’s that needed it.

Arthur would be the Director of his department and was to be paid 3 times what he made at the ministry. Once he earned his degrees his department would become a business unit and he would be made a vice president. Harry had faith that in the 5 years it would take to earn the degrees, Arthur’s contributions would more than justify the promotion.

Until then Arthur’s boss was a muggleborn MBA that Harry had hired specifically to build the corporate infrastructure of the new company. The company was registered in the muggle world and so the experience would count towards the man’s career after he completed the task. A similar muggleborn witch was at New Amazon though she was sworn to House McGonagall and would not be leaving.

That muggleborns were being hired to be the boss of purebloods created some outrage when word got out. Arthur smiled to himself as he recalled a confrontation with Osirus in Diagon Alley when a man showed his displeasure at that. Osirus looked at him and said “I was not aware Voldemort had won the war and achieved his goal of oppressing muggleborns.”

The statement was recorded by the press and the Potter Group as they had started to be called along with the Longbottom political arm went on a public relation blitz. It took two days before it became “common knowledge” that being against equal treatment for muggleborns was a coded way to announce you were secret deatheater that Crouch had missed trying to steal the House of Black. That shut up all public opposition.

With the new job and the return of all the money they had spent on schooling for the children Molly had gone into full design mode. They both loved the odd shapes and weird angles of the Burrow but the plan was to add some to make it more comfortable for the whole family and “future grandbabies” as well as to sure up the design so it didn’t take as much magic to stay up.

When it was finished it would still be the oddest of structures but it would be seen as a design choice and not a design necessity. The burrow would end up inspiring imitators as the odd design would go through a bit of fad in magical communities.

**…Centaur Colony, The Forbidden Forrest (known by inhabitants as Hogsloch Forrest)**

Higon was the chief of the Centaur tribe and he was currently looking in the open box that sat before him. He was in council with his wife and his two sons. The strength and power of the Potter wards were not just legendary within the human race. All sentient magical creatures knew of them and held them in the highest of regards.

The centaurs, particularly, had once been a warrior race and had met the wizard siege engine protected by Potter wards on the battle field. Now the last Potter had offered that same protection to the colony. And had asked nothing in return.

Higon was in council with his wife Sophia and his sons Bane and Firenze. It was not much of a council as the opinions were set before anyone had arrived. The council was supposed to be opened minded but that was not the case. Sophia hated humans as she had watched her sister be raped and murdered by them in her youth.  She had passed that hate to their youngest son, Bane.

Firenze was the oldest and had the wanderlust that had infected his father as a foal. Firenze was ready to accept the gift and trust they were what was promised. Sophia and Bane believed it to be a trap as no human gave things for free. It did not help that the boy had enslaved one of his own. Sophia was not one to believe a human’s lust was ever accidental.

The argument had achieved nothing. Higon was not that trusting but the chance to protect the colony was hard to pass up. The wards the Potter boy had placed that day had already driven the Acromantula colony back and that was something they had been hard pressed to do for many seasons.

Sophia argued, rightfully, that the Acromantula was not the human’s purpose, it was just an unintended consequence of protecting his own people. Firenze spoke up, “I shall volunteer. I will wear the band for a season. I will also allow myself to be seen and tracked so that word that I am wearing it shall spread.  We shall see if he springs a trap”

Sophia did not like this idea. She had already lost her sister to those animals and did not want to lose her son. She knew that their differing views caused them to not be as close as they could, but she loved her son and did not want him risking himself. She also heard the whimper of his mate as she shared the same fear.

“I will wear one as well.” The group turned to Firenze’s mate, Isa. Firenze tried to say no but she looked at him. “You say you trust and are willing to risk yourself, well I trust your judgement. If we are to fall, let us fall together because if you fall alone I will join you shortly anyway.”

Firenze sighed, Isa was by far the most beautiful of all the centaur females but was not considered good material for a mate because of her feistiness. Firenze had noticed her when she broke the hind leg of another when he told her she needed to be broken like a wild horse. It was quite the scandal when the leader’s son courted the least desirable of the centaurides.

The truth was that he loved her deeply. Yes she was unimaginably beautiful but it was in fact her feistiness and willingness to challenge him that stoked the flames of his desire for her. Even at times like this when a more obedient mate would have been easier, his love a desire for her did not diminish. Her bravery made him want her more.

Firenze nodded and turned to his father. You should move the colony after we leave and make sure I cannot follow. We will meet here in a season and discuss again. Sophia was crying but Higon could see the logic of this. Bane stopped sneering at his “fool of a brother” and looked at him with some respect.

They announced the plan to the colony and many of the males who had themselves thought Firenze weak also looked at him with some new respect. Sacrificing oneself for the colony was something they were all prepared to do. The colony packed and prepared to move camp. It was agreed at some point they would hide the box with the remaining bands in case they had some tracking on them and in 24 hours Firenze and Isa would put on the two they had kept for themselves.

It had been six hours since the colony had left and Firenze rested on the ground with his legs curled under him. His mate walked around the clearing swishing her tail in the way that Firenze loved. She was dressed in leather pants and a cropped leather top.

Centaurs in real life were nothing like the mythology. They were only half man half horse in so much as they had 4 legs, two backs and a tail. Although it was really one spine that had a ball joint where the two backs met. The obvious difference between a centaur and anything remotely horse-like is the reason the comparison is considered such an insult.

The truth was centaurs were much more similar to humans in the way they looked. Isa was a perfect example of this. She looked like a human woman, where a butt would be, a second back grew horizontally till it curved around hips and her actual butt before meeting her hind legs. (AN: search Humantauria).

Isa was currently showing of another trait of centaurs. Extreme flexibility. A centaur should really be considered half man half cat as they shared the extreme flexibility in both sections of their spine. Isa was obviously trying to entice her mate and had bent forward and kissed the junction between her forelegs and her body, then she bent back until her first back lay against her second back. She twist and kissed her own flank.

As she straightened she unbuttoned her pants and flipped the flap that fastened across her back and pulled down first the part that covered her hind legs then the fore legs. Now naked from the waist down, she pulled of her top and sauntered to her mate.

For his part Firenze was always awed by the beauty of his mate. More so than that; was her adventurous spirit. While it was not considered appropriate for her to talk to him the way she sometimes did, he had no doubt she loved him.  Isa was 5’7” to the top of her head with light brown skin and straight silky strawberry red hair.

It was known that both spinal sections grew to be the same size with centaurs and thus both backs were the same length. In Isa’s case that was 1 1/2’. Firenze was himself 6’1” tall with dark brown skin and short cropped black hair. And his back was 2’ long. He met her half way in the clearing on their sleep mat and kissed her. If this was to be their last night together before death or worse, he would make it memorable.

\---

Isa loved how Firenze kissed her. His tongue was long and thick and she loved how it moved in her mouth. He reached his hand around her and was able to grab her ass. His arms were actually long enough to reach around her ass and under her tail. She inhaled sharply when he slipped his finger into her pussy. He was in the mood to tease her and take his own pleasure as he rubbed, he squeezed and kneaded her ass. He grabbed her ass and pulled it apart. It exposed her pussy to the air and she moaned into his mouth at the feeling.

She felt a second finger probe at her pussy and she pulled away from his mouth and breathed “Please Fire” and he sank the second finger into her in response. He pulled her closer and her forelegs rose as she walked on her hind legs closer to him. Her body rose till her breast became level with his mouth and he sucked her left breast into his mouth. Her breasts were too big to completely fit in his mouth but he got the first third in. She wrapped her forelegs around his waist and threw her head backs as he licked and sucked on her sensitive breasts

He pushed two fingers from each of his hands into her wet pussy and started sawing into her. Stretching her pussy in preparation for his cock. She was breathing hard when he bit her breast. It was only just enough to start hurting and she groaned in how completely he held her and how good it felt with him manhandling her body. She wrapped her hands around his head and said “Yes Fire, I am yours and you’re mine.”

He lifted her off her hind legs and lifted them to either side of his body. He lowered her to the ground then lowered himself past her flanks trailing kisses on her sensitive underside till he reached her pussy. She spread her bent legs and he licked her pussy with his long tongue. His tongue stuck out 5 in and he stuck it into her body. She curled up and grabbed his head as the pleasure washed through her.

His tongue found all of her crevices and felt like a small cock in her. She shifted her position encouraging him to match her movement as he still feasted on her leaking cunt. Eventually she coxed his body into position and she was able to suck his long cock into her mouth.

There was no activity she loved more than sucking her Fire’s cock. She loved him and she would do it for that reason alone but it was so pleasurable as well. When turned on his cock constantly leaked a trickle of precum. And she loved the taste and texture of it. It was also so big. At 15 in, she wondered if maybe he did have some horse in him as the average for centaurs was 12.

His cock pulsed and she experienced the second thing she loved about his cock. He had not cum but he would pulse and shoot mouthfuls of liquid into her. His cum was thick like honey and harder to swallow, though she like that as well, but these precums were thinner and allowed her to drink at him like he was a fountain.

She moaned as his tongue stroked over a spot inside her and he spurted into her at the same time. “Yes” she thought as he started to attack that spot and she climbed to her climax. She redoubled her effort on his cock as she wanted him to cum as she knew she was about to. She came and she knew she had lost this round. Her orgasm had distracted her and given him enough freedom to reign in his passion.

He pulled away from her leaking pussy and moved up over her body. She laid out on her back. It was a risqué positon for centaurs and she loved it. His powerful forelegs settled over hers pinning them down and his hips settled in between her hind legs and sank his cock into her. He bent over and interlocked his fingers with hers and pinned them to the ground as well.

He loved having her in this position with both her backs on the ground. Her hind legs bent and spread wide exposing her pussy. It was surrounding with a soft and thin layer of red hair that did nothing to hide her swollen lips from his eyes. He trailed his eyes up from where his cock penetrated her body to her fore legs.

There was no cunt there but the area was shaped the same and he knew her body held a cluster of nerves there that could be just as sensitive. He reached down and ranis tongue over the bear skin and her body jerked and she groaned. He wanted her to come again before he released but his licking of her had backfired on him. She started to squeeze his cock in with her cunt in response to his actions.

He trailed his tongue from the sensitive cluster of nerves to her belly button and back and that drove her wild. She started to buck her hips wildly. Her words did not help his control. “Yes Fire, cum for me, show me the man that claimed me when I let no other do the same.”

Then she said something that had him lose all control. “You have done what all others have wanted. You have tamed me and you have done it with your cock.” His cock bucked in her and he started to cum. She had won but the victory was short lived as the feeling of his hot and thick cum splashing against her insides caused her to cum as well. He kissed her and she tasted the remnants of herself in his mouth.

He pulled out of her with a loud slurp and was still hard. He rested his slick cock on her. The heat and the weight made her shudder in pleasure. His cock was throbbing with power and the power turned her on. His balls rested on her still hot pussy and his cock covered almost her entire underside and was thrumming with heat.

She reached and wrapped her hands around it and stroked it till it was fully hard again. She turned over and lifted her ass in the air in the standard position, but he was not in the mood for normal. He probed her asshole with his thick cock and she turned her upper body to look at him in surprise.

She had heard of this and asked him about it and he had denied her but now it seems he was motivated to try something new. “Yes, Fire claim all of me” and he replied “If this is to be our last night of freedom, let us be free.” And then he pushed into her anal passage. His cock was big, even for a centaur, but he was careful not to hurt her.

She liked this feeling. To take something so normal and make it so wanton. They each came again before settling down for the night. Who knows what this season would bring the two of them.

\---

The next morning they rolled up their sleeping mat. They had a tent and supplies but had chosen to sleep under the stars. Isa had awoken pleasantly sore and was happy for the love and adventure they had share the night before.

She dressed in her leather pants. Covering her hind legs first before pulling them up over her front. Centaurs wore no under wear and instead the material was thicker on the underside that covered from her bellybutton to her crotch. She flipped the flap, which was lined with furs for warmth, over her back and buttoned it. And pulled her silk tunic over her shoulders. The acromantula were a scourge but their silk was second to none.

They made a semi-permanent camp close to the ward line of the school checked the ward and found they could cross it and then at the appropriate time snapped the gauntlet on to their forearms. The gauntlet was made of leather and metal and had crystals set into it. They had been separated and labeled for males and females. Potter had tried to explain what they would do but the surprise of his presence had made them not pay attention

The initial feeling was that of warmth. The chill of the morning no longer seemed to reach them. Next Isa noticed that her hair both on her head and her tail lost its frizziness. She had not yet brushed it that morning and it was still suffering the effects of the previous night. But it now looked and felt like she had brushed it all morning.

Fire was looking at her chest and when she looked down she noticed that her breasts had lifted. She had not tied her leathers and she did not plan to run today but her breasts felt as secure was when her shirt was tied though they didn’t look it. She took her shirt off and the feeling stayed. She took a few tentative trots and smiled as they stayed in place. She made some quick turns without trouble.

She looked up to smile at Firenze and noticed he was fixated on her exposed chest. She liked the way he looked at her and wondered if they ran together like this, weather he would crash into trees.


	17. Hogwarts Hazaah

**… Potter Cottage, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

Harry Potter woke up September 1 in a smaller bed than he was used to. Justine and Karli were cuddled into his sides naked and he smiled to himself. Today was the day he would be going to Hogwarts. Interestingly enough he was currently in Hogsmeade and would have to travel across England just to end up back where he was.

He had bought a house for them in Hogsmeade so Justine could remain close. According to Minerva, she would be able to visit with him after dinner till curfew, when necessary, to discuss family business. Minerva had seem smug when telling him about it but Harry figured it had to do with how well the New Amazons were coming together.

He was smug as well because he had no intention of leaving Justine to sleep alone in the house. He had used a memory from Voldemort and his mad plans. His family knowledge of Runes would make it work better and all it had taken was a trip to Knockturn Alley and a purchase.

He felt Justine’s body shift as she came awake and her hand start to move up and down his body. They’d had a night of passion in celebration of the coming milestone and Justine and Karli had worn themselves out on his body. Justine moved to slide down his body. He smiled as he corrected his thought. Obviously he hadn’t worn her completely out.

\---

**…Flashback**

The three lovers were all naked by the time they reached the bed. As far as the two girls knew, this would be the last night the three of them had together till Christmas and they intended to make the most of it. Harry sat with his back up against the pillow and Karli claimed his mouth while Justine claimed his cock.

Karli moaned into his mouth when Harry’s fingers stroked down her back before slipping two finger into her pussy from behind. She was on her knees in the bed with her back arched rubbing his chest. Their kissing intensified and Karli started to rock her hips to ride on Harry’s fingers.

Karli sucked on his tongue as if it was a cock, pleased that with all the pleasure he gave her, she could give him pleasure as well. Harry’s hand was grabbing her ass as one of his thick fingers slid in and out of her wet opening. She pulled away from his mouth before sucking on his lower lip and then kissing along his jaw line to his ear.

“Oh, baby. I love the feel of your finger in my pussy. Does my pussy feel good around your finger? Is it tight enough?” When she finished speaking she licked along the ridge of his ear and squeezed her pussy tightly around his invading digit. He bit her on her neck causing an involuntary and very pleasurable shake in her body before saying. “Yes baby, you are good girl with a naughty pussy.”

Karli wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and squeezed him tight. He was her new daddy and he was taking such good care of her. She rocked her hips on his finger and sighed when she felt him push a second one into her cunt. She pressed her body into him. She was happy and could stay in that position forever.

Justine for her part was enjoying her favorite part of Harry. She sucked on the bulbous head of Harry’s large cock. The feeling of his piercing rubbing across her tongue was actually driving her to orgasm, and he had not used his parseltongue enhancer. She just loved the feeling of his cock in her mouth that much.

Harry’s free hand twisted into Justine’s hair taking control of her head on his cock. He pushed her face down and slipped his shaft into her mouth. He groaned as her tongue went to work on his shaft and she increased the suction on his cock head. She ran her tongue on his jacob’s ladder. It was insane how much his piercings turned her on.

His cock had grown in the last month and Justine and Karli had started to measure it each week to chart its progress. They all figured the giant blood would give it size and the Veela blood was why he could use it so well. His cock was now 7 in long and 5 in around and Justine loved every inch as it slid to the back of her throat and then slipped in.

She could stay like that forever and die happy. With his hand pressed into her head and his cock resting in her throat and the small pulse of his heart beat tapping against the walls. The tranquility of her moment was interrupted by the sound a small hiss. He had not said much as he didn’t want her to pass out in pleasure, at least not yet, but it was enough to cause the orgasm that had been riding on the edge to complete. She moaned in pleasure around his shaft started sucking again.

She sucked on the head of his cock collecting his precum unto her tongue before moving to suck on his balls. Her hands never left his shaft as she pumped her hands up and down and listened to him moan at her action. She moved back to his cock and sucked the head back in her mouth happily.

For Karli whose neck he was sucking on, marking her as his, he pulled his wet fingers from her pussy and started making small circle around her anus. It was driving her wild as he wouldn’t stick it in and she desperately wanted him too. But Harry wouldn’t, no matter how much she squirmed. Instead he did something better.

He pulled Justine by her hair off his cock and up till she was sitting on his opposite side to Karli and then grabbed Karli ass and moved her body over till she straddled his lap. Justine claimed his mouth and Karli groaned out a cheer at what was about to happen.

Karli reached down and grabbed Harry’s long cock and aimed it at her pussy. She rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit piercing and then let it notch in her opening. Then she pushed down letting it stretch her open. It felt so good to have his cock in her.

Justine turned to the young girl riding Harry’s cock and moved to kiss her. She captured the younger girl’s lips and they started to wrestle tongues. Karli reached her closest arm and wrapped it around Justine’s waist to draw the woman closer and deepen the kiss. Harry took over for the distracted girl and started to thrust his hips to control the strength and speed of his penetration into the girl’s cunt.

Harry loved his life. Watching two of his girls making out while he thrust his cock into one of them. He slipped his hand between the two so that both hands could be on Karli’s hips and started to increase the speed that he bounced her on his cock. He stared at the junction of their bodies. His favorite pass time was watching his cock spearing into her bald pussy. The outer lips spread open and the inner ones gripping his shaft.

The increased pace drew another moan out of Karli and she started to shine as a thin coat of sweat started to form on her body. Then on every fifth stroke Harry would count in parseltongue. All three moaned as their piercings were activated. Karli and Justine who both had the tongue rings they had asked for actually became less wild in their kissing instead just softly caressing each other’s tongue and enjoying the spikes of pleasure that each number would bring.

Karli’s pussy was a different story. Each number count would set off a mini orgasm and they were lasting longer until by 5 one could not end before the next began. At 8 her back arched and her body exploded in pleasure.

Karli fell over and Justine laid her on the bed. She kissed the girl who made a gurgling sound and moved to take her place on Harry’s till hard cock. Instead Harry grabbed her and flipped her on to her back so that she was lying next to the still dazed Karli. He settled himself between her open legs and fed his cock slowly into her body.

“I’m going to fuck you hard and I‘m not going to stop even when you pass out” he said as he pushed his cock inch by inch into her. “Instead when you are out, I am going to fuck you back to consciousness.” He slowly pulled back out of her. He leaned forward and captured her lips in kiss. They made out for a few minutes with his hard cock filling her pussy. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He pulled away from the kiss pulling away so that hid body hung over hers and started to move his hips back and forth sawing his cock back and forth in her. She moaned softly in appreciation of the movement but then her moan turned into grunts as he sped up. Her back arched and he stared at her heaving breasts as they swayed with motion of his thrusts. Her hands reached up and held the back of his head as she started talking, “yes baby, just like that. Fuck me, fuck me.”

Then he started to speak in parseltongue.  After every 10th stroke he would count out the next 10 in the snake language and then stop to pump 10 more before counting out the next ten. On the 3 rotation Justine could no longer keep hold of his head. Her back was arched like a bow and she was grabbing the sheets so tight her knuckles were white.

Harry kept it up, using his occlumency to shunt the pleasure into a “book” in his mind so as not to distract from what he was doing. Justine came and her body collapsed as she lost consciousness to the pleasure but as promised Harry just kept pounding into her.

He started hissing for her to wake up while kissing her collar bone. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed the sexiest sound Harry had heard. He could not describe the sound but her pussy had clamped down tight in his cock and she had looked at him with such wanton lust that it made him shiver.

Karli joined the couple as Harry’s words were affecting her piercings as well. She captured Justine’s lips and then trailed her down to her breast and started sucking on them. Harry moved so that he was kneeling on the bed and grabbed Justine’s hips to keep pounding into her. Karli took the opportunity to climb over and settle her pussy over Justine’s face.

Harry knew exactly when Justine started to feast on Karli’s pussy as the girls eyes rolled into the back of her head. Harry grabbed the girl’s nipples and pulled her forwards by them eliciting keening sound from her. When her face was close, Harry kissed her. Karli looked down when Harry’s hands left her to re-grab Justine’s hips. The area around Justine’s pussy was a soaking mess of fluid.

Eventually the time came and Harry opened his concubine and slave connection to his two girls as much as he could and mentally opened the “book” of pleasure in his mind and allowed it to flood their bond. They all came together in a fountain of cum. They used the last of their strength to arrange themselves on the bed before they fell asleep.

**…End Flashback**

\---

After a very small and quick repeat of the events of the previous night, the three lovers stepped into the shower together where they washed each other. The shower was sexual and intimate but not passionate as they just spent the time communing with one another.

Karli and Justine forced Harry to wait in the living room as they had a surprise for him. He did as asked and called Swanhild and she leaped out of his forearm. She was dog sized and he played with her. She acted much like a dog would though he could understand her and she never had to be taken for walk. His snowy owl, who he had named Hedwig, swooped down and landed on the dragons back.

Harry did not know why he had named the owl Hedwig but it had popped in his head and just seemed to fit. He was afraid the two would not get along but they were as thick as thieves and had even gone flying together.

“We’re ready” Karli said and brought Harry’s attention to them. He chuckled at the sight. He was no longer surprised at the extent the two of them would go to distract him and there outfits certainly did that. The outfits were obviously tailored for them and not designed to leave much to the imagination.

Justine was wearing a dragon leather cat suit. It was dark red. Her right leg was covered to the ankle but her left leg was exposed showing of her tattoos. She was wearing 6 inch strappy heels in the same deep red of the suit. On top, the one piece outfit ended at a bodice top that displayed the top swells of her breasts and left her shoulders bare. She had gone for a goth look with black lipstick and eyeliner. Harry smiled as the outfit was so tight he could see the impression of the rings in her nipples, belly button and clit. He wondered how they had gotten the tough leather to be so supple.

As scandalous as that outfit was, Karli had gone for the kill. She was wearing the dueling robes she had seen in Twilfitt and Tatting's except it had been modified, a lot. The lower part had been cut back until it barely reached her thigh.

The two side pleats that were meant to ease movement had been made shorter and the inner pleat replaced with elastic so that the whole thing clung to her body but still moved with her legs. Harry was sure a charm was required to prevent it from riding up to her hip with each step. She wore a calf high heeled leather boot in dark blue that matched the color of what was left of the dueling robe.

The top was unchanged except that the dragon scale panel was missing exposing her stomach and chest. The deep v cut was enough to cover most of her breasts but just. The impression of her nipple piercing revealed how close it was to the hem. And once again Harry was sure magic was involved.

Her outfit was completed with a leather collar she wore that was attach to long thin leash. She was spinning the end of it and looking at Harry for his comments. Harry looked at them and said “Wow, they might kick me out before the sorting.” They laughed and Karli handed Harry the end of the leash. He used it to pull her close and kiss her. He reached up between her legs to check for panties and nodded when he found some.

The plan was to flu to the burrow and meet up with the Browns and Weasley’s before traveling to London by car and then take the train back to Hogsmeade. It was dumb but it was tradition to travel on the train and Harry didn’t want to skip the experience. Before they left Justine held up a cup with a devious smile and said. One more thing before we go.

They all made it to the Weasley’s with little trouble, including Swanhild and Hedwig. The reaction to Justine and Karli was funny as all the boys, including Mr. Weasley had to subtly adjust their pants. Karli was an attention whore and went and hugged each boy in greeting increasing their trouser discomfort.

Molly thought it was funny till the girl hugged her too and she found herself shifting at her suddenly damp panties. Ginny and Luna accepted the seduction with joy. They were even happier when Karli whispered that she had ordered the same outfit for the two girls. In green for Ginny and bronze for Luna.

The modified sedan was waiting outside and it was the prototype for a model they were trying to sell to the ministry. It was a black Bentley Mulsanne S with tinted windows and all of the features of Arthur’s Ford Anglia plus some more efficient charms they had developed for the Knight bus. The most important being inertial dampers. The adults all got seated in the front and all the kids went into the back.

There was enough room in the expanded back that each group could sequester themselves. Fred and George sat whispering with each other, Percy sat alone polishing his Prefects badge and the rest of the kids huddled by the front partition.

The 186 mile trip took an hour and the group had a fun time in the expanded back. Lavender kept laughing as Karli who was sitting in Harry’s lap would flash her panties at Ron causing him to blush. Lavender for her part kept pointing it out whenever he happened to not notice and then would kiss him on his cheek when he looked at her with a betrayed expression, which would cause him to blush and her to laugh again.

He got her back when he asked when he would get to see her panties, causing her to blush and him and Harry to laugh. Not one to give up a challenge she turned toward Ron and opened her legs to give him and Harry a peak before closing them again. She was blushing too hard herself to laugh at Ron’s expression. Ron and Harry looked at each other and burst of laughing.

Ginny and Luna were in heaven as they sat on either side of Harry with his arms around their shoulders. Ginny especially was happy because she was not being ignored. She thought Ron would have complained about including her but he just smiled at her and winked when Harry’s hand drifted across her chest.

The group of friends continued to play around for the rest of the trip talking about Hogwarts and Quiditch and promising Ginny and Luna that they would write often. They arrived at King Cross at 10:30 and made their way toward the platform.

**… Kings Cross Station, London, England**

Ginny and Luna were walking together and it was Luna that noticed that Justine was carrying a cup and drinking something from a straw. They hadn’t stopped anywhere and so Ginny asked the woman what it was. They were a little apart from the group and Justine looked at the two girls for along moment before bending and whispering in their ears.

The shock of what was in the cup and what it meant about Justine and Harry’s relationship shocked the two girls. It was a not too well kept secret that Justine being a concubine was not just a technicality. Justine said to the two girls “I’ll let you taste if you don’t tell anyone.” Luna agreed immediately and Ginny could only nod. Justine held the cup out to them and the both took a sip and then blushed before the three rejoined the group.

As they approached the barrier Molly said “What platform is it again” Ginny, who had moved to stand next to Harry, replied “its 9 and 3/4, please can I go?” Molly smiled and said “Not this year, Ginny, You have to wait till next year” Harry looked at Ron who explained. “They have been doing that since Ginny was 6, every year mom pretends she doesn’t remember the platform, Ginny reminds her and asks to go and mom tells her how many years she has left to wait.”

Harry nodded and looked at Ginny who blushed. Harry told her he thought it was cute and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. He turned and gave Luna one as well. Harry led the way through the barrier. His appearance creating quite a stir. He smiled as he loved making entrances. He had stepped forward to wait for the rest of his retinue.

For the people on the platform the sight was amazing. The boy-who-lived, tall and muscled stood with a dog sized dragon like creature standing on his right. On the dragons head was a majestic looking white owl. To the left of the boy attached to a leash he was holding was a stunning brown haired girl in an outfit that caused the boys to drool and the girls to look on in jealousy.

Twenty minutes later the first warning horn sounded and Harry gave Justine, Ginny and Luna hugs and kisses and promised to write. He gave Molly a hug and shook Arthur’s hand and repeated the gestures for Phillip and his wife Mary before boarding the train.

It took the last ten minutes for everyone to get hugged and kissed and they just found a compartment before the last horn sounded and the train started to move. The twins and Percy had long since left them to find their friends.

**… Hogwarts Express**

Swanhild who acted more like a dog than a fearsome dragon walked around in circle before curling up in the center of the compartment. Karli took her seat next to Harry and pressed her back to his side and Ron and Lavender sat across from them. Lavender sat on the bench with her legs across Ron’s lap and after a moment of indecision he screwed up his courage and put his hands on her exposed thigh.

He looked to Lavender who nodded in approval before lifting a book to read. Harry reached his hand around Karli shoulders and settled his fingers against the crotch or her panties and started to drum his fingers. Ron and Harry started to talk about Arthur’s new job and how cool the car was.

By the time the snack cart had passed Ron and Harry had gotten into a heated chess match while Ron’s caressing of Lavenders thigh had lulled her to sleep. Karli for her part was reading a teen witch weekly while Harry’s fingers still teased her.

Hermione stood outside the compartment. She had read about Harry Potter and that he had accidentally enslaved a muggle. She had read the things he had done in response and approved but wondered what effort was being made to free the girl.  Then she saw her on the platform. And what she saw made her mad. To dress the poor girl like that and to put a leash on her was unacceptable behavior and Hermione was going to tell them so.

She pulled the door open and the two boys looked up at her. She was going to comment on the collared girl when she noticed the red headed boy had his hand up the skirt of a sleeping girl. Already angry at the treatment of the muggle, this was the last straw. She yelled “How dare you?” and slapped Ron in his face.

The noise of her yell and the slap made Lavender jump awake and fall to the floor. Lavender looked at Ron holding his cheek and the angry girl who had obviously slapped him and jumped to her feet and slapped Hermione hard. Not expecting aggression from the girl whose dignity she was defending she fell into the seat next to Harry Potter.

Over the last month Lavender’s father had begun to train her to fight. Being one of Harry’s Retainers meant she should be able to be a help and not a hindrance if the need arose. Because of that her slap was more of a punch and much more effective than what Hermione had done to Ron. Ron looked at the girl who was trying to clear ringing in her head from being hit and said with an angry hiss “What the hell did you slap me for?”

Hermione loved when she was right. The only thing better than being right was when the discovery of her being right happened at the same time that someone else was proven wrong. She was going to enjoy the apology the blonde girl was going to have to give her. “You were taking advantage of a sleeping girl. I saw you with your hand up her skirt, you pig!”

The carriage was silent for a moment when Harry started to laugh. The laugh reminded her of the leashed muggle slave and she was not surprised that such a person would laugh at being caught doing something so terrible. What surprised her was when the girl started to laugh too. She sat next to the red headed boy, rubbed his red cheek caringly and said “He’s allowed to put his hand up my skirt. I’ve been trying get him to sneak higher and you’ve likely undone all my hard work”

She started to kiss the boy on the cheek where Hermione had hit him and Harry started to laugh harder. Harry’s increased laughter grated on Hermione’s nerve and she swung toward him with her hand up and the half-dressed muggle girl leaped across the boys lap and pinned her to the wall on that end of the bench.

“You need to stop hitting people” she snarled. Hermione replied “You may be his slave, but you don’t have to help him or stop me from smacking him for you” That caused another round of silence. Then all four people burst out into laughter. Hermione hated this. She hated when people laughed at her and her eyes started to prickle with tears. Karli noticed and released the girl.

“Oh don’t cry, it’s OK. We are only laughing because of how wrong you are about what is going on.” Hermione’s mood switched again. She hated being wrong. She might have been wrong about what the red head was doing but who knew a girl would be so easy, so that wasn’t her fault for respecting the girl more than she respected herself, but she was not wrong about what the slave girl was wearing.

“I know he is a pig for making you dress that way.” She said with an angry huff. That caused more laughter. Karli, however, didn’t laugh. “What is wrong with my outfit” she said with a cheeky grin. She turned toward Ron to show that the movement had freed her left breast. Ron blushed but then figured he could play too.

He reached out grabbed the edge of the outfit lifted it away from Karli’s chest and with his other hand grabbed her breast and moved it back into cover. “Let’s put that away, Bushy already thinks we are evil.” Karli smiled at his boldness and Lavender had a smug grin that she had gotten Ron so far. He had hardly blushed at all while doing that. They turned back to Hermione who was looking on in anger.

“Listen Bushy, I bought this outfit, had it tailored and surprised my master with it this morning after he fucked me stupid and happy.” She then moved back and sat on Harry’s knee and pulled his arm around her. “Everyone here is quite happy with their lot in life.” Hermione was embarrassed and angry. She hated that they were laughing at her and she hated that they started calling her Bushy.

She jumped up and left in a huff. Before she could leave she heard the red head who she now remembered from the book store say “She’s pretty cute when she’s angry”. She screamed in her head and turned to re-enter the compartment.

Harry turned to Ron and said “That was the girl from the book store. The one that Lavender said could be your second girlfriend” Ron just looked at him and smiled “Yeah and layoff Potter, the feisty bookworms are mine. Smart, sexy and willing to slap a bloke when he’s wrong. That’s how I like them.” The whole compartment fell into laughter.

Hermione’s entire body turned red and she retreated to her compartment. That is the second time that boy had left her flustered and confused. She switched from confused to curious, to irritated, to livid and back to confused for the remainder of the trip. The magical world was weird and she was having as much trouble navigating it as she had with the muggle world.

In Harry’s compartment, the group had retaken their pre-interruption position. Ron’s hand had slipped higher up Lavender’s leg and every so often he would brush his gingers against the gusset of Lavenders panties. She would look over her book at him and he would ignore her and keep focusing on the chess game that Harry and he had resumed. Karli had switched to playing with Harry’s tattooed bicep which was wrapped over her shoulder.

Half an hour before the train was to arrive, Harry changed from his Jeans and shirt into his Hogwarts uniform. Following his lead Ron and Lavender did the same. Both boys looked at Lavender’s chest as she changed. Her reply of “I like your bits too” caused them all to smile. The four left the train and moved toward the booming voice of a very tall man. “Firs' years follow me!”

Harry approached the man and was pretty sure, like him, the man had giant in him as well. Karli whispered next to him showing she had the same thought “Will you get that big?” He whispered that he doubted he would. As they followed him they reached a dock with a line of small boats. They were instructed to keep it to a minimum of four people and Ron, Lavender, Karli and Harry got in one.

In another boat Neville, Padma, Parvati and Hannah settled in for their journey to the school. Neville was pleased. He had finally achieved strong enough occlumency for the Longbottom grimoire to grant him access. He had spent the night organizing the knowledge and the morning applying it.

As the Heir apparent and with magic recognizing that the true head of house was incapacitated, he had been able to direct the magic. His Vassals had expected to have a year for Neville to accomplish this and he was exceedingly pleased that he had gotten that far over the last summer before school started.

The magic was in place and Vas Patil was organizing Longbottom Gardens Inc. The Vassal families had reported faster than expected acceptance of the new products and sales policies. Vas suggested that it was because of the opening of House Potter and the fact that Harry had demonstrated the power of the magic of the Prima Potentia Magicae.

The Potter private home security group was racking up orders and that had inspired Vas to set up a pre-order system for the farms to raise initial capital. It had worked almost too well and the farms had two years of pre-sales before they capped it so as not to lose in the market. The special reserve took no pre-orders and there was talk of selling it at auction.

Hannah was sitting next to Padma in the boat looking at Parvati who was holding Neville’s hand. Over the last month she had developed a crush on the boy and she did not know what to do. The twin Patil’s had been very open with her about their relationship with Neville and she found herself disappointed that they had sewn him up.

Hannah was not the sneaky type and she liked the Patil girls so even if she had the confidence, which she didn’t, it was not in her personality to try and steal Neville from them. She laughed at herself, as if she would be any competition for gorgeous twin sisters. Neville was living every boy’s dream, she had nothing to offer.

“His bed is big enough for four” Hannah turned her head to Padma who was looking at her with a smile. “What?”, was all she could think to say. Padma looked at her and said “You heard me”. Hannah looked over to Neville and realized he was lost in thought and hadn’t heard. She tried to think of something to say when Padma put a hand on her leg. “Think on it and we will talk later”

Hannah looked over to Parvati who smiled at her and winked. Hannah was in shock. Could she be a part of something like that? She did like Neville a lot but could she share him with the two girls. She supposed she was already sharing his friendship with them and was the only one not getting any kisses. That made her decision. “Why shouldn’t she have kisses too?” she thought.

Neville was not as foolish as his girls thought he was and while he was distracted by thoughts of his House he wasn’t so much so that he missed that little interplay. Hannah was very pretty and he got along with her well. He would be lying if he hadn’t imagined what her pale skin would look like between his two other beauties, all in nothing but their panties. He smiled and decided that he would step in when it was time and Hannah had made her decision.

**… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

They arrived at a hidden dock after crossing the lake. They had been treated to a spectacular view of the castle and Harry was once again pleased that he did not have access to all of Tom’s memories. Some things are worth experiencing on your own. He smiled at Karli’s exclamation of “wow”

They had been handed off to Minerva who led them into a chamber. She looked at Karli and then at the boys and girls who were having trouble keeping their eyes off of her and shook her head. She thought that maybe she shouldn’t have been so hasty about keeping her career.

She gave them a small speech about the houses and the points system. Harry noticed that some of the students were looking at each other in confusion. When Minerva left, Ron explained that there was more to the point system than any of his brothers had ever mentioned. None of them had ever mentioned having personal point books.

They were interrupted by the sound of a pompous voice saying “So it’s true what they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” Harry recognized the move the boy had made. By announcing Harry’s arrival the boy made himself sound important. As if the information they all had was only now confirmed by this person.

Harry smiled and stepped forward. “Thank You for the introduction young sir, your job is done.” Then he turned from the red faced boy and said “I am indeed Harry Potter. After years in the muggle world learning what makes us different and what makes us the same, I have returned triumphant.”

Excited eyes met his as he scanned the group. “You are all my peers and over the next 7 years I intend for us to become the greatest generation Hogwarts has ever seen and beyond that, the greatest generation the wizarding world has ever encountered.”

The group of first years cheered and Neville Longbottom stepped forward and said “Let me be the first to accept your challenge Lord Potter” Harry Potter responded “Well met, Heir Longbottom” They had not planned it but in that moment they had become the new princes of the first year. Draco Malfoy fumed where he stood, ignored.

“My name is Draco Malfoy” he said loudly demanding attention “And you will find that some….” His words were cut off as Harry spoke “Oh, Draco Malfoy, of the minor House of Malfoy”. There were a few gasps at that. Typically noble Houses did not speak publically about their relative rank. Harry Potter had just smacked down Draco Malfoy, publically, and he wasn’t done.

“Your father was one of those attacked and forced to work for Voldemort, by means of the imperious curse, I imagined the dark lord attacked many old pureblood houses and did the same. Thank Merlin for Houses like Weasley, Brown, Bones, Diggory, Abbott and many more whose mind and character was strong enough to resist such an insidious attempt. I hope your father is recovered and has taken the time to strengthen his mind. It is dangerous to have the weak minded in positions of power”

Harry then turned his back on a sputtering Draco Malfoy and wrapped his hand around Neville’s shoulder and said “Heir Longbottom, please call me Harry, we should be friends” A snickering Neville replied “Friend Harry, please call me Neville” That was followed by an introduction of each other’s retainers. Neville did an admirably job appreciating Karli without gawking.

After being dismissed again, an embarrassed Draco was considering drawing his wand when he noticed Ron had kept an eye on him and already had his wand out at his side. He was about to draw anyway, dismissing the Weasley as beneath him and thus, in his mind, less powerful when Minerva McGonagall re-entered and ushered them into the great hall.

Hermione had read much about the customs of the wizarding world including how the peerage behaved and she knew that she had just witnessed a severe insult being issued. The blonde boy did not look particularly nice but she didn’t think it was right to insult someone like that after just meeting them.

She was about to say something when she realized this was the same group from the train who had claimed she would be the red heads girlfriend. She was still too confused about that to start another round that she might lose, so she kept quiet. She didn’t even share the bit of trivia she learned about the great hall’s ceiling. She was just too flustered.

Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and an old wizard’s hat. As the questioning glances started, the hat opened up a mouth and started to sing. The song was terrible but did extol the virtues of each House. When the song was finished the professor unrolled a scroll and said “Hannah Abbott”.

She went up to the stool, sat and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. In short order Hannah was sorted in Hufflepuff. Susan Bones followed after her, and next was Lavender. After a minute, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry heard Ron exhale in relief next to him.

The next person of interest was Hermione Granger. Harry elbowed Ron as he saw who that was. Hermione saw the movement and moved quicker but she wasn’t fast enough and heard Ron say “pretty name too, but I like Bushy, it suits her.” Hermione wanted to slap him again but knew she couldn’t in the great hall. She sat in the stool and got sorted into Gryffindor.

Daphne Greengrass was next and as she past Harry Potter, he stopped her. He kissed her on the hand and then let her continue. It was an old custom that everyone knew but nobody practiced anymore. Harry had just given a basic level of protection to the girl. He had told the hall “I know this person and their wellbeing is important to me.” She smiled at his gesture in thanks and went to the chair. She was sorted into Slytherin.

Ron looked at Harry and shook his head “If you let her poison you, I’m going to raise you from the dead and kill you again for ignoring the obvious.” Harry laughed as Neville was called. He and Harry shook hands, another old custom about friends and allies and they watched as Neville went into Gryffindor

Hannah looked on sadly but then Neville caught her eye and winked at her. She blushed and let herself be drawn into a conversation with Susan Bones whose keen eyes had noticed the wink. They knew each other and she was happy she could have a friend in her house other than Cedric. She did like that the older boy hugged her when she got sorted in the house and how much it made the older girls jealous. He was like her brother but they didn’t know that yet.

Draco Malfoy was almost instantly put into Slytherin and he spent the entirety of his sorting glaring at Harry Potter. Word had obviously spread within the snakes about what happened to him in the antechamber (thank you, Daphne) and only Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle sat near him.

The Patil sisters both went into Gryffindor and finally the name “Potter, Harry” was called. His fame had grown recently and he had been in the papers a lot but this was the first in-person look most of the school had gotten of him. He was the tallest first year by far at 5’6”. Ron was the closet to him at 5’1”. He was also very muscled and walked with the confidence and bearing of his station.

He brought his slave with him, leading her on her leash. His pet dragon had returned to his hand when the train had reached the station. She walked with a similar confidence to him plus an additional shot of sex appeal that made many a boy wonder if she was not secretly the Veela that the fictional novel had spoken about. As he took his first step a creature leapt from his hand and Swanhild appeared. The students gasped at the appearance of the rumored creature.

Albus Dumbledore had had enough. He watched as the boy that was to be the key to his ascension both respected and flaunted tradition in equal measure and with no discernable pattern. He had offered protection to the daughter of a House that had been in Slytherin for forever while at the same time issuing the gravest of insults to the son of another.

He brought an enslaved muggle within the castle, half dressed and on a leash but he could recognize the potter rune sets written into her skin. Why hate her enough to parade her as he did and then offer her so many protections. On top of the markings his glasses saw that she practically glowed with various charmed items, almost all of them screaming protection.

And now he had released a dragon into his school. “Mr. Potter, what is that and where did it come from? I will not have you endanger my school.” Harry Potter stopped as the castle went quiet as people were anxious to see the confrontation between the Leader of the Light and the Savior of the Wizarding World. His recent actions had made his hyphenated moniker seem not enough.

Harry did not seem the least concerned. “I am sorry headmaster, I sometimes forget that all are not familiar with Swanhild” May I present to you Swanhild, my guardian and the physical manifestation of the magic my mother and father used to protect me from Voldemort. For it was not me that survived the killing curse, it was her and her mate who deflected it.”

Harry smiled at the wide eyed shock of everyone in the room. No one knew what had happened that night except that a killing curse had been fired at Harry and he wasn’t dead. The creature that looked like no dragon that actually lived and radiated magic that the least sensitive in the room could notice, actually was the best explanation they had heard.

Harry continued as he knew that his sorting would be in the paper and this delay would make it front page worthy. My mother and father sacrificed their lives in love and used the power of that sacrifice to create Swanhild and Gwilym.

Sometimes there is really such a thing as serendipity. A moment unplanned and unprepared for that is in fact the best thing that could have possibly happened. In this case serendipity started with an angry and bitter man named Severus Snape. The man hated everything Potter and though he was an intelligent person, when it came to anything Potter he could not control himself.

Despite all the evidence to the contrary, all the reports in the Daily Prophet, the sight of the boy, the beautiful girl at his side and the dragon at his feet, Severus Snape refused to believe the spawn of James Potter could be what he said he was and he was determined to find out how he had pulled off this trick. And so when all were paying attention to the confrontation “legilimens”

He arrived in a mindscape better formed than his own and refused to believe it till he felt something smack him back into his own mind. Two things happened, the first was that Severus Snape flew backwards and out of his chair and the second was Gwilym jumped out of Harry Potter’s scar. Serendipity.

Madam Pomfrey moved quickly to aid Severus. She got some potions into him and when he awoke he refused to be taken the hospital wing and instead just fumed at the end of the table. Anyone who knew him, knew he was plotting revenge.

Harry was happy to see Gwilym and so was Swanhild. Quickly checking his own mind scape he saw and invisible leash that connected Gwilym to his mind. He supposed Gwilym would not be able to travel as far away from him as Swanhild. But that was cool.

Dumbledore was speechless as more of his image and reputation crumbled around him. It was him who told the world that the boy had survived the killing curse and the boy had just told everyone that he was wrong. And had two dragons to prove his version to be true.

Realizing he needed to regroup he said “I had suspect something similar but had no way of proving it. Let us continue the sorting as I am sure these young stomachs are losing their patience” Harry nodded and sat on the stool. Dumbledore grumbled in his mind he had perhaps saved some of his reputation but he had validated the presence of the creatures and could not leverage them any longer

Harry sat on the stool with his gorgeous slave behind him and to the left and his two dragons lying at his feet. The hat spoke to him for a minute and told him he had all the ambition necessary for Slytherin but he was definitely braver than anything else. The hat said out loud, “Good Luck, Lord Potter, your boldness and bravery are actually terrifying, better be Gryffindor.”

He actually took a moment to acknowledge the applause before handing the hat to Professor McGonagall. He walked around the Gryffindor table and shook hands and then gave a stiff bow to the other house tables before sitting in between Lavender and Karli who had sat while he was “prancing about” as Lavender put it. Swanhild and Gwilym re-entered his hand and scar, respectfully and he felt them settle in his mind.

Ron joined them at Gryffindor and before he sat he kissed Lavender on the mouth. When he was done he said “Not only Potter is brave and bold in Gryffindor!” That caused a cheer at the table and banging of goblets. Hermione looked around her and thought “I should have listened and gone to Ravenclaw” Percy was appalled but no one seemed to care.

Blaize Zabini was the last to be sorted and went into Slytherin. Albus stood up and said “Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!” and the food appeared on the table. Harry yelled out “Huzzah!” and the entire Gryffindor table answered “Huzzah!” and started to dig in.

When there was a lull in the conversation and not to be out done by her future boyfriend, Lavender kissed Ron hard then turned to the table and said “To the brave and bold women of Gryffindor!” Another cheer and more banging goblets. Nearly Headless Nick showed up and was introduced to the firsties.

Harry, having fun and enjoying the look the other house tables were giving the rowdy Gryffindors stood and said “Gryffindor First years rise and raise a goblet.” They all did and he said “Here is to a brave knight and true Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the headless hunt denies you because they fear the boldness of Gryffindors” They all drank and Fred, tired of being out outshined by first years said “Huzzah!” and the entire table responded “Huzzah”

Hermione was having fun despite how desperately she didn’t want to. The Gryffindors were acting just as knights acted in her favorite story books. Maybe she was right to have the hat put her in Gryffindor. She missed what was said but she joined in a “Huzzah” and giggled at the absurdity.

Dumbledore rose and made some announcements. The Forbidden Forest was forbidden, no magic in the halls, banned items on filches door, the third floor corridor should be avoided to avoid a painful death (Huzzah! –Gryffindors) and finally that Minerva McGonagall was stepping down from her position as Head of House as her duties as deputy made her not as available as the Gryffindors deserved. Septima Vector would be taking her place

It was Percy who stood “To Minerva McGonagall, brave, bold, brilliant and beautiful, a Gryffindor through and through and to Septima Vector welcome to the House of the Lions” That was met with a load “Hazzah” and extended goblet banging. McGonagall stood and thanked them all before sitting a little teary eyed. Fred and George looked at Percy like they had never seen him before. Percy maintained his outward dignity but inside was happy to have surprised his brothers.

They all reached the common room and the prefects asked the entire house to stay. They explained that the new wards had restored some of the settings in the castle that had been lost to time. They were told about the maps and the point’s books which was the thing that affected them the most. The individual with the most points would get an award as well as the House with the most points. It was also mentioned that both stairs now barred the opposite sex.

One of the older years asked why they hadn’t been introduced to a new DADA professor. Percy told them that Professor Quirrell had been possessed by something over the summer and when he crossed the wards it captured him. The thing didn’t want to be captured and forced itself out, killing the professor.

Everyone was saddened and Percy said that it was the dangers of working in the field and that you should think hard about the dangers before choosing such a career. He turned back to the first years and said “It will be a long time before you have to worry about such things.  Now everyone off to bed.”

Karli had no problem climbing the boy’s stairs and Harry figured it was because magically she was his and not a person. All the boys looked up when they entered the dorm.  Harry still had the gorgeous girl with the leash trailing behind him.

The Room was a large and circular and split into 6 wedges around an open circle. Each wedge had a king size bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair and was about 100 sq. ft. of space. The sixth wedge was the entrance and all the spaces had curtains around them.

Harry tugged the leash pulling the girl forward. “Ok, Karli here is very friendly and a bit of an exhibitionist, so expect to see a lot of her, on purpose and by accident. But look and no touching is the rule or I will cut your bits off. Is everyone OK with that.” Seamus and Dean nodded enthusiastically while Ron shook his head in fond exasperation and Neville gave a polite nod.

He sent Karli to his areas to change for bed and she did and started stripping. Harry waved his wand to close the curtain as it was clear Karli wouldn’t. He turned to see wide eyes. And said “see!” He winked at them and went behind his curtain. The last thing he heard was “he’s my hero” from Seamus.

Harry watched as Karli stripped to her panties and sat with her legs opened to take of her boots. After she was done Harry waved his wand to silence the area and again to tie her to the bed spread eagle. A ball gag appeared and affixed itself in her mouth and a blind fold materialized over her eyes. Karli had never really seen him use magic so casually and was turned on buy it.

He sat at his desk and wrote letters to Osirus, Ginny and Luna. He told them all of the sorting and told Ginny and Luna he missed them. He warned Osirus to be prepared for the Daily Prophet report in case it went negative.

He wrote two more to Remus and Sirius telling them the same and asking how their projects were coming. Monday would be another mind blowing, world altering day and Harry was having fun sewing chaos.

He smiled at the sound of the squirming girl behind him. He had been reading sections of his letter to her in Parseltongue and it was definitely having an effect on her. He waved his wand and a boa constrictor appeared on her belly. She stiffened at the presence and looked to his face.

“Do not worry, he will not hurt you. He is here to help why I go gather our missing piece. He hissed at the snake which caused her to moan again. That moan increased when the snake obeying wrapped itself around her leg and pressed its weight against the junction of her legs. Then the snake started hissing at her and she started to tremble in pleasure. Especially when the snakes tongue would flick out to taste the air and brush against her.

“I’ll be back” Harry said before leaving and magically sealing his curtains closed. He joined the boys in some get to know you banter. Harry and Neville and to a lesser degree Ron, were looked at in awe that they all had girlfriends. Neville with two and Harry with two, a slave and concubine were like gods to the two unaligned boys.

Harry gave Ron a nod and the two of them left the dorm room promising they’d be back. When they reached the common room they snuck out the portrait and Harry led Ron to the 7th floor. On the way Harry explained that when researching for the wards he found out about a secret room and he wanted to claim it as theirs.

It was a small lie but it served the purpose. First night in and Ron was on another adventure with Harry. In the last month he had lost his hero worship of the boy-who-lived and replaced it with a fierce loyalty and a desire to be wherever Harry was having adventures that put the books to shame. His responsibility and duty as a Retainer made him especially happy. They made it to an empty hallway were Harry walked back and forth against for no reason.

Ron was astounded to see a door appear. They went in and saw a room full of junk. Harry distracted Ron with the pile of old brooms and went and shrank and old wood cabinet and slipped in his pocket. He then told Ron that they would clean the place out and make it their clubhouse. Harry grabbed a silver dagger and gave it to Ron before the two of them left.

Harry figured he could come back for the Hurcrux later. Tonight was about sex, not revenge. They made it back to the dorm and Ron and Harry smiled at each other at a job well done. Ron walked to his bed staring at the beautiful and deadly looking dagger he now had.

Harry entered his curtains and smiled at the state Karli was in. Her back was arched and she was trying to get more pressure against her crotch as the snake hissed away at her.

Her eyes were wild and needy and he looked at her and said. “Don’t worry, it will only be a moment.” He resized the cabinet and spent 30 minutes fixing it. Then he walked in and returned with a naked Justine who felt the tingle of the Snakes hissing in her nether regions as soon as she crossed the threshold. She looked to Harry and said “Ooh, You are mean.”

\---

Harry led Justine over to the bed where Karli lay and moved to stand behind her naked body. He kissed her neck and rubbed his hands over her stomach. He rubbed her breast and ran his hands over her ass. The whole time Justine could not keep her eye off of the tied down girl with the large snake slithering over her body.

Harry whispered in her ear “I am going to bend you over and put your face next to hers. She can’t see or speak but she can hear and I want you to describe all of what I am doing to you. Be descriptive. The better you are the harder I will fuck you. Justine shivered in excitement at her instructions.

Then Harry pushed her so that she was bent at the waist with her ear next to Karli’s and her legs spread. Justine didn’t know how Harry always came up with new ways to sexually stimulate her. She was naked with her lips next to the girl’s ear. The sight of Karli tied to the bed was by itself exciting and thrilling.

Karli's breathing was heavy as the snake kept hissing at her and would slither over the girls panty covered pussy lips. Justine could see how wet the girls panties were under the assault. Then, as she looked at the scene, every so often the snakes tongue would shout out to taste the air and the tongue would hit one of the girl’s nipples.

Justine had no idea how long Harry had left her like this but the sheen of sweat that covered the girl’s body said it had been a while. The girl would moan and shiver and try to talk but all the snake would keep hissing and slithering around on her stomach and the tail would glide across her pussy and Karli would moan again.

Then Justine felt Harrys cock push into her pussy. Tonight would be a night of passion. No swear words, no foreplay. Harry was just going to fuck her. She jumped when Harry’s hand slapped her ass hard and she remembered her assignment and she began to whisper in the Karli’s ear.

“Karli he came and got me and now he has me bent over your body. He just pushed his cock into to me. It feels so good. It's so big and those rings rub my insides…so good. He is all the way in but he is just leaving it there. I want him to move it.”

“I want him to pull his cock out and then slam it back in but it's just sitting there. How can he be so patient? I need him so bad and he can just sit there. I can feel his heart beat through his cock and it’s getting faster so I know my wet pussy is working on him and my pussy is so wet, Karli.”

“I see you here with a snake curled around you and flicking its tongue on your tits and it make me so hot. Oh my god Karli the end of the snake’s tail just went in your panties. Is it rubbing your pussy? Is it getting your clit? What does it feel like?”

The girl moaned in response and Justine did not know if she was trying to respond or if it was from the stimulation from the snake. But Justine did see the girls back arch high as the snakes movements started to speed up.

“Oh god, Harry is moving. He's fucking me again. I am gyrating my hips and I can't control myself it just happens when he sticks his big cock in me. Hmmm, yes, he just stuck a finger in my ass too. Did you know he could turn down the power on our piercings? I feel the tingling from them.”

“The hissing feels amazing but I can still think. He has so much power over us and I love it. I want him to take me over and over again. Yes! He is going faster Karli. My pussy is being stretched so good and I am trying to squeeze his cock like we practiced and I think it’s working. Do you hear his moans when I do it?”

“No, he pulled out and…what is he doing? He’s kneeling behind me. Oh Karli his tongue is so good and so long. He is licking my pussy…wait oh god…he wouldn’t…Oh god pushing it up my ass. He is tonguing my ass Karli. Oh it’s so nasty but I love it. He’s fucking my ass with his tongue and rubbing my clit with his fingers. Oh...oh...oh....he's....he's...in....my...ass...snake."

Karli was pretty sure she knew what had happened. Harry had started talking the snake language with his tongue in Justine’s ass. It was so nasty and it turned Karli on, just to think what was happening out of her eyesight. She wanted to watch Harry stick his tongue in Justine’s ass. Justine’s voice had been the perfect complement to the slow sexual torment of the snake. She didn't know how much this snake weighed but it was pressing into her in all the best ways.

Its soft scales were now inside of her panties and pressing down directly on her cunt and clit. The constant stream of hissing causing her breasts and pussy to be on fire with pleasure, she already had three small orgasms from the flicking of the snakes tongue across her nipples. Justine was right, the power he had over their bodies was terrifying and exhilarating.

Then she felt the ball gag vanish and before she could say anything she felt his cock slide into her mouth. She instantly began to suck and savor the taste of Justine' pussy that was till on his cock and stuck in the crevasses of the rings in his cock.

She still could not see but felt the release of her arms and legs. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft of his cock and hummed in contentment. She felt her legs being spread and the snake disappear along with her panties.

She felt Justine spread her legs open and start to lick and suck around the edges of her pussy. They stayed like that slurping slowly with no heat or rush just enjoying the sexual intimacy. Then Justine started to run her tongue around Karli’s anal ring and then the older woman’s tongue slid into her ass. She shivered and came.

Then she heard Harrys voice. "One day it won't be my cock that slips into your mouth. I will lend you out. Maybe to one of the boys in this dorm. Will you suck Neville's cock when I give you to him? Karli came again at the thought of being used like that. He continued stroking her imagination in the same way his cock stroked the inside of her mouth and throat. "I will let Ron fuck your pussy while Neville uses your mouth" she moaned deeply and sucked harder on his cock.

She heard Harry groan. And then he said "my slutty slave wants cocks in all her holes" Then he let himself go and came into her mouth. Karli swallowed the massive load and kept suckling on his cock. She felt Justine climbing up her body trailing soft kisses as she moved.

Harry removed Karli’s blind fold and they moved to their normal positions cuddled on either side of him. But Karli wasn’t ready to stop being a sex slave and slithered down Harry’s body. She curled into a ball and sucked his soft cock into her mouth. The three went to sleep in that position.

\---

In the girls dorm Hermione was on the verge of tears. She wished it was because they had been mean to her but it wasn’t, she had ran here to hide and she could still hear them and it was just too much. Lavender was telling them how Ron was her boyfriend and that it was real but they were too young to do much more than tease. Pavarati and Padma had said the same about Neville and the three girls had become friends, just like that.

Hermione didn’t understand how they did it. She wanted to join but then Lavender told the story of her slapping Ron. She had told it in a light hearted way and there was no cruelty at all but Hermione could not stand that she had been wrong and she had snapped at them and gone in her curtains. They paused for a moment, Lavender asking if she had been mean or insensitive.

Once she had confirmation that she had been very open, they moved on and continued to bond. Hermione didn’t know why it was so hard for her to make friends and decided it was because they knew she was smart and no one likes smart girls.


	18. The Ballad of Mooney and Padfoot

**… Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

Sirius Black watched the two scantily clad women walk around him as he sat at his desk. Hearing that his godson had a concubine, a sex slave and two girlfriends was a challenge to his position as ladies man and he smiled to himself that he had accepted that challenge.

He was still recovering from his time in Azkaban, and even though Harry and Remus had been daily fixtures with him, the constant movement of the happy gossipy girls felt good. “Who needs chocolate, when there are jiggling breasts and giggles to chase away the cold and the nightmares.” He thought.

He had accepted the Headship of the House of Black and was now Lord Sirius Black, Duke of Gallotero, Earl of Cunningphrey, Baron of Blancaster and Knight Magicae of the Custodians of Shadow. The Custodians of Shadow were the chivalric order of the Black family and had not had a member since the turn of the century but hearing the story of Harry’s first meeting had inspired him. He had inducted Remus and posthumously James. Harry would be offered a membership when he turned 17.

His first order of business once he took control of his family was to ask his account manager to review Narcissa and Bellatrix’s marriage contracts to see if there was any breach. He had already decided to cast them from the House but he wanted to see if he could offer any humiliation first. Next he had brought Andromeda and her family back into the family or at least he informed them that their being cast out was not real as Orion had not truly had that power.

His reunion with his godson had been fantastic and filled with tears and forgiveness. The boy had insisted that he not only see a mind healer but also a muggle psychiatrist and he had to admit after almost a month, it was doing wonders for him. The psychiatrist didn’t approve of the girls but Sirius just chalked that up to not knowing the horrors of Azkaban. If the muggle had known the real cause of his PTSD, he would have prescribed more women. Sirius chuckled to himself at the thought.

His godson also brought him up to speed on the plan for his House and for Remus and Sirius thought the idea of making Remus an Earl was the greatest idea ever. The wizarding world did not share easily and even knowing the loop hole existed, few would support giving out titles so easily.

His occlumency was rather strong as it had been in constant use to keep the Dementors at bay, but much damage had been done to his mind before he had strengthened them enough. As such he was able to access the family grimoire. It had taken him a week to come up with a ritual that would create a pack for Remus. It was similar to the magic that created the grimoires.

Sirius created the first ritual to create the pack book that defined the qualities of the pack. It had the name, Marauder. Sirius had laughed at the thought of Remus going by Earl Remus Lupin-Marauder or Lord Marauder. He had sobered after that. He wanted to be Lord Marauder. He was a dog animagus, “maybe I could join the pack” he had thought. The thought made him add animagus as a method for non werewolves to join the pack.

The second ritual allowed for entrance into the pack. The first requirement was to have no family or family magic, which meant you had to be disowned from your own family. He had tried to avoid that as he wanted to join the pack but the magic would not hold. He was disappointed but it was early indication that his method was right.

With no family or family magic making a claim on you, you could enter into the pack and accept the pack as family and the family magic of the pack. Sirius had figured since the pack would be wolves the family magic would bend toward hunting and tracking. His family had figured out a ritual that would tie a family and its magic to its ancestral land. He figured this was what was shared with the original Prima Potentia Magicae that rose them above the rest.

He added that to the ritual as well. Finally he designed it to call on the magic of the full moon as that was what triggered the werewolf change as well. It meant that they would have to be on wolfsbane potion to complete the ritual. His calculations did not see any interconnections that would cause a problem

Sirius chuckled to himself. He had changed the world with the ritual. He had not meant to but he had given his friend his wildest dreams and had played a prank on the entire Wizarding world. It was incorporating the full moon into the ritual to use the werewolf magic and the residual Nott magic had helped as well. The final piece had been the wolfsbane’s mind calming properties. He chuckled, this had been a good month for him.

He looked up again at the scantily clad women walking around. It had started with the effort to get some girls to satisfy his pride and end his dry spell. He was happy that his libido still worked. He was afraid his time in prison had hurt his ability. Lucky bad memories and forced celibacy have no biological affect besides leaving you really horny.

**…Flashback**

**…St. Mongos Hospital, London, England**

The first few nights after being released from prison, Sirius spent at St. Mungos. Mostly to check on his mental wellbeing.  He had admitted to being an animagus during the hearing and that he had used his form to hide from the worst of the affects so the hospital was aware of how to treat him.

Harry and Remus had visited and let him know of the plan. House Black had been automatically closed because it did not have a head and Sirius agreed to re-open it and accept the family magics. Plans were made to accomplish that immediately after Sirius’ release and Harry had a great time watching his godfather flirt with the medi witches.

Sirius was bored after visiting hours and decided to go exploring the hospital. In a small out of the way section he found a young woman cleaning and tried to talk to her. The woman seemed surprised he would talk to her but his charm was hard to ignore as he followed her through the hospital.

Camille was enjoying her time with the cute man with the gray eyes. He was funny and charming, She knew that the flirtation would go nowhere because of what she was but she was enjoying the attention none the less. They ran into her friend Olivia and they both giggled at his continued flirting. Then they ran into Brianna and all the heat seemed to leave the hallway.

Brianna was like them but she was angry and cynical. She had been hurt very badly by her family’s rejection and hated wizards just as much if not more that the goblins or centaurs did. It was clear that Sirius was a wizard as he was wearing a hospital gown and Brianna charged the three people. “What is going on here? You know you are not to talk to the patients”

Sirius had interrupted the rant to take blame. He didn’t want them to get in trouble. He couldn’t help tease that he couldn’t stop himself from chatting up a beautiful woman and when she found a friend, it was his duty as a man to try to snag both of them. The girls blushed deeply. Sirius thought he was reading the signs well and he was sure he was well on his way to getting the girls to give him some more personal attention.

Brianna grinned viciously, “You haven’t told him what you are” she said to the girls. “Well go ahead so we can be left alone and you can get on with your work” Olivia had hung her head and Camille sighed. She knew this would eventually happen, they both did but to have it happen in front of Brianna was horrible.

She would tell everyone and the humiliation would be non-stop. She spoke softly and didn’t look in the man’s face as she didn’t want the smiling flirting face in her memories to be tarnished by the disgust and betrayal that their announcement would bring.

Resignedly she said “we’re squibs”. In the magical world, squibs were like lepers. Families cast them out and no one wanted to even touch them. It was known that you could not “catch” it but superstition was powerful in the magical world and most did not want to risk their family magic.

Sirius smirked at Brianna as she was the only one looking in his face and he was pretty sure he would enjoy her reaction the most. “Yeah, I knew that”. He was right as Brianna’s face blanched in shock before paling, then turning red in what Sirius assumed was anger. Camille and Olivia was looking at him with shock and confusion too.

Sirius said “What, it’s pretty obvious. You’re cleaning the hospital by hand in sections that might be reactive to magic use. You are doing it at midnight when no one can see or find you and you flinch every time I said magic. Didn’t you notice I stopped mentioning it?” Olivia looked to Camille for confirmation as he had not talked of magic at all after she joined them. Camille was too confused to respond.

Brianna thought the girls were fools to spend time with a wizard but she was still protective of her kind. “What is it you want, wizard?” Sirius knew he should be, well serious, but he had just gotten out of Azkaban and he was probably a little crazy, not to mention he was not ready to be a mature adult.

“Well my godson has three girlfriends and a concubine, and until you showed up I was pretty sure I could get into some pretty girl’s knickers and start balancing the score.” Three screams of “what?” greeted his statement. He looked at the two girls and grinned “Unless you foxes don’t wear knickers. I was about to ask to check when Ms. ‘Sexy and Broody’ came by.”

That earned him three more “What?” He was enjoying the chaos he was creating. Brianna didn’t know how to respond to this person. No one had any use for squibs. The darkest of dark lords would simply kill them as they wouldn’t want to risk enslaving them. And they were rarely raped as it was feared that they would be contagious.

Mostly they lived and married in the muggle world and even the few employed by St. Mungos because they were good to have clean magic reactive areas, lived in the muggle world. This person was not making any sense. Then Olivia said “You can have my knickers if you want”. Brianna and Camille looked at her like she was mad.

Sirius for his part let out deep rich chuckle that all three had to admit was a very sexy sound. Then he stepped up to Olivia and kissed her hard. She actually swooned. When he broke the kiss he said, “you can leave them on the nightstand, it’s what they’re hiding that I want.” He felt her shiver in his arms and turned to the other two.

“What about you too? My nightstand has room for two more pairs and I think the four us can fit on my bed.” Camille jumped into his arms to get her kiss. She was in for whatever this man had in mind. She missed magic and she was sure he lived in a magic house. Brianna surprised them all when she stepped forward as well. “I will come to make sure you don’t hurt them”

Sirius stepped into her personal space. “That the only reason?” he said and before she could respond he kissed her too. He gave them the address of Black Manor and spent another hour flirting with them and touching them in inappropriate places.

**…End Flashback**

**…Lord** **’s Office, Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Pl., London, England**

He looked up as Brianna entered his office. She was bringing a tray with tea on it. It was obvious that she had come from a very upper crust pureblood home but Sirius was not pressing them on the families that abandoned them.  Then Camille and Olivia left their self-appointed task of organizing the office and joined them for tea. He had a crazy Idea and he figure now was a good time to present it. He waited for Brianna to start drinking her tea and said “I want a hot squib girl harem”

Camille laughed as Brianna chocked on her tea. The last three weeks had been amazing and the sex was equally so. They had wasted three days with his flu address not sure what to do when they each got an Owl with a card that said “My dresser is panty free. Help!” They had screwed up their courage and went together

**…Flashback**

Camille was nervous when she entered a dark and sinister receiving room. Sirius had been waiting and apologized for the “grossness” as he was in the process of remodeling the family home. That was when Brianna had freaked and realized she was in the home of the House of Black. He had told them his name was Siri, but they had not made the connection that he was Sirius Black, godfather of the boy-who-lived.

Sirius had been cheeky in his reply “Oh, didn’t I mention that” and then left the room expecting them to follow. He took them upstairs where the home was much cleaner and less evil looking and explained that he had started the remodel from the top and that the entrance hall, kitchen, etc. would be done the following day.

He gave them a tour of his very large house where he filled in some of the gaps about himself and his godson. The walk was very similar to what they had done in the hospital and it relaxed the three when he started to touch them again. Part of them still thought this was a trick but purebloods couldn’t stand to touch them much less the intimate caresses that Sirius was giving them.

He brought them to his bedroom, where he handed each a glass of wine and said. “So are you going to chicken out” After issuing that challenge he pointed to the dresser. The three girls looked at each other. They had spent some time picking out what they would wear. They knew what the purpose of this trip was and had all worn muggle skirts with tight tops. Olivia’s top showed off her flat stomach.

Before they could respond he walked up them and kissed them softly on each of their lips. As he did he ran his hand under their skirts grazing his fingers over their covered crotches. Quiet Olivia was once again the bravest and reached under her skirt and shimmied her panties down. She held them in her hands and walked over to the large bed depositing the panties on the dresser before climbing to the center of the bed. Camille and Brianna did the same.

Camille was nervous. She was no virgin and she had even played around with other girls before but the thought that she was being accepted back into her world and in such a way was creating butterflies in her stomach. The three had gotten closer after Siri had left the hospital and it was Brianna that had held them back from visiting as she could not believe he had been honest.

Now as they sat in the bed before this man it was Camille who turned to Brianna and kissed her. They had planned to do this but Brianna still stiffened before relaxing into the kiss. Camille then kissed Olivia and Olivia and Brianna kissed after that. Then the three girls lifted off their shirts and took off their bras. Sirius removed the robe he was wearing to display he was naked underneath and joined the three girls on the bed.

\---

He settled between Camille and Brianna and gave first Camille then Olivia toe curling kisses. Then he turned and gave Brianna a soft kiss on her lips. He drew her close to him and sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned and raised her hands to cup his face and he deepened the kiss till her toes curled as well.

Olivia moved to between his legs and eagerly sucked his cock into her mouth. Sirius grinned, it was always the quiet ones. He turned and kissed Camille the way he had kissed Brianna at first. Eventually he had both girls pressed close with their hands on his chest and he was trading kisses back and forth.

Olivia stayed busy with his cock in her mouth. Sirius was happy as she had a marvelous technique. She would suck on the head of his cock before allowing the shaft to slide in. She kept the suction up so that all of his cock got pressure rubbed against it. She even paused to lick his balls on occasion before sucking his cock back in her mouth and repeating the steps.

Olivia released his hard cock from her mouth and crawled on top of him. Sirius paused in the kissing of the two beauties to watch the third small naked girl sexily move up his body. She kissed his stomach and his chest as she traveled past them and he felt the heat of her pussy pass over his thighs. She looked him in the eye as she reached between her legs positioned his cock and sat down on it. The two girls at his side moved out of the way and let Olivia lean down and claim his lips.

Olivia moaned into the kiss when the other two girls started to kneed her breasts and her ass. She pulled from the kiss and sat back burying the cock deeper into herself and started to ride it. “Do magic” she moaned and Sirius grabbed his wand and did a trick the ladies in his youth loved.

Sirius cast wingardium leviosa on Olivia’s nipples and pulled them away from her body. He wasn’t sure if it was that magic was used on her or because her nipples were sensitive or both but she almost immediately came on his cock. He felt her wetness spill on his groin and the ripples of the walls of her pussy caused his own release. Olivia moaned at the feeling of his cum pumping against her inner walls. She rolled to the side and Brianna dived between his legs and licked at their combined juices on his skin.

Sirius looked at the girl licking him and she looked up to lock eyes with him before sucking his cock into her mouth. Her mouth engulfed him and her tongue ran all around him collecting and cleaning the cum from him. Her eyes never left him and he felt his cock grow in her mouth. When he was hard again she pulled his cock from her mouth until just the head remained and sucked it while her hands came forward to stroke his length.

After lingering in that position for a moment she finally released him and climbed into his lap slowing lowering herself unto his cock. The both groaned at the feeling of her tight pussy clutching him. When she was seated she looked hi in his eyes again and demanded the same magical treatment Olivia had gotten.

Sirius was causing Brianna’s nipples to dance pulled away from her body and the girl was moaning hard when Camille climbed over his face and lowered her pussy to his lips. This broke his concentration on Brianna nipples but before the girl noticed, Camille had replaced the magic with her own fingers. Camille started to roll her hips as she felt Sirius’ tongue slip into her. It was unnaturally long.

She didn’t know it but Sirius had partially transfigured his tongue into Padfoot’s and was burying it deep into the girl’s pussy, licking spots the girl didn’t know she had. It wasn’t long before Camille came and when she did she pinched Brianna’s nipples hard and sent the other woman over the edge as well.

Sirius got from under the girls and moved around the bed till he was behind Olivia, who was face down and recovering, and pulled her to her hands and knees and sank his cock into her pussy in one movement. Olivia groaned in renewed pleasure as she felt the thick cock separate her pussy again. Brianna crawled under them till she was in a 69 positon with Olivia and started to move back and forth licking the girl’s clit and sucking on Sirius’ balls.

Olivia came to herself and saw Brianna’s open legs and wet pussy below her. The smell of the wet pussy and the wonderfully dicking she was receiving spurred her actions. Olivia dove between Brianna’s open legs and started to slurp on her wet pussy. Camille kneeled next to Sirius as he pound into Olivia’s pussy and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

She rubbed one hand done his chest and down to his abdomen where she felt his muscle flex and release from the effort to plow Olivia’s pussy. She ran her hand over the girl’s ass and squeezed it. Sirius took his hand from holding Olivia’s ass and stuck it between Camille’s legs and started to run his fingers in circles on her pussy lips. Then he smiled as Camille moaned when his fingers slipped into her.

Sirius lost control and came into Olivia’s pussy. She came with him when she felt his warm cum hit her insides. Sirius pulled out and watched as Camille bent and started to suck his cum out of the other girl. Brianna got from under Olivia and sucked his deflating cock in her mouth.

The next five minutes was filled with the sound of soft slurping. The pace wasn’t rushed or needy. The girls just cleaned each other and Sirius with their mouths and tongues. Eventually the sight affected Sirius and his cock grew hard in Camille’s mouth.

He rolled her unto her back and covered her. His once again hard cock slipped into her. He started to fuck her and he told her “I wanted you from the minute I saw you. All I have been thinking about is how good it would feel to have you under me when I pushed my cock into your body”

Camille shivered at the intensity of his words and closed her eyes and fell into the pleasurable feeling of him stroking his magnificent cock into her body. She had some minor orgasms but as his speed increased she knew she was climbing to a good one. She locked her legs behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As his cock stretched her pussy perfectly she kept hearing his words rattle around her brain. He had known she was a squib and wanted her. It was clear that he had no concerns about what she was as his mouth had feasted on her entire body without hesitation and now his cock pounded away at her cunt.

They didn’t cum together but it was close. Her orgasm crashed over her and her pussy tightened on Sirius’s cock. The pleasure of her pulsating pussy was more than Sirius could take even after already cumming multiple times and dropped another load into the body of a beautiful woman. The other two girl looked on while kissing and stroking each other.

Camille settled into Sirius’ side and Brianna did the same on his other side. Olivia, the smallest of the group, crawled onto him and laid her head on his chest

\---

**…End Flashback**

“Hot squib girl harem” Brianna repeated questionably. “Well maybe not the harem unless they want to, but definitely hot squib girls” Sirius went on to explain what he had done for a werewolf friend he had. He said that he could make a group a magical family by ritual then if he swore that family as a retainer of the House of Black, they would be protected.

“There are three groups who can create or join a new magical family. Magicals from other countries can establish an English branch as the Malfoy’s did when they came from France, Muggleborns like the ones being sworn by Clan McGonagall and now that he had created this ritual, people who have been disowned by their families, like werewolves and…”

“Squibs”, Brianna breathed. Sirius nodded excitedly. I will call you Valkyries since Minerva calls her girls Amazons. Brianna hugged Sirius tightly. “Will you really do this? Make us retainers of the Black family.” Sirius responded “Yes and I want you to be the first head” She squeezed him tighter.

The ritual was already created, Sirius just tweaked it for an all-girl group of squibs. He added some ritualistic healing into it as well that would restore each member to a perfect version of themselves. He was serious about the hot part.

He planned to conduct the ritual the following week to give Brianna time to contact and recruit the first generation. Camille had asked what they would do other than be the sexual playthings for Sirius. Olivia didn’t mind being that and demonstrated her willingness by dropping to her knees in front of him. 

Brianna and Camille laughed as Sirius tried to focus on the conversation while Olivia worked but he was able to suggest that they could become potions brewers as it was a passive magical art and squibs had enough magic to activate the ingredients, though it might take two or three of them to power more complex brews.

Brianna and Camille liked that idea and Olivia said she would just serve on her knees. Brianna and Camille looked at each other before joining the girl saying that they would do both. Sirius smiled and thought “take that Harry”

**… Marauder** **’s Den, Marauder Estates (Bordering Potter Properties)**

Remus Lupin looked around and shook his head in disbelief. It had been one week since the ritual and he still did not know what to think. Was he lucky? Was this just a new curse? Even if it was he had to admit that he like this curse better than the last one.

The sale of the property to him had gone off without a hitch. They had faced the expected difficulties with a werewolf buying land but the small fortune that Remus had access to and the protection of both the Houses of Potter and Black made sure that it was concluded without issue.

The ritual had gone as planned until the transformation came. According to what Sirius said afterward it was a combination of factors that he had accounted for but hadn’t or couldn’t predict their reaction together. It started with all the healing and strengthening sections Sirius had put in. The goal was to make the transformation less painful.

The second addition was the use of the full moon. That had been meant to incorporate the wolf’s magic into the new family magic based around tracking and hunting. Next, apparently, was the remnants of the Nott family magic. It had permeated the area to keep the animals healthy and protect the food cycle. 

The last was the use of wolfsbane. It was not a ritual component except that it allowed Remus to keep his mind to complete the wolf part of the ritual that would draw on the wolf magic and identify him as alpha.

It had all gone so wrong and so right. When it was done, Remus had felt wonderful. His mind was still his from the wolfsbane and when he looked at himself he was not the sickly creature the werewolves turn into but powerful. 

**…Flashback**

He was broader and more muscled and his shape was more balanced for moving while up right. His arms were long and reminded him of a gorilla allowing him to run in a similar fashion to them. But with the hunters grace of the wolf. For some reason he could climb and his agility was spectacular. Moony as he thought of himself in this form ran around the property in glee.

He went to the property line to test that the barrier would stop him if he forgot to take his wolfsbane and was angry that he passed right through. His thought was that Harry had made an exception for him and would have to get the boy to change it. He could not be trusted and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if an accident happened.

He went to sleep on the spot where his “manor” would be built. It wasn’t till he woke up that he realized something had gone wrong. He heard Sirius’ voice as it approached the camp site and he panicked. Sirius didn’t know he was still in his wolf form.

His fear had blinded him to the fact that he was still in control of his mind and his desperation to not hurt his friend made him turn back to his human form. After witch he fainted. He awoke to silence, which scared him. The last thing he remembered was hearing Sirius coming and nothing kept that man quiet.

When he opened his eyes, Harry and Sirius looked at him with weird smiles. He got up and figured something was wrong. He felt different. Sirius helped him to his feet and he realized he was taller. He and Sirius had been the same height at 5’11” but now he was much taller than the other man. He was over 6 1/2’ tall. He started to look over his naked form and stared in shock at the changes.

The most surprising was his feet. They had grown longer and now he stood comfortable on the pads of his toes. He could put his heel down but it didn’t feel comfortable that way. He basically had wolf shaped human feet. His arms were also longer reaching down to the top of his knees. Another hold over from his wolf form. Missing was any hair. His body was completely devoid of hair except for his face and head.

The strength and power from the wolf had also carried over to his “human” self. While food was never something that a wizard would have to do without, he had been sickly and thin due to the ravages of the curse. Now he has broad and well built. Muscle seem to have grown on top of muscles and he now looked like a person who dedicated three lifetimes to fitness and strength conditioning.

“You look really awesome Moony.” Remus turned to the voice and realized Harry was talking. He listened as Sirius told him that he had witnessed his change when he came around the bend in the path and after some encouragement, whining and yelling, Remus finally tried and was able to painlessly change into his wolf form and back without losing control.

That is when it hit them that they had cured him. Harry excitedly told him that he was more than cured because his ward line would have stopped the wolf Remus or the man Remus until the next morning. That meant he was neither wolf nor human.

That led to a long discussion on the ritual and what it had done. Remus felt too good, too energized to be mad. The world did not consider him human anyway so he was not particularly sad to see it go especially since he had gained strength and control because of it.

**…End Flashback**

Sirius, ever a showman and prankster, named him a Lycan and thought it might be wise to see if joining the marauder pack through the ritual had the same effect. He had already recruited for this venture when the plan was just to build what was basically a werewolf reserve. He had three werewolf friends who he had met during the war when Albus had sent him to try and recruit for the light.

Amer was a powerfully built Black man who had been a werewolf hunter before getting himself bit. He was a wizard but knew the dangers and risks of his profession so had kept his money in muggle banks. He was able to live comfortably in the muggle world after the wizarding one determined he was a monster. He still took some work hunting the worst of his own kind.

Stephanie was a pureblood witch who had been an Auror. She was bit while on assignment and was not prepared for how thoroughly the wizarding world would abandon her. Remus and Amir had helped her get settled and learn the muggle world because she had the best shot at survival there.

Finally was Jason. He was a muggle and he had pressed Remus to start a pack for years. He had not lost much when he became a werewolf as he had not had much before. He had been a vagrant that got caught up in some muggle baiting and was bit by Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir had tried to recruit him after and he had refused violently.

They had all taken the offer of sanctuary and joining Remus’ pack and arrived at the beginning of the weekend. It went without saying that they were surprised by the new him, especially Stephanie who found the tall man that exuded “alpha” very appealing. He didn’t tell them of his additional control as he didn’t want to get their hopes up.

The ritual to join his pack had many of the same elements as the one to start it and they all ended up with the same advancements and ability to change at will.  After two nights of celebration and a few energetic runs through the property the four heralds of a new race woke to face the world. It was Monday and Remus and his pack made ready to go do an interview with the Daily Prophet. It was time for the Lycans.

After the unexpected change Sirius and Harry had moved quickly to adjust their plans for Remus. Remus was smart but he had too many bad experiences tied to his curse and was not best able to plan out the best course. His friend and honorary nephew carried him till he could come to terms with what this meant for him. He was now ready to face the world and lead his people.

Remus looked at himself and admitted the he made an impressive and intimidating sight. They needed clothes that could adapt as, unlike animagus, their clothes and the things they carried didn’t transform with them

Harry had given them all a set of leather pants that fit them like a second skin. It had runes in them that would expand and shrink when they transformed. They had decided that they needed to establish some Lycan cultural norms as establishing culture was the primary way to garner respect. The first such decision was that the men went topless except for Remus who wore a silver braided sash that identified him as the Alpha.

The choice of silver was no accident as it was no longer poisonous to them but did irritate the skin of his pack members. It had no effect on him and wearing the sash would forever identify the Alpha as only he could wear it without squirming.

Stephanie wore a strapless leather corset that left her stomach exposed. It also adapted to her when she changed. All wore bronze gauntlets that held their wands, coin purse, and anything they needed to carry with them but couldn’t be lost if they had to transform.

Sirius had insisted that they have their nails manicured. While in human form, their nails were still pointed and sharp but now they were also polished and buffed. Their hair, in both forms, was also trimmed and combed to give a sense of sophistication and civilization to the group. The goal was for Remus to end up as an Earl and the image of nobility had to start early.

The same was done for their feet as none felt comfortable in shoes. They wore a ring on each large toe that kept dirt and gravel from collecting on the pads of their feet and made them even stealthier as it left no foot prints.

Their teeth which now had extended canines were magically cleaned and straitened to add to the image of cultured beast they were trying to present. Lastly Remus’s hair, which had been lengthened with a hair growth potion was braided tightly and hung down his back to his waist. They used another hair potion to keep the braid tight. Instead of a bow the end of the braid had a weighted silver clasp.

Jason had taken to staying in his wolf form. Without magic, there was no need to use his human form. The others could only access their magic in human form and so preferred it but he didn’t have that issue and loved the speed and power it offered. He maintained the dignity that they were trying to establish but still managed to act more like a pet than a comrade. He and Sirius got on swimmingly.

**…Diagon Alley, London, England [September 2, 1991]**

With the pain an isolation of his curse and his lost friends now gone, the Remus that was a full member of the Marauders while in school re-emerged and, like Harry, that Remus loved making an entrance. And what an entrance they made when the entered the Leaky Cauldron.

At the front was Remus, 6 1/2’ tall, topless and looking like Adonis if Adonis cared more about himself. Next to him on his left was Stephanie who was 6’3’. She had more of a swimmers physique. Her muscles were defined but not as sharp as on the males.

The nails on her feet and hands were painted a soft reddish pink. The tight pants and top showing of very feminine curves. She had designs on Remus and knew her now ridiculously firm ass was laying the groundwork in that endeavor as she had caught him staring more than once.

On Remus’ right was Amir, at 7’2” tall. He looked like Mr. Universe except more massive. His muscles actually resembled stone in the dim light, so tight and firm was the muscle on his body. He was also bald. By choice. One that interestingly didn’t carry over to his wolf form.

Amir, alone, would have caused the people in the bar to piss themselves but the creature standing behind the group turned a few pants brown. In wolf form only Stephanie was smaller than Jason. Remus’s form stood the tallest and biggest a 10’, followed by Amir at 8’10”. But in the pub, only Jason was in his wolf form and he stood at 8’3”.

It didn’t help that he looked like a wolf standing on two feet wearing pants and looking around with its long tongue hanging out.

Before madness could ensue Sirius and Osirus stood and approached the group. Everyone relaxed as Osirus was known as Harry Potter’s man and they would handle the situation. The crowd was surprised to see hands shake, even with the massive wolf creature. Osirus said “This way. They are waiting on us at the Daily Prophet building.”

As they moved through the building and out the back Sirius spoke as if in wonder and just loud enough for a gossip to hear. “I still can’t believe you cured lycanthropy”. He smiled as he heard the hushed whispers spread though the bar.

Walking down the alley toward the Daily Prophet building they made quite a stir. Half way there, they were joined by Aurors who had been given a heads up by Sirius and Osirus. The Potter wards had been a huge boost to Auror moral and recruitment and the men carried themselves with professionalism.

The interview was fun for Remus and Sirius. They had settled on half the story. Remus was a friend from Hogwarts which most would remember and he and James Potter had long speculated on how to cure lycanthropy.

They had used the notion that they were animagus to try and figure out the key and after going back to his notes after being released from prison he had a break through. He had tied the cure to the land Harry sold to Remus and to his pack as Remus’s family had been forced to disown him. They then announced any lone werewolf could join his pack and gain the cure and any other werewolf pack willing to swear the Retainers oath to the Marauder Pack would also have access to the cure.

Osirus also told the paper that Vector Securities had already contracted with Pack Marauder to develop a rapid response team that would be part of the company’s offerings. They had also made a deal with Potter Enterprises to include the service as an option for the Potter home security system.

The group then made a trip to the Ministry of Magic, escorted by reporters, where they met with a select group of Wizengamot members to discuss their hope to remove sentient magical creatures from the purview of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And instead treat sentient beings and any dealings with them as a diplomatic effort.

Change would not come that day but the Lycans wanted it known that they considered themselves as independent as the muggles but had witches and wizards among their number and would enter the magical community as equal citizens committed to peace and prosperity.

Delores Umbridge who had landed on her feet at the Daily Prophet as a member of its editorial board was disgusted at these creatures and that they thought they should be treated as anything but animals. She interrupted the meeting by saying “Hem! Hem!” Everyone looked to the woman and she spoke “Do you not think it’s wise for the Ministry to control dangerous creatures. You can’t suggest that this…thing is not dangerous” she said pointing at Jason. Jason laughed, as did Remus

“His name is Jason and he is definitely not dangerous unless you attack him. But wizards have killed more people than any werewolf and I would never suggest regulating wizards and witches. Even though it was a wizard that killed young Harry’s parents and attacked young Neville’s.”

The crowd seem to acknowledge Remus’ words and Delores huffed as she went to speak again. She was interrupted by Sirius who said “We’ve given the unimportant people enough questions. Let’s end this. It was pleasure all, I will see you at the next Wizengamot meeting”

They group swept out of the ministry leaving behind a fuming Delores Umbridge and a snickering press corps. The group arrived back at Grimmauld Place and burst out laughing. Camille, Brianna and Olivia joined them and heard the story. The group apparated from there back to their camp, leaving Sirius to his ladies. Remus took Jason side-along.

The Manor would not be finished for 3 weeks and they were staying in very nice wizarding tents with Potter wards on them. Remus walked out of his shower to find a naked Stephanie standing in his room. He ignored her to see what she would do.

She said “After that interview there will be a lot of bitches coming around for the alpha and I wanted to put my claim in” Remus smirked at her “Sirius and Harry have harems.” he said. She smiled at him “so will you if you can handle it”.  She leaped at him with her enhanced speed.

He caught her in the air by her neck. Her eyes sparked in desire and she put her feet in his chest to try and push away. He turned her toward the floor and slammed her on her back. All the air rushed out of her lungs. She grabbed the arm holding her down and struggled to get it off her for a full minute before she dropped her eyes from his face.

He brought his face close to hers and said “was that necessary?” She replied simply “yes, you know it was” then she kissed him.

\---

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood and when he was up she wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss was passionate and slightly violent as if they were playing another dominance game. He grabbed her hair and used it to pull her head back and exposed her neck.

Remus bit her hard and drew blood and she responded by dragging her nails across his back doing the same. Both wounds healed almost instantaneously. He took the hand not holding her head and grabbed her ass digging his nails in. She made a whimpering sound and Remus threw her on the bed.

“Turn over” he growled at her and she did as he said. Her ass was perfect. She raised it up leaving her head flat on the bed and spread her legs. He walked up behind her and sank his cock into her. “You are mine now. If you let anyone else touch you I will rip out their throat and then rip out yours”

Stephanie whimpered in pleasure at his words. They had been more affected by the wolf instincts than she had thought but she could not argue with the wonderful pounding her pussy was taking or how right it felt. She started to meet him thrust for thrust as he drilled into her wet pussy.

His cock had ben enhanced by his change as well and he now sported a thick 12” tool that fit perfectly in Stephanie’s tight pussy. Every thrust ground the head of his cock against her cervix and released rings of pleasure in her body like a pebble in a pond.

Her pussy started to make loud squelching sounds as her wetness increased and his speed did too. She felt her hand in her hair again and he pulled her up till her back was bent but her ass was sill positioned for him to continue fucking her.

He released her hair and wrapped his hand around her throat. She came and every time he squeezed his hands she would come again till her pussy had flooded the bed beneath them. Still holding her neck and fucking her from behind, he took his other hand and started scratching her breasts with his nails.

The first time he did it she thought she had peed herself as she came and let out a long stream of liquid. He did it twice more till she whimpered in exhaustion from the back to back orgasms. He let her neck go and she fell back to the bed.

She was seeing stars and trying not to black out when she felt a finger push into her ass. She wanted it she wanted him to take her in every way but she didn’t know if she had the strength to endure him fucking her ass.

The decision was taken out her had when he pulled his cock out of her pussy and pushed into her ass. Her empty pussy made a sound like a wet raspberry which embarrassed her but she did not have time to worry as there was a large cock in her ass.

It burned in the best possible way. She felt him tear her and then she would heal and the sensation was something she could not explain but in her oversexed state felt wonderful. He could have fucked her for 10 minutes or an hour, she had no idea. Then she felt it his cock start to swell. But instead of coming in her he pulled out flipped her over on the bed and stroked his cock twice over her body.

Then he came. It was enough to coat her chest and leave a trail to her red swollen pussy. He climbed in the bed next to her and said “mine” and then went to sleep. She was lying in her own mess and covered with his seed and she felt great. It was the wildest, greatest sex she had ever had.

Remus woke some time later to the feeling of a warm damp cloth cleaning his cock and balls. He remembered what had happened and opened his eyes to see Stephanie cleaning him. “Good Morning Alpha” she said. “Remus is fine” he said with smirk then continued “unless we are in a formal setting or I am fucking you” She blushed and shivered.

“Yes alpha” she said and before he could correct her again she sucked his now clean cock into her mouth. He leaned back and enjoyed the sensation. He still needed a couple to catch up with Sirius but he doubted any of Sirius’s was as wild as his. And she was a fantastic cock sucker.

Stephanie had liked Remus for a long time. He was the classic strong silent type. She adored the caring silent Remus but she could fall in love with the strong “Alpha” Remus. As she savored the flavor of his cock as it started to dribble precum into her mouth she pondered what other bitches would be his.

She licked around the crown and smiled as she felt him lift her body. She moaned around his cock as his long tongue pushed into her pussy. Ooh, her alpha was good at many things. They stayed like that sucking on each other for another few minutes before he lifted her off of him spun her around and let her slide her pussy unto his cock.

Her back was to him as he grabbed her ass and started to control the pace of their fucking. She knew he loved her ass was her though as leaned forward and braced her hands on his knees. She made sur to arch forward so he could get a good look at his cock sinking into her quim. She was rewarded with a soft moan.

He started to increase the pace of his fucking and she knew their session was coming to an end he had given her a few small cums but nothing as mind bending as the previous night. He lifted her off of him and she was not surprised as he seemed to think she had not yet earned his cum inside her body. He turned her around and stuck his cock back in her and pulled her face till they were nose to nose.

“I want to look you in the eyes the first time I seed you with my cum” he growled at her before releasing inside her. The feeling and the words made her orgasm with him. He pulled her down so her head rested on his chest and she could feel his cock twitch in the after effects of his cum. She started crying. He just held her and she was happy.

\---

In another plain James Potter watched as his son made him proud and his friends were building an enviable life for themselves. He was brought out of his musings when his wife appeared by his side and looked at what he was watching. “Wow” she said.  James agreed “Isn’t it wonderful, I am so proud of our boy. He’s in Gryffindor and he’ll probably end up more popular than I ever was without being a prat like I was. And he got Sirius out and is bringing the family back.”

Lily smiled and said “I was talking about Remus fucking that chick and Sirius fucking three hot squib girls” James blushed at his wife’s statement. “Yeah that is cool too, they have had hard lives, and they deserve it” Lily smiled at him. “You do too, that’s why I made a deal with Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore. Come on big boy”

James watched his wife walk off into the ether, took one more look at his son. And ran off after his wife. He wasn’t sure if she was serious but he had met the two women when they apologized for their son/brother’s actions against Harry and they were hot. James Potter was really going to enjoy this next great adventure.


	19. What To Do When You Already Know Everything

**… Gryffindor Boy** **’s Dormitory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The boys of the first year Gryffindor dormitory woke up to a sight that would etch itself into their memories for many years to come. A gorgeous 13 year old girl wearing nothing but panties and a t shirt that didn’t reach her belly button strolling through their room and heading out to the bathroom.

For Ron and Neville who by this point had seen their fair share of scantily clad girls, it was not as life altering, though she was gorgeous so they still enjoyed the look. For Seamus and Dean it confirmed that Harry Potter was the coolest person ever. They discovered who numbers 2 and 3 on that list were, when they went down stairs and found Padma and Pavarati waiting for Neville and Lavender waiting for Ron.

Hermione was on her way to Professor Vector’s office. This could not stand and she was going to tell. She could always count on teachers to appreciate someone like her who respected the rules and cared about the reputation of the institution.

When she had woken up she had caught her three roommates shortening the length of their skirts from the proper knee length to above mid-thigh. They had tried to tell her that there was no specific rule about the length of the skirt, just the color and style.

When she saw how the boys in the common room had looked at them she knew she had to tell. Even if there wasn’t a specific rule, it had to be implied somewhere. She was wrong. Professor Vector told her that as long as the girl’s undergarments did not show, it was fine.

Hermione arrived at breakfast and groaned. It looked like it was spreading like wildfire. Skirts everywhere had been lifted and as usual no one was dressed more scandalously than Harry Potters slave.

**… Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Seamus loved Hogwarts. It had been a given that going to magical school was going to be awesome but he hadn’t considered the implications of having magic on the beauty regimen of girls. Basically, there did not exist an ugly girl anywhere. By far the ugliest girl in the room was a first year Slytherin named Millicent Bulstrode and that girl would be the queen of his cousin’s secondary school. She has thick but had no fat on her and was 11 and already had beasts.

Lots of pretty girls to look at and magic would have made Hogwarts great but then Harry Potter showed up with a gorgeous 13 year old that walked around half naked in his dorm. He looked at her. And she manages to look even sexier while dressed.

Karli’s outfit for the day was in honor of the fact that she was in a private school. She wore her hair split into pigtails with a white blouse that was too short to reach her waist and pleated skirt similar to the ones the Hogwarts girls were wearing but 2 or so inches shorter. The outfit was completed by high heeled maryjane shoes and her ever present collar and leash.

Hannah Abbott found herself and her new friend Susan dragged to the Gryffindor table by the Patil twins. She had thought she would be abandoned since she was in a different House but that was squashed almost immediately and stories were traded about everyone’s first night.

Neville saw Hannah and moved to where she was seated and kissed her on her lips. The table shouted “Hazzah” and Neville served the girl some food while she blushed. Harry leaned over to Susan and said. “Hello beautiful, do you know I have a thing for red-heads.” Susan spun to the voice and instantly was lost in Harry Potter’s green eyes. “Umm” was all she got out before he smiled at her and then he got up and went and sat next to Daphne at the Slytherin table.

Susan looked at the other girls and asked “What just happened?” Karli said “I think harry wants you as another girlfriend” Susan blushed again and asked “How many does he have?” Karli told her that Harry had two girlfriends and slave and a concubine and by the way he was talking to the blonde at the Slytherin table, it looked like he wanted four.

At the Slytherin table Daphne was being thoroughly charmed by her hero. Most of the rest of the table were just stunned that the boy would come into enemy territory so casually. Fred’s “He walks into the snake pit with head held high” and the cheer in reply did not make them feel better. For years the Gryffindors had been made to feel ashamed of their foolhardiness and now they were celebrating it.

Draco was livid. He was not sure what to do about Potter being at his table. Potter had destroyed whatever position he might have had and he was waiting on a response from his father to give him guidance about what to do. Then he saw salvation. Their head of house and his godfather was charging toward the table and it was obvious Harry was the target.

“50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, now go back to your table.” Draco looked on with glee. “Well sir, according to the books in the common room, you can’t take and give points to the houses directly, you have to give them individually.” Harry replied and looking completely undaunted by the teacher most in the school were terrified by. Snape ground his teeth at being corrected. “Very well, 50 points from you, Mr. Potter and another 50 for talking back!”

“Sir what was the first 50 points taken away for, exactly? And I didn’t talk back I just reminded you that you can’t take points from the whole House anymore.” Harry Potter had still not moved and Daphne was staying by his side. “That will be another 20, now go back to your table!” Professor Snape snapped.

Harry looked at him and stood but before he left he leaned and whispered in Daphne’s ear “To a brave Gryffindor, cunning enough to be in Slytherin, Huzzah”. She blushed at his words and the warm air that tickled her ear in the best way. She was not the only girl to watch him walk to the head table.

“I suggest you choose better friends, Ms. Greengrass” the oily voice of Severus Snape said to her. She looked at him and said “I hope that was not a threat sir, the last man to threaten me had the two halves of his wand stuck through his eyes and into his brain. And my father, **Lord** Greengrass, Head of the House of Greengrass, has told me to stick close to **Lord** Potter as he has agreed to watch over me.”

She stood from the stunned table and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Karli. She was trailed by Tracy Davis, her best friend a family Retainer. Her words had carried and she blushed as the Gryffindor table gave her a “Hazzah”. She didn’t know how to reply to Ron’s “She’s probably poisonous, but totally worth it.”

The Slytherin table had not missed the stress placed on the word **Lord.** Greengrass had announced that her behavior was sanctioned by her head of House. This was outside of the power of Hogwarts and Severus Snape was not even a noble. For him to interfere would bring down the entire Wizengamot on his head.

Draco was now lost and he saw that many at the table were lost too. The world had shifted so much in the last month and no one felt on steady legs. As if to confirm that their world was upside down. Professor Vector came over with an angry look followed by Harry Potter.

“Professor Snape, what is the meaning of these point deductions?” The professor sneered at Harry who did not look as if he had a care in the world. “It is not proper to question another professor’s discipline in front of the students, Septima” he said coolly.

“We have all looked in the book, **Severus** , and we know how pathetic your desire to upstage the other houses, especially Gryffindor, has been over the years and it ends now. There is no rule against sitting at other house tables and correcting teachers, when they are wrong, is not punishable either”.

“Septima, please” the soft conciliatory voice of Albus Dumbledore wafted up. Severus smirked at Septima knowing that Albus would take his side. “We can discuss this in private but I think in the name of maintaining proper discipline and respect in the school the points should stand.” The look on Septima’s face made Severus take a step back. It reminded him of Lily and many other women he had pushed too far.

“Mulciber, 100 points for staring at my chest, Davis, Greengrass, 50 points each for being at the wrong table. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle 50 points for being late to breakfast. Shall I continue Albus? We can make the points a complete farce right now and save people time.”

Albus looked shocked. “You’ve made your point Septima, All point deductions are reversed. I still expect to see you in my office.” Albus left the great hall. Septima looked at Severus with a victorious smile and went back to the head table. Harry went back to his table. Gryffindor let out a cheer and the Slytherins looked at each other in fear. Things weren’t changing, they had changed.

The rest of breakfast went without incident and Septima handed out schedules to the table. The students cheered when she arrived and she quietly apologized to Daphne and Tracey for using them to make a point. They forgave her instantly saying it was fun watching Snape get smacked down. She smiled and told them they should actually go to their table to get their schedule, which they did.

Harry pulled Ron and Lavender to the side on their way to class. He handed both of them leather bracers with the Potter crest stitched into one side and a lightning bolt. These bracers have protections in them and will double as quick draw wand holsters.

As you saw, I will make just as many enemies as friends. You are never to take them off or be without your wand. Both children nodded seriously and said “yes m’lord”, recognizing that they were talking to the future head of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter in that moment and not their friend. He smiled releasing the tension of the moment and said “Don’t worry, they’ll fail.”

The first week of class was pretty boring for Harry. He had 70 plus years of a genius’ magical knowledge in his head and he had decided to show himself to be a prodigy in all his subjects. He fudged on the theory as he didn’t want to accidently talk about an esoteric subject that would apply to their lesson but that there would be no reason for him to know.

But for practical work he showed himself to be a maestro with a wand. He was pretty sure Bushy hated him. He had anticipated his boredom and planned to use his time during his first year in Hogwarts to finally figure out what an animorphmagus was. He knew the legends but had no idea how to use the power.

The legends said that an Animorphmagus could turn into any animal. And the legends were filled with great battles were Merlin would shift from animal to animal while in the flow of battle. Scurrying up an enemy’s leg as a spider before turning to an elephant and then a bee and flying away. But there is no information on how to access the power.

In the stories, Merlin basically just wanted to do it one day and boom, deus ex machina. Harry had hoped for more help within the Hogwarts library but even with the returned books he could find nothing. He smiled as he watched everyone walking around with an occlumency book. He had mentioned why Snape had flew out of his chair at the opening feast to a few people and the ball was rolling. He might have even encourage Osirus to make an anonymous donation of enough books for everyone to check out of the library, delivered directly to Madam Prince.

**… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The first years had three major blocks of popularity, Harry, Neville and Theodore Nott. It was no accident that the three represented the entirety of the next generation of the Prima Potentia Magicae. It didn’t hurt that the three carried themselves with all the comportment expected of the countries power elite.

Harry met Nott for the first time when Professor Dumbledore brought them to his office and told them it was disruptive for them to wear their Sigils. Harry’s was his Lord’s ring (gold to indicate he had the titles but was too young to head the family), Neville’s was a necklace (indicating he was the Longbottom heir apparent) and Nott’s was a forearm gauntlet (indicating he was the Nott heir apparent).

They had all refused sighting the rule book and their parents and guardians telling them to keep it on. Dumbledore knew he couldn’t challenge that and have it remain quiet and instead held Harry back. He tried to guilt Harry into believing the other two only wore theirs because he wore his and if he stopped they would too.

He then tried to suggest that Harry was capable of dealing with the pressures of fame but the other boys weren’t and it would be better if he helped them avoid it till they were ready. It was a cute attempt at flattery and intimidation but it did not work. In the end Harry ignored him and Dumbledore fumed.

The three boys and their friends circled each other and were friends, to a degree but had their own interests. Neville and Harry were definitely closer friends than either was with Nott but the three boys respected each other. Harry was especially impressed with how Nott had wrapped up the entire Slytherin first year group except for Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson who were oath bound to follow Malfoy.

By the end of the first week; breakfast was a sight. Harry held court at the Gryffindor table with Lavender, Ron and Karli. Karli would drape herself over him wearing something scandalous while Ron and Lavender would treat their budding relationship as a means to judge who was more daring. Lavender by trying to match Karli for daring in both clothing and action, while Ron would flirt shamelessly with every girl present. He even managed to get a kiss from Katie Bell, who was a third year, that led to a round a cheers. Gryffindor was in high spirits.

Neville would hold court at the Hufflepuff table. All to make sure Hannah knew she was cared for. Hannah and the twin Patils would orbit around Neville who would have debates about whether a particular problem was better solved with Gryffindor boldness or Hufflepuff loyalty. He conceded as many as he won which made the Hufflepuffs feel like their qualities were appreciated. Hufflepuff was in high spirits.

Nott held court at the Slytherin table. His father was a death eater supporter and Harry was pretty sure the boy shared the belief but he was more about political maneuvering than rape and murder so Harry let him be. Draco and his three flunkies held no position in the house and Daphne and Tracy spent their time with Gryffindor. Nott acted like a proper Slytherin and showed himself to be an equal of Potter and Longbottom which made the house happy. Slytherin was in high spirits.

No one held court at the Ravenclaw table but they were in a tizzy either memorizing the new rule book, trying to figure out the magic in the maps or learning occlumency. They had new knowledge to learn and they were happy. Ravenclaw was in high spirits.

At the head table, the staff was also happy. Well most of them. The new wards prevented open war fare in the halls, the point books eased the pressure being put on students who lost points or didn’t earn many and the three scions of the Prima Potentia were leading by example by being cordial and downright friendly to one another.

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. The school was out of control. How could he bring people from the dark if they didn’t feel isolated first? How could that coaxing happen if they weren’t given second and third chances to turn from their path? For god sake there were two Slytherins at the Gryffindor table and Weasley was flirting outrageously with one of them. What was happening? He looked at the staff table and noticed that the new DADA professor was flirting with Minerva. Why would anyone flirt with Minerva?

He looked the other way and scowled at Professor Vector and thought back to the meeting he had with her. He had tried to get her to understand that it was important that the Slytherins felt Professor Snape could protect them and that they had an opportunity to come the light.

She had not even offered a counter argument saying that she would just leave the school and she was sure Harry would go too and that would start a stampede. And that if he was so concerned with Slytherins maybe he would be better with just him Severus and them. She had been serious and he knew of the family ties she had to the boy. He had to back down. Severus had been livid.

He still had the stone he thought. And despite the setback he was sure Voldemort was at least in the forest trying to execute a plan. Then he heard Minerva giggle and was once again surprised by what was happening around him.

If he had asked Minerva, she would have admitted that she was surprised as well. The new defense teacher was named Kyler Capstonson and he was delightful and very intelligent. He had heard about her Amazons and was very impressed with the idea.

He had told her that Hera was the beautiful and intelligent mythological goddess who first started the amazons and that she was equal in both measures. It was such an open flirtation and she had giggled like a school girl and blushed. He had complimented her laugh and now they sat together at every meal.

As Harry headed to the dungeons for his first potions class he wondered how it would go. It was clear to anyone paying attention that the potions professor hated him. And that was before he had neutered the man’s ability to get revenge on school children because their parents didn’t like him.

He had spoken a length with both Moony and Padfoot about their time at Hogwarts. And as far as he could tell his father and his friends were no worse than the Weasley twins. They had pranked him once and it was clear that he was not one to find such things entertaining and they had apologized and left it at that. But Little Severus, even then, could not let things go and had retaliated maliciously.

It had been all out war from that moment on. James was immature and he had liked his mother from very early but Severus was no innocent victim. Also the year his mother finally broke ties, Severus had become both crueler to her and more demanding.

James tried everything to get them apart but had never tried to force or order her. Severus had. He told her she was not allowed to associate with James Potter or his friends and had tried to forbid her from hanging with her own friends and she had refused. The name calling incident was just the last straw.

What the remaining Marauders didn’t know was that it was Severus who sent Voldemort after his family. He had convinced himself that he loved Lily when in fact he just despised James and wanted to take her away from him.

As Harry approached the dungeon class room he wondered how bad this would go. Swanhild and Gwilym who had attended every class and was an instant hit with Professor Flitwick were back within him as he did not want to be purposely antagonistic, well without cause.

It seemed everyone knew it might be bad as all the Gryffindors were standing together as if waiting for a fight to start. The Slytherins who were sharing the class all looked excited as if they had come for a dinner show.  The door opened and all the students filed in.

**… Potions Classroom, Dungeons, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry took a seat in the back and wished Karli was with him. She was currently being home schooled by Justine in the cottage and no one could figure out where she went during class times or how she showed back up for lunch, dinner and free periods. It was another of the things Professor Dumbledore was incensed about.

Professor Snape stalked into the room with his robe billowing and the door slammed shut as he passed. He took roll where he made sure to mock Harry’s celebrity. Harry let it go. He gave a speech about brewing glory and stopping death and that they were dunderheads. Harry had to respect the flare but the Macbeth vibe was overdone.

Harry thought it was funny.  After doing something as pedestrian as taking roll, with a parchment no less, you try to sell the class on how powerful the forces are that your knowledge can control. “Oh yes if you learn all I can teach, you too can hold parchment and call out names” Harry snickered to himself.

Bushy was looking at him so maybe he had let one out. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"* Harry looked at the man then made an exaggerated motion to look at the board and then did the same on his parchment, and finally the board again.

It was clear what Harry was suggesting and Snape was getting angry. It didn’t help that Bushy was flailing her arms in the air. “I apologize sir, did you assign some reading. Ms. Granger, you seem to know, did the professor assign reading? Did I overlook it in my package?” Hermione looked like she wanted to faint. “No, I read ahead” she said. Harry’s reply of “Oh thank Merlin” and “I am sorry sir, I did not read ahead for this class” caused the already silent room to somehow get quieter.

Just as Severus Snape about to dock points, since there were no other teachers present, Harry said “I did read ahead in Runes and brought a pensieve with me though, sir.” Severus’ mouth snapped shut. It did not take a genius to figure out the implication of Harry’s words. He glared at Harry, waved at the board and said “Well get started!”

The professor stalked around the room and found what he had found in all his classes. The Gryffindors refused to be intimidated. If he stalked too close they would put down their tools and looked at him and ask if he need anything. He hated Potter, this was his fault. On top of that everyone in the school had enough occlumency to detect his presence even if they couldn’t stop him sorting through their memories.

After the class Neville’s group and Harry’s group were heading to lunch when Hermione stopped them. “I didn’t appreciate being singled out like that” she said. They all looked at her for a second before Harry asked “Then why did you have your hand flailing about like a mad woman?” Then he just walked away leaving the fuming girl standing in the hall with a look of disbelief on her face. Then the girl’s eye started twitching.

After lunch Harry and his friends went down to see the large man that had greeted them at the train. His name was Hagrid and he had sent a note with Hedwig inviting them to tea. The group arrived at the hut and were greeted by the sound of a barking dog.

**… Gamekeeper** **’s Hut, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

“Back Fang” Hagrid was heard saying as he opened the door and greeted the 5 children. They sat and Hagrid told them that he had known all of their parents while they were in school, some better than others. Ron’s older brother Charlie used to spend a lot of time talking with him about about dragons.

Harry took the hint and called Swanhild. Hagrid was amazed by the small dragon. He was even more surprised when the animal grew to match Fang’s size though Fang running to hide under the bed suggested the dog was not pleased. Especially when Harry released Gwilym. Hagrid wondered if he could breed them and bind them like House elves and give the offspring as gifts.

They stayed with Hagrid for the rest of the afternoon listening to stories and watching Hagrid coo over Swanhild and Gwilym. Harry decided to let them out more. He often played with them in his mind but saw how much they liked attention from other people as well.

Harry noticed the paper that talked about the break in attempt at Gringotts. He remembered it as it had come before he had warded Diagon Alley and was one of the things that galvanized the public around better protecting itself.

Harry mentioned that the attempted theft was part of what galvanized the Wizarding community to accept the Potter wards upgrade. Gringotts wards are legendary and that someone got that far within the bank was another blow to the faith people had in the system.

After some talking Hagrid let it slip that he was the one that saved the contents by taking it out of the bank the day before and that it was being guarded at Hogwarts. The kids mentioned the dog they found and Hagrid replied “How’d you know about Fluffy”

The group all said “Hazzah” and Hagrid smiled at them. He had been a Gryffindor and appreciated the new sense of adventure that was infecting them all. He told them that he was all for adventure but to be careful with Fluffy as he was doing important work.

That led them to ask what the item was but Hagrid shut down and wouldn’t tell them. After pushing he did let slip that it was between Dumbledore and a guy named Nicolas Flamel. The name made Harry’s blood run cold. Ron noticed Harry’s mood change but a subtle head shake made Ron drop it.

Later Harry confirmed with Ron and Lavender that they were wearing their bracers. They both held up their right arms showing that they were. “Good, part of what they do is protect your mind from being scanned.” Harry then explained.

“500 years ago a Head of House Potter developed the runic array required to make a philosophers stone. The stone would be able to change any metal to gold, create the elixir of life and resurrect ghosts.” Harry told them

“It needed a potion to stabilize it and his ancestor approached Flamel who was the most brilliant brewer and potions creator of the time. Flamel discovered what the stone was for, stole it and killed his ancestor. By the time the betrayal was discovered Flamel had become famous for his ‘discovery’.”

The family did not let it be known that Flamel’s betrayal had been discovered and it was made part of the grimoire so only the heads would know. Now the bastard had finally messed up and Harry intended to reclaim his family’s legacy.

His mission for the year now was to get past the protections and steal the stone. He would talk to Minerva about what he had to face and how to get the stone. He had an idea for a contingency and smiled to himself.

As was expected Ron and Lavender were on board. They talked about what it meant to resurrect ghosts as that was not a known use for the stone. Harry said that was the original planned use for it. Ghosts can’t leave the place they are tied to and Julius Potter, the head who created the stone was trying to find a way to be with a lost love that was stuck in France. The ghost crossed over shortly after Julius’ murder to be with him, but was able to communicate enough to help uncover the betrayal.

**… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Nothing else exciting happened till the first flying lesson. Neville took Cedric’s advice and had looked carefully before choosing a broom and it was Susan’s broom that tried to buck her. She was drifting toward the castle when Harry took off running.

He reached the wall before the broom and ran up the wall he took 6 steps before pushing up and away twisting  and wrapping his hands around Susan knocking her off the broom, which went on to crash into the school’s wall and shattering into multiple pieces. With Susan in his arms he twisted again and absorbed the hit with the ground and rolled into it, ending with Susan curled in his arms.

Susan had been scared when she lost control of her broom. Then she had felt something grab her and then she was falling. She didn’t scream but that was because everything happened so fast she didn’t have time to. Now she was snuggled in the strong arms of Harry Potter and she was pretty sure he just saved her.

She looked up into a smiling face and gorgeous green eyes and said “Thank You”. His reply “I had to save you. I told you I have a thing for pretty redheads.” She wanted to stay there forever but the rest of the world intruded in the form of cheers and a very concerned madam Hooch.

Neither Harry nor Susan really wanted to stop holding each other but they finally stood and Harry handed her off to Hannah who was hugging her. “Come visit me at Gryffindor table” was Harry’s last comment before she got swallowed by the Hufflepuffs.

Ron and Lavender came up to him and the three left for lunch. On their way there Harry said “Remember the room we went to our first night; that was supposed to be our clubhouse and we haven’t gone back to get it cleaned up” Ron nodded at him. They had told Lavender about their first night adventure and she was mad she had missed it, so she huffed much to the amusement of Harry.

“I just thought of it because there was a bunch of brooms in there. We could clean it out and give the brooms to the school.” They made plans to go check it out that night and were the last of the first years to reach the great hall for lunch. Harry was met at the Gryffindor table with a cheer for saving Susan and the girl in question was seated with Daphne.

He sat in between them and Ron and Lavender sat across from them. Daphne turned to Harry and said “I hear you are saving more damsels.” Harry looked at her and told her she shouldn’t worry as he was into blondes just as much as redheads and then he got close an whispered loud enough for only him and the two girls to hear “Your panties are still on my list to get into, too.” Both she and Susan blushed, Daphne because of his words and Susan because of what “too” implied.

Karli arrived at this point and found her way into Harry’s lap and started feeding him. He told the two girls about his club house and that they should come help him get it cleaned up. The girls agreed and they planned to meet up after dinner.

Before dinner Harry snuck back to the 7th floor room and retrieved the Horcrux. He put it in a silk bag and packed it away in his trunk. He knew what Tom had done to it and he hoped to undo the damage and try and save the artifact.

**… Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

That night, he and his two friends plus Karli and his two future girlfriends all met at the 7th floor corridor and Harry let them in the room. It was obviously huge and packed with stuff. They found a bunch of old brooms that were still in working condition and started to stack them. Ron looked around and said “This room is big, we might be able to play Quiditch in here if we ever get it cleaned out.”

Harry’s reply of “This room really needs to get organized for that” had an unexpected result. The room started to reorder itself. Brooms flew into a broom cupboard that appeared out of nowhere, books stacked themselves on to shelves and trunks started to appear to hold all the various knick-knacks in organized piles.

Harry wondered if this was a feature Gwilym had kept from him as the memories he had did not include this. He dismissed the thought pretty quick as he had a sense for when he was experiencing something that was kept as a surprise for him. He had found something Tom didn’t know about and it pleased him.

His companions looked around in wonder at the now clean and organized room. Ron was wrong, it wasn’t large enough for Quiditch but it was still pretty massive. Suddenly an elf popped in and said “What is young masters doing in the come and go room” The elf looked similar to his own elves but a little more wrinkled and gray.

It recognized Harry and thanked him for the new wards as it was giving the elves more power to be healthy again. Harry accepted graciously and Daphne snarked “Do we have to share him with female elves too” to which Harry stuck his tongue at her.  One quick explanation about what wizards called the Room of Requirements and Harry had changed the room into a proper clubhouse. It looked like the Gryffindor common room but with neutral colors and earth tones.

They settled in and Susan and Daphne told the group more about themselves and asked about Harry Lavender and Ron. Harry said “They’re my bodyguards, but I don’t want us to be like Malfoy and his two”, Ron and Lavender nodded.  Lavender told them that they are getting combat training but as first years they can’t do much more than look out for Harry.

Ron added “Not that we could stop him from saving redheads and blondes whenever the mood suits him.” Harry threw a pillow at him. “How many blondes and red heads do you plan to save” Susan asked. Ron stood up “Come on Lav, let’s check out the library, I’d rather not hear ‘our lords’ plans to defile my sister’s virtue.” The two left and Karli burst out laughing.

Ron and Lavender went back into the stacks of books and study desk. Ron sat at the table while Lavender looked at around. Ron looked up when Lavender returned without any books. She sat on the table in front of the seated Ron with her legs open to either side of him.

Lavender took off her coat so that she was just in her shirt, vest and skirt “I think it’s time for you to learn some new things” Lavender said. Ron replied with “Karli had made some suggestions”

\---

Ron loved looking up Lavender’s skirt. It was the best way to gaze at her panties, he thought. She had made it an art to flash him on and off during the day. And he still remembered the sight of her developing chest when she changed in front of him on the train.

Today Lavender was wearing lavender colored panties which suggested this event wasn’t as spontaneous as it seemed. He ran his hand up her thigh squeezing her legs as his hand moved up her skirt. He stood and pushed his hands past the girl’s hips and grabbed her ass.

He used his grip to pull her forward till she had slid the edge of the table and felt the crotch of those panties pressed into him. He leaned forward and kissed her.  There public kisses were usually quick and more friendly than anything else but their private kisses were much more intimate.

They had passed the stage of French kissing at the end of summer and Ron loved the feeling of her tongue in his mouth. He laughed as he remembered thinking she was joking when she first described it to him. Lavender had no other experience with it but Ron’s kisses were spectacular and she was sure he was gifted.

While kissing was fun his hands were, to him, having all the fun as they rubbed on her panty clad bum. He had seen Harry caress Karli’s bum enough times and could understand why Harry loved it so much. He wrapped his hands in the waist band of her panties and she scooted back allowing them to slip off of her hips.

He sat back down in the chair pulling her panties down her legs and off. She opened her legs to his eyes and he looked at her slit. She had already grown hair on her pussy but she had quickly learned the proper charm to keep her pussy bare.

Ron leaned in and sniffed her. She was about to be irritated at this when Ron said “Karli was right, you smell intoxicating” Lavender figured she could live with that and then sighed when she felt his tongue lick across her skin.

Ron had found his new favorite thing. Licking Lavender’s pussy. He really loved everything about it. Her little clit stood up under its hood and he ran his tongue up and around it. He pushed his tongue into her and closed his mouth over her mound and started to suck.

She put her hands in his hair and smiled as his licking and sucking became more insistent. She actually felt when her pussy flowered open on his tongue and he started to lick her across the moist flesh of her inner lips.  She had to agree that Karli was right, a tongue does feel better than fingers.

He wasn’t rushed and she liked that and he had learned to be perceptive to her body as she shifted or twitched in response to what he was doing. He sucked on her clit and tongued her hole and she leaned back in pleasure.

She unbuttoned her shirt and let her breasts out. They were still small but fully formed and very sensitive. She started to play with her own breast and then felt his hand creep up on her body and take over squeezing them.

She finally came on his tongue and herd him moan in pleasure as he licked her juices up. He got up and pressed his covered crotch into her swollen pussy. They kissed and he continued to fondle her exposed breasts. He could feel the heat from her swollen pussy through his pants and his cock was straining to make contact with it.

She pushed him back and lowered herself to her knees and unbuttoned his pants and pulled his hard cock out. She rubbed the shaft up and down listening to him moan in time to her actions. She smelled him as he had smelled her and agreed that the musky scent was intoxicating. She ran her tongue over the head of his cock and swirled it around the tip.

His cock was very hard and she let it slide into her mouth. She followed all the advice she had got from Karli and ran her tongue up and down his shaft. She jerked his cock with her hands and sucked his balls into her mouth. It wasn’t long before she felt him start to cum in her mouth and she swallowed his offering. The taste was different but something she could definitely get used to.

His cock was still hard and she rose to her feet while still holding his cock in her hands rubbing up and down his shaft. She sat back on the table and opened her legs and pulled his cock to her pussy. “You know one of the charms on our bracers is a birth control charm.” She said while she used her hands to rub his cock up and down her slit.

Before Ron could answer he felt the tip of his cock slip into Lavender’s virgin cunt. He pushed his hips forward and sank his cock into the girl. She grunted, she had no barrier to his entry and his licking had opened her up enough that while she still felt uncomfortably stretched, she did not feel pain. As her pussy stretched to fit its invader, Ron waited for Lavender to tell him to proceed.

She tugged on him and he pulled slowly from her before pushing back into her body. She definitely liked this feeling. She squeezed her cunt on his shaft and watched him smile in reaction. She leaned back and he followed her till he was between her spread legs on top of the table. He moved his hip to spear in and out of her and they kissed again.

Ron pulled away from her lips and arched his back so he could suck Lavenders nipples. Her hissed “yes” encouraged him as he moved to give equal attention to her other nipple. He kissed the center of her chest and focused on increasing his speed.

Lavender had a satisfying cum and then a few strokes later she felt Rom cum inside her and they kissed and then separated to get their breathing under control. She waved her wand to clean Ron up but put her panties back on without cleaning herself. Ron looked at her and she just told him she liked the feel of him and his cum insider her.

Losing her virginity surrounded by books was perfect as far as she was concerned and she snuggled into Ron’s strong hands. Finally she pulled reluctantly from him and the prepared to return to the rest of the group.

Straightened up they held hands and went to rejoin Harry. Lavender smiled at Ron, they would have to find more time to do that again. She would ask Harry to include some rooms, beds and showers when they reformed the room next time.

\---

With Ron and Lavender off to enjoy their time together, Harry turned to Susan and said “So, Are you going to board this train. It moves fast and I can’t promise I won’t sneak into your panties sooner than later” Susan blushed but nodded. Harry turned to look at Daphne who was on the other side of him and said “What about you gorgeous? With another pretty redhead I am short a blonde.”

Daphne couldn’t believe she was considering this. Well she could, the boy was gorgeous and was obviously a power in the world and he was collecting girls. Did she want to be part of his collection? He smiled at her and she nodded. She wasn’t going to be left out.

Harry smiled and kissed her on her lips and sucked her bottom lip before moving over and doing the same to Susan. Daphne found a second set of lips on her and moaned in surprise. Karli had straddles her lap and started to teach her how to French kiss. She moved Daphne’s hands to her ass and went back to concentrating on kissing the girl.

Next to them Susan was staring and Harry said “sexy isn’t it.” He put his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart. The motion snapped her eyes to his. “I only got a peak when you were on your broom. They’re cute but I want what they’re protecting, but that’s for later.”

He slipped his hands up her thighs under her skirt and cupped her bum and used the grip to pull her to straddle his lap. Then he kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. All she could think was “I am kissing Harry Potter and its better than the books ever suggested.”

Eventually Ron and Lavender came back to find Daphne straddling Harry’s lap and the two kissing and Karli doing the same to Susan. Ron was about to speak when Lavender pushed him into another couch, straddled his lap and kissed him too.

It was after curfew and they were all headed down toward the dungeons to try and sneak Daphne back to her common room when they ran into Hermione. She had lost track of time in the library. She tried to be huffy with the large group but Ron reminded her that she was just as guilty as them for losing track of time.

Their luck ended on the fourth floor when they ran into Peeves who raised the alarm about first years out of bed. They ran around the fourth floor before dipping to the third to avoid Filch and his cat. That is when they discovered they were on the third floor corridor that they had been ordered to avoid. A quick alohomora and they were face to face with a three headed dog. They had heard about the creature but the animal was very impressive in person. After having their fill, they closed the door and left.

They had successfully got Daphne and Susan back to their common rooms and were settled in their own when Hermione went to say something, changed her mind and went to bed. She heard Lavender say “That girl needs a good snogging” and Ron volunteered for the duty before she turned the corner.

**…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

By Halloween it was clear Hermione was not coping well. She was top in all her classes but not by much and she was pretty sure Harry could beat her if he only cared enough to try. On top of that, even though she was top in the classes, all the teachers loved Harry and Neville and their respective friends more than her. Professor Sprout seemed to have Neville and his group in her greenhouses all the time and Professor Flitwick was always dancing around and giddy with Harry and his friends before and after classes.

It came to a head on Halloween, in charms class, when she heard Ron mispronouncing the levitation spell. She rounded on him and snapped “You’re pronouncing it wrong” He just smirked at her and gave an “after you” gesture. She did the spell perfectly and looked around but no one was paying attention or cared except Ron.

Ron was smiling at her but everyone else was watching Harry who had two feathers dog fighting each other in the air. Dean was providing sound effects “Lead 1, this is lead 2, I have a bogey on my tail…breaking right”

The whole class was fascinated by it and Flitwick looked like he was having a ball. Then Harry flicked his wand and the front feather caught fire and went down. Dean and Seamus jumped up saluted and started singing “God Save the Queen”

Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the room. Lavender went after her. Lavender spent the rest of the day in the bathroom talking with Hermione. Both the girl’s parents were doctors and so she was under a lot of pressure to do well. Lavender asked why she seemed to be trying not to have friends and Hermione admitted that she thought the only good thing she had going for her was being right and she couldn’t stand being wrong and that attitude didn’t attract friends.

That reminded Hermione that she was mad at Ron for always making fun of her which confused Lavender. Hermione didn’t believe Ron’s flirtations were serious and that he just called her cute and stuff to be sarcastic. Lavender told her that wasn’t true. “Then why does he call me Bushy, its mean” Lavender said “only if you assume he doesn’t like your bushy hair. What would it mean if he did like it?”

Hermione had never considered someone liking her hair as she hated it so much. She sighed. Lavender helped clean her face. “If Ron is serious, why are you helping me? I thought you too were a couple.” Lavender looked at the girl and said “I like your bushy hair too” then gave her a small peck on the lips. “I’m all for missing class but dinner awaits” was Lavender’s words as she headed off down the hall with a dazed Hermione following.

When they got the hall it was silent and Oliver Wood, the Quiditch captain, was standing on the Gryffindor table at the end of some sort of speech. “So we honor those who gave their lives to protect each other, their loved ones and our society. They didn’t do it to be cunning or to be brave or to be smart or to be hard working, they did it for love and that’s the greatest Hogwarts trait”

The room went up in cheers and banging goblets. Dumbledore stood and thanked Oliver for his words and added some platitudes of his own and the feast began in earnest. Harry thanked Oliver personally. The feast was more lively than normal and after the official part of the meal was over people started mingling between the tables again.

Hermione had been watching the table and realized that she should make more of an effort. And in Gryffindor effort meant being bold. She finished her pumpkin juice as if it was a shot of fire whiskey then walked up to Ron and kissed him. The table was quiet for a beat and then Alicia Spinnet said “Bold women of Gryffindor” and the table roared “Hazzah”

Seamus said “Wow, did that stick hurt coming out?” and Hermione smirked and said “No, it felt really good that’s why I stuck it up there in the first place” The table went silent again before Ron roared in laughter “feisty and brilliant. I told you.” The entire table broke into laughter.

Hermione blushed and smiled. She had thought of that come back when she was nine and even though people have been telling her various things about the stick up her butt since then, she had never been brave enough to say it. Lavender scooted over and dragged her into the seat in between her and Ron and said “You sit with us now.”

**… At the Hufflepuff Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville had enjoyed his first month of school. Like Harry, once he had found allies for the House of Longbottom, he felt much more at ease and less pressured. The businesses where going very well and the Longbottom fortune was rebuilding itself.

The first crop of improved potions ingredients were due in a few days and the first crop of Special Reserve would be out at Christmas. Sirius had told the world about his ritual and its use not only for werewolves but also to bring squib girls into the Black family.

For most people it just seemed like he was being a horn dog but he had told Augusta about teaching them to be potions brewers. She had approached Neville about renting the ritual to create a sworn family of male squibs to be his potion researchers. That effort was moving forward.

Neville had found his own clubhouse as well. It was the school’s old armory, it had no weapons in it but it had a boys and girls shower and Neville had gotten the elves to redesign it into a common room for him and his friends. While it wasn’t as magical as the Room of Requirement, it did have one useful magical feature. The armory had secret passages that led from it to outside each of the common rooms.

That made getting Hannah back to her dorms much easier. Neville and Hannah had made good use of the couches. So had Padma and Parvati but Hannah had caught up to their level of intimacy with Neville and was quite pleased with herself especially when she got to play with him the showers.

She had even had some make out sessions with Padma and liked the girl kisses as much as boy kisses and slippery fun in the shower was fun with both as well. Hannah and Susan had stayed up a little late every night trading stories about kissing and other things with the future Lords and their co-girlfriends.

Every once in a while Neville would keep the girls in the club house where they would sleep together and play intimate games discovering the pleasures of each other’s bodies. Hannah loved having Neville between her legs while the twins focused on her chest.

\---

Hannah moaned as Padma sucked on her left breast and Parvati sucked on her right. The girls had introduced her to joys of girl sex and she was very grateful.  The two girls were very skilled and had helped Hannah discover how sensitive her chest was.

The transition from close friend to lover had been everything Hannah could have hoped for and the two girls not only were teaching her everything they knew but were happily applying it to her as well. She moaned when a mouth surrounded her big toe and her back arched in pleasure with the arrival of her third lover.

Hannah would never know how far the twins had brought Neville and in talking to them even they admitted that their Neville had a natural talent that they were not responsible for but his hands on her body was the most amazing experience of her life.

A hand rubbed slowly down her stomach as her legs lifted and she was forced to bend them. The mouth left her toes and started to trail kisses on her inner thigh. The hand reached her pussy and was drawing circles on it without pushing in. Something that was like an exquisite torture to the blond.

The tongue reached the top of her thigh and started to suck on it. Padma started whispering in her ear “Our Neville marks us with his love bites, sometimes on our thighs, sometimes on our ass and sometimes on our breasts, but they don’t last and he has to reclaim us over and over again.”

Hannah moaned at the words and the recognition that Neville was marking her. She moved her hands to the side and found the junction of both girls’ legs and started to rub her hands over their bare pussies as well. Parvati moaned in her ear and said “Thank you, sister” as her own wet pussy opened and she shivered when Hannah’s fingers became firmer in response.

Neville mouth attached to her cunt at the same time that Parvati’s words registered and she sighed in pleasure and acceptance. She felt Neville’s lips leave her pussy and start to trail kisses up her groin and on to her stomach.

His hands ran up and around her thighs as he hugged her legs on either side of his head to his shoulders. He moved back down and buried his tongue into her pussy and she spread her legs wider to give him more access and he squeezed her thighs in response.

Neville was right. Hannah’s pale plump pussy was a perfect contrast to the brown pussies of Padma and Parvati. And looking up with his tongue still buried and sucking op the blonde’s sweet syrup his cock lurched when he saw the three girls caressing each other.

Hannah felt his tongue leave her pussy again and start to lick down towards her asshole. She shivered in anticipation. She hadn’t known she was such an anal whore but the first time he had stuck his tongue in her ass she had squirted from her cunt.

Neville’s cock bounced with over stimulation despite no one touching it. That was how much he loved feasting on one of his girls’ bodies. The over sensitivity of Hannah’s asshole was an additional excitement and he loved running his tongue around it before pushing his tongue into her.

Anticipating what was about to happen Padma moved from sucking on Hannah’s tit and positioned her head over Hannah’s head when Neville stared licking around her anal star. Parvati moved and help guide her twin’s legs to straddle Hannah’s face and once in position Hannah started licking the girl’s pussy.

Parvati moved to behind her sister and pushed her forward and while Hannah’s tongue licked and sucked at Padma’s clit, she rubbed her tongue over her sister’s ass hole like Neville was doing to Hannah. Hannah was doubly turned on by being able to see Parvati’s tongue swirling around and feeling the same movements on her own ass

Then tongues spared both ass holes and both girls started to leak pussy juices. Hannah was a squirter but Padma just leaked like a tap in her pussy had been turned on. Hannah relished the feeling and the smell as her face was coated.

The four stayed in this position for a while. Hannah was much more sensitive so was having 2 orgasms for every one of Padma’s. Even with Hannah focused enough to lick the girl’s pussy that was hovering over her face.

They switched positions pulling Neville on to the bed and Hannah moved in between Neville’s legs. His cock was already hard so she grasped it and smiled at the heat that it radiating. She stuck out her tongue and started to lap at his balls. She barely grazed them as her warm tongue moved across the sack and she matched the soft caresses of her tongue with slow stroking of his cock.

Parvati moved to straddle his chest with her leg spread. Hannah loved a tongue in her ass but Parvati loved when her pussy was stared at. Especially when it was wet. Padma straddled Neville right behind her sister, the two girls covering his entire upper body.

Padma moved her hands to her sister and started to display the girl’s pussy to the boy’s pleased and wide eyes. She used her fingers to spread he sister’s pussy wide and flick her clit so it would stand. She fingered the girl and whispered in her ear that she was completely exposed and her slutty pussy hid no secrets from Neville.

Even though she was not positioned to see the display Hannah knew it was very effective as Neville’s cock was so hot she thought she could stick it in her tea to keep it warm. She moved and sucked Neville’s cock in her mouth thinking how amazing Neville flavored tea might be. She would use his cum as milk and drink it in the great hall. No one knowing what a slut she was being.

Her little fantasy turned her on and she increased the suction and movement on his cock. His precum was OK but her fantasy demanded his load and she was determined to suck it out of him. On his chest Parvati’s eyes were closed as she was lost in her twin’s words.

Neville was about to cum. Hannah’s wonderful mouth and the sexy view of Parvati’s pussy was doing him in. He felt the two Indian girl’s wet pussies sliding on his stomach and the mental image of what the three girls on top of him must look like caused him to cum.

Hannah drank down Neville’s load savoring the flavor and imagining herself in the great hall with a cup of tea. She slowed down her hands on his shaft, but squeezed a little harder on his shaft trying to draw all his cum out.

On his stomach Parvati was coming down from her own orgasm, her sister’s fingers and the flexing of Neville’s stomach while he came setting her off. The three girls climbed in to the bed with Neville, Hannah and Padma on either side of him and Parvati on top of him. They fell asleep confident that their dorm mates would cover for them.

\---


	20. Christmas and Beyond

**…Gryffindor First Year** **’s Girl** **’s Dormitory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the morning the Christmas break was to start, it was still dark out and Hermione woke up in the arms of Lavender. She smiled as she reflected that the last 2 months were as wonderful as the first two months were terrible. After that Halloween night, Ron had taken it as a given that she was his girl and even though she tried to pretend that it wasn’t necessarily true, he just ignored her and kept taking liberties with her.

He would put away her books in the middle of her studying, saying she was only aloud one revision per night instead of her usual four. She would be indignant and he would kiss her and she wouldn’t remember why she was mad.

She had tried to do the same to force him to study more and he would just hand her his completed homework and go back to playing chess or hanging out with one of the boys. She would look it over with a red inked quill determined to find something wrong with it and while it was the bare minimum required, it was always accurate.

The worst and the best was that he and Lavender started making her sit with them in the back of classes and she was only allowed to raise her hand 6 times per class or they would start to mess with her. Mostly Ron would stick his hands between her legs and rub her through her panties.

The first time they had done that she had closed her legs on Ron’s hand. He just looked at her sternly. After a minute long staring contest she had lowered her head, blushed and opened her legs. She noticed that Ron did the same to Lavender when she asked too many questions too.

She was sure they were causing her grades to slip but they hadn’t. Her grades were the same except now people talked to her without seeming irritated. The last day of classes she had decided to be naughty and get a little revenge on her boyfriend and girlfriend.

She had raised her hand one too many times and then smiled when Ron slipped his hand up her skirt. She smiled again when Ron discovered she hadn’t worn panties. After class, Ron had pulled her to empty class room and with Lavender standing guard had lifted her skirt and stared at her body.

Then he sat, pulled her over his lap, exposed her bum and spanked her for being a naughty girl. She had wet his pants with her cum. It was so exciting to be spanked in a classroom like that. He had given her ten hard swats then lifted her and made her straddle his legs. He kissed her and she felt him pressing into her. 

**…Flashback**

That night Hermione and Lavender shared beds and the blond girl confessed that sometimes she purposely did things he told her not to do. She liked his spankings as well. The two girls had giggled and that had turned into kissing.

\---

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and laid back on the bed, but Lavender followed her and settled on top of the bushy haired girl and kissed her again. Lavender’s tongue pushed into her mouth and Hermione allowed the girl to dominate her tongue. She moaned when Lavender actually drew her tongue out of her mouth and sucked on it.

Hermione was excited about what was happening to her. The weeks of teasing and touching her had excited her and now she was experiencing something else new. They had already exposed her panties to some boys and had even made her take them off in a corridor even though she knew there was boy close by who could see what she was doing. Lavender had been just as daring and she could only imagine what her reputation must be.

She had even had to endure Ron scrapping his nails over her panties in Professor McGonagall’s class and the teacher had walked past and looked directly at her open legs and Ron's hand only to look her in the eye and smile. She had actually had an orgasm in her embarrassment. She still remembered the feelings of Ron’s hands caressing her covered pussy.

Now lavender was laying on top of her and she could hear Parvati and Padma which means they could hear them in return. Lavender started kissing and licking on Hermione's neck and she heard Padma wonder out loud if they should stay and listen, peak behind the curtain or leave. Lavender just made louder noises slurping on her neck, practically inviting them to peak.

The fear that they might actually pull the curtain back and look at her as this girl used her was both mortifying and the most exciting thing that had happened to Hermione. She had convinced herself that all the other incidents had been accidents, but this would be purposeful and she couldn’t decide whether she wanted them to look or not.

The excitement and eroticism of the moment was getting to her and she tried to hold it in but it was too much and she moaned loudly. Hermione only had her blouse and skirt on and she felt Lavender's hand start to creep up her thigh. She felt the hand reach her bald pussy. She had never put her panties back on.

Lavenders hands felt amazing. They were soft and caressed her folds delicately. She teased around her labia a little bit and then Hermione let go her breath as she felt a finger slide into her virgin pussy. Lavender whispered into her ear. "I am not going to pop your cheery, because it belongs to Ron and he'll pop it when he's ready" she tried to deny that she would let him do that but Lavender just giggled at her lie.

Even she didn’t believe herself. She knew that if Ron wanted to he could have fucked her at any time and she would have just opened her legs and accepted him. They were turning her into a slut and she was happily allowing it to happen. The thought of him doing just as she described and just one day bending her over a desk and spearing her with his cock caused another moan to bubble uncontrolled from her mouth.

Padma spoke "Do you think she has her finger in her pussy?" and Lavender whispered "Answer them" Hermione shook her head and Lavender stop moving her fingers around her pussy. "Tell them or I'll stop" Lavender threatened. Hermione looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to humiliate her like this but Lavender just remained motionless.

Hermione breathed hard and said "Yes, she has her finger in my pussy but she can’t pop my cherry because my pussy belongs to Ron.” She actually had a small orgasm when she heard the giggles. Lavender's "good girl" made her feel nice but when she said "10 points to Ms. Granger" it was like a bell rung in her head, a very pleasurable bell. And a second more powerful orgasm rocked her body.

Lavender pulled her finger from the girl and held it up to her mouth and Hermione sucked it in tasting herself. It had a very subtle spice note and all Hermione could think was "will Ron like how I taste" Answering her unspoken question Lavender started to slide down her body and  said "ooh, you are so tasty, Ron is going to love you."

The feeling of Lavenders mouth on her was unlike anything she had ever felt. It almost tickled, but not quite, and it felt warm and wet but not clammy. And every once in a while lavender's tongue would run over a spot that cause a pleasurable tingle.

Hermione was smart, in fact she was a genius and she knew everything that lavender was doing to her body. She knew the technical names for the parts of her vagina that Lavender was toying with. There was her vulva and more specifically her labia majora and minora and her clitoral hood and her clitoris and... But Hermione was awash in an experience that no book could do justice.

She abandoned proper nomenclature and just started enjoying the tonguing her pussy was getting. It was so freeing to not look at ever happenstance as a test or the preparation for test. She started to chant "my pussy, my pussy…." over and over. And when she heard Parvati cheekily ask "what about it?" she replied "It feels so good with a tongue in it"

She heard the Patil sisters giggle and leave. She figured they thought they had had enough fun. She reached down and pulled Lavender up from between her legs and kissed her then said "Can we do each other. I read about it…" Lavender kiss her and stood and removed her clothes as Hermione did the same.

Then they came back together on the bed with Lavender straddling Hermione's face and then diving back into her pussy. Hermione stared to take tentative licks of Lavenders pussy getting more courageous after each stroke of her tongue. Lavender didn’t taste exactly like her but similar and Hermione was fascinated by both the similarities and differences.

It would be fun to blindfold Ron and see if you could tell the difference between them. Then Hermione started to feel something building in her. The pleasant tingles were starting to last longer and each new tingle was starting to begin before the last one ended and the strength of them were increasing.

Her analytical mind started to map and track the progress of her impending orgasm.  She had not achieved the same feet for Lavender but realized that she was exploring the girl’s pussy more than trying to give it pleasure but she doubted the girl minded. Plus she was sure she would have opportunities.

Her mind blanked at that moment as her orgasm washed over her. It did not charge in like a storm but instead rolled in like a high tide. It was pleasant and relaxing and made her feel a little sleepy. When she started paying attention she felt lips kissing hers and a tongue subtlety licking around her mouth. When the mouth came back around she captured it in a kiss.

She felt a hand slip down to her stomach and run lazy circles around her abdomen. The kiss deepened and Hermione let the comforting feeling wash over her.

\---

She looked at herself and couldn’t remember when the clothes came off. She was naked and Lavender was cupping her small breasts. She was warm and happy so she decided to steel some more sleep before they had to get up. When she relaxed she heard a soft “good girl” and blushed.

**…End Flashback**

**…Third Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry stood outside the door and took a deep breath. He had used his time since finding out about the stone being in the castle to create a duplicate stone. Without the potion he was unsure if it would make a convincing replica.

He was sure it wouldn’t fool Flamel but he was hopeful it would fool Dumbledore. Runically it was an exact match. He had put a self-destruct rune on a sub layer along with one that would poison any elixir that ever got made using it. For it to produce elixir, it would need the potion and he wasn’t sure if Dumbledore had that.

What was important was that whenever his fake was discovered, no one would be able to tell when the thievery had occurred. He had spoken to Minerva about what was protecting the stone and was told that most of the traps were purposely simple to draw any thief in.

The final room currently held an alarm ward but Dumbledore wouldn’t have his main tool till the New Year which is why Fluffy was there. He was the true protector until Albus could fully set up his trap. That made Harry smile as Hagrid had already spilled how to get pass the three headed dog while trying to convince Harry to try and breed Gwilym and Swanhild and give him the egg.

Harry moved past the sleeping dog and quickly made his way past the plant, keys, chess board, troll and magical fire. Before crossing into the final room. Harry drew his wand and examined the wards on the area. They were substantial and well beyond the level of a true first year, even the prodigy he was presenting himself as.

Voldemort and the Grimoire’s knowledge were both needed to create a hole that could be healed and he stepped through. On a shelf was 5 stones. They all emitted the same magical signature but only one had the runic array Harry was looking for. He as happy to see that the potion did not add anything detectable to the stone and took the true one and replaced it with the fake.

He exited the chamber allowed the wards to heal and back tracked through the simple traps, making sure they reset themselves. Back in his area of the dorm he moved past the two sleeping beauties whispering a parseltongue password in the cabinet and smiling as the girls shivered in their sleep.

Once in his Hogsmeade home, he called Reggie and had his elf bring the stone back to the castle. Now that he had his family’s legacy in hand, all that was left was to get revenge on the betrayer. He would get that revenge at the end of the year. The Flamel’s could not hide from him now with all his advantages. But he would not be foolhardy and he would plan the assault right.

Discovering that the Philosophers stone was at Hogwarts had made Harry consider other family treasures that had been lost to time. The most obvious was his father’s invisibility cloak and the rest of the “deathly hallows”. It had been a gift from one of his many great grandfather’s to his son. It was meant to copy the features of the cloak of invisibility from the son’s favorite children’s story. The man had created pretty good facsimiles of all three items and gave the cloak to his son and sold the other two on the black market.

The wand was just a regular wand made as described in the story with a runic bond used by most Aurors to allow them to use captured wands and a power amplifier buried in the wand layers behind the “deathly hallows” mark.  The stone was more brilliant as it used a similar function as a pensieve plus a modified intent ward to produce a ghost of your loved one that said what you wanted to hear.

He supposed as his family had sold those two he should not try to steal them back but he could try and track them down and re-purchase them. He asked Moony and Padfoot about the cloak and they told him that the last they had heard of it Prongs had leant it to the headmaster to study.

Padfoot said he would write to the headmaster and ask that he return it to be given to Harry on Christmas as a memento of his father.

Harry had done some reading and discovered that the wand had ended up with Grindelwald who was part of a group of wizards that believed that his ancestor’s creations were the real deal and were seeking to gather them together and master death. He thought that was funny but also noticed that the man was thought to be in possession of it when he was defeated by Dumbledore.

Harry chuckled as he wondered if the old man was a believer and excited by the thought of having two of the items. He wondered where the third might be and something tingled at the backed his mind. He used his occlumency to ferret it out and burst out laughing. Tom had turned it into a Horcrux.

After Harry returned to his dorm he decided that he still had time to handle getting a book on the animagus process. He had not had any luck finding any books on how to initiate his animorphmagus ability. He found only legends but the possibilities excited him.

He had searched the library and even snuck into the restricted section but had found no guidance. He asked the room of requirement for help unlocking his power and several books showed up. But the books just described how to be an animagus. 

He decided that he would try to go through the animagus process and see if that unlocked any secrets. Thinking perhaps the room was suggesting that the animagus process was the key. He was going to ask Sirius but instead thought it would be cool for him and his friends to do it secretly and surprise his godfather.

It was something Tom had never attempted so he also liked pursuing magic that the Dark Tosser hadn’t. He made his way back to the room of requirement. He walked passed the space thinking of becoming an animagus and went in the door that appeared. Inside was a small library filled with books.

On the table he noticed an old book and thought it was a good place to start. He opened it and read the first page, smiled, closed the book and left the room.

_Welcome Magi,_

_This book will aid you on your journey to capture the power of the animal. It is not an easy skill to master but the benefits are obvious and wonderful._

_The first decision to be made is whether time or choice is more valuable to you. There are two methods to achieve your transformation. The first method takes 3 moons and you will take the form of your spirit animal._

_The second method takes 24 moons and allows you to choose your form. The method is based on the legendary animorphmagus who myth said needed only to ingest the blood of the creatures they wanted to transform in to and the change would be instantaneous._

_-Excerpt from Foreword to_ _“_ _The Animal Within_ _”_ _by Geoffrey Marthbent_

**…Headmaster** **’s Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore looked at the letter on his desk and the cloak that was in his desk drawer. He was rarely indecisive but nothing had been going as planned of late and the boy who was at the center of that disturbance was now poised to get another tool in his arsenal. He could not think of a reason not to give the item back. He had long abandoned any desire to master death.

He now believed the desire was a curse itself. Ever since he heard of it and expressed a desire to have it, death had followed him and robbed him of the people he cared about. That belief was validated as once he lost his desire to be the master, he was able to save Gellert and within a few years, two Hallows came into his possession.

He realized that he had no choice but to return the artifact but he was debating whether to try and layer any charms on it. It was clear that Harry had gotten access to the Potter family magic. He knew family magic was powerful but was not sure how skilled Harry really was.

What was clear was that he had help from allies. Any simple charms would likely be discovered and the charm he thought might work was dark. If it was discovered he would forever lose the ability to gain the boys trust and set him on the necessary path.

He looked at the cloak again and sighed. None of his magics could penetrate the cloak. He couldn’t allow such advantage to possibly be used against him. He applied the dark curse to the cloak that would allow him to know when it was present even if he wouldn’t be able to know the occupants beneath it.

Convinced that his dark curse would not be detected he packaged the cloak and sent it directly to Harry as a gift from him. Maybe he could get the boy in front of the mirror before setting his trap. The thought of the stone made him sigh as well. He had gone to much trouble to lure Tom to the castle and the wards had stopped him.

His connection to the wards told him that the wards had also stopped a troll at Halloween and a few acromantula from trying to get on the grounds. What he didn’t know was that the rune collars given to the unicorns had also prevented and attempt by Tom that had weekend him so much he was forced back to Albania to try and gather his strength again.

**…The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

Ginny and Luna were excited about Harry coming home for Christmas break. He had sent them letters almost every day, so they never had a chance to feel alone. In addition Ginny and Luna had become closer than they ever were before and now Luna lived at the Burrow. She visited her father often but her father was just not able to raise a little girl.

She had convinced him to get help for the loss of her mother and he had seen a mind healer and was doing better. Being able to focus on his expeditions now that Luna was taken care of also had helped the man heal.

Molly had sat the girls down after the incident in the kitchen and instead of trying to stop their explorations, Molly had encouraged it. She told Ginny that it was obvious that Harry had taken a liking to both of them, but it was also clear that he was gathering women.

Molly didn’t think Harry would appreciate competition so encouraged her daughter to “be available”. Ginny had been surprised at what her mother was implying but her mother just sighed and said. “I am not going to lie Ginny. Even being a concubine to the House of Potter will more than secure your future and I want that for you.”

“But the truth is that there will plenty of beautiful women throwing themselves at him, there will be just as many brilliant and clever ones and he will have his pick of the most talented and magically powerful. You and Luna have many of those qualities in spades but so do other girls.”

“What will separate you is your willingness to do anything and fulfill all the needs he comes to you for. It will mean challenging him sometimes, but other times it will mean swallowing his cum and taking it in your ass. And it will mean enjoying every moment of it and showing him that you do.”

Ginny and Luna had talked a lot by letter with Karli and had had both been excited and committed to be Harry’s girls and all that meant but she was still surprised her mom had been able to put it in words and support what she planned to do.

Since then they had practiced on each other with more intensity, they would be brilliant and clever but also would be sluts for Harry. He told them in his letters that he found another blond and red head and he was happy he had two of each now.

They were excited to meet the new girls and have a big Harry’s girls sleepover. Ginny grew up without sisters and one of the reasons she was happy to be part of Harry’s group was the idea of having sisters. She was at first nervous that they would not get along but then the girls started sharing letters.

They bonded telling stories of Harry’s heroism and his fearlessness with how he approached them. They all thought what happened to Ginny was the sexiest, but what happened to Daphne was the most panty wetting. Harry had killed the guys that tried to hurt her.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

Harry and Justine were the only humans in the castle. Everyone, including Karli, was spending the first couple days with their families then everyone would come to the castle and stay through Boxing Day and then all the children would stay till the school year started again with Justine chaperoning.

Karli did not know how Harry convinced the adults to trust them with a woman he was fucking but his charm was actually magical. Harry was sitting in his office with a vial of Hedwig’s blood. He looked at Justine and said “Cheers” before drinking the blood.

Harry waited 30 seconds and when nothing happened entered his mind scape. He planned to follow his magic and look for anything new. When he entered his own mind he found Gwilym and Swanhild curled together in the center of the room.

There was a new area next to the Potter Grimoire pedestal. It was like a rounded antechamber that had book shelves lining its rounded walls. In the center was an empty pedestal. Also moving around the floor of the room was a formless mass of white smoke.

Every so often the form would shift and Harry could just make out a shape but it was not clear. He walked up to it and it felt a sense of oneness with him, every time it drifted close to him. It felt closer to him than Gwilym and Swanhild which he wouldn’t have thought was possible.

On one of the shelves was a solid white marble statue of Hedwig. Well if Hedwig was three times as big. He figured this room represented his animorphmagus powers and looked back to the white mist. “I guess you are my spirit animal” he said.

The active realization brought the attention of the mist to focus on him. It started to coalesce around him before falling apart again. He felt a desire for acceptance whenever the mist tried to attach to him and on the third attempt filled his being with acceptance.

The white smoke took form and standing in front of Harry was a lion, but not a normal lion, a magical one, known as a Nemean lion. It was 7’ tall to the top of its head and 10’ long plus a 5’ long tail. Its large main on closer inspection was actually made of small flames.

A Nemean lion had not been seen in centuries and were considered creatures of light and similar to phoenixes. It was also thought that they could travel by fire in the same way. The creature bumped heads with Harry and then became a figurine like the one of Hedwig.

He picked up the lion figuring and placed it on the pedestal and his whole mind scape changed. It still had all the same features but instead of a well-appointed library with hardwood and brass finishes. It was a cave with shelves cut out of stone.

The Potter crest tapestry seemed to be made out of burlap instead of silk. He still felt in control of himself but he seemed more high-strung. He left his mindscape and found his height and perspective changed.

He looked around the room and saw a nervous Justine standing by the door.  He sat down into the classic sphinx position and chuckled in his head when Justine slowly walked forward and said "I thought you were supposed to turn into an owl". Harry mentally switched the Lion statue with the owl and his body morphed into a larger version of Hedwig.

It was odd that he was bigger than Hedwig as male owls are generally smaller than their female counterparts. Justine picked him up and stroked his feathers and cooed at him. His mind had shifted to look like it was in a giant tree house. He then took the owl of the pedestal and his body morphed in her arms to become human again.

After giving Justine a celebratory kiss, Harry turned back into his owl form and jumped around trying to fly. It took a few minutes but eventually he got the hang of it and then jumped out the window. He loved flying. He had fun on a broom when he got the chance but this was so much better. After a minute, Hedwig, Gwilym and Swanhild joined him and the four animals flew around.

He turned back and made his way back to the office and turned back into himself. Justine jumped into his arms. He called Reggie and asked him to get blood samples from all the animals in the magical menagerie. In 20 minutes he had them and shortly after he added a Pegasus, which was the size of a Shire horse with feathered wings and was also his favorite new form.  He could also become the Pegasus' elephant sized cousin, the Abraxan, a Hippogriff, a Kneazle, a Chimaera, a Re'em, a Bicorn, a Demiguise, a Streeler, a Salamander, a Moke and a Puffskein.

He gave Justine a ride on his back of his Pegasus form and she agreed that it was her favorite of his forms after the lion. Magical horses, especially unicorns, were known to react to the virginity of women or lack thereof and Harry was convinced that either each animal reacted differently or unicorns were prudes because having Justine on his back felt amazing.

It was a sexual feeling close to lust and desire but it wasn’t overpowering nor did it give him a hard on though he knew one was easily available to him if he wanted it. As an experiment he had her re-mount him without her panties and decided this would be his public form if only to get more girls to ride him.

He flew down to the park in the village and let the kids pet him and he disliked it when any boy touched him especially if they were not virgins. Virgins who touched him made him feel very clean and refreshed and he decided the unicorns were prudes because the dirty feeling of the non-virgins was just as awesome. It was like the feeling after having a good work out or after good sex.

When they returned to the castle, Harry returned to his human form. He turned to ask Justine what the experience was like from her perspective. As the wild eyed woman jumped at him, he wondered if it was a good idea to have her remove her panties and be have her sex in direct contact with him. “Definitely”

\---

It was a funny coincidence that Justine had ridden a horse naked before. As was expected in a world without magic she had not ridden the animal at full gallop and only experienced a very slow trot. At the time she had concluded that fantasies did not match realty as even at the slow speed, the trip was more painful than masturbatory.

The ride on Harry had been completely different. Even fully dressed, riding the horse left her feel sexy and horny and she had happily pulled her damp panties off at his request and climbed back unto Harry’s back. When her bare pussy lips settled, her body shuddered in need.

Harry also felt his lust stir as he could feel Justine’s pussy as if he was cupping it with his hands and mouth simultaneously. He could even feel her clit as it extended and rubbed against his soft fur. Harry walked, then trotted then galloped and with each change the sexual desire and need spiked in both of them.

When Harry’s wings spread and he bounded into the air, all of Justine’s body exploded in lust. It was a sexy torture where her entire body seemed to vibrate in need but no matter how much the muscles in Harry’s large form flexed between her legs and massaged her thighs, pussy and ass, she could get no relief. Need was the best description. She had never felt so horny and desperate to be touched in her entire life.

When Harry was playing with the kids, the horniness remained but would reduce the farther he moved from her but her nipples would not soften and she could actually feel her clit twitching between her legs. She wondered if she should say something when he trotted back over to her but instead she just climbed back unto him and moaned as her lust spiked again.

Harry could feel Justine’s wetness as it ran from her pussy and soaked the fur on his back. His own desire to fuck her spiked and images of fucking her while in his Pegasus form danced in his head. He wanted her badly and quickly took off to head back to the castle.

Her mind was lost to her lust and when they returned to Harry’s castle and he changed back to a human, something in her snapped as her lust found a focus. She was naked before he had turned to look at her and leapt at him. She crashed her lips to his and moaned at the contact. She dropped to her knees and had his cock out and in her mouth before he was fully aware of what was happening.

Harry was not sure what had gotten into Justine but he felt something similar and was sure it was some residual feeling from being a magical horse. What he was sure about was that she was giving him one of her famously thorough blowjobs and he was not going to stop her. He moaned when her tongue ran over his cock head and she tugged on his cock ring.

He looked down at the sexy woman on her knees as her face moved back and forth along the length of his now rock hard cock. As her face moved back, she would twist her whole head before sinking back down along on him. It was a very effective move on him. He threw his head back in pleasure at the alternating sensations.

His cock popped out of her mouth but her hands continued to rub up and down on his cock. “Baby, please I need it. Cum for me baby give me your cum” Harry responded to her words and her hands and Justine was only just able to get her mouth back around his cock before he blasted his cum into her mouth.

Justine was so horny from riding on Harry that her entire body shook in orgasm in response to Harry cumming in her mouth. She was not able to swallow all of his massive load as her own body twitched and some spilled from her lips and ran down her chin.

Harry stepped back and looked at the naked woman on her knees with her swollen and pulsing pussy exposed. His cum was sliding down her body and already reached her firm breasts. She was covered with a light coating of sweat and her whole body seemed to scream to be used.

His cock hardened again just looking at her and he stepped behind her and pushed her over and sheathed his dick in her pussy in one hard thrust. Justine’s wail was music to his ears as he pumped into her tight cunt hard and fast.

Justine started to encourage him. “Yes, fuck me. Force your cock all the way into my pussy. Your cock feels so good master” she crowed at him as he continued to fuck her. When he felt her body seize up in another orgasm he slowed his pace to enjoy the feeling of her wet pussy fluttering along his length.

Then he grabbed her ass and began to pound into her pussy with hard fast strokes again. He rarely used her so completely like this drawing pleasure from her body without care for her comfort, but she loved it. Her body was just an instrument for his pleasure and the hard strokes redoubled her orgasm and she came for her master again.

Harry pulled his still hard cock from her and pushed the head against her ass and pressed hard slowly pushing past her anal ring and into her ass hole. She grunted in pain and pleasure as he pushed into her. They had just started to have anal sex regularly, recently, and both of them wished they had started earlier as he loved how tight her ass was and she loved the overstuffed feeling his cock gave her as well as that his piercings rubbed against her in the most sexy and orgasm producing way.

Pleasure ran through Justine’s body as Harry’s cock pushed into her ass. The slow movement was a contrast to the hard fucking he had given her pussy but she loved it. When he claimed her ass the first time it had been a transformative experience for her and every time he took her there again it felt like a re-affirmation of him claiming her as his.

As he started a relatively slow pace sliding his cock into and out of her asshole Harry could not help but believe that it was the perfect end to the wild fucking they had just engaged in to quench their horniness. She moaned as she felt her body start a slow climb to orgasm and reached between her legs to play with her own clit.

When she came her ass squeezed down on Harry’s cock and pushed him over the edge and he came spurting in her ass. She kept squeezing her asshole to massage his cock and milk all the cum from his cock. When he final pulled his softened cock from her ass, she whimpered as she felt some leak from her sore ass and whimpered again when she felt Harry’s finger gently massage her opening.

\---

Harry lifted the exhausted woman and carried her into the home and took her directly to their private bath. Reggie had already filled the tub with very warm water and set out Justine’s favorite soaps. Harry lowered himself and Justine into the tub.

Later a happy, refreshed and satisfied Justine and Harry sat together and talked about his transformations. Magical horses obviously had powerful reactions to women and he thought he might be less judgmental of unicorns if the effect was more powerful in them.

They planned to test his reaction to Ginny and Luna as he knew they were still virgins, for now. Justine smiled at him and accused. “You don’t need to do that, you just want an excuse to take their panties. Harry gave her a mischievous smile and said nothing in his defense.

Osirus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus arrived a day early to have a meeting to discuss progress and direction for the future. They had kept him up to date through letters but he had purposely moved the House in this direction to give him room to be young and not concern himself with such things until he was older while still setting his family on the course he wanted for it.

He did have a letter from Amelia Bones that was similar to the one he received from the House of Greengrass in the summer. The letter thanked him for protecting Susan and offered both a House and a personal debt to be repaid at Harry’s convenience. Amelia did include a formal request for Harry to remain Susan’s protector. Osirus had already prepared a response, which Harry signed and sent back.

The group was impressed that in a short time Harry had already made great inroads with two very politically influential families. Something Albus had failed to do over ten years. Sirius pointed out that Albus never had an opportunity to save the daughters of the Houses in question nor did he think the man would be able to charm the panties of said daughters as well as their Harry. Harry, Remus and Sirius burst out laughing at the disgusted faces of the rest of the group caused by that image.

Refocusing, Osirus told him that all thigs were going well. The Potter Enterprises, Securities Division initiative was up and running and being run by Phillip Brown. They had hired a muggleborn MBA and had applied muggle business practices to the operation and increased its efficiency.

The discounts for Government officials and Aurors was a particularly genius suggestion by the muggleborn that paid dividends when an Auror's family was attacked in retaliation for an arrest. The reported success of the wards to repel the attack as well as the capture of the attacker by the rapid response team made the international papers. A boon as Potter Enterprises was preparing to go international with its services as well.

Osirus also reported on the success of an investment Harry had made before handing the business reigns over to him. Harry had funded an expedition by the goblins to find Voldemort’s hidden treasures. Harry was impressed with how thorough Ironclaw had been in not only clearing out Voldemort’s hiding places but also had created and complex web of clues and discoveries to justify how they had come to find them. He promised himself to give the goblin a bonus.

Many national treasures had been found and Osirus was suggesting that any items that did not have a family or entity to return the items to should become part of a cultural collection and housed in a museum. Sirius jumped in at that point and asked to have the items held as he wanted such a museum to be part of an idea he would present.

Minerva reported similar success with the portable ward stones. They had been approached by practically all the magical game reserves on the planet. The shipment for the Nundu's in Africa had already been released. Minerva announced that they had incorporated the monthly pay scheme for the portable wards and contracted Vector Securities to create a response team that could respond to the more fluid situation of mobile wards and the fact that it would likely be in response to poachers.

In addition the initiative to create matriarchal lines within the muggleborns was going well and had not been noticed by the general populous or the ministry. No one was actively preventing that from happening, it was just not being discussed openly. Most of the newly sworn families were now working for New Amazon but were definitely using the new family connection to access opportunities denied them before. Especially getting into apprenticeship programs.

Sirius was having similar success with his Valkyries. Brianna was accepting beautiful squib girls into the Valkyrie family. They were all protected and gave Sirius many sexual partners. Women who wanted an opportunity but didn’t want to be part of his sex caravan would be shunted to Minerva who had set up a place for them. Sirius was proud that none had chosen to leave his "awesome manliness".

Sirius also announced that the overhaul of Black Manor was completed. He bought the entire neighborhood and was hoping to create a second wizarding district. He had some warding ideas that he would send to Harry about how to protect the neighborhood similarly to how Diagon Alley was protected. He was interested in high class restaurants, theatres and a museum for the antiquities Osirus had discussed.

He mentioned that he had found a great deal of dark objects in his own home and had turned them over to the goblins, though the idea about the museum made him note to request some of them back. A dark arts section of the museum would likely draw a crowd.

One item, a locket with and “S” on it, was special and people could tell that Sirius’ mood had fallen. Apparently the item belonged to Voldemort and, according to the insane Black House elf, was stolen by Sirius’ brother to try and redeem himself. It was obvious that it was an emotional announcement for Sirius. Harry was shocked that another horcrux had been found but kept his thoughts to himself. Sirius was not sure the purpose of the locket but the goblins were investigating.

The room took a moment to process the news before moving to Remus. His situation was the most public. The fact that they were basically pranking the wizarding world helped to recover Sirius’ normally playful demeanor.

Remus reported that they had been able to keep the plan to ennoble the Marauder Pack from the news and the loop hole they intended to exploit was active and unnoticed. Remus had sworn Lycans to the service of the Marauder Pack and was waiting for that service to be in place for six months before filing the paper work that would cause him to receive his Earldom.

That would be around May but he planned to wait to file after the June Wizengamot session that way Harry could be there to watch the fireworks at the August session when they tried to stop it. In addition he offered a plan that would have been anathema to him just the previous year.

The Lycans were still a very popular topic in the newspaper. The differences between them and what was known as werewolves was night and day. The influx of werewolves willing to take the oath and accept the cure was expected but they had also received inquiries from people who want to join their ranks and were not currently werewolves.

Remus wanted permission to accept the male squibs that Sirius was ignoring and turn them into Lycans. It was believed that only an alpha Lycan could infect people now and though it hadn’t been tried. The reason for this belief was that Remus had discovered a poison sac, similar to a snakes, behind his canine teeth. It was not present in any of the other members of his pack, male or female.

And when they tested the poison they found it very similar to werewolf saliva but also highly different. The hope was that it would make Lycans and not create werewolves that would then have to go through the ritual to be converted to Lycans. That would be done if necessary but the hope was that the step could be skipped.

The oaths Remus would take to the House of Potter meant that such a decision had to be approved by their Lord. Remus, and the Marauder clan would be Vassals of the House of Potter by summer so Remus wanted to bring it up as it would be the Potters responsibility in the end.

Everyone, including Harry agreed to start recruiting squib males but to obliviate any who decided not to do it. That they were doing it would be a Pack and Potter secret forever, bound by magic. The discussion turned back to Osirus.

Osirus reported that the political climate was continuing to be beneficial to their plans. The Potter Block, as it was now being called was gathering a mix of light and neutral families. The Neutral wing of the Potter Block led by Lord Greengrass. The Longbottom Block was also growing though it had only light families. And there was an “Agreement of Support” between the two blocks. All together Osirus was certain that Harry’s interests would be well served within the governing body. With that the meeting concluded.

Harry took that as his cue to announce he had cracked the animorphmagus issue. He smiled at the shocked looks on everyone’s faces and laughed outright when shock turned to eager anticipation. Showing his own flare for showmanship, he began by telling them of his discovery of a book, though he kept the room of requirement a secret, when he decided to try the animagus process.

He led them outside as he described the small footnote in the foreword of the book and the without preamble he turned into his Nemean Lion form. Impressed was an understatement as the group looked at the large creature in awe. After switching to his giant Owl form he returned to human. It was quickly decided to keep his status a secret but to one day register one of his forms. A simpler one than the magical lion but one that would maintain his reputation for being legendary.

Sirius had an idea for a prank that would help in Harry’s plan to raise the House of Potter towards the goal of being considered de facto royalty, as Harry wanted. The Nemean lion was as rare and as light as the Phoenix but was known not to bond with wizards as none would be worthy. But if one was to be seen walking the Potter Properties before disappearing when noticed, it would add a sense of mystique and tacit acceptance by a powerful light creature.

All agreed and over the next weeks and months the sightings would start. Harry added to the prank by never revealing to his council how the lion was sighted on the property while he was at school. Sirius could not figure it out but thought it alone earned Harry the right to call himself and his friends the New Marauders.

Curious about his powers and as an experiment, Remus gave Harry some of his blood and they were surprised to see Harry could turn into a Lycan's wolf form but could not take the human one. His wolf form was massive but still smaller than even Stephanie's but most figured that was because he was only 11.

Minerva's blood gave him her cat form and Sirius's gave him the Grimm like dog, which was pretty cool to Harry. Osirus promised to start collecting and sending him vials of non-magical and magical creature blood. High on Harry's list was all species of actual dragons. They had tried to draw blood from Gwilym and Swanhild and they had not been able to though the two creatures did insist on being left in their manifest form for some reason.

The last interesting discovery was that Harry could take any of the forms that made up his unique genetic makeup. They thought it might not be possible as after ingesting both Sirius and Minerva’s blood he couldn’t become 100% human. He was unsure if that was a function of the animorphmagus, his magic or something else, but he would try to find Giant, Veela, Centaur and Mereman blood and see what happened.

When the girls joined them, Harry turned into his Pegasus form and smiled at the attention the squealing girls gave him. The four virginal girls did not inflame his lust but rather made him feel heroic. He thought he understood the unicorns better as the feeling was definitely addictive.

When the adults left the girls and the Harry Pegasus to play, Harry turned back into himself and wrapped Ginny and Luna into hugs. He kissed all five girls, including Karli. He flirted with them while turning to all the cute animals he could and kept lifting their dressed and admiring their panties.

Then he looked at Ginny and said “Take of your panties and climb on my back”. Then he turned back into the Pegasus. Ginny nearly swooned when he spoke to her and remembering what her mother told her, quickly removed her panties. She climbed back unto Harry’s back.

“Yup, I understand unicorns.” Harry thought. Ginny’s virginal body pressed against his back was the most ego stroking feeling of awesomeness he had ever experienced. He thought he knew what it was like to be a hero and be treated like a hero but the feelings that assaulted his senses dwarfed that.

For Ginny, the effect was nice but not overwhelming. Harry was already the hero her subconscious had desperately wanted him to be and she could not be more convinced of that. For her it felt like someone confirming that water was wet. Nice, but she truly had no doubt before.

After giving all the now pantiles girls an opportunity with much of the same results, he turned back into a Kneazle and would dart under the girls skirts as they talked and giggled with each other about Harry’s silliness.

**… Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Christmas Eve was the Longbottom’s Christmas Eve ball and Harry took his four girlfriends and his slave. And Ron was able to take Hermione and Lavender. In the end dates did not really matter as everyone danced with each other and had a good time.

Ginny and Luna glowed under Harry, Daphne and Susan’s attentions and the two youngest girlfriends had the best of times. Their excitement and happiness was contagious for the group of youngsters and even Ron had to admit that he could not begrudge Harry if he continued to make his sister so happy.

The bell of the ball, however, was Professor McGonagall who came with Professor Capstonson. It had been the talk of the castle at how different Professor McGonagall was and how pretty she was looking but no one had known that she could be so attractive. She wore a form fitting strapless gown that displayed a daring amount of the top curve of her breasts.

Along with her date she was accompanied by a small contingent of her amazons and their dates. The event had not been held at Longbottom manor since the incapacitation of Frank and Alice and was considered the official social return of the powerful family. As was expected the ball was held in honor of the incapacitated Lord and Lady with a moment of silence. All agreed that it was the highlight of the ball season.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Christmas came and presents were shared. Mostly books and candies. Harry received the cloak from Dumbledore and immediately had it mounted and put in the Family hall at the manor. Harry could duplicate the invisibility runes, if necessary. More important was that the robe was an heirloom.

The parents left on Boxing Day and Harry had a pool party that night. The party was of epic proportions and had most of the school, 3rd year and under, in attendance. Even many Slytherins found their way to the party as it represented an entire generation’s worth of possible connections and political allies.

The party broke up at about midnight and the only people left were Harry’s overnight guests which meant that Ron and Harry were the only boys with eight girls (including Justine). Everyone technically had a room but only the boy’s rooms had anyone sleeping in them.

Hermione was not exactly sure how her parents were convinced to let her stay in Harry’s castle for the rest of the yule break, but they were. The party was a lot of fun and she was still amazed at how much Ron showed her off. What surprised her more was that most of the boys seemed to be jealous that Ron had gotten her.

She had never been considered beautiful, she thought, because of her bushy hair and large front teeth but by the looks her two piece bikini (modified by Lavender) was getting, she was wrong. She giggled at herself. All these boys were raping her with their eyes even the older boys and some girls and all she wanted was to be spanked by Ron again.

\---

Hermione was on her knees sucking Ron’s cock.

She knew that she was going to lose her virginity tonight and she was excited. Ron had claimed her from practically the first moment they had met and she was ready for him to complete his ownership of her. She had never been so clear in her understanding of where her relationship with Ron was leading. He would own her and she was beyond ready.

This was not the first time she had sucked his cock. The first time was after a class where she hadn’t been bad at all. She hadn’t raised her hand more that she should and she didn’t offer answers to questions that no one asked.

**...Flashback**

She actually preferred being naughty and getting spankings and being forced to flash her panties at older boys but she wanted to know what would happen if she was perfect. Her mind had figured out that he was using the carrot and stick method with her but he hadn’t taken further advantage despite how wet the stick made her panties. He would just open her legs and pull her panties to the side swipe up her juices with his fingers and lick them.

She loved when he did that, because he never asked permission and he never shared. But she couldn’t help but wonder what the carrot would be and how pleasurable it would be. So she had been the perfect little girl. She had even called him sir when he talked to her and she could tell her deference had turned him on as much as it did her.

After classes they were heading back to the common room, when he pulled her into a room. Her panties instantly got wet as she realized that she was to experience the carrot. She didn’t know whether she wanted it to be worth it. She loved when he spanked her and rubbed his hand over her ass. She loved when he would pinch her nipples or make her go the rest of the day without panties.

If the carrot was as good or better how would she decide whether to be a good girl or a bad girl? His words interrupted her thoughts. "You were a good girl today." She knew she was in trouble already. His voice was intoxicating when he called her a “bad girl”. It held disappointment at what she had done and excitement at what he would do to her. But it sounded just as great when he called her a “good girl”. It appealed to the know-it-all bookworm that still lived inside of her and wanted approval.

It was a part of her that she had been neglecting to encourage her punishments and it was happy to be noticed again. She answered "Yes sir, thank you sir". Her body shivered at the position she was in. He hadn’t done anything and the carrot was already so tasty.

He pushed her into a chair she didn’t know was behind her and stood between her legs. He told her to spread her legs wider and she complied because she was being a good girl today. He told her to open her mouth and then he had unbuttoned his pants.

She started to tremble in excitement. She wanted to squeeze her legs together to put pressure on the pulse that was starting in her pussy. But she was being a good girl and left her legs open as she was ordered. She was being obedient and it electrified her.

He pulled out his cock and it was already mostly hard and he gave it a few strokes. She wanted to reach up and grab it but he hadn’t told her to and she wanted to stay a good girl. "Stick your tongue out” he said and when she did he rubbed the tip of his cock over her tongue.

"Be a good girl and suck my cock" The words had rocked her to her core. She had heard Lavender and the Patil twins talk about proper techniques for sucking cocks. They had told her that it was about using all of yourself to give pleasure and that selfish girls could never be good at it because they couldn’t get pleasure form giving pleasure. But she was a good girl and good girls aren’t selfish.

She sucked his cock into her mouth and he hissed "So good' and she loved his approval. She did everything the girls had talked about. She massaged his balls and licked his shaft. She payed attention to his moans and groans and when he mentioned he liked something or didn’t, she never took it personally just adapted to make sure he was feeling pleasure.

And then he came in her mouth. Her carrot was to get his cum and approval and she literally soaked through her panties. As she came down from her pleasure her bad girl side and her good girl side negotiated and came to a conclusion.

She had power. He controlled her rewards and her punishments but she controlled which he would have to deliver.  She could be bad and force him to punish her or be good and entice him to reward her. And most times only she would know what he would be doing at the end of the day.

She had relished that and the knowledge that she loved both the carrot and the stick.

**...End Flashback**

She came back to the present kneeling in front of him sucking his cock. She felt Lavender settle behind her and two fingers start to manipulate her soaking pussy. She moaned at the feeling.

Lavender leaned forward and started to nibble and suck on her earlobe. Then Lavender whispered. "That cock is going in your pussy and ass today" Then you will be his and he will be yours. He's wanted your pussy since he caught a peak of your panties in that book store.

Did you know you were already a slut, even back then? Showing your panties to strangers. I showed him mine on purpose because I've always been his slut even before he knew it. But you didn’t even know him and you showed him your plump pussy framed in a tight pair of panties."

Hermione moaned at the words. She remembered those panties. It was the last time she had worn them because they were two tight. You could practically see everything when she wore them but she hadn’t wanted to get rid of them because they had little books printed on them and she loved them.

She moaned around the cock in her mouth. Now she was kneeling on the floor in tight t-shirt with no skirt or panties, just her bare pussy dripping and wanting him to fuck her. He lifted her to her feet, his hard cock slipped from her mouth and was dragged down her chest, stomach and abdomen leaving a trail of his precum mixed with her saliva. He sat her on the edge of the high bed in the room they were sharing.

She opened her legs wide and placed her feet flat on the mattress. She looked down at her own pussy with Ron’s cock hovering at its opening. Lavender came up behind Ron and wrapped her arms around him and grabbed his shaft. She guided him into the girl.

Hermione watched wide eyed as the cock penetrated her.  He pulled back and pushed through her hymen. She felt no pain but as a magical she felt the magical discharge of a lost virginity. She moaned as Ron’s cock slipped all the way into her. He paused and she touched her own pelvis. Under her hand and behind the lightly tan skin his cock rested inside her vagina. It felt very good to her. Then it got better.

She laid back and he grabbed her thighs for leverage before pulling out of her slowly and then pushing back in. She made a sound she didn’t know she was capable of and he started to saw his cock back and forth into her body.

She watched him stroke into her body and then closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tingles start to deepen and connect. Then he released her legs and wrapped his hands around her ribs just under her breasts.

The leverage allowed him to stroke faster but his hand position made her feel held in a very intimate way and after five strokes she came. Her orgasm triggered his and she felt his cum splash against her walls.

He pulled out of her and she watched as Lavender got on her knees and started sucking his cock. His cock covered with her juices. She shivered at the sexiness and wantonness of the display. Her pussy flexed and released in little aftershocks of pleasure and she felt some of his cum drip from her.

She wanted to get up and rub Lavenders pussy as she had done to her but she was too caught up in the pleasant feelings and the deepness of the moment. Then she felt Ron's lips on hers and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled back and said “Now I’m going to fuck your ass”. He was not asking permission and her whole body relaxed as if his words had more right to command it than she did.

\---

Ginny and Luna were getting along great with Daphne and Susan. The minute they had arrived at the castle the two older girls, had pulled them away. Daphne had taken the lead for the party, they had all worn bikinis with silk shawls wrapped around their waists and had followed Harry around as he greeted guests.

Daphne told them that they have to practice being hosts for Harry’s parties because once he was made Lord Potter he would have a lot. Daphne had given her some advice about how to act the proper lady of a House but told her not to worry too much because Harry was the top of the heap and didn’t have to impress anyone so they didn’t have to impress anyone, either.

Ginny laughed when Daphne told her that any mistake she made would probably become the new accepted practice. She thought that she would get along better with Susan since they were both red heads but that wasn’t the case. She looked over at Luna who was kissing Susan and figure she was having fun. Not to be left behind she turned and kissed Daphne.

Luna was herself having a grand time. When she met Susan she had complimented her on her breasts and commented how much Harry must like them. Susan had loved the girl instantly. At the party she kept pointing out the boy’s stiffies and telling them it wasn’t as big as Harry’s and Susan thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

They were all in Harry’s bedroom looking at the massive bed in the middle of the room. Susan was pretty excited about what was to happen in that room when Luna kissed her. Like Ginny, Susan thought they would pair of by hair color, but she was happy to have blonde in her arms.

When Harry, Karli and Justine entered his bedroom after showing Ron and his girls where they would be sleeping they were pleased to see the festivities had already started. The four girls were in his large shower washing off the pool water. Harry smiled at his two companions and stripped. The three new naked arrivals entered the shower and found a lot of giggling.

\---

Ginny was kissing Susan and feeling the girls hands run over her body when the unmistakable presence of Harry entered the shower. She did not think she was sensitive to magic but she still felt like power had entered the area with her and it was addictive.

She was not the only one because Susan moaned into their kiss as well and her hand started increase the pressure on her wet body. Ginny looked up to see Harry and the breath caught in her throat. Susan had pulled away to look too and Ginny thought she heard Susan whimper.

Harry was tall, muscled and he had tattoos all over his body, which was very sexy but Ginny was awed by the meat that was hanging between his legs. It was long and thick and seemed to pulse with power. She could see it flexing and with each flex her virgin pussy made a sympathetic pulse.

It had a ring in it and she had no idea what it was for or what it would do to her pussy when it entered her but she would take it. Harry would not leave her for being unwilling. She was able to draw her eyes away from his cock and look at the rest of him. The sight was just as thrilling and fear inducing.

His chest stomach and abs were ripped with well-defined muscle. That was true for all of him but it was his chest that captured Ginny’s desire and imagination. Her nipples hardened from looking at the bars that went through his nipples.

Someone came behind her and said “You will be next but Justine is first.” The voice’s hand wrapped around her naked front and pushed two fingers into her. She looked over and realized the voice must be Daphne as Susan had two fingers in Lunas pussy.

She looked up as Harry pinned Justine to the wall of the shower and said. “You are a good teacher and you will teach these girls how to be proper sluts today”

Justine’s head swam at the power Harry was displaying and his words. She was the oldest by far and she was about to show two 11 year olds and two 10 year olds how to take cock like a proper slut. That is what she was, a slut for this boy and his cock.

Some would call him a man based on his sexual prowess, but not Justine. He was a boy, a boy whose cock satisfied her pussy in every way. The thought that he was 11 turned her on and confirmed her own depravity in her mind.

She felt him lift her against the wall of the shower and his mouth attach to her nipple as his hard cock sank into her already soaked pussy. She looked away from his mouth and looked at the little girls getting their bald pussies rubbed and her pussy gushed.

She loved when he was rough with her. Fucking into her body like she did not matter. Like she was just the pussy sleeve for his hard cock. She started to pant with her rising release. He was not even using the parseltongue power she was just riding the wave of the moment.

Then she heard Luna say “will my pussy gush like that?” she didn’t know what it was about the question or if was just the innocence of the voice on the precipice of corruption but she came and came hard. He pulled out of her body with a squelch and dropped her to the floor of the shower.

She looked up as he jerked his cock twice and shot rope after rope of cum into her face. It was so much and she tried capture some in her mouth. She looked over at the shock on the face of Daphne and Ginny and came again.

Harry spun and grabbed Karli and dragged her, wet and naked from the shower. “Get cleaned up and come” was all he said and it took a minute for the remaining girls to gather their bearings and follow, leaving the still twitching and blissed out Justine on the floor of the shower.

Susan turned the water off so the woman wouldn’t drown. That caused her to be the last one to leave the bathroom and re-enter the bedroom. All the girls had stopped at the bed. When Susan got to a position where she could see what was happening, her pussy puckered and her nipples hardened.

Harry was going to claim them all tonight and he had ramped up his power and Karli was reveling in it. He had dragged her to the edge of the bed spun her around, bent her over and stuck his iron hard cock to the root in her pussy. Then he had slapped her ass and told her to tighten up her pussy.

She didn’t have to try to comply as his slap had made her pussy clamp down on him involuntarily and she had cum and squirted on the sheet. He was currently long dicking her. Pulling his cock all the way out till just the head was in then slamming the full length into her body. The move had not slowed down his pace and she found herself with her knees on the bed and her ass up and her face flat on the comforter with drool coming out her mouth.

Harry grabbed Karli’s ass cheeks and spread them apart with his hands so that he could watch his cock slide in and out of her pussy. Her inner walls were sucking his cock and he could actually see then fluttering. The inside of her pussy was a furnace and her pussy wall was collapsing and releasing his cock as he slid into her.

He buried himself in her and came. She let out a warbling “oh” sound and then all her muscles started tensing and relaxing seemingly out of her control. Then she shivered and went silent and still, with her head flat and her ass in the air.

Harry pulled out of Karli’s pussy and his cock was covered with a thick white cream. Karli’s pussy twitched and the same cream started to ooze out of her pussy. It was the most awesome thing Ginny had ever seen. She moved next to him and dropped to her knees and sucked his cum covered cock into her mouth and moaned in pleasure.

Luna moved to Karli’s pussy and sucked up a mouthful before going to Susan and snowballing her. Susan took it and turned and did the same to Daphne who shared back with Luna. Harry groaned at the sight and Ginny’s mouth on his cock.

After Ginny had swallowed all the excess cum and Harry was amazingly hard again she moved him to the bed to lay down on his back next to a slowly recovering Karli. She started to talk to Harry in an innocent voice that almost had him cumming again.

“Oh, Harry your cock tasted so good and your cum was so yummy. I could lick it forever. Please say you’ll let me. That I can suck your cock and get some more. Whenever you want Harry. But now will you stick your big cock in my tiny little pussy, Harry.” She straddled his waste and brought his hard cock to her entrance and started rubbing her wet pussy against it. Missing her opening and allowing her pussy to slide up and down his shaft, coating it with her young girl juices.

He reached up and grabbed her small breasts and started to squeeze them and she said “yes, Harry, oh yes, you can have all of me. Then she slotted his cock into her pussy and dropped all her weight. She felt the magic pulse of her lost virginity.

She sat impaled on his cock savoring the feeling of being filled by him. She didn’t know when he had moved but he was sitting up with his hands on her ass holding her in place and then kissing her. It was too much and she came, Harry’s aura alone seem to be sucking orgasms out them on a whim.

He laid back and she put her hand on his chest and started to ride him slowly, bringing herself up to speed. She looked down at his massive cock as it burrowed into her little hairless pussy and smiled in pleasure. The metal piercings in his cock would not allow her a moment that didn’t give her pleasure as the scraped across her most sensitive spots.

She felt another massive orgasm overtake her and she cried out in pleasure. At the peak of her orgasm Harry came in her and the massive warm thick load of cum hitting her wall caused her eyes to roll back in her head and she fell back unconscious. Copious amounts of cum leaked out of her quim when harry pulled out his cock.

He looked over to see Daphne on her back with Luna riding her face and Susan eating her pussy. Karli was back up and lying on top of Justine and the two were passionately kissing. Justine was scooping cum out of her or Karli’s pussies and feeding it into the middle of their make out session. He watched the goings on for about two minutes and then stood with his revitalized cock in his hands.

Harry got behind Susan and slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. She moaned into Daphne’s pussy. Susan just had her virginity taken and hadn’t seen the man’s face when he did it. She felt like a slut and it spiked her lust. He started fucking her and she imagined being used as she saw Karli being used earlier and could no longer concentrate on Daphne’s pussy. Luna leaned forward and replaced Susan’s with her own mouth.

Susan spread her legs a little wider and moved into a position like Karli had with her head down. Harry grabbed her by her red hair and pulled her up so her back was arched. He said “No I want you to see them seeing you. They know what you are now. They are saying look at the red headed slut taking a cock from behind like a 2 galleon whore. But you are worse than that because why would I pay for this pussy that you give away for free.”

Harry did not know how he knew how to approach each girl but the red headed girl shivering uncontrollably on his cock told him he was doing something right. He pulled out of her and came on her back and she started to shiver in orgasm again.

He looked to the two blondes who had turned and faced each other. Luna said “Fuck us Harry. Two blonde pussies. It doesn’t matter who you do our how, just please cum in my ass” Lunas word was like a shot of adrenaline to his cock. He moved to the two stacked pussies and buried himself in the first one taking Daphne virginity, then he pulled out and sank into Luna.

“Yes” Luna said as she felt Harry in her pussy. He was alternating between her and Daphne and she lowered her pelvis unto Daphne’s so she could feel Harry’s thrust whether it was in her or not. Then she felt Daphne start to cum and kissed the girl as she rode out the pleasurable vibrations.

Then Luna felt it. Harry’s cock was pressed against her anal ring and she relaxed and granted him access. His cock was slick and hard from all the wet pussies he had been in and slid in and out her body with ease. For her, it was everything she imagined. Her ass was very sensitive and she was experiencing micro orgasms with each stroke. The rings in his cock drove her to almost madness as she could feel each one separately in addition to the long shaft as it speared in and out of her.

Then he started moving faster and faster and then he did something she had not expected. He pinched her clit as it hovered between her body and Daphne’s and she went off like a rocket. She soaked Daphne with her juices and collapsed on top of the girl. “Thank You, sir was the last that was heard from Luna that night.” Harry turned to Ginny and said, “I want to fuck another ass” Ginny shivered in anticipation before she opened her legs. Her small sexy body covered in freckles hardened his cock again.

\---

Ten satisfied young people arrived at breakfast the next morning. Hermione was sitting in Ron’s lap with his hands wrapped protectively around her stomach, being fed by Lavender. On the other side of the table Luna was sitting on the table with Harry’s plate between her legs while she fed him.

Ginny who was not a morning person had her head on the table while Justine ran her hand through the girl’s hair. Karli, Daphne and Susan were chasing each other around the table playing some type of food tag that involved stealing kisses from Harry and Luna as they ran by.

After breakfast they all sat in the sitting room where Harry announced his last present. He had fully figured out and re-engineered the vanishing cabinet he was using to bring Justine to him at night and had gifted them each with one. Now they could all stay together in the Room of Requirements at night without suspicion. Hermione giggled “The first year girl’s dorm are empty. Padma and Parvati only come back in the morning and now Lavender and I won’t be there either.”

They had already claimed the room of requirement as theirs. The room could not be changed as long as a living being was in it and Harry left a caged gerbil in the room and put an invisibility ward and an advanced locking rune on the door. He would leave them in place and the only access would be through the cabinets in the dorms.

The room was practically its own mansion now with individual suites for every one with massive beds and ensuite bathrooms with huge Jacuzzi tubs. There was a full spa with swimming pool and sauna and massage rooms. The place had a library that Harry had commanded to have copies of all the books in the castle. The area also had individual study rooms with attached potions labs, a regulation dueling chamber and its own kitchen.

He had put much thought into his need and did not want to have to recreate the room each time he or one of his friends arrived. It would be their space till they graduated. He even added a large room and told the house elves they should stack the lost things in there.

In addition, Harry gave the girls, including Hermione, bracers like the ones he gave to Lavender and Ron to protect their minds and act as wand holsters. He made sure they all understood that they should never take it off.

They were of an upgraded design and he gave Ron and Lavender replacements that included an invisibility rune set like the one on the cloak. It would prevent anyone except them from seeing or feeling it on their arms. In addition it had a recall feature that would call their wand back to it with a thought.

They all thanked him with soft kisses on his lips even Lavender and Hermione. Ron just shook his hand. Next he told Ron and his girls about his achievement of unlocking his animorphmagus power and gave everyone a ride on the Pegasus, though both he and Ron agreed it did not feel right. The change in the virginities of his girls changed their perceptions to the same lust that Justine experienced. He did not tell them of his Nemean Lion form. That would remain a closely held secret, for now.

He did tell them he was working on the best way to make them animagi as well, but he needed to do some more research. Ron just shook his head and said “Two hot girlfriends and now you are going to make me an animagus. You are too awesome”. Harry just smiled and tipped an imaginary cap.

During his research on the animagus transformation, Harry had found that it was generally accepted that a person had two methods to find one form. The first had you find your spirit animal and then bond with it.

It was both the shortest method and the most recommended because the spirit form had a closer bond to a person and that was the form that would let you keep some of the animal's characteristics in your human form. Also the spirit form would either be magical or carry some of the human magic into the animal. The advantage of the second method was only that you get to choose your form.

Most had found that the potion for the second method did not work if you already completed the first but there was no information on what happened to your spirit animal if you did the long one first. With the obvious advantages, no one seemed to do the second form but it seemed odd to Harry as why would it be created in the first place, everyone had a spirit form.

The foreword he had read had suggested that the longer method was based on what he did and he wondered if the second method could be repeated for multiple animals and it was only once the spirit animal was achieved that the additions stopped. He decided that would be his research project for the coming semester since school was not a challenge for him.

His godfather had also bemoaned the lost Marauder legacy of pranking and Harry had promised to dip his toes into that field as well.  The Weasley twins had been somewhat stifled by the new wards on the castle. All the exit routes had been closed even the new one dug by Headmaster Dumbledore while Remus was attending Hogwarts.

Their secret potions making lair had survived but they had to find more creative ways of setting them off as they had not figured out how to avoid all the magical detection systems the castle now boasted. The worst was that the Slytherins had been purged of more of it negative influences and did not provide the regular justification for the twins pranks as they had before. And the twins were not in the habit of being bullies.

That still left many areas for mischief and creativity. Not to mention the ability for them to legally go to Hogsmeade every weekend just changed the smuggling methodology and clientele a bit. And created some competition. Harry had to admit their pranks were fun and they were bringing glory to Gryffindor.

They had a second party on New Year’s Eve but, unlike the pool party, this one was an official ball that was held at Potter castle and like the Longbottom’s was held in honor of the lost Potters. Once again Minerva won the night with her new look and attractive date.

Instead of a classic ball gown she had gone with a tight black cocktail dress that showed her legs to devastating effect with her hair tied up in a much sexier version of her classic bun pinned with chopsticks. She decorated her exposed neck with a delicate lace choker.

Her previous appearance had, however, caused a fashion renaissance and more women seemed to be more modern in their clothing choices. Augusta had put her massive chest on display and added a very tantalizing view of her leg with a split in her gown.

Molly Weasley had been equally daring arriving in a gown that left her entire back exposed. Arthur had created tongues wagging with his inability to keep his hands off of her and not all of his touches were strictly appropriate.

Mary Brown also had her chest on display and her husband was noticed to be equally handsy during the evening. What most did not notice was that by the end of the night Arthur and Phillip were starting to take liberties with each other’s wives.

The last week of the Yule break was spent with all the families once again at Potter castle. After spending some time catching up with Ginny and Luna, Molly was seen with a particularly gleeful smile and after disappearing with Arthur for an hour, so was he.

The children arrived back at school sad to be away from the castle where they were free to act as they liked and back under the watchful eyes of the staff, but all eager to learn more magic. The first night back was spent sharing stories of presents and family with their dorm mates before using Harry’s gifts to meet with each other in the Room of Requirement.


	21. Cat and Dogs Chronicles

**…Office of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall looked at the stack of parchments and smiled to herself. Ever since she re-swore the oath to the House of Potter her Clan had been steadily pulling itself back from the brink of extinction. The idea to use her prerogative as a noble to help create new magical lines had never occurred to her and she couldn’t think why.

Harry’s idea was brilliant but it needed polishing. She had created the company, New Amazon, Inc., and had started to bring together the most brilliant and underappreciated muggleborn women she could find. All had been British, but all had not attended Hogwarts.

In the end she had found 100 women. She could have found more but she did not want her plan to become unwieldy and to collapse due to its own size. Harry had simply suggested swearing each woman as a Retainer, thus giving them a magical family line that they could past down to their daughters.

But magic is finicky and while it might be fun to sidestep bigotry in the ministry, one had to be careful with magic. A Retainer swore an oath that granted them protection in exchange for service. If she ended up with more Retainers than she could protect or not enough service to cover them all, magic could retaliate in unexpected ways.

Luckily at her first meeting to discuss the “tribe” she wished to form, she had a multitude of magical scholars who were all motivated to secure their and their families future in magical Britain. Creating a magical family was only the first step for these women. A step that would normally take anywhere from 3 – 7 uninterrupted generations. In addition, such legacies had to pass from father to son or mother to daughter.

Each generation had to keep a common name in primacy and in a patriarchal culture where married women typically took their husbands names; that was hard to sustain for the average required 5 continuous generations. Swearing fealty bypassed this as a family had to exist to swear the oaths. All the women had to do was name the family in the oath and not be magically bound to another family line.

But the true boon was the opportunity to develop a family magical affinity. Once established; a family who worked in the same field for successive generations started to develop an affinity for that magic and with the first hurdle passed, the second was thought to be easier as each generation only had to practice in the field and not be expert in it necessarily.

The second problem was protection and service. Most of the magical theorist agreed that the Clan McGonagall would be offering protection from the bigotry of the wizarding world and that what was being protected was not their lives necessarily but their opportunity to advance and the service should related to what was offered.

The discussion about the Amazon tribe was long. The women were determined to flush out a robust system that covered all that they required and accounted for all the possible hurdles. In the end the Amazon program was developed.

Each muggleborn woman selected, would swear fealty to Clan McGonagall in exchange for protection and opportunity. As a magically recognized family with the backing of Clan McGonagall and the House of Potter behind that, the women would have access to apprenticeships and Masteries that have been historically almost impossible for a muggleborn to get. It would also make them eligible for political alliances and marriages. And lastly protect their achievements from being hijacked by more connected witches or wizards.

In return, the newly sworn family be responsible for building Clan McGonagall’s wealth and prestige. Each oath taker was required to provide something to clan McGonagall to be released from the oath. Members would go on what would be called a pilgrimage to discover or patent a new magic which they would then hand the rights of that discovery to Clan McGonagall or they would work to re-discover an old magic for the Clan. Some could choose to work for New Amazon as their pilgrimage. They would be paid but all their research would belong to Clan McGonagall and they would make a ten year commitment to the company.

Part of the service and what was bound by magic was the honest pursuit of something to better the clan. It was thought that magic might punish a person for not pursuing the service or magic might force them to fulfill the obligation. No one was sure as oath breakers had typically been betrayers and magic had stripped itself away from them in the most violent way possible.

Completing the pilgrimage would release the witch from her oath and her and her newly established family would continue on. With each released oath, the new family name would remain and Clan McGonagall could replenish the one hundred. As the discussions progressed it was decided that part of the duty of the pilgrimage would be to find one’s own replacement.

All Amazons that completed the pilgrimage would have their name enshrined in the Amazonian Hall that was to be built on the McGonagall lands. The design that was approved looked like an ancient Greek temple. The first name that would be put up, etched in a bronze plate, would set the pattern for those that would follow.

_Amazon (Honorary) Lily Evans, Charms and Runes_

_Lily Evans, along with her husband, developed a magical protection based on love and sacrificed that was able to stop the Unforgiveable Killing Curse. Her charm protected her only son, Harry James Potter from that curse. Pilgrimage Completed 31 October 1981_

The company, Amazon Inc, had blown out of the gates with success after success. While protective charms were the most common and prevalent of all magical commerce, the products of New Amazon were instantly considered a class above.

The crystals formed under the McGonagall family magic held the runic symbols better and more efficiently. The special selection that had the Potter Securities rune scheme was now considered “military grade”. New Amazon also created Jewelry and other mobile ward artifacts but what made them the pre-eminent protective charm manufacturer in less than a month was the Unforgivable-proof vests.

The research team had figured out how to block the unblockable. The vest could survive one killing curse or 5-15 seconds of cruciatus exposure. That had revolutionized the law enforcement industry. The vest was not perfect and when tested using a Re’em, caused the animal to lapse into magical exhaustion, but the creature did survive. It was doubtful anyone would enjoy being hit but survival was a never before dreamed of option.

New amazon had completed the Law Enforcement product line by offering to produce DMLE badges that protected the wearers from the imperious curse as well. The private citizen versions of all these items were also flying off the shelves.

Minerva’s personal life had also been going well. Her decision in the summer to be more aware of her appearance and to stop trying to purposely be perceived as an old maid had paid off big time. Though the man disgusted her, seeing Severus be distracted by the curves now accentuated by her robes instead of hidden by them gave her a sadistic glee. She had caught him staring on more than one occasion and would always hold his gaze to further his embarrassment and it was thrilling to her.

She had been the unofficial leader of the female staff members and her move toward a less strict appearance had inspired the other women. All the other women had become more stylish because of it. The younger female professors practically had the 7th year males at their beck and call.

It had taken Albus less than a week to find a replacement for Professor Quirrell and from the moment the man had arrived at the castle he had been making advances on Minerva. His name was Kyler Capstonson and he was a wizard from the Netherlands. He was very tall at 6’3” and had broad shoulders. He looked like a Viking of old with dirty blonde hair and the slightest of accents.

He had a mastery in Magical Defense and had specialized in using transfigurations in magical combat. As the deputy head it was her job to show him around and the first thing he had said to her after introductions was “If I had known the master of transfiguration was a beautiful mistress, I would have applied years ago.” Something about the way he had said mistress had caused butterflies in her stomach. She was determined to be less stiff and had accepted his compliment with grace.

By the second week of classes he had started to visit her office at the end of the day to discuss his classes and ask her advice. It was clear he didn’t need it as he was obviously knowledgeable and the inquiries she had made of the students had said he was an excellent teacher. But again she accepted the excuse and allowed herself to be engaged in what was always an enjoyable conversation.

In the middle of October, her private quarters were invaded by Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey. They had giggled like school girls about the handsome man that was so obviously interested in her. In a rare moment of vulnerability she had admitted to the women that she had given up on such things but was trying to see if she had the capacity for love and affection again.

It was a good night and she was happy to realize that she had managed to gain some friends even when she had been determined to lock the world out. In regards to the handsome Professor, she had flirted back with the man giving him enough to encourage his affections. Her students had been amazed at the calmer more caring McGonagall. Her tests and homework, however, quickly reminded them that the old her was lurking about still.

After two months of flirtations, after the Halloween feast, Kyler had kissed her and she had frozen up. She didn’t know why, she had been sending signals that it was what she wanted  but her mind had frozen at the reality of the situation.

He had given her a confused apology and retreated before she could get herself together. She had barely stopped herself from breaking down in tears when she realized what she had done. It took her ten minutes to screw up her Gryffindor courage and go after him.

She barged into his rooms and saw him standing by a rolling drink cabinet and walked up to his surprised face and kissed him passionately. She pulled away only to hear a throat clear to her side. She turned to look and in a doorway she saw a second Kyler standing there with a shocked look on his face. After a moment the look morphed into a smirk.

"I see you've met my brother. His name is Kerstan, by the way" Her face paled and she heard the man in front of her chuckle. "My brothers and I haven't done that since we were young. Tell me, beautiful, am I a better kisser"

She looked to his face in outrage but before Minerva could answer she heard Kyler say "I think that is obvious, when I kissed her she looked like she was being forced to kiss her brother."

Minerva head snapped to Kyler's again and she tried to get words out "your twins…but no…I didn’t mean….and you are not…" Kyler walked up to her and looked at his brother with a smile "May I have a second chance brother?"  The man, Kerstan said "Certainly, just know that it only took me one to make her speechless"

Minerva felt her neck would probably hurt later from all the snapping back and forth. She intended to say something to the man that was mocking her when Kyler used his finger to pull her face back to his and kissed her deeply.

She melted into the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and fell into the kiss with him. It was passionate and full of promise and if they had been alone she was sure their relationship would have escalated quite far that night.

They pulled away from each other and he said "Ha, take that brother, I have made her speechless as well" At that moment the door opened and a third copy of Kyler walked in and said "What did I miss?" Kerstan, ever helpful, said "We have all kissed the beautiful Minerva and she has yet to decide which of us is better.

The man walked up to her and kissed her hard on her lips while she was still in Kyler's arms. He pulled away and said "You are a beautiful one, my name is Koenraad and I wish to win this competition.”

Minerva croaked "three" and fainted. When she came back to herself, she was on her back and her head was in someone’s lap, her feet was in someone else’s lap and she felt a hand rubbing her bare stomach. A third person was seated next to her prone body on what she figured was a sofa she was lying on.

Thinking of the three people cleared up the fog around what happened and she groaned in embarrassment. She tried to sit up but the hand on her stomach held her down. That is when she remembered she had come to this room in a silk shorts pajama set and a robe and currently her robe was missing.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked into the face of someone who she knew wasn’t Kyler, she looked to her feet and thought "no, not him either" and then settled on the man seated next her who was the owner of the hand on her stomach. "Kyler! Have I not embarrassed myself enough without exposing my old body to your brothers?"

A voice that was not Kyler said "Now princess, you are too beautiful to need to fish for compliments like that" The voice had called her princess as if she was one, and not in the condescending way that term was normally used. It stroked a part of her ego she didn’t know she had.

Hands trailed up her stomach and she thought "he wouldn't, not in front of his brothers" she relaxed thinking he only intended to tease her and she would not give these three anymore ammunition against her. But his hands hadn't stopped. He brushed his hands against her breasts and she breathed in deeply.

He pushed her camisole up and exposed her large breasts to the room. He leaned forward and she sighed as he began to pleasure her nipple with his tongue. She should stop this. She knew she should but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

\---

What was happening? Minerva did not know how to get him to stop and she realized it was because she didn’t want him to. He sucked on her nipples switching back and forth between the two as another man rubbed her feet and the third man started to rub his hands through her hair and massaged her scalp.

She felt the mouth on her nipple suck hard at the same time as her toes was sucked into a mouth. She did not know her feet was so sensitive but she was learning many new things. Someone slipped her silk shorts past her hips and off her legs at the same time that her top was skillfully removed.

She felt herself being moved and when the movement stopped, she was sitting up with her breasts exposed to warm air of the room and her legs spread. A hand started rubbing circles around the surface of her cunt and a new mouth descended on her left breast.

To her right lips started to suck and lick on her neck and a hand cupped her unoccupied breast and a third mouth replaced their hands with a mouth on her pussy. “Oh Merlin” was the all she could think to say under the pleasurable assault. “What are you doing to me?”

Kyler’s voice came from the lips doing tantalizing things to her neck, “Do you want us to stop?” The question had barely registered before the mouth at her pussy stuck a tongue out and stroked it through her folds and over the surface of her clit.

She moaned and hoped it was enough of an answer. The three tongues went back to work on her body and her head fell back into the couch. Her eyes were already closed but she closed her awareness of the surrounding castle and her world narrowed to the feelings coming from her neck, breasts and pussy.

She had no clue how long she stayed tin that position being pleasured by the three brothers but when she came to herself her body had made adjustments without her conscious awareness. Each of her hands now held a long and hard cock in them.

She was stroking each cock up and down its shaft and at the top of each stroke running her thumb around the tip of the swollen head. She would gather the pooling liquid and then spread it over the shaft as she descended lubricating the cocks and making each stroke progressively slipperier.

The two moans that were rumbling against her neck and breast spoke to the pleasure she was delivering as the tongue in her pussy feasted on her. In another flawless transitional move the tongue left her pussy and breasts and she found herself turned and she was now straddling Kyler’s waist.

She did not know how she knew it was Kyler but she did and she felt both his strong hands settle on her ribs just below her breasts. His hold felt so powerful to her and she leaned in and kissed him. It had all the passion and promise of all of her kisses tonight and took her breath away.

She lifted slightly allowing his cock to settle at the entrance to her wet core and sat down plunging his hard erection into her body. It had been so long but the feeling was more glorious than she remembered. His hard cock reached all the way to back of her pussy and just kissed her cervix.

It was a perfect fit and she shouldered in pleasure. His hands lowered to her hips and held her as she rose herself from him and sank back down on his cock. She looked to her right and saw Koenraad stoking his own cock as he watched her ride his brother.

She reached out and took his cock in her hand. She could feel the veins on the surface pulsing in time with his heart beat. She felt the presence of Kerstan, the third brother, to her left and when she turned her head, his hard cock was floating next to her head as he was standing.

She opened her mouth and allowed Kerstan to slide his cock into her mouth. She thrilled at the audacity of the moment as she sucked on the man’s cock. She heard Kyler moan as he watched his brother’s cock be pleasured by her mouth mere inches from his own face.

Minerva was losing hers               elk to her passions, if she was not already lost, and kept pulling the cock deeper and deeper into her mouth till she allowed it slip into her throat. Then kyler leaned forward and sucked on her neck right where the bulge from his brother’s cock in her throat had settled.

The dual feeling of pressure inside and out plus the constant tapping against her cervix was too much and Minerva exploded in climax. It started from deep inside her body and travelled out as a wave of shivers. She felt the cock slip out of her throat and her mouth and she breathed in deeply and she rode the waves of climax.

The eyes that opened and looked around was no longer a passenger on this lust train, she was now the conductor. “Take me to a bed” She growled. Kyler stood with Minerva’s legs still wrapped around his waist and took her to the bed, his brothers trailing behind.

When they arrived, she put her feet down and kissed Kyler hard before turning and kissing Kerstan. She fell back on the bed pulling the man with her and spreading her legs. She reached between her and grab hold of his half hard erection and felt it go rock hard in her hand. She slotted into her pussy and wrapped a leg around him and pulled him into her cunt.

“Fuck me” was all the instruction Kerstan needed as he started to pound his cock into Minerva’s body. She was lost to her own need for pleasure. Her legs were spread wide and her back was arched. Her hands settled on his chest rubbing the compact muscles she found there.

It was wild and fast and hard and after fifteen minutes of hard fucking she felt him stiffen and cum into her body. She luxuriated in the feeling but wanted more and before she could voice that need Koenraad replaced his brother and started pounding his cock into her body with strokes that picked up where Kerstan had left off.

Another twenty minutes of hard fucking and two orgasms for Minerva, the second brother exploded into her pussy. As he pulled out she felt the fullness that remained in her pussy and decided she liked that feeling. She expected Kyler to replace his brother just as quickly as the last transition but instead he grabbed her hips and flipped her over.

Before she knew what was happening or had time to question it he had pulled her to her knees and sunk his turgid cock into her cum filled pussy. She wailed at the strength and force of his penetrations from this angle. But she would not be fucked again without fucking back and started to push back against the invading cock.

That increased the pleasure of both participants. She thought that she would definitely win this battle of wills and draw his pleasure out of him before he could force her body into another climax. She was wrong but she was sure he cheated. As the tension of the coupling had increased, he had stuck a finger to the second knuckle in her ass. And she had went off like a firework.

Her orgasm set him off and he started pumping his load into her to join his brothers, though she lost the game she had been playing in her mind, the feeling of his climax within her extended her own shuddering orgasm.

She was not sure how much more her body could take when she felt herself lifted and moved again. She ended up sitting on Kerstan’s lap. His back was against the headboard and she was faced out so she could see the other two brothers.

His hard cock was sticking up between her spread legs. He whispered in her ear but she knew they all could hear. “You like things in your ass, I saw how hard Kyler’s finger made you cum.” She was sweaty and her legs were spread with three loads of cum oozing out of her body and his words still managed to cause her to shiver in pleasure.

He chuckled lifted her and positioned his cock at her ass. She relaxed as she knew she would have to and felt her own weight sliding her down over him. Her pussy pulsed and a glob of sperm plopped out of her. Kyler reached between her legs and gathered the goop on his finger and held it to her mouth.

Her stomach spasmed as she sucked the cum off of his finger and she felt the hard cock pulse in her ass. As Kerstan slowly fucked her in her ass, Kyler and Koenraad took turns slipping two fingers in her pussy and pulling out, then feeding the combined juices into her mouth. When they could find no more they started to take turns fingering her and kissing her.

Finally Kerstan shifted their bodies so that he was lying on his back with her on top of him and his cock still buried in her ass. Kyler came over the top of her and pushed his cock into her pussy. Her eyes rolled back into her head because of the pleasure. They alternated their strokes and then synced them before alternating again and she didn’t know how they did it but she loved it.

Koenraad finally made his presence known when he fed his cock into her mouth. It still tasted of her wetness and cum. She was filled from all angles and she got lost on a cloud of pleasure. The three men moved in perfect sync giving her pleasure without putting any strain on her body or forcing her to lose contact with any of them.

They fucked her like that through a string of orgasms that seemed to form into one long orgasm chain. And then they fucked her individually again. Eventually they wore themselves and her out and she fell into and exhausted but happy sleep.

\---

Minerva woke the next morning and sighed in remembered pleasure. The boys, her boys, had given her a night of unimaginable pleasure. And she sighed again at the soreness of her body. She was positioned between Kerstan and Koenraad, she felt safe in the radiating warmth of their two bodies.

Kyler had his head between her legs and rested on her abdomen. She ran her hands through his hair and wondered what this would mean for them. She loved fucking all three of them and having them fuck her but she cared most for the man resting on her.

She heard him mumble. And looked down to his head. It shifted and he looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and asked him to repeat himself. He said “You think too much. I still want you and I think it’s obvious my brothers do too.” She smiled at his ability to sense her thoughts.

He snuggled into her, reminding her that she was naked, and continued “I got you first but I know them and they will worm their way in your heart soon enough and then we can have nights like last night for as long as you’ll have us.” She goggled at him. And he just smirked and put his head back down.

She heard a snort next to her and looked at the man she was sure was Koenraad. He pretended to keep sleeping. She decided to take the rebuke and settle herself. Then she thought of what she would tell Poppy and Pomona. They would be so jealous.

Eventually she pulled herself out of bed. She would miss breakfast but refused to miss her first class. She felt their eyes follow her to the bathroom. She smiled at the interest they were showing and fought hard against the desire to crawl back into bed with them.

She was able to maintain her composure throughout the day or at least she thought she had. Most people who saw her would have said that she was radiant. She had been getting progressively more beautiful over the past months, but only those who had dealt with her for years like the staff and the upper years had been able to notice.

But today the new Minerva McGonagall had emerged. She walked with a sexy grace that reminded the people who knew about her animagus form. She had also gained an aura of approachability. As yet another 1st year approached her to ask her something she gave a sad smile that more students talked to her now than had when she was head of house.

After classes that day she visited the lion’s den smiled at the warm reception she received. She knew she had not visited them as much as other heads had visited their houses but Albus had delegated practically all of the administrative duties to her and she had not had the time. Septima was doing a marvelous job with them and the house had never been so content.

As she approached the door to Kyler's quarters at the end of her day, she had to admit that she had been avoiding this moment. At some point they were going to have to discuss the way forward and she smiled ruefully at the door because this family had caused her to need to tap into her Gryffindor courage twice in as many days.

She knocked this time and the door was opened by Kyler. They were definitely identical triplets she had verified that the previous night but for some reason they each felt different to her and she could tell them apart.

He invited her in and they all sat together on the couch. She went to speak and was interrupted before she could start. "Minerva, I think we might owe you an apology. We had a spectacular time last night but we are afraid that you didn’t have all the information and it might cause some problems if we are to move forward."

She looked at him with confusion and he (Kerstan) continued "How much do you know about magical triplets?" The question brought her up short. She admitted that she didn’t know anything at all. She just assumed they were even rarer than twins and considered even more of a blessing.

"You are right that they are very rare" There might be 3 or 4 sets on the planet at any given moment. Even magical animals that have multiple births like unicorns do not have three identical foals."

"The belief about magical duplicates is that they share a soul. The truth is close, it’s not so much that multiples share a soul as much as the souls are bonded. Now twin bonds are strong but only involve one bond. Triplets on the other hand need three bonds. So the bond of a triplet is three times as powerful."

"If there ever exists quadruplets that bond would be 6 times as powerful. What it means is that it is very difficult for us to live lives apart from one another. When Kyler took the job at Hogwarts, Kerstan and I moved to England."

"When he started to care for you, we knew we had to meet you because you needed to know what you were getting into and honestly, the bond was causing us to develop feelings for you as well."

Minerva was surprised by what she was being told but now was even more confused about what it meant. She looked to Kyler and asked "What does that mean for us" he looked at her with a tentative smile. "That is up to you, I am obviously willing to share you with my brothers. Are you willing to be shared?"

Minerva sighed and put her head in her hands. “I should leave this room, and go hide in my closet but my body is tingling with the memory of what we did yesterday. How about I give you 6 or 7 more chances to convince me and we'll take it from there" She looked up into three predatory smiles and soaked herself.

By the time Christmas arrived Poppy and Pomona were burning with jealousy and need. They were honestly happy for their friend but the stories of her nights of passion were killing the two women. When Pomona admitted at one of their girl nights that she had gotten so horny she had considered seducing Severus, Minerva promised to stop telling them about it. They had rejected that idea completely. That had cause them to all burst out laughing.

The night of the Longbottom ball, all the effort Minerva had made to fix herself up was on full display. Her skin was flawless and her breasts practically floated insider her dress. Her date (Kyler) was the picture of powerful mage and the couple was an instant hit.

Minerva danced with many of the men all who practically radiated desire for her. Even Osirus told her that he would never leave his wife, Angeline, or try to come between her and the gentleman she was obviously starting a relationship with but that she had inspired him greatly and his wife would surely thank her for his efforts later.

At the end of the dance he had kissed her hand and gone to his wife who caught her eye and winked. Minerva had blushed at that and returned to Kyler's embrace. She had checked in with the contingent of women from New Amazon and their dates and they had all received their fair share of compliments and lustful looks.

Minerva had legitimized them in magical Britain and while none of them would forget that many of the party goers had rejected them when they were "just muggleborns"; now those same magicals not only wanted to charm them for their intelligence but also because they represented new acceptable blood to a diminishing populous.

Those who had always treated them fairly or had tried to get them opportunities despite the hurdles would come to benefit from the efforts of the New Amazons, both intellectually and sexually. Families who had made their advancement all but impossible would find themselves blackballed for several generations.

The success of the Christmas ball had made Minerva more courageous for the New Year's ball. Her short tight dress and beautifully displayed legs caused Angeline to come up to her and whisper "I'm not sure I'll survive what your outfit will inspire"

They had laughed together when Osirus had arrived and said almost the same thing about his own survival. Her date this time was Kerstan, not that anyone noticed besides immediate family and friends. The night was going swimmingly when he had pulled her to an alcove and told her to give him her panties.

After a moment of shocked silence she had complied and he put it in his pocket. Before he could leave she pulled his hands between her legs so he could feel the effect his naughtiness had caused then she sucked his fingers in her mouth. His desire to play with her had backfired and he had to hide his erection on and off the rest of the night. She would move into a shadow then come out and put her finger in her wine glass before handing it to him to drink.

He dragged her out of the party and back to his brothers after the last time because as he drank she had whispered "That time my finger had Angeline on it. She's delicious, isn’t she?" Minerva had won that battle but they had spent the rest of the night getting revenge and she hadn’t been able to move from the bed till well after lunch the next day.

She would later hear that Angeline had brought one of the New Amazons to their bed that night and Osirus was in the same condition as she was. She told Poppy and Pomona of her experience and after some wine Minerva and Poppy ended up helping Pomona relieve some pressure.

**….Marauder Manor, Marauder Estates, Devon**

Remus was in his study looking over a letter that he had received. It had gold lettering and was very elegant. It was a letter from the Veela Enclaves of France acknowledging the Lycans as a sentient magical race. He had gotten a similar letter from the Vampires of Eastern Europe. The vampires had been condescending and suggested that now that they had "somewhat of a mind" they should come and serve the vampires as was described in the vampire legends.

Remus had growled and thought they should come and try him and see where their arrogance would lead. He returned his attention to the letter in his hands. The Veela letter had requested that he, as the "Lycan King", would receive an envoy from the Succubae.

Remus had been surprised at the request. He did not know Succubae still existed. They were the Irish cousins of the Veela with much of the same powers except their second form was not a fire throwing bird but more demonic. Or so the rumors said. None had been seen in a century.

The Succubae, like the Veela and Lycans (had recently been), were recognized by the ICW as a sentient magical race but the distinction had come too late and it was thought they were now extinct. Apparently the Veela knew different and were trying to arrange a secret meeting.

The letter stressed the importance of discretion as the Succubae only remained safe because so many thought they were already extinct. He did not know whether to be complimented or angry at the risk the Veela had taken. He was concerned at the amount of trust being shown via letter when the entire section on Succubae burned off the letter in a small flash. Now he was very curious. So he wrote back inviting the Veela enclave leadership and guest to visit the Marauder Estates and home of the Lycans.

It was well into January when the Veela arrived in 6 magical carriages being pulled by Pegasi. Remus had delayed the arrival to give his pack an opportunity to create a protocol for receiving dignitaries. It was important that during the early stages of their recognition, older magical races and humans took them seriously.

For his first diplomatic endeavor as the Lycan King, a title Stephanie had thought most appropriate for her Alpha, Remus’s outfit had not changed from the one he wore for his interview. He did now have a "royal guard" that wore cloth sashes colored silver with red trim. They had been selected from the best of the training academy that had been created recently.

They were only four guards, but they looked very impressive. He also had a line of young Lycan males ready to escort each guest out of her carriage. The more effort they seem to put into the correspondence that planned this meeting, the more impressed and happy the Veela seemed to be.

For the Lycans it was all fun and games, trying to play like they were proper. The official greeting ceremony went off without a hitch. Remus was new to leadership on this level but he was well versed in proper decorum.

After escorting each lady to meet Remus, the Lycan who had accompanied her would return to the carriage and retrieve that ladies travel cases and take them into the completed manor. The women were taken on a short tour of the compound before their personal valets returned to show them to their rooms so that they could refresh themselves before dinner.

Later at the dinner the Veela complimented Remus on the efforts he was making to not only create a sanctuary but to create a culture and traditions that the Lycans could hold through time and be proud of. Selene, the apparent leader of the delegation, introduced the four Veela with her and then turned and introduced the 5 other people as the Succubae. They were all female and seemed to be aged from 12 to 17 though with magical creatures, age could rarely be assumed based on look.

The Succubae were obvious within the Veela. They were equally as beautiful except they had jet black hair instead of the platinum blonde of the Veela. Their ears were also slightly more pointed and their blue eyes seemed to glow more than the Veela's blue did.

The Veela were all dressed in toga-like gowns that hugged their figures and only hinted at their curves. The Succubae, contrarily, were dressed in leather cat suits that hugged their curves and left very little to the imagination. The outfit was backless and exposed all the way from their neck to below their tail bone. The youngest member of the delegation, however, was dressed like a Hogwarts student minus the over coat and with a shorter skirt.

While the Lycans were all unaffected by the allures, they could still feel them and it was clear the Veela allure was different than the Succubae allure. The Veela allure wanted you to love and adore them. The Succubae wanted you to fuck them. It made control of the victim much more difficult. A person would do anything if they thought they were in love. Lust was a dangerous emotion and could not always be controlled.

The dinner was pleasant and the conversation flowed freely. Eventually Remus invited them all to his study where they could speak about what was being requested.

Once settled, the lead Succubus, who had introduced herself as Sarah, stepped forward and spoke. “First we would like to take our true form, if you would allow it. Unlike Veela our true forms are our ‘creature’ forms.” Remus sat in his thrown like chair, with Stephanie standing beside him, and nodded. The women all melted into their true forms.

A succubus looked like demons out of myth and legend. They were burgundy in color and had monkey-like feet with apposable thumbs. They had long thin, prehensile, tails that ended in a large flat arrow shaped tip. And their eyes were all black.

Coming out of their foreheads were horns that then curved back and followed the contour of their skulls until it reached the back of their head and curved again and ended in a point. Midnight black hair grew on their heads around the horns without covering them.

Remus had to admit they were lust inducing, The Veela all looked like super models, tall and slender with gentle curves and an air that made them seem delicate. The Succubae looked like porn stars. They had athletic bodies instead of slender ones and their hips were wide and their asses, large and round. To Remus they looked purpose built for fucking.

The all had pouty lips that Remus could not help imagine wrapped around… He cleared his head and thought that maybe he was not as immune to their allure as he thought. His heightened sense of smell could smell Stephanie’s arousal as well.

“You must understand that we are creatures of sex.” Sarah offered after a moment. All of the rumors that are general assigned to our Veela cousins are all, actually true for us. We thrive on sex, it sustains us and heals us. Our greatest desire is to be used for sex and to fulfill every whim and fantasy of the men or women we are with. Unfortunately, drawing the energy we need generally kills our human mates.” Sarah continued in an impassioned voice.

“We can subsist on normal food but we cannot grow or live in any real way without the sexual energies we absorb and we cannot reproduce without killing our mates.” She paused and looked to her sisters before continuing “Then some years ago we found a fellow sentient creature that can sustain us but it is problematic.” Here she looked at Remus who started to understand.

“Yes, werewolves.” She practically whispered. “We can get the sex we require from them but it is not completely satisfying and it is very dangerous as only the beast can survive an encounter with us. And if we make a mistake and the beast gets free…” Sarah trailed of the rest not needing to be said. Sarah took a breath. “We wish to join your community. It is our hope that we can find mates here.”

Sarah turned and the 12 year old looking girl stepped forward. “This is Michelle, she is 11 and her powers have not fully manifested. We offer her to you. She is not powerful enough to kill yet but if you are not what we hope she will leave you magically exhausted and we will know that you cannot help us.”

Remus looked to Stephanie with a little surprise. Her lust had spiked at mention of the girls age. Remus was not immune to the gorgeous little vixen that oozed sex and innocence at the same time. “Come here little one” he said and the small girl came over to him. She was wearing a short skirt that was fastened above her tail which allowed her to lift her skirt and flash her panties when she desired.

She was only 4’11” tall and petite but her entire being screamed sex. Remus reached down and lifted her into his lap, facing the rest of the delegation, where she spread her legs. He rested his hand in between her legs and she let out a soft moan. She leaned back into the arm that was wrapped around her and threw her head back. Remus felt the girl’s tail rap around his bicep.

Sarah smiled at the little girl sitting on the large man’s lap and explained that there were only 40 Succubae in their conclave and that they only reproduced to replenish their number. They lived only around 100 years.

To become pregnant Succubae required the absorption of sexual energy and then feeding that energy into their womb and then becoming pregnant. Michelle’s father had been a terminally ill man that they sent to the next world with a smile.

They wanted to be allowed to dwell with the packs and find mates. He agreed to let them stay while he took Michelle to discover if Lycans could be a sanctuary for the Succubae. The meeting broke up and the delegation retired to their rooms. Remus led Michelle to his bedroom with an excited Stephanie following them.

\---

Michelle climbed up his body as soon as they entered the room and kissed him. That is when he learned that these creatures also had long forked tongues. It danced around inside his mouth and he moaned and gripped her ass tighter. She moved her tongue back and he sucked on one of the forks and Michelle moaned. No one had ever done that to her.

Her legs wrapped around his trunk and he felt the dampness of her covered pussy against his stomach. He heard Stephanie moan and looked to her standing next them. Michelle’s tail had gotten into Stephanie’s pants and was stimulating the woman’s pussy. Stephanie was gripping the tail where it exited her pants and rubbing along it as if she was jerking of a cock.

“You are a dirty slut, aren’t you” Remus said to the creature. Michelle’s only reply was to extend her forked tongue and show him it was also prehensile by using it to unbutton the top button on her own shirt. He released the hold on her ass when he realized the girl was holding herself up with her legs wrapped around him and ripped her shirt open.

She wore no bra and even without magic would have only barely needed one. Her breasts were small but firm and fully formed. Her nipples stuck up and out and were long. He had seen them through her shirt earlier and wondered if they were permanently hard.

He sucked one into his mouth and she hissed out “Yessss.” She rubbed his biceps with her hands as he continued to suck on her. She tightened her legs around his waist and pressed her covered pussy into his stomach. As he kept sucking her felt the wetness soak through her panties leave a liquid trail on his stomach. She was using her long tongue to lick her other nipple.

He switched nipples and sucked on the tongue that was wrapped around it. Michelle pulled her tongue back and Remus followed it back into her mouth where they kissed again before he went back to sucking on her nipple.

He moved to switch nipples again and when he released her from his mouth she moved quickly and crawled around his body till her knee was hooked under his armpit, her ass was in his face and her face was at his crotch. She wasted no time and got his pants undone and sucked his cock into her mouth.

Her tongue was fantastic and he wrapped his arms around her hips and wrapped his hand around the soaking wet gusset of her panties and pulled. The panties ripped from her body and he clamped his mouth around her large hard clit that sticking up in front of him and sucked hard. He was pleased with her moan and felt the drain as she started sucking his cock in earnest.

The drain was like a drip from a faucet and he was sure he would be physically tired out before she was able to truly hurt him. The realization hit her and he felt her fork tongue creep around his leg and into his ass. Her tongue buried into him and started to tickle his prostate.

“Oh she’s naughty” he moaned to Stephanie. His mate had stepped up and was facing him with the girls hanging upside down in between then. She had moved closer to keep contact with the tail that was still rubbing her. Remus told her what the girl had done with her tongue and Stephanie shivered and stuck her own tongue in the girl’s ass.

Remus watched in delight as Stephanie used her hand to spread the girls firm ass cheeks far enough apart so he could watch her tongue sink into the girl at the same time his tongue was in the girl’s pussy. Michelle moaned and whimpered between them and kept sucking his cock and tonguing his ass at the same time.

Eventually Michelle got what she wanted when she felt him shudder and his balls tighten and he emptied himself into her mouth. She drank it all and felt as if it was the first meal she had ever had. Her entire being filed with energy and satisfaction.

The three moved to the bed and Remus placed the red girl on his chest while Stephanie snuggled beside him. Michelle shifted her body so that she was straddling his stomach and he hummed as she wrapped her tail around his cock and started to massage it back to hardness.

Remus was amazed by the dexterity of the thin tail to be able to wrap around his cock and handle it without being too firm or too delicate. He reached up and pulled her open shirt off her shoulders and unhooked her skirt. Now the girl was naked on top of him.

“Thank you, sir” she said. She felt his cock harden within the curls of her tail. She unwrapped and shimmied down his body. She lifted and positioned his large hard cock at her entrance and waited for him to look.

When his eyes focused on his cock pressed against her small opening, she started to talk. “Do you like my small pussy? Is it the first you’ve had so young?” Her voice was sultry “Yes it is, but it is not the first you’ve wanted so young” she accused “I can see it in your eyes”

She slowly lowered herself unto his cock allowing him to see how large his cock looked going inside her. “Ooh, she would have loved your cock. It is so big and touches everywhere in my small pussy.” Remus groaned as she started to ride him slowly but he couldn’t take his eyes off the small red pussy as it was speared by his cock.

He grabbed her hips and stopped her from sinking onto him again. She spread her legs wide into a split, being held up only by his hands. He pulled her down on his cock slowly again and lifted her back up he repeat the action slowly increasing the speed and then slowing down again.

Michelle threw her head back in pleasure at the loss of control. She wanted him to go faster and stay that way but he tortured her with his slow erratic pace. Then just as she was ready to scream in frustration, he sped up a little. It was her that was to be giving pleasure and instead he was slowly driving her to sexual madness.

Her legs started to dip from being stuck strait out and Remus executed a feat of strength that made her flood her pussy. He released one hand and held her up with the other and flicked her nipple ordering her to keep her legs strait then he put the hand back at her waist.

Remus loved this little girl she was a perfect cum slut for him and his mate. He increased his speed into her body and relished the moaning she was making. When he felt his orgasm coming he lifted her of him and put her so her now swollen pussy sat against his large balls and his cock was pressed to her abdomen and let go his load.

It spread all over her stomach and hit the bottom of her breasts. He held the girl tight against his ball so that her clit would feel the contracting and releasing of his ball as it covered her in cum. She shook in his arms with her own release.

Stephanie moved immediately to lick the cum off of the girl’s body. Stephanie move the girl to her back and hovered over her licking the girl’s small naked body. Remus smiled as he watched her lick at the girl like she was a cone and the girl shiver with each lick.

\---

The delegation met with Remus for breakfast the next morning. He was obviously tired from his escapade but not magically drained. The group of women all chatted excitedly in French. Remus brought control the room and said. “OK, I can say I believe that Lycans can indeed survive mating with the Succubae. That went without saying as the minute it was discovered the night before the remaining delegation, including the Veela, took their valets to bed.

“We will allow you to dwell here but each conclave that arrives must take the oaths. You have also solved a problem that I just realized we may have. We are increasing the population of male Lycans at a fast rate, but there are not enough females” Remus said thinking of the plan to turn squibs males. “This solves both our problems.”

He also announced that he and Stephanie would be keeping Michelle and smiled as there was no comment or surprise at that statement. After breakfast the delegation minus Michelle left to start to arrange the migration. Remus looked at the naked girl who was curled in his lap and wondered what a Lycan Succubae mix would produce.

He went to his office and started to look over some other papers. His community was developing as they had planned. There were currently 25 packs living on Marauder Estates. Each pack had no more than 6 members. He was pretty sure that there were no more werewolves in England.

He was Alpha of the Marauder pack and the Alpha of Alphas of the Lycans. One of his letters was an appeal by the ICW to share his cure with the rest of Europe and the Americas which were the only known locations of werewolves.

They wanted him to create different packs. He would be the Alpha of Alphas for Great Britain, Wales, Scotland and Ireland and there would be an Alpha of Alphas for Central Europe, another for Eastern Europe and lastly one for the Americas.

He knew they wanted this because of the obvious strength of the Lycans and the fear of having the British Magical community being the only power to have them. He would refuse their suggestion as all Lycans would answer to him and him alone.

To that end he had already begun to nation build. He, Stephanie, Amir and Jason had outlined what they wanted the Lycan people to be when it was all said and done. They would be a race like the Veela, small in number but well respected.

The Lycans would be a warrior people. He would model them after the Spartans of ancient Greece and Marauder Estates would be their nation state. He imagined they would have smaller dens around the world but this would be their home and Jamestown would be the capitol.

The capitol would also hold the academy. It would be a mastery school for Lycans and train their people in the path. It would last for four years where they would learn general knowledge self-defense, weapons and tactics, engineering and DADA (for the magical Lycans) all super-charged for the strength and aggressiveness of Lycans. But in the last year, a student would have to choose the path of the warrior or the path of the builder.

For the warrior’s path Remus had sent Amir around the world to steal the memories from the trainers and students of the greatest fighting forces on the planet, both muggle and magical. That meant the American SEALS and Delta Force, The Russian Spetsnaz, the Israeli Shayetet 13 and of course the British SAS for the muggles.

For the magical it meant multiple versions of Aurors and Hit wizards as no magical nation had a standing military much less special operations groups. The closest were Hit Wizards which was like magical SWAT teams.

Remus had sent them out again to steal the memories of an equal number of martial artists and students spanning from Japan and China all the way to South Africa. That had been harder and not all the targets had survived. One particular master had been recruited after he killed three Lycans. He was put in charge of developing the Lycan martial art.

Stephanie had been sent to find the tools for the second path. The builder. Remus wanted his people to rival the Dwarves for their weapon making skill. It would take time but he wanted the Lycan Forges to connote greatness. Stephanie had stolen memories of some of the greatest forging processes and had even managed to corner a journeyman Dwarf Blacksmith and steel some of their secrets before killing the creature and covering her tracks.

She had also tracked down historians and artists that had learned ancient weapons making techniques as they could be adapted to magical combat. She also raided the minds of gunsmiths. The Lycan Forges were to be able to produce a high quality magically perfected, superior version of any tool of war that has existed in the past millennia.

All of the information had been dumped into Pensieves and were sorted. It would take decades and probably multiple generations but they were on the right path. Amir and Stephanie had been amazed at the small unit tactics and live fire close quarters training done by the elite units.

It was clear to them that the magical world was not prepared if the muggle world decided to attack the magical one. Losses would be high for both sides but it was clear the muggle world had perfected war, to a degree, and had become masters at killing.

As for what was found for the path of the Builder, the training of the Japanese sword makers was often times more impressive that the sword making process. Unaware of the nature of Potter wards, Remus wondered what would happen if a Potter rune set was applied to each of the folds applied to sword forging.

The Academy and the military they were creating would use the rank system of the Royal Army of the United Kingdom in a nod to their home country and the magic of it. Stephanie would become the Academy’s first commandant and Amir would be its first Sgt. Major and lead instructor. They had also found within their ranks people with some experience to help develop the curriculum and create a cadre.

The plan was that the last year of the academy would be a grueling one year course that would not have 100% survivability. The builder final year would not be any less dangerous and in the end the Lycans would be group that inspired fear and respect.

The academy was already up and running but they had planned three years of planning and training that would be used to develop the final curriculum. After the encounter with the Kalaripayattu master they ended up recruiting, Amir had suggested and Remus had approved approaching retired muggle Special Forces operatives with disabling injuries and offering then the chance to live as Lycans in exchange for their expertise.

They would only approach people with no family or who had lost contact with their families. It was a sad testament to the muggle world how many homeless vets they were able to approach and recruit through this process.

They found one American Colonel that had been in the US Army’s 75th Ranger Regiment who was dying of cancer and was able to fake his and his wife’s deaths and turn them. The idea had so much merit that they did the same for various people, both magical and muggle that had a skill that would benefit the pack and was about to die or otherwise would not be missed.

The Colonel along with all of the pack members that had military experience insisted that the entire Academy Cadre should complete the last year course before allowing any student to attempt it. Remus had agreed and decided he would attempt the training as well. He insisted that none of the dangers be removed for him. The Colonel nodded in satisfaction at his declaration.

Remus had sworn the service of his Pack to the House of Potter and if House Potter ever wanted to engage the world in open combat Remus was determined to be able to provide them with an army able to shake the world to its foundations.


	22. Light the Cigar

**…Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the second month since the beginning of the new school year and Albus Dumbledore was once again standing in a second floor room waiting on the arrival of Harry Potter. He could not understand why the boy had yet to show up. He had added a compulsion on the cloak along with the curse to allow him to detect when someone was wearing it around him.

The idea that the brash boy wouldn’t use it was so far out of the realm of possibility that Dumbledore had not thought to put a tracking charm on it. He had hoped to catch the boy here and find out what his greatest desires were.

He had already cast the charm on the mirror to be able to see the same thing that a person saw when they were in front of it. He looked to the mirror and thought he saw something reflecting in the surface but when he moved forward it was just his greatest desire.

Albus saw himself being hailed as the next Merlin. People were starting to say “great Albus” when they were frightened or shocked.  Next to him was Harry Potter staring at him with worshipful eyes and on his other side was a reformed Gellert Grindelwald holding his hand.  He sighed and pulled himself from in front of the mirror. It would be too easy to get lost in those images and he couldn’t afford for that to happen.

Unknown to him Harry Potter was standing next to him invisible and undetectable under his family’s invisibility runes. He had accidentally found the mirror and was curious as to its use and why Albus Dumbledore was standing in the corner watching it.

The man’s mumbling gave him the info he needed. He thought it funny what he, himself, saw in the mirror. It was him surrounded by a bevy of beautiful naked women and them surrounded by a bunch of green eyed children.

Unfortunately for Harry, Albus’ spell was not specific to the caster and so he could see Albus’ greatest desire and he was weirded out by his part in it. He was about to leave when he saw Albus pull out the fake stone he had left. In the end Harry was rather impressed with the layered intent charm. Using the mirror’s ability to bypass mental defenses, Dumbledore had made it so only someone who wanted the stone but had no immediate desire to use it could call it from the mirror.

Albus sighed at another failed endeavor when it came to Harry Potter and returned to his office.  On his way he ran into Severus Snape who immediately started ranting about Harry Potter and how much the “arrogant boy” ran the school.

What was new was his complaints against Minerva and how he, Albus, should tell her to dress more appropriately as she was distracting his students. Albus chuckled to himself. He was gay but even he recognized how beautiful Minerva had become and Albus was pretty sure it wasn’t his student’s distraction Severus was concerned about.

Minerva had on multiple occasions reduced the man to a blubbering mess and then laughed at him. It was Lilly Potter all over again. He had tried to take his frustrations out against Professor Capstonson but that had failed spectacularly as the man was actually more skilled with the Dark arts and its defense than even Severus.

Albus did not know what happened but one morning a pale Severus Snape had entered the great hall and had refused to talk to anyone and had not engaged either Minerva or Kyler again. Now he just complained that her robes were too tight.

Albus was not about engage Minerva on that. It would not be beneficial to his health to imply that Minerva was dressing like a slag, especially since her outfits while very attractive were wholly appropriate.

He was able to drown out the whining man until he reached his office where he just entered and let his gargoyle seal up behind him cutting off the man. He no longer had the patience for the platitudes he normally gave the man.

Severus was livid at being ignored. He had won. James Potter was dead and his son was to be unhappy and tortured by him. But none of that was happening. The boy was doing even better than his father had. On top of that Minerva had somehow rediscovered a hotness she hadn’t had since he was a student and had a crush on her. He hated the world and new James had caused this from the beyond but he would find a way to have his revenge.

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was two months later on a sunny April day that two things happened. The first was that Harry cracked the animagus equation. The second was that an owl delivered an arrow with a scroll wrapped around it to him at the breakfast table.  The arrow was from the centaurs who were requesting a meeting with him. He quickly penned a letter and sent it off with Hedwig.

At lunch, Osirus showed up with Justine, Sirius and Remus. Most, if not all, of the students stared open mouthed at Remus. News of the Lycans had been hogging the public imagination for months. And to see not only one of the Lycans in Person but the reported Alpha of Alphas was quite amazing. 

Some of the older girls were also quiet enamored with the topless man with muscles that seemed to be everywhere. One 7th year Ravenclaw waited for him to look her way and opened her legs for him uncaring that the Gryffindor table would get a view too. The table cheered the Gryffindorish act.

Albus Dumbledore stood and invited the men to his office but was dismissed and told they were just there to pick up Heir Potter as they had a meeting with a centaur delegation in twenty minutes. Albus was once again rocked. How had such a high level meeting been arranged without his knowledge? And then he remembered word of the owl that delivered an arrow.

He tried to insert himself in the meeting as a representative of the Wizengamot and the ICW but was dismissed again as this was family business. Albus new better than to try and infringe on the business of an Ancient and Noble House and sat back down in defeat.

He didn’t miss the smirk on Minerva’s face and wondered how he had fallen so far that Minerva rejoiced in his embarrassments. She had once been a staunch ally. He took several calming breaths as it would not help him to lash out at her apparent betrayal.

Uncaring about the thoughts of the headmaster the group of five made their way to the forbidden forest.  A mile in they arrived at the edge of the castle wards. They crossed the wards and made their way to the meeting location. When they arrived they saw a matching group of five centaurs.

Higon handled the introduction of his wife, their two sons and their son’s mate. Harry responded in kind introducing his group. Higon told the group of their historical mistrust of wizards and made vague references to the fact that the atrocities of wizards are recent history to centaurs.

He spoke of the mistrust of the gift and the fact that his son and his son’s mate had worn them for a season to test whether they would do as promised. Harry was not offended as he found it a sensible precaution. He acknowledged that and Higon was impressed that the human saw the logic in their actions. Harry had passed another test.

Higon continued acknowledging that in the time they were testing his gifts word had spread of not only the protections given the non-sentient herds like the unicorns and the dragons but also of the Potter Heirs support of the man who cured the werewolf scourge and helped to get the Lycans acknowledged as sentient creatures.

Higon said that his entire tribe now wore the gauntlets and thanked House Potter for the generosity. Sophia spoke up to offer her personal thanks as the protections had saved a young family from an acromantula incursion.  Harry did not know the forest had an acromantula population as it was well known that the Malfoys had the only remaining acromantula farm in the UK.

The conversation moved on with Higon explaining that they were proficient at reading the stars and the stars had been screaming of change centered on the House of Potter. Higon asked if the House Potter would aid them in being recognized as a sentient species as well.

Their mistrust in humans had made them not want to engage in wizard politics and their pride had refused to acknowledge that wizards had the power to make such a determination. But the strides of the Lycans as well as the Veela in France suggested that they were denying themselves protects for the sake of pride alone and that was not acceptable to Higon as a leader. Harry promised such support as did Osirus as the Potter Proxy and the Vector House head.

Osirus also promised to bring their desire to the attention of the Dowager Longbottom as the she represented another wing of wizarding politics that was powerful and would likely be supportive of the inclusion of centaurs in the magical community at large.

Harry brought the discussion back to the acromantula. He suggested that the Lycans take them unto Marauder Estates and start to harvest the silk as a finance stream. The wild acromantula had grown past the standard size and were too big for normal wizards or centaurs to manage and perhaps the Lycans could do it.

At that size they would be able to produce a greater quantity and a much more high quality Silk. And would be another sign of the House of Potter’s willingness to offer reasonable aid to those in need. Osirus added that they would only do it if the centaurs were willing to relinquish their claim on the creatures as by right they had “first refusal”.

Despite her deep distrust of humans, even Sophia could appreciate the men in front of her and the effort they were making to be respectful of her husband and their herd. Higon acknowledged that they wanted to make no claim of the acromantula as Harry was right that they were generally too big for centaurs to handle and their culture was not suited to farming in that way.

With thanks and appreciation all around the groups separated and Harry returned to the castle and eagerly retold the tail to his friends and lovers.

**… [Location Classified]**

That night twelve Lycans met in a briefing room. Six were muggles and six were magical. The mission parameters required all to be in human form. They were all wearing specially designed clothes. The LCU-X2 or Lycan Combat Uniform Experimental – 2nd revision, consisted of skin tight pants with plates over the thighs and calves and equally skin tight top with plates that covered the back and chest.

Looking closely at the sleeves, one would notice it was made of small scales made up of small plates that looked like ceramic. A scale covered helmet with dark visor was on each Lycan’s head. All the plates on the entire outfit had a small crystal imbedded within. Each plate was an experimental version of the New Amazon killing curse proof vest.

The plates could only take one killing curse but had held up to, at maximum, ten blasting curses and thirty-five cutting curses. Once made the plates could not change size so the scaled pattern allowed for expansion to cover the unit in their Lycan form, if it became necessary. Their feet were uncovered but each ankle had a black band that would silence their steps and prevent foot prints. Each foot was covered in camouflage paint.

Into the room walked another Lycan. He was the former Ranger Colonel and he was the commander of Unit 1. He gave a small speech about this being the first mission of the unit. “All history starts somewhere and the twelve men in this room are at the cusp of it.” He then gave the mission brief and told the men to “Gear Up. Pop Off in 20.”

The men stood and went to a table that had the mission specific weapons load out. Each man would carry a completely magical version of an H&K MP5. In addition 4 of them would form two, two man groups that each would carry an AW Sniper Rifle, also magical. They all also carried a combat dagger with an 8 inch blade.

All the “bullets” were magically enhanced darts with a pressure activated portkey. The portkeys would transport each target hit to a warded area hidden under a double Fidelius charm on the Marauder Estate grounds. The “bullets” were magically charmed to match the ballistic characteristics of normal muggle ammo.

Wands were in holsters as a secondary backup as was pistols. As the men checked each other over to make sure they were “squared away”, the Colonel re-entered the room. “Scouts in 30. Primary 1 minute after. Good Luck Men.” He then looked each man in the eye nodded and left the room.

**… [Location Classified], Forbidden Forrest**

30 seconds later four men appeared in a clearing silently. As soon as they fully materialized, they moved in opposite directions. After securing the clearing, one man put his finger to his wrist. At exactly one minute after the first arrival 8 more men materialized.

As soon as they arrived the 8 men split in different directions at the same time that the first four moved off into the surrounding area. A kilometer from the arrival spot two, two man teams climbed separate trees and got into position. Another finger to a wrist and the four men settled in and started dialing in their fields of fire.

Designation “Sniper 1”, felt a small burning on his wrist that lasted less than a second. He brought his rifle up and centered on his first target. He felt his partner touch his leg signaling his rear was clear and covered.

At a pre-planned position 500 meters away from “Sniper 1”, “Lead 1” counted down in his mind. At zero, Aragog and Mosag vanished. By minus 5 the six largest of their children vanished. It took another 10 seconds and the disappearance of thirteen more large spiders for the colony to notice and begin to get restless. The next disappearance caused panic and the remaining spiders started to scatter.

Spiders at the edge started to vanish as the surrounding team started to fire. The shots were precise and silent and “Lead 1” could only tell where each shot was coming from because of the information coming through on his visor.

It was clear the spiders could not find where the shots were coming from. He doubted they knew they were being shot at but his team continued to move positions. He sent out a signal to cover a hole that had opened up in the perimeter and it was closed quickly.

It took 4 minutes before the majority of the nest was tagged and vanished. The largest spiders left were smaller than an inch. “Lead 1” moved the mission to the next phase. A wrist tap and various round disks with blood at the center of them started to arrive around the colony. The tiny spiders poured out of various spots and started gathering on the disks.

Every so often a disk would vanish and new one would arrive. At 10 minutes, total time engaged, “Lead 1” sent half his men to scan the area. Wands came out and 25 more small spiders were found and put in jars. 4 nests with unhatched eggs were found and sent off by portkey. Then all of the webbing was collected magically and at the 15 minute mark the team left.

Once all 12 team members had re-assembled, “Lead 1” gave the signal and 10 men vanished, 2 seconds later after he confirmed they had all disappeared, “Lead 1” and his cover vanished. Mission Accomplished.

It took Hagrid a week to discover that Arogog and his entire colony had vanished. There was not much investigation as it was an illegal colony, but no evidence of what happened was ever found.

**…Nott Manor, Flintshire**

Alvin Nott sat at his desk pondering what to do about the letter in his hand. It angered him to be put in such a position and pleased him that at least they knew to approach the right person.

Alvin Nott was a blood purist. He had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts and he fully believed that he was better than all the dirty blooded bastards he was forced to mingle with. He had supported Voldemort financially but considered himself above even that man. Powerful he may be and a descendent of Slytherin but he was not Prima Potentia and never would be.

He had been outraged that Voldemort had targeted the Potters. Yes, they had sullied their line with the marriage to that mudblood girl but that would be handled well above the station of the likes of a minor noble House like Slytherin. Most did not know or didn’t care but Voldemort was a half-blood himself. The nerve of the creature. But that was done.

He looked at the letter and smiled. The boy should have been a Slytherin. Reports from the school had him damn near running the place. His own Theodore owned Slytherin but the boy owned the school. He shook his head Potter and Longbottom even had a harem and his son had nothing. That wiped the smile from his face.

It was disgusting. He had arranged meetings, but none of the right type of families would do their duty for his son. Most had agreed on marriage contracts but none would agree to a multiple like Potter and Longbottom had. It was outrageous.

He looked at the letter again and scowled. He would have to take the deal. Many years ago they had an Acromantula silk farm. Then over the course of two months, all the acromantula died. Then a month after that the Malfoys “discovered” some acromantula and got into the silk farming business. The Notts had swallowed their suspicion and offered the Malfoys a Vassal-ship and they had been rejected. It was a great insult at the time and still was an open sore between the two families.

Now the House of Potter was informing him they had come into possession of giant Acromantula that they could use to farm silk and put Malfoy out of business, but instead, they wanted to sell them to the Nott family since they have the magical animal affinity.

However, the animals where apparently too big for Nott’s family to control and farm, even individually, but the Lycans were strong enough to do the work, and Potter was offering to broker a deal. The letter was suggesting a partnership. The Lycans would rent the use of a Nott family farm and farm the silk infused with Nott family magic. They would just pay rent for the land for 10 years and set up the business and keep the profits.

After the 10 years the farm would be sold to the Nott family who can either continue the farm on their own or pay the Lycans to do it for them. As part of the package, they had sent a bolt of the silk produced. It was exquisite. And that is even with the less than perfect weaving. The letter said it was even magic resistant. He cut a piece and shot varying strengths of fire spell at it and it was indeed quite resistant.

Nott wanted them to just sell the creatures to him and he could do as he wished but they obviously wanted 10 years of income from it. He did not want to have to deal with those filthy beasts though. He calculated how much they would likely make over the 10 years.

He would make double that number if they were under his full control with his infrastructure. He smiled and sent a counter offer. He would pay them their expected profit (which was reduced by the rental fee which was itself 10% above market). It was still a lot and he would not have to deal with the beast. It would halve the Nott fortune but the potential gains were astronomical and again, he would not have to deal with the beasts.

**…Marauder Manor, Marauder Estates**

Sirius, Osirus and Remus sat in Remus’ study laughing at the letter they had received back from Alvin Nott. Sirius had told Remus that this offer was the likely outcome but he still could not believe racism and bigotry could cause such stupidity.

They had even sent the measurements of the creatures in the first proposal. How did he intend to acquire the silk? Who would be dumb enough to try? Remus looked up to see Sirius eying Michelle who was in a go-go cage in the corner of Remus’ office wearing only black panties and dancing to music only she could hear.

“There is a silencing charm around the cage.” Remus offered. Sirius looked at him and said “How much would you hate me if I gave in to the two 13 year olds that I have been avoiding for a month” Remus laughed and said “I am not one to judge and I have long since abandoned my morality chasing Harry’s dream.” Osirus nodded in agreement while eying the girl. Sirius sighed and looked at Remus “When Lily starts on my second death, I’m telling her it’s your fault”

Remus laughed and held up the letter to bring them back to the topic at hand. Sirius just smiled. “How much is he offering?” Remus chuckled “400 million. It’s 20 million short of projections but since he will have to come beg us for help eventually. I am willing to let it slide” Osirus added “that is the exact suspected worth of the Malfoys, I doubt it’s an accident.”

They agreed to the amount and sent it off to the goblins to write the contract. The goblins had already inspected the spiders to magically verify the contract parameters. Sirius went back to watching the little Succubus. “Can we hear the music?” Remus waved his wand and they all watched as the girl responded the increased attention enthusiastically and nodded their heads.

\---

They watched the girl gyrate for about 20 minutes before Osirus left. Sirius and Remus sat watching the girl for a little bit longer when Remus asked “You want to try her?” Sirius’ face showed shock and then he looked at the red girl who had stripped naked over the last few minutes and was now on her knees with her ass facing them and two fingers pushing in and out of her own pussy.

“Won’t she hurt me?” Sirius asked. “She could but she is full right now from last night and can fuck you without having to draw any energy. And she is young.” Remus replied. Sirius looked undecided when Remus waved his wand and the cage opened.

“Michelle. Give Mr. Sirius a thrill but no drinking.” Sirius was about to argue but the girl had got to him and gotten his pants open. His cock was already hard from watching the girl strip and he moaned as her mouth descended on him and her skillful tongue went to work. She sucked the head of his cock in her mouth and applied vacuum and then used her tongue to lash softly against the tip.

She was definitely skilled and her mouth was warmer than a normal girl. Her long forked tongue has playing beautiful havoc on his most sensitive areas and Sirius spread his les wider in appreciation of her efforts. He moaned again when her tongue lapped at his balls.

Michelle was on her knees hovering over Sirius’ cock sucking on it. Even without the need to feed she was a sexual creature that loved sex and being on her knees with a cock sliding in and out her mouth was a position she loved to be in. He had a nice hard and long cock and she was an adept at giving pleasure to hard cocks.

Remus unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock and stroked it as he watched the small red being give his friend a blow job. He moved and settled behind the girl looking at her naked pussy and ass at it hovered in the air. He licked his fingers and rubbed them on the small girl’s pussy. She gurgled around the cock in her mouth and tipped her ass up in encouragement.

She was wet and hot as usual and her syrupy wetness increased by two fold just from the presence of his fingers. Succubae were definitely creatures made for fucking. He pushed two fingers into her slippery depths and rubbed around inside her smiling when she rocked her hips to increase her own pleasure.

Remus removed his fingers and pushed his cock into her warm center and started to fuck the girl. Michelle loved being penetrated at both ends and Sirius’ cock was the beneficiary of her happiness.  After a few strokes Remus said “I love fucking her, her pussy is always so hot, but I won’t force you to have sloppy seconds, Pads” he then pulled out of her pussy and pushed into the girls ass. She moaned again, wrapped her tail around his torso and began using it to try and to pull him into her faster and harder.

Sirius had his head back and was barely paying attention as his cock was sucked. Just as he was about to cum, she pulled of his cock and Remus’ and climbed into Sirius’ lap. He looked at her and she said “I want you to come in my pussy, mister. I like having hard cocks in my pussy.” She had said it in an innocent voice that nearly made Sirius blow his load.

He had to take a couple breaths and nearly lost it again when the girl sleeved his cock within her pussy. “Do you like it mister, do you like my little pussy on your cock. Your little girls will love your cock just as much as I do” Sirius was losing it. The little Succubus girl knew exactly what to say to drive him wild.

Michelle was having fun stroking the fantasies of her master’s friend. Then she had the tables turned and master put his cock back in her ass. She let out a short quick moaning scream and wrapped her hands around Sirius’ neck as they both started to pound into her.

Sirius could not hold on any longer and he came inside the girl. The feeling of his cum inside her triggered another of Michelle’s orgasm. She still had her hands around Sirius’ neck and pressed her body into his so he could feel her shudders.

Her hard nipples pressed into Sirius’ chest and magnified the orgasm he was in the middle of. She was so small and wanton and it appealed to him that she would rub herself against him in such a sexy way. His resistance to the idea of fucking the girls in his house vanished in that moment.

Remus felt the girl’s ass tighten around his cock as her orgasm hit and let himself cum with her. He pumped a load into her and watched as that action redoubled the girl’s orgasm. She was highly sensitive and Remus very much appreciated it,

The three separated and Michelle lowered to her knees between Sirius’s legs and she started to lick his cock clean. Her long forked tongue coming out and dancing around his balls as she softly sucked against his cock head.

Remus returned to his desk and used a Scourgify on himself. He sat and watched the slow sensual blow job Michelle was giving Sirius and admitted there was something erotic about watching her work. He watched as Sirius’s cock came back to life under the girl’s attentions and the man looked at her and growled.

Sirius moved from the chair and pinned the small Succubae girl to the ground. Her legs had already opened and Sirius landed between them. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and found her opening with his renewed cock.

Lifting his body from hers he was able to look down at their junction and marvel again at the tiny red pussy as it took his cock. He reached out with one hand and wrapped it around her neck and used his grip as leverage to fuck the girl.

Michelle grabbed the arm around her neck and arched her back. The man was not as strong as Remus but had the same animalistic tendencies toward domination and she loved it. She wished she could feed off of him as she sure he would be delicious but she knew she couldn’t.

Sirius fucked the girl in hard continuous strokes. He pulled out of her and flipper her over before sinking back into her pussy from behind. He grabbed her tail and used it to pull the girl on to his cock and smiled as she howled in pleasure at his use of her sensitive appendage.

He finally lost control and came again in the small girl creature and fell sweaty across her back. He smiled weakly at the golf clap he heard coming from his friend. He would get his friend back for his mockery. He lifted of the girl and slipped out of her with a splat.

Sirius let the girl use her tongue to clean him up again but this time his cock was not coming back to life. He pulled himself together and smiled at himself the girl had curled up and gone to sleep on the carpet.

\---

**…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the night after his meeting with the Centaurs that Harry met his friends in Room of Requirement. They were scattered about the sitting room reading when Harry said “Ok. Its time. I have an announcement” They all looked at him “I have cracked the animagus problem” That got everyone excited.

When telling them, he made it sound as if he had figured it out due to him being and animorphmagus, but the truth was it was potion development on a level that would make Severus cum in his pants. Voldemort was a genius but he was not that interested in potions and he had no imagination.

Harry applied the imagination and interest in remembering the information Voldemort had discarded and in four months had created a potion that allowed wizards two forms. One they picked and their spirit animal. And it would only take a month to brew and another month to activate. But he would be able to let them find out their spirit animals tonight.

His group of friends had all properly developed their occlumency. The wrist bands made their minds impenetrable even under direct assault but they now had pretty strong protections on their own. He explained the sanitized version to them and in a moment of trust showed them his Nemean Lion form.

Hermione made the connection to the rumor page at the back of the Daily Prophet and was babbling. She yelped when Ron pinched her butt in congratulations for her deductive reasoning. She blushed and said out loud “How am I to concentrate with wet panties” and Harry replied “What about us! We have to deal with the sexy smell!” Hermione blushed again and again when Ron whispered something in her ear.

Harry started with Lavender saying Ron and Hermione needed a minute to calm down. He entered her mind and guided her to find the hidden spot where her spirit animal dwelled. It turns out she would be a Nightmare. Ron was next after he calmed and Harry had to focus to guide Ron and ignore the naked Hermione and Lavender dancing in his head. “Seriously, how do you get anything done?” Ron just chuckled and said he really didn’t know.

Ron was a Khalkotauroi, a magical fire breathing bull from Greece. He was pretty stoked about it. Hermione was next and she was a two-tailed Fire Kitsune. Harry was sure the tips of the tails were on fire and it made Hermione happy that she was a fire creature like Ron and Lavender.

He turned to his girls and Daphne sat in front of him. He looked down and saw that she had hiked up her skirt. She knew how much he liked peaking at girl’s panties and loved to indulge him. He slipped into her mind with a smile and helped her find her griffin.

Susan was last and was as surprised as Harry was to find and actually Grim. People suggested that Sirius’ form looked like one but the real thing was much more terrifying. It was the size of griffin and had shadows rolling off of it. Harry looked to Susan thinking he would have to comfort her but she looked ecstatic. He supposed there was a dark side to his fire haired beauty.

**…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (again, but later)**

The potion was ready and everyone had gathered their second animal blood and met to announce what they would choose. Ron went first this time and said that he chose a cat as it was innocuous and he wanted an animal he could use to blend in.

Hermione and Lavender both decided to be squirrels for similar reasons as Ron plus they both wanted him to be able to carry them in his pocket. Ron smiled at the two and they snuggled into his side. Harry thought it sensible and looked at his too magical girlfriends

“So what’s it going to be ladies?” Susan admitted that she wanted to fly and so chose to be a gyrfalcon. Daphne could fly in her griffin form and chose to be a black panther. Harry thought that between them all, they would be a formidable group of animals.

He completed the potions with the samples they got, taking some for himself first to add to the many creatures he could turn into and gave out the potions. They all drank and then gaged at the taste. Harry passed out glasses of water.

They only had to wait a month and then check their occlumency. Harry told them when the two animals solidified in their minds then they could start working on the transformation. They would be done by the start of summer.

Susan was pretty frisky when they got back to the room. Justine, Karli and Daphne started to play with each other leaving Harry and Susan to have some one on one time. Harry moved to Susan and started to kiss her on her face and lips.

\---

Harry had been regularly using the bodies of his girl for his and their sexual pleasure and Susan was no different. He had fucked her all over the school. Drawing her into broom closets and abandoned classrooms and sticking his cock into her pussy for quick passionate sessions.

He would use magic to charm her panties to shrink then vibrate or just cause them to vanish. But he loved having them in a proper bedroom where he had time to strip them naked and truly appreciate their body.

To that end he started to vanish Susan’s clothes, one article at a time. First her shoes and socks and then her shirt, which instantly put her large breasts on display. She had very pale areolas with light brown nipples that crinkled and hardened under his gaze.

Another wave and her skirt vanished and she was left in nothing but her satin panties. He made a disapproving sound and asked her if her aunt knew how easy it was to get her naked. “My little slut barely wears any clothes. Her nipples actual got harder when his words connected.

He waved his wand and she floated toward him. This was Susan’s favorite part. When Harry showed his power openly. She actually loved basking in Harry’s power when it wrapped around her. It was as addicting to her as his cock and she loved when he used either on her.

When she reached him, he floated her up and used his magic to spread her legs. Her panties were wet from Harry’s actions and he stuck his tongue out and started to lick her wetness through the soft material. Susan tried to grab his head to pull him tighter but his power restrained her hands, which made her pussy even wetter.

There was nothing sexier for Susan to be floating in the air held by Harry’s power with her legs spread and her arms restrained. And to show his power over her he was only licking her softly and not with the force that her body desperately wanted.

He reached his hands up and wrapped his finger around the wet material and pulled it away from her body but not before grazing his knuckles across her clit. Susan head dropped back from where she had been trying to watch him and said “Please Harry, more.” She looked back between her legs and watched as her panties disintegrated into nothing in his hands and she moaned at his show of power and control.

Harry stuck his tongue into the hovering pussy and lapped at his wetness. Still only teasing her and not sucking on her as she wanted him to. He vanished his own clothes and rubbed his own cock to hardness. When he was hard he pulled away from Susan’s pussy and lowered her down unto his cock.

Susan felt Harry’s cock slip into her and thought of how much of a slut she was being. He barely had to work to get her to this position with her legs open and his cock pushing into her. His hands grabbed her ass and his magic released her which brought her out of her thoughts as gravity dropped her pussy down unto his cock.

He leaned forward and took a breast into his mouth. Her hard nipple responded and he focused his attention on it and its twin. Susan breasts had been growing since she got her Hogwarts letter and had been continuing to do so for the whole year. Now her large breasts were the envy of some third years. It would have been uncomfortable but Harry’s tongue was very good at easing the soreness.

Along with the soreness came sensitivity and Harry’s mouth tackled that problem as well. His sucking was driving her body wild and his long thick cock resting in her cunt was not helping. She felt it and thought again of what a slut she must be to cum just from having her breasts sucked on and a cock in her pussy.

Then she came. As her orgasm washed over her, she once again acknowledged that if she was slut, she wouldn’t want to be anything else. The hard cock resting in her pussy and the soft lips around her nipple was exactly as the world should be. Then he started moving his cock and hissing in her ear and she knew nothing but pleasure.

Harry’s cock seemed purpose built to deliver pleasure to Susan’s body and he watched as the chain of orgasms he intended to give her started. He had his hands on her plump ass and was using the grip to move her body up and down on his cock. He was whispering to her in parseltongue to cause his own piercing to vibrate in her soaking pussy.

Holding her as she writhed on his cock losing control of her bodies actions was the true pleasure for Harry. It would never get old watching one of his girls cumming on his cock. Her hands were around his neck as she tried to hang on while he increased the speed he was using to pound into her pussy. Her words no longer made sense as she tried to talk to him but the general message of “this feels good” and “more” was very clear.

He moved his hands back across the curve off her ass until his finger hovered over her anus. He started to massage Susan’s anal ring and he shivered in pleasure himself, as it started to contract in an attempt to grab his finger. He loved wonton displays like that. He eventually gave Susan what her and her ass craved and sank a finger to the second knuckle.

Her whole body clamped down on his invading appendages and then four shudders ran through her body. When the shudders stopped her body relaxed and Harry retuned to fucking into her hard and whispering the snake language. After five more strokes her body clamped down hard again and shuddered four more times. This repeated three more times before Susan could not hold her body up any more.

He set her down on the bed and spread her legs open. He looked down and saw his hard cock still sticking into her pussy. She tried to talk but nothing was coming out. He stood at the edge of the bed with her legs in his hands and just started to fuck her.

He was only seeking his own pleasure now and just fucked hard into the tight pussy that was fluttering around his cock in uncontrolled spasms. He looked down as his cock, covered in her juices, slid back and forth into her flushed pussy. He looked up her sexy body and saw Susan’s breasts jiggling as he pounded her and that sight was what finally pushed him over the edge. He buried himself to the root and came in her.

\---

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the last day of term and tonight Harry would be going to get revenge on behalf of his family. Penelope Clearwater had won the points trophy and Hufflepuff had won the House cup. Slytherin had the lowest amount of points and had the lowest individual points getter.

It had taken the House a while to get used to the new fairer system and they had amassed too much of a deficit shooting spells in the hall and attempting to bully the other students to be able to recover. Especially as Severus had finally given up on trying to “fix” points as every point he gave or deducted seemed to be under review by Minerva.

The Slytherins had also been disqualified from the Quiditch cup when Madam Hooch was forced by Minerva to eject players who have more than 6 penalties in a game.  They had forfeited a game because they ran out of enough players to field a team. They lost a second game when they lost 2 of their 3 chasers.

The changes that had infected the school had been fast and brutal and the House of the cunning was the last to be able to adjust. Minerva had pointed that out to Severus in the final staff meeting while at the same time having the top of her robe open to display a generous amount of cleavage (because it was hot) and Severus had not been able to find a place between his anger and attraction and had fled the room. The laughter he heard in his wake made him grind his teeth.

His group knew what he intended to do tonight and Ron and Lavender had insisted on going with him for back up. They had completed their transformations and would hang around the Flamel property in their cat and squirrel forms to keep watch.

**...Flashback**

Tonight was the night and Ron was excited. During his nightly occlumency exercises he had been keeping an eye on the part of his mindscape that housed his animagus forms. The previous month his bull had formed out of the mist and he had the pedestal and figurines as Harry had described them. When everyone arrived at the Room of Requirement, it was clear that he was not the only one ready.

Harry looked at all the excited faces and smiled. “Has everyone’s forms solidified in their minds”. Nods all around caused Harry to turn to Susan. “OK red, you go first.” Susan smiled at him and then concentrated. After a second she changed into a large black dog with smoky swirls radiating of it like steam in slow motion. She was very large, probably three times the size of a large dog and looked like a large black pit bull.

Harry walked up to her and petted her. She barked at him and licked his face before jumping into a nearby shadow and coming out of a separate one. Her feat was met by excited compliments.  Harry then walked up to her extended his canines and bit her on her neck sucking some blood to add to his own animal types.

Susan switched back and moaned. “My God! That felt really good, I see why people fall for vampires” She changed to her bird form and flew around the room. Then landed next to Harry for a second bite. When she turned back to her human form Karli had to grab her because she looked like she would jump Harry right then and there.

Daphne went next and transformed into a griffin. The Griffin was a similar size to Susan’s Grimm. She had a large Eagle’s head with feathers that swept down half her length and had large wings like on the Pegasus but gold in color. Her forelegs were giant eagle talons. Half way down her body she transitioned into the hind quarters of a lion. She was beautiful and she presented her neck to Harry. She confirmed the pleasurable feeling of being bitten but was able to keep her self-control when Harry bit her panther form. If just barely.

Next was Lavender who turned into a giant black horse the size of Harry’s Abraxan form with a main and tail of fire. Each hoof was also ablaze. The animal stayed still a minute and all the flames turned blue. Harry knew blue fire was supposed to be hotter but apparently not in the case of a Nightmare. Harry bit her and she smiled at him with sparkling eyes when she changed back. After he bit her squirrel form she did not turn back an instead ran to settle in Ron’s lap.

They repeated the process for Hermione Fire Kitsune. The fox creature was the size of a leopard or panther but looked as fluffy as a house cat. Hermione concentrated a minute and the fire dancing around her tail turned blue as Lavenders had. Harry bit the creature. And again when she became a squirrel. When Hermione returned to human form, she gave Harry a soft kiss on his lips and ran to Ron.

When it was Ron’s turn, all were amazed by the giant Bull that the boy turned into. The creature was the as tall as Lavender’s Nightmare but broader and the horns were as long as Elephant tusks and the last third of them seemed to be metal. The creature’s hooves were metal as well and every time he snorted or grunted smoke came of his nose.

Harry still bit the boys neck and again when he became a cat but both agreed that they would never discuss it or Ron’s very visible reaction to it every again. All the girls laughed and Hermione and Lavender promised to repair the boy’s ego later.

It was the next night that everyone started to share the consequences of their changes. Harry hadn’t realized how much finding your spirit form could affect your human form. He supposed as he was an animorphmagus and had so much creature blood that he just hadn’t noticed the changes brought on by the Nemean Lion.

Ron, Lavender and Hermione were now all immune to fire. Ron and Lavender could actually breath it and Hermione’s bushy hair would birth little fire sprites that she could control. Also they could all control whether their fire would burn something or not. Harry’s lion was also a fire creature and when he could also do as they could he simple said “huh”.

Ron and Lavenders strength had increased exponentially and while Harry could still beat him in an arm wrestle, Harry had to work at it now. Ron had also announced that his cock was now much bigger. All of the girls pulled his pants open and looked.  Karli supplied “Oh, You girls are going to like that, he’s the same size as Harry now.”

Hermione had become extremely flexible and her and Harry had a competition jumping around the room and performing amazing gymnastics. No one could tell who was more flexible but all agreed that Hermione’s handstand split was much sexier than Harry’s. Especially as Hermione was wearing a skirt.

Daphne and Susan both got an increase in strength but neither were as strong as Harry or Ron. Daphne was stronger than Susan though. Susan could walk in and out of shadows without changing and her and Harry played tag through a few shadows. Daphne’s eye sight had become beyond superhuman and she could actually see the individual threads of everyone’s clothes and the magic woven in it.

When Daphne’s back sprung wings, everyone else tried to partially transform. Ron could turn his hands to metal and grow horns out of his head, Hermione and Susan could grow tails and extend their canines, Lavender could fire travel and she could set her hands and hair aflame.

The extra powers was part of their non-magical forms as well. Hermione could even make fire copies of her squirrel. The little squirrel would burst into flame and then the flame would jump away from her and form an exact copy of the squirrel except made of fire. Interestingly enough Lavender could do the same, though she could not really control her clones and Hermione could control hers. Ron’s cat was just ridiculously strong and could breathe fire.

After running around the room in their smaller forms for a while, the group separated for bed. When Hermione turned she saw Ron looking at her. “Bad girl thought she could steal a kiss off of my best friend just because he made her panties wet?” Hermione’s eyes opened wide and before she could speak Ron blew fire on her.

Standing inside the heat of Ron’s fire was even more sensual and sexy than Harry’s bite had been. Then she noticed that while she was fire proof, her clothes were not and she watched as they turned to ash and floated away from her.  The fire ended and a naked sweating very horny Hermione Granger looked at Ron with desperate need.

\---

Lavender was amazed at Ron’s control over his fire. He had burnt Hermione’s clothes to crisp but left the surrounding area completely untouched. She instinctively knew how to copy the feat but had not thought of trying to attempt it.

She looked to Ron and smiled. It should be hard to be a boy as close to Harry as Ron was with the power Harry oozed. She had no doubt that her commitment to Ron was the anchor that allowed Ron to not be swallowed by envy. For her part it made her feel good that even with the most beautiful women in Hogwarts surrounding Harry that Ron still looked at her with such open desire.

She looked to Hermione who was visible leaking fluid down her thigh and had soft steam rising of her body and smiled that she was helping to amass Ron his own set of very beautiful girls. She was brought back from her thoughts as she became awash with fire as well.

She was surprised that it was Hermione who had done it and more surprised that the fire snake she had created for the purpose was now pleasantly licking at her now exposed pussy. She turned to Ron and blew a stream of fire at him completing the circle.

Hermione and Lavender’s eyes both focused on his now exposed cock. It was intimidating flaccid but as it rose to full erection it made both girls slightly fearful. Lavender found herself turned on by the pang of fear and reached out and grasped the large organ.

She let her hands light on fire and lick at his balls and he moaned in pleasure at the pleasant feeling. He completed the circle the other way and sent a thin stream of fire from his mouth to lick at Hermione’s breasts. The three moaned at the fire stimulation they were giving each other.

It was Hermione who cracked first and moved to her knees in front of Ron’s improved cock. She sucked the head of the cock into her mouth licked at it. Looking down at the oddly pleasant but new feeling he was feeling Ron saw that she had left fire to dance on her tongue as she sucked on his cock.

He grabbed lavender by her ass and lifted her till her pussy was at his mouth and her legs wrapped around his head and breathed fire directly on her clit. A show of power both physical and magical would always be a turn on for a witch and Lavender was no exception. She threw her head back and experienced her first orgasm of the night.

He put Lavender down and pulled Hermione up and they shared a three way kiss. They moved to the bed after Ron applied a fire proof charm in the hopes that it would save the bed. The fell to the bed with Ron on his back and before they had settled Lavender had taken his huge cock into her pussy.

It was like losing her virginity to him a second time. It slipped in easily enough but stretched her as she had not been stretched before. She had no complaints about his old cock but she had not known what she had been missing.

Hermione straddled Ron’s abdomen and pressed her entire body against Lavender. They held each other and began to kiss heatedly. Lavender lit her hands on fire again and started to massage both Hermione’s breasts with her hands.

Ron could feel Hermione’s wetness pooling on his stomach. He blew a stream of fire and discovered he could fully control his burst. The stream from his mouth formed into the shapes a long thin tongue and slipped between her legs and buried in Hermione’s pussy.

Hermione pulled back from Lavenders lip and screamed in pleasure of the duel warm assaults on her breasts and pussy. Ron reached forward and was able grab hold of Lavenders ass and helped guide her thrusts unto his cock.

Lavender came from the large cock in her and the visual stimulation of Hermione with her head thrown back and her back arched writhing on Ron’s flame tongue. She pulled off of Ron’s cock and watched as Hermione eyes tracked the large tube as it seemed to take forever to pull out of the girl.

She reached down and wrapped her hands around it started jerk it but her hands were moved and she was lifted to take her place on it. She sat on Ron’s cock just as the fire tongue went out and moaned as the cock slipped into her soaked pussy easily.

He legs were in front of her with her knees pulled up and Lavender bent to lick at her exposed clit and Ron’s balls. Hermione looked between her legs and shivered at the tongue surrounded by fire as it licked at her and Ron.

Lavender started to trail her fire enhanced licks and kisses up Hermione’s body and as she reached the girls neck she pushed her back until she was laying against Ron’s rock hard chest. Hermione loved being pressed between her lovers and just closed her eyes to the sensation of Ron’s cock pushing in an out of her and Lavender on top of her kissing her breasts.

Ron looked at Lavender and said “stick your fingers in her pussy” Lavender looked down and then at his face and replied “Your cock is in there” Bothe girls thought Ron would tell her to stick it in anyway and stretch her already stretched pussy farther.

Instead Ron pulled out of Hermione’s pussy, shifted, grabbed the girl’s breasts with both hands and pushed his cock into her ass. The two girls froze for a moment then Hermione’s body started to shake and she started to say in warbling voice “Lav…Laven…He’s…He’s…my…in my” Ron had already started to push in and the pull out of the girl and she was no longer able to put together real sentences.

Lavender was just as shocked but remembered her part and stuck two fingers into Hermione’s pussy. She added a third finger when she felt how soaking wet and slippery the pussy was. Hermione just bucked on her fingers and Lavender added a fourth finger.

Then Lavender ticked her thumb and inserted her whole hand in Hermione’s pussy. Hermione was breathing erratically and had started to chain orgasms. Lavender said to Ron “I have my whole hand in her pussy and I can feel your cock through her pussy wall in her ass.

Ron could feel the hand as well as his cock pushed into the girl. Thinking this was not fully fair, he blew a stream of fire and flame as thick as his finger wrapped around and pushed into Lavenders pussy. Lavender moaned and the her eyes shot open as the flame expanded till was as wide as her wrist and she could feel what Hermione was feeling.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to explode in orgasm after that. Ron’s cum had also increased in volume and Hermione had an anal induced orgasm, to top the cervical ones she was chaining together, from the pressure of his spurts. They collapsed into a heap and fell asleep where they fell.

\---

**…End Flashback**

The rest of the girls would stay in the Room of Requirement and wait for their return. None liked the idea about being left out but they knew that at their current skill level they would be more of a hindrance than a help.

It had taken some additional investigations to actually find the location of the Flamel mansion. The wards were very substantial despite not being a Potter set, for obvious reasons. It had been Albus’ office that had provided the answer. They manufactured an emergency message for the Chief Warlock and he had flashed out with Fawkes.

A quick spell to distract the paintings and the activation of his invisibility spell had allowed him to search the office. He found the location of the Flamel home in one of the letters Harry found that were between Albus and Nicolas. Harry smiled as it seemed that the letters became more and more irate as Albus had actually stolen the stone from his “Friend”.

He found the letters in a secret room within the Headmaster’s office. He might not have found it if the headmaster hadn’t out so many protections around it that it practically screamed “something is here”. He looked around again and then smiled to himself.

Once they had found the manor it had been easy to bypass the wards. Most of the effort was put into keeping the manor hidden and not in preventing someone from gaining access. After verifying that the wards did not prevent animagi, two cats and a squirrel crossed the boundary and climbed up a tree and settled. One of the cats shifted into a tiny bird and flew toward the house. Outside a window the bird became a bee and flew in through the chimney.

The bee searched the house and found some magical traps. Similar traps had littered the lawn, but most were designed to stop an intruding person. He found his target sitting in his study. On one of the couches sat a woman who was apparently dead. She was very beautiful and it was not clear what had killed her.

Harry was pretty certain that the woman was Pernelle Flamel, the man’s wife. He scanned the room and identified traps and other dangers. He decided he would use a borrowed power. He had drank the blood of each of his friends’ magical forms and now could copy them. He flew out the room and changed into himself and walked into a shadow. 

He emerged from the shadow and sat in the chair on the other side of the man’s desk. The man had not seen him sit and Harry could tell he was surprised to see him there but hid it quickly. “Ah, I figured it would only be a matter of time before you arrived. I had hoped I would be long dead before you made the attempt, but I suppose I underestimated you”

“It gives me pleasure to think Albus is likely making the same mistake.” Nicolas said.  Harry nodded in confirmation. Flamel did not move from his chair but Harry had the combined skills of an innumerable amount of predators plus the experience of Voldemort and could see the man trying to find an escape or way to kill him or maybe both.

He had already set off all of the traps in the room and had been surprised none of them worked. The man had even tried to set off some that were in and around the house, but they had all been disabled in Harry’s scouting.

“You are very skilled” Nicolas sighed. Harry could tell that the man was now sure he would die and was trying to decide between fear and acceptance. He looked to his dead wife and seemed to settle on acceptance.

“My safe has all the notes on the potion and since your grandfather got me labeled an oath breaker with the goblins my fortune is in the house as well” Nicolas said. “It’s funny that I never understood why so many generations of Potters would continue to hold this grudge against me. But now that I have felt betrayal from the other side I understand better now.”

Nicolas looked again this wife and said “She was innocent, you know. Her only crime was loving me. I had hoped that if a Potter ever caught up with me he would allow her to continue to live, but now it doesn’t matter. I made the same mistake Julius made and I let someone find out to much about my stone.”

He paused as he heard Harry growl “yes, yes, I know you believe the stone is yours. And you might be right but that is unimportant. Albus has betrayed me. Stolen the treasure for himself and used all his connections to have the world believe it was my idea.”

He also stole all of my existing elixir and without it, Pernelle died. She was not magical so she faded fast without the aid of the Elixir. As beautiful as she is preserved here, she was so much more beautiful under the effects of the stones power”

“I doubt you would get revenge for me but I know Albus will eventually force your hand. When you defeat him, my spirit shall find rest. I am ready.” In a quick movement Harry moved his arm. When the blur of movement stopped Harry’s hand had a sword in it and Nicolas’ head fell from his body.

Harry magical gathered the notes and collected all the valuable from the house. He also found the vault and smiled at the accumulated wealth. 600 years was a long time to amass a fortune. In an act of kindness he buried both bodies on the property. Many of the pictures of Pernelle, who was indeed breathtakingly beautiful under the stone’s effects, were in a particular spot on the property that held a small apple orchard.

He buried Pernell in the orchard. He buried Nicolas next to her more to honor her true love than for any care of the man. He put an ancient Egyptian rune that Tom had found that prevented spirits from lingering on both gravestones. Once done he collect his compatriots and they returned to England and then back to the castle and the room of requirement. Harry slept peacefully with his girls for the rest of the night. Justice was done.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus sat at his desk looking at his prize. If Nicolas was not dead, he would be soon and the world believed he had accepted it was time to “face the next great adventure”. Albus chuckled to himself. The artifact had lured the dark lord but the wards had stopped him and thus Harry had not even tried to seek it out.

But all was not lost and with the stone he would now have a long time to figure things out. Worst case scenario he could disappear for a few generations and come back as Merlin or something. He now had forever and he would not trust anyone with the knowledge that the stone even existed much less how to use it. He would not be the fool Nicolas was.

He looked at the lead goblet on his desk and dropped the stone in it. He had done this at the beginning of the year and so knew what was to happen. The cup would turn to gold and the liquid would turn red. He smiled at the riches he would have.

He started to frown as he realized nothing was happening. The frown turned to shock and the shock to panic as he took the stone out and ran scans on it. It had all the markers on it that identified it as a philosopher’s stone but his own personal mark was missing.

He rushed to his quarters and to his secret safe and found the expanded area empty. All the reserve barrels of elixir he had taken from Nicolas was missing. He checked around his room and office and all of his alert wards were undisturbed.  He growled in anger. He should have killed the bastard, but no worries, he had left a magical back door the last time he visited just in case.

He would kill him this time. He didn’t know the man had the skill to get into Hogwarts and into his personal quarters. Especially with the new Potter wards. Albus wondered if maybe they had worked together but dismissed the idea as soon as it came to him.

He left the castle and made his way to France and to the Flamel Mansion. What he found frightened him to his core. The mansion was stripped bare. All valuables had been taken. He even found a door to an open vault he hadn’t known was there and the large room was empty. He had no idea what the room had held but it was big enough to hold almost anything and in large quantities.

He thought it might have been extra elixir and that was how Nicolas had found the strength to come for him at the castle, but then he found the graves. He was about to dig them up for clues when he saw a familiar rune.

He recognized it immediately as he had used it before but the blood ran from his face when he remembered who else used that rune. Tom was back and had the stone. He had somehow been successful.

He made his way back to the castle, partly to start making preparations and partly because it was the only place he felt safe in once again dark times. He thought he should reestablish the Order of Phoenix but had no clue how he would finance another war. The Potter, Black and Longbottom fortunes were unavailable to him. He could try to appeal to them but the Flamel situation would raise too many questions and that was the only proof he had. He sighed as he thought “There was a time when my word was good enough”

END OF FIRST YEAR ARC


End file.
